


FredRobin Prompt Collection

by Scotsomighty



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Any NSFW is tagged for you to skip if you don't wanna read, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Near Death, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shorts, Singing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 86,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotsomighty/pseuds/Scotsomighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my Fredrobin prompts posted on my tumblr. Each chapter is a different prompt (Some in parts). They can range from Fluff, Angst or Smut. Most, if not all prompts, come by request so if you want me to write something you want just drop it in my tumblr inbox! The chapters go from oldest to newest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Market Trip

Robin walked through the market of the nearest village from their camp. Supply was starting to run low and it was her turn to go out and fetch some. She had her list of things to get, blades, tomes–withal the foods and sweets Stahl and Gaius requested, but walking beside her was the Great knight, Frederick, eyes as always scanning the crowd ahead of them.  
  
“You really didn't have to come, you know.” She spoke up from her sheet of paper, looking through the small gatherings around the booths in the market.  
  
“And leave you with loads to carry yourself? I think not.” The knight shook his head and looked down to her as they walked side by side. “The more to carry back, the more we have. Besides, there is trouble brewing in the east. No, far too dangerous for your lonesome and hands full.”  
  
Robin rolled her eyes but let him with his excuse. He was right about a few things, like the more supplies the better off they would be, but she could take care of herself just fine without him.  
  
The two walked through the market and picked what they needed along the way. They were almost done when something caught Frederick’s eye and he stopped at a stand. Robin looked over her shoulder to him when she realized he was no longer following and walked back to him, following his gaze. Inside the opened sellers tent was wooden carvings. Animals mostly, elk, fish–most notably bears in the back. Frederick had a combination of puzzlement and disinterested look.   
  
“To have a fascination to such oddities amazes me..” He mumbled to her as the elderly woman was enriched in a conversation about her carvings with another villager.  
  
Robin chuckled at his comment. “Frederick, thats someones livelihood you’re mocking.”  
  
“Hn..Suppose you’re right. It is skilled work, in a sense. The animals are most lifelike.” He admitted. To what position was he to judge, someone could very well think his job is pointless in their eyes. He was about to turn away when something on the table stopped him. He reached down and picked a small wooden bird with a loop for a string to be attached and looked it over.  
  
Robin watched him eye the object before he did something most unexpected. He bought it.  
  
Frederick thanked the woman before turning to Robin and handing the bird to her. Robin blinked down before looking up to Frederick, who had an amused look to his eye.    
  
“Keep it.” He mused, and was on his way with no further explanation.  
  
Robin watched him before grinning to herself and slipping the bird into her pocket, gathering the supplies she carried and walking back at his side to camp.


	2. Tavern men

It was not his idea, a good half of the Shepherds out drinking after a particularly tough battle, but Frederick was regardlessly dragged along. He wasn't a big drinker in the first place, so he supposed he’d watch the rest in case any were to get out of hand. 

  
The tavern looked more than happy to have them, Sully ordering a keg or two already at first sentence. The knight could only sigh and rub his temples, thinking of the money spent right under his nose. Whoever’s idea this was, they would be expecting a particularly demanding training during their predicted hangover.   
  
As Frederick leaned against the back wall beside the commotion of his comrades his sharp ears picked up a particular conversation between a small group of men sitting at one of the tables near him. His eyes glanced over and narrowed in the direction, the two of almost middle aged men both leering in the same direction, one Frederick followed back to Robin among the shepherds.   
  
Their gaze itself made his lip curl of slight, but as he walked quietly behind them the things they uttered were most vulgar indeed, his nose forming a wrinkle as he listened.   
  
“Heh, she’s a cute one ain't she?”  
“Yeah, small too. Bet she's easy.”  
“-And an air-head. I like em stupid, dont know whats what.”  
“Wait till she's had a bit more an we’ll–”  
  
“You’ll be sitting right where you are, I’m sure.” Frederick interrupted, suddenly standing behind the pair of men with his cruel smile and looming presence.    
  
“You see, men..” Frederick put his hands on both their shoulders, the force pushing both frail men deeper into their chairs and his grip strong as iron holding them down. The men nearly shivered in fear as the intimidating Frederick leaned in between them.   
  
“The woman over yonder you so surly gawk at, is indeed a woman of beauty, but not of one without wit. Why, She has more intelligence than both of combined- If I were generous.. Now if I were you, I would pay close attention. Utter something so vulgar again, and I can promise both of you will get a very personal visit by myself and a plan of how to deal with you ally-scavengers by she herself. Perhaps hung upside down till dawn? Or chased over the distance of three mountains? One way to find out, wouldn't you both say?” Frederick looked back between both men, his smile shining a little brighter like they were old friends, but the smile itself stuck fear in both quivering men.   
  
“A-a-actually,uh, we were just le-leaving, ain't we, Bill?”   
“Y-yeah we, erm–have somewhere t-to be!”   
  
“Ah, a most excellent idea, gentlemen. In fact, I’d better hurry, case you might miss your engagements. We wouldn't want want, would we?”   
  
Once Frederick released his stern grip the two men scamped off and out the door, the knight watching them with a sigh and a shake of his head. A few moments later he walked back over to the group and sat beside Robin to looked over to him, surprised he was joining in their activities.   
  
“Who were you talking to, Frederick?” She asked as she sipped out of her tankard. Frederick could only pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh, glancing back to the door.   
  
“No one really but a pair of most degrading individuals.” He grumbled, to which Robin chuckled and passed him a drink.   
  
“Maybe this will help, hm?” She smirked to him and he couldn't help but share in a grin, sighing inwardly and taking the drink.   
  
“I should warn you it will not do much, but yes, I think it will.” He cheered and drank with her. The moment was rewarding enough for him, he thought, and decided to sit in with the others this evening–that is, as he planned his training schedule for tomorrow morning.  


	3. Just a Dance

Early that morning was when Robin first caught word of Chrom's apparent “Ball” at the castle that all the shepherds had to attend. She thought she was fine–until she found out that she was the only one who couldn't dance. Hells, Sully and Donnel even knew how (though, Sully seemed very strict about wanting to lead) and when she tried to opt out there she was faced with Chrom’s puppy eyes about how important it was for her to attend. She pleadingly told him she didn't know how, perhaps lost in her amiss memories, and yet he insisted.  
  
Virion seemed a little too pleased to teach her, taking her hand and bowing to kiss it before Frederick most conveniently interrupted, taking him by the shoulder and showing him the way to Ricken, who had some questions about leading with taller women.  
  
“It will be I teaching you this evening, Robin.” He said as he lead her to the barracks afterwards and began to clear an open space for the two of them.  
  
“You, Frederick?” Robin questioned, sitting back with her arms crossed. “I’d figure you stand to the side and watch over everyone rather than dance yourself.”  
  
“Ah, so little you know.” Frederick waved his finger disapprovingly before he began to shed from his large, bulky armor. “It is true, I would much rather stand aside, but there are many a time I have engaged in dancing. Festival dances mostly. And Lady Emmeryn insisted I join the mass every party the family hosted. Who do you think taught Lord Chrom to dance, hm?” As the last of his armor was set aside and the needle was put on the record, he faced her and opened his arms. “Shall we?”  
  
Robin looked him up and down skeptically, noting how finely dressed he was under his armor. How like him, she thought, before sighing and walking up to him. He guided her hands to his shoulder and held her hand, his own hand finding its place at her hip. Perhaps if Virion was in his place, the hand there would feel foreign and uncomfortable, and yet in Fredericks presence she was at ease.    
  
“First: The box step.” He said, looking down to her as he began to lead in the simple step. Robin clumsily followed, staring down at their feet with a frown an brows knit as she held onto the knight to keep her balance.  
  
“Eyes up, Robin. It's impolite whilst dancing to not look up to its participants.” Frederick chided, only to have Robin grumbled and quickly glance up to him before back to her feet.  
  
“How am I supposed to know where my feet are going, then?”  
  
“Just follow me, and they will soon know on their own. Now, eyes up.” He said, his voice just as stern as his training. She sighed and reluctantly matched his gaze, her brow furrowed with irritation, but they melted away a moment later. Never before now had she truly looked across Fredericks face so closely. As they moved across the room in box after box with their feet, Robin let yer eyes roam over his features. Narrow and intense dark eyes, strong nose, stern jaw and concentrated brow. Even his loose and healthy head of brown hair. She didn't realize she was staring into his eyes until she tripped over his feet and fell into his chest–or rather fell into a wall with how muscular he was.  
  
“Focus, Robin.” He sighed as she quickly caught her footing and shuffled back. She cleared her throat and nodded, keeping her gaze lowered and solely focusing on her feet from then on.  
  
Frederick didn't cut her any slack, keeping in perfect time with the record playing the music that filled the air around them. After she got the hang of boxing and fell into the pattern of things, he began to make turns and lead them across the room with larger strides. He nodded as they danced, uttering every so often. “Good,” As she spun correctly. “Faster,” When she started to drag. “Focus,” when she limped a step or tripped. Soon the record changed tempo, and the two were waltzing across the room with ease. Robin broke into a laugh, simply amazed she was actually dancing.  
  
 Frederick grinned down to her. “Not so hard, is it?” He asked as he spun her, parting before the two came back together, closer than before.  
  
Their feet moved freely together without pause, and Robin smiled up to him, a brow arched in a tease. “Ah, is that your ‘I told you so’?” She bantered and Frederick chuckled in return.  
  
“Me thinks that was suspected, was it not?”  
  
Fascinating, how Robin could lose track of time like this. Maybe she _did_ know how to dance, somewhere in the back of her mind, or maybe she was relaxed enough and trusted Frederick to guide her. She was lost in that moment, whatever the reason be. She didn't notice how his hand slipped more to her back, perhaps unintentionally on his part as well, or how the two here basically chest to chest-Robin greeted not with his hard and cold armor, but the broadness of his chest and the fabric of the light brown vest he wore. She was just about about to speak up when suddenly she tripped over her feet during a turn, gasping as she fell backwards, only to be suddenly held still in mid air, the record falling silent with the subtle thump of the needle.  
  
She blinked and stared up at Frederick face was mere inches from her own in the accidental dip he caught her in. He looked just as surprised as she did, their breaths coiling together in their closeness, her heart beating against her chest as a blush flooded her cheeks.  
  
Frederick blinked and his lips thinned, instantly pulling her up and taking a step away. “I think that is enough for today.” He said as he cleared his throat, turning and lifting the needle from the record, and she could have sworn she saw a soft blush at his cheeks.  “You’re a quick learner, I think you will be fine for Ball.”  
  
“-Right..Thank you, Frederick, for the lesson. It was actually pretty fun.” Robin looked away and moved a lock of hair behind her ear, feeling the air of awkwardness brewing and speaking up to fill it.  
  
Frederick offered a grin and nodded before walking back over to his armor. “I am glad. Perhaps we will run into each other there as well, if I'm not on the side, of course.”    
Robin grinned at the comment. “Of course.” She repeated. “I better, uh..Go back out there, see if I missed anything important or if they need me.” She bowed her head in thanks and slipped out. Jeez–why was she so timid all of a sudden, her cheeks felt hot in a blush. She shook her head and walked back to the rest.  
  
Inside the barracks Frederick was fastening his armor once more when he stopped as his mind went drifting in thought, the image of Robin’s smile, or he sound of her laugh still ringing in his ears. Frederick ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Dear, what had he caught himself into? Suppose he would see her at the ball, wouldn't he. The idea made him grin to himself and continue with his armor. Yes, perhaps dancing would be much better this time then the sidelines, he thought.

 

* * *

 

“Do I have to?” Robin groaned as she fell back on her tents cot. Before her, Maribelle was standing and looking absolutely repulsed.  
  
“Why it is of the utmost importance! You can’t possibly attend a ball without the proper wears! Did you think this was some festival ‘Shin-dig’ you can so casually show up without a proper invite and without a care for presentation?!” To stop herself from exploding Maribelle took a deep breath and putting on a smile, walking around Robin as she held her parasol tight. “Think of it this way, Robin..Balls are like politics. Out there is the battlefield and you are in the fray–like espionage. You gather information and deceive your foes and all the while intimidate with your armory–that is, your appearance.”  
  
“Well, I suppose it makes a little more sense when you put it that way.” Robin grumbled, clinging to her cloak she had grown accustomed to, unhappy to be parting from it.  
  
“Why of course, it makes perfect sense, darling.” The noblewoman lifted her head refindly. “Now begone from that ill-fitting cloak. It needs a washing anyway.” She huffed, tapping the point of her parasol to the hems and flicking the fabric.  
  
Robin frowned and grumbled to herself, but did as she was asked and stripped down to her smallclothes, wrapping her arms around herself and waiting for Maribelle to spring onto her this apparent wardrobe that was picked out for her. The woman seemed just thrilled to gussy her up, aside from snide comments about how her manners had to be at their peak that evening. When she was finished Robin stood before the long mirror in her tent in a sleek but elegant black dress with a low back. Robin felt anxious about the mark on her hand so she wore matching gloves up to her elbows. Maribelle also curled her pigtails so that they had a wave, but Robin refused anymore.  
  
“Well darling? What do you think? The shoes _really_ tie it in, if I do say so myself.” She sighed, looking her over like a piece of artwork.  
  
“I think..” Robin turned a bit as she stood before the mirror, frowning and suddenly feeling very anxious. “I think I will expect a lot of.. attention.”  
  
“Hn..Some of those old lords can be quite a handful, but I would have nothing to fear, love. You’re a Shepard now-safe from unwanted advances. Besides, if any were to pry you the others are very close by all the same.”  
  
Robin sighed, watching as the blond stepped beside her next to the mirror. “Alright alright..I’ll feel like a fool, but if I can get some information out of some foreign generals, then it’ll be worth it.”  
  
“That's the spirit!” Maribelle smiled and patted her on the shoulder. “See you at the palace, darling~!” She left in a sing-song voice. “Oh- and it behooves you to arrive late, as is the way. Ta-ta.” Too long had she been deprived of decency and elegance, it was like a homecoming for her and she was all too ready.  
  
Hours later the large hall of the Ylisstol castle Frederick was standing aside near the entrance, watching as each of the last nobles entered and joined the ongoing party. Lack of his armor was he, and instead was dressed in a grey vest rather than the brown one he had under his armor, yet the same stature as he had with armor. He was about to check on Lord Chrom when he saw Maribelle near the other end of the entrance, pacing to and fro and constantly glancing to the large open doors. Frederick took note of the situation and walked over.  
  
“Maribelle,” Frederick nodded in greeting. “What troubles you, this night? You should be relaxed to be in your setting again, should you not?”  
  
“Oh Frederick dear,” The woman glanced up to him before waving him off. “Its nothing, but I fret I’ve made a terrible mistake. When I told Robin that she should arrive late–I meant fashionably late!” As if on cue the music in the distance was starting up, adding to Maribelle’s dred. She was simply fuming, shaking her head and advanced back to the party. “That girl is just hopeless. After I dressed her up and everything–Hmph.”  
  
Frederick watched her storm off and back into the crowd of nobles and higher ups. He was wondering when Robin would show himself, seeing how he spent his free time teaching her to dance as well. He nodded to himself and decided to keep an eye out for her, turning and following her back into the party.  
  
Frederick stationed himself in the back of the grand ballroom, over-looking the festivities, scanning the crowd and ever wary of possible imposing harm. He was content, despite the wandering curiosity of the missing Robin's whereabouts. That is, until the door to the far end opened and the castle’s steward stepped in, opening the door for a woman and bowing before closing the door behind him as he left. An odd hour to arrive at, he thought, before his eyes widened in surprise. The woman, in a sleek black dress that outlined a frame most new to his eyes, with hair that shined like moonlight against flawless skin and dark eyes that scanned the room warily. Why, it was Robin.  
  
The knight had caught himself in that awe, watching silently as she walked over to the nearest familiar face, that being Gaius who Frederick could tell was taking far too many liberties with his eyes about her. Why the thief was even allowed in was mystery to him, but then was when he really wished he was not in sight. The only way to get to her was to cross the ball- He’d have to dance his way across. He inwardly sighed before pulled his shoulders back and entered the dance, gliding in with ease.  
  
“Look at you, Bubbles.” Gaius whistled as Robin approached. She frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I feel absolutely ridiculous. Why did she say arrive late in the first place, that doesn't make any sense..” Robin grumbled, before the red-headed thief chuckled and took her hand.

“Hey, at least you’re here, right? Now come on, if you wanna blend in and get the goods you gatta dance.” He smirked as he pulled her into the dance floor, swinging her up to his arms.  
  
“Damn thief.” Robin grumbled, but he was right. As they danced she looked around, gathering as much information as she could from those around her. Suddenly she looked back everyone around her was switching partners, Gaius smirking and giving her a salute before trading her off.  
  
****“No Gaius wait–” Robin called as she was turned, unaware of the trading of partners that through her off with people she did not know. She turned back and was faced with a new partner, an older gentlemen who smiled at her jollily. She smiled politely back and began her dance with him, trying not to glance around so much now that she was in company of some noble.  
  
Trade after trade, and Robin was starting to get dizzy and tired. How could they keep to dancing like this she had no idea! Maribelle wasn't kidding when she said it was a battlefield. Robin felt her head starting to spin, when suddenly she found herself in a similar pair of arms, the strong hand at her waist that made her feel anchored again. She looked up, only to see Frederick before her, head up and dancing with class along the others.  
  
“It is unwise to arrive late to a ball, Milady.” He glanced down to her, offering a reassuring grin.  
  
With Frederick there she felt herself relax and smile with him, sighing as they dance. “You can blame Maribelle for that..”  
  
“Ah, I am aware. She had quite a fit trying to find you.” He spoke just loudly enough for her only to hear, gliding over the floor with better ease than Robin did with her other partners.  
  
“Oh promise you can shield her from me, great knight, I do not wish for an early death.” Robin said in foreboding sarcasm the knight chuckled to.  
  
“If not her, it will be that of your own doing first, Milady. Has tonight activities fatigued you? I’ve noticed the the slight lameness in your step.” He arched a brow to her in question. Robin bowed her head in defeat  
  
“Hardly convincing am I? Suppose we cannot all have facades like yours, can we, Frederick?”  
  
The knight grinned to her again before nodding, making his way to the edge of the dance floor and swerving around other dancers.  
  
“A break, then. Dancing is no easy feat for those who are not used to the lifestyle.”  
  
“My my Frederick, you are being awfully merciful this evening.” Robin quirked, looking back to him with disbelief. “I was expecting a scolding about how this could benefit me on the battlefield.”  
  
The knight paused in thought, before smiling to himself and nodding. “Perhaps in tonight’s atmosphere, I have retired from my drilling position as knight, for a short while.” He mused with a smile, finally leading her out and walking her away from the crowd. “Come now, for I have a place for you to relax.”  
  
Frederick lead her to the wide stone balcony that sat off from the ballroom. The cheers, laughter and chatter of the room was behind them now, with only the light flooding through the window and into the cool night air. The night was dark with a cloudless sky, revealing the bountiful starts that speckled the sky. Robin placed her hands on the balcony wall and took a deep breath of the fresh air, eyes looking up to the sky in wonder.  
  
A silence passed between them, and Frederick let her stare off without interruption, for he too was staring at something most beautiful, but not to the sky. He watched her face,  how she smiled and looked at peace, and how her hair seemed to glow in the starlight.  
  
“Beautiful, isnt it?” Robin hummed, resting her elbows at the ledge as she gazed up.  
  
Frederick smiled and lowered his gaze from her. “Yes.” He agreed, perhaps not to the same she spoke of, and another silence passed.  
  
How..Odd, this feeling was to Frederick. How right it felt, standing beside Robin, alone, at nights beauty. He felt a sense of serenity resinate in him, something the wary knight did not feel often. He grinned to himself, holding his arms behind his back, as he usually did, and opened his mouth to speak, only to have her voice come first, leaving his behind.  
  
“Well,” Robin sighed and stretched her arms above her head. “I better get back. I haven’t found any useful information as of yet and I don’t wish this evening to be for nothing.” She glanced to Frederick with a grin before shrugging and turning to walk back. “If anything, I’ll run into Maribelle and complain to how foolish I look.” She had gotten about ten paced until she turned back to Frederick who had not moven from his spot. “You coming, Frederick?”  
  
The knight watched her, before smiling politely and shaking his head. “No, I think I shall stay out here a moment longer..” He hummed, Robin nodding and turning back. Frederick’s gaze followed her, before he turned completely to her and took a step. “–And, If I may be so bold..” He spoke up, stopping her in her path and looking back to him. “..I thought you to look quite lovely this evening, Milady.”  
  
The two looked onto each other for a moment, Robin’s cheeks reddening gently before she nodded and mumbled a thanks, bowing her head and excusing herself back into the party.  
  
Frederick stood there, feeling a change in the way his heart sat in his chest as his gaze remained even long after she left in a sort of longing. The knight blinked and turned back to the stars, his lips thinned with thought. Robin..What a strange one she was..First the knight had been convinced of her false intentions, but suddenly he could not fathom the idea. What had happened, he wondered, to change his mind so completely?  
  
The man shook his head and sighed, turning and rejoining the party. His thoughts had to be filled with something else, he decided, wondering if he could find either Gaius or Chrom to make use of this night off.  

 


	4. Stars

> _Imagine your OTP watching the stars and person A trying to be romantic and pointing to one and tells person B that they are naming it after them. Person B informs person A that they are pointing at a planet and then gives a long scientific explanation on why people know that it is a planet and not a star._

~~~~  
  
  
The night was cool, and with the fires going out and everyone retreating back into their tents a moment was found where Robin and Frederick could spend some time together before they too had to go to bed.  
  
The two laid together, side by side in the tall grass near the camp, but at enough distance were the remaining awake could not be heard. Frederick had his hands resting across his abdomen as Robin held her arms behind her head as a makeshift pillow. He was silent as he gazed up at the clear night sky, but Robin watched him and grinned, humming to herself.   
  
“Tell me, Frederick,” She sighed, turning her head closer to him. He looked down to her, watching as she smiled to him. “What do you think about looking up at a sky like this?”   
  
“Is enjoying the sight not enough?” He asked, Robin chuckled.   
  
“I like to make my own constellations.” She hummed, sitting her head up for a moment as she pulled an arm out from under her head and pointed to the sky, Frederick following with his eyes. “Like there.. A Levin Sword.. Or there, I can almost see the mark of the Exalt.”   
  
Frederick hummed in thought, eyes looking from star to star. After a pause Robin laughed softly again.   
  
“Fine, how about naming stars?”  
  
“You have a lot of stars to name, then.” He spoke practically, but the subtle grin told her his jest.  
  
“Alright, leeets start with…That one-the bright one right there.” Robin glanced over to him, a warm look in her eyes. “I’ll name it Frederick. Because it shines as bright as his armor in sunlight–and the campfires he builds.” She quickly added, earning a humorous arch in his brow. “And when I look up to it Ill see that brightness and always know he’s there to protect me.”   
  
Fredericks features softened, and the two look into each others eyes for a moment before he leaned in and connected in a gentle, brief kiss of endearment.   
  
“Words I will take to, my love..” He spoke softly, before his lips turned upward in a grin. “But that is a planet.”   
  
Robins brows furrowed and she turned her head back to the sky, promptly sitting up.   
  
“What?! How can you tell?”   
  
Frederick chuckled and sat up with her, leaning back on his arms.   
  
“Back at the palace all of Chroms tutors were brought to him for his education. I was there when a man who studied stars was invited to stay for dinner with the Royal Family. We took to conversing and he explained of many planets out among the stars. It was quite an exhilarating discussion and–”  
  
“Alright, Alright–Its a bloody planet.” Robin groaned as she flopped back down onto the flattened grass in a pout.   
  
Frederick smiled down to her, lowering himself to rest next to her on his elbow. “But, my sweet, the words are all the same. Its just as charming to be named after a planet.”   
  
Robin watched him before smirking and looking back to the sky.   
  
“Yeah. I guess it is.” She hummed.   
  
Frederick chuckled again, leaning down and placing a kiss on her head before laying beside her again. He reached down and took her hand in his, the two silently returning to their star gazing. 


	5. Tenor

_OTP Prompts: Person A Catching Person B Singing._

 

It was early in the morning and Robin found herself unable to fall back asleep.  
  
The sun hadn’t even risen yet when she woke from yet another nightmare. They were happening more and more as of late, but she made sure none of the other shepherds would find out. If Chrom caught word he’d sit her out so she could get some sleep-but they couldn’t afford that risk, everyone needed her.   
  
She groaned and rubbed her face as she slipped out of her tent. It was a chilly morning, wrapping her cloak tighter around her as a cold wind blew through her. She was on her way to the bathing tent to splash some water in her face when something perked her ears, her feet slowly coming to a stop as she listened. It was faint, but it sounded like a voice, rising and lowering softly. It floated in the air and swirled around her like the wind.   
  
Who could be making that sound on a cold, dark morning? Robin frowned, her brows knit as she turned from her course and followed the sound of the mystery voice.   
The sound of the voice lead her outside the camp and into the forest in the direction of the lake. The closer she got, Robin realized the voice was that of song, [an operatic voice](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2Db46ncenJU&t=NjQ2NGE2N2MwMWQ4MzU3ZmNiMDMwMGYzYzE5MDE0ZGRmN2UyZmZmOSwzRXlBbHgzaA%3D%3D) singing alone. She was less so following now then drawn to the beautiful voice, peeking around trees and stepping very quietly and she approached the lake.   
  
When she reached the sight of the water she hid behind a tree, peeking around the corner and looking along the coast for the owner of the powerful voice. What she saw made her gasp–her hand slapping across her lips to keep herself quiet.    
  
Kneeling along the edge of the lake sat the blue armored great knight, a bucket and washboard with him. As he washed garments Frederick sang to himself; deep and full of emotion was his voice. His back was to Robin, his voice raising and lowering, flowing from strong to tender along with the song. She couldn’t understand the words, but she was moved all the same.   
  
Frederick’s voice was always so..strong, and confidant, it was almost fitting such a talent fell to him too. How he could sing softly with a waver in his voice amazed Robin, no longer hidden behind the tree but standing there watching him, and listening.   
  
When Frederick was finished he held a long pause before sighing to himself and starting up his washing again-before suddenly sitting up and turning around as Robin began to clap.   
  
“Robin? You’re awake this early–” The knight put aside the fabric he washed and stood as Robin approached.   
  
“Frederick that was beautiful.” Robin breathed, too blown away for words as she beamed up to him.   
  
Frederick looked surprised, the faintest of blushes crossing his cheeks before he smiled politely, raising a hand to rest on his chest. “Thank you, Milady. It's..a hobby.”  
   
“A hobby–Frederick it's an amazing talent! I didn’t know you could sing.”   
  
Frederick shrugged modestly. “I'm no better than anyone else, milady. I'm a Knight, not trained in the arts.”  
  
“Well you had me fooled.” Robin grinned to him before looking around. “Do you always sing by yourself while doing morning chores?” She walked over to where he was doing laundry, the man following and bending at the knee to finish.   
  
“No, not always. But when I do, its here so I don’t wake Milord or any of the shepherds.” As he folded up the washed cloths Robin sat next to him.   
  
“Does Chrom know you can sing?”   
  
“I would sing lullabies to Lissa when she was a child.” Frederick chuckled as he thought back. “Lady Emmeryn would applaud me and sit in, occasionally. Milord found operas..Boring, at that age.”   
  
Robin shared his laughed and nodded. “I'm sure if he heard you know he would change his mind.”   
  
Robin helped him carry some laundry back, the two chatting as they walked. Frederick explained the song lyrics and the opera its from and its storyline. Robin admitted she didn’t remember too many operas since her amnesia, and Frederick insisted on showing her some of his favorites, like The marriage of Figirotti, and Don Giovanna. Frederick sounded excited about it all, not being able to talk about his love of opera much to anyone. Robin gladly accepted his offer, looking forward to her secret music lessons from Frederick. 


	6. Kiss Prompt 1-8

_> being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward  
_  
Sometimes even Frederick found his professionalism frustrating.   
He was sword to Milord, and anything other than his devotion left him in a forbidding mood. But how could he have known, then, that Robin would change that?   
  
Often times when the Shepherds relaxed at camp, he would find himself looking off in her direction, rather than Chrom's or Lissa's. That _longing_ left to linger in his chest with no remedy until later the night when they could sit together privately. Any contact put him at ease, holding her hand, having her lean on him and think aloud her battle plans. Or when he kissed her goodnight, how within that second he would try to memorize the feel of her lips, the shape and the softness it had against his.   
  
He held her there, even after they parted, just for a moment keeping his eyes closed before gently lifting them to look over her face so close to his. To see her smile curled up at the corners of her lips and reaching up to hold his cheek:  
  
This comforted him. 

* * *

 

_> staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in  
_  
Scandalous really.   
The two had their own styles of flirting with one another. Robins was bantering, smirking in her light hearted tease Frederick played along with. His was a little less obvious. Frederick always had an excellent facade, so he used it to his advantage, calmly making innuendos comments or letting his hand rest a little longer on her shoulder or back than usual. All this, in the presence of Milord who Frederick admitted was naive to the whole thing, but the best part was Robin could do or say little in a retort–giving Frederick the upper-hand.   
  
This game of theirs was enticing indeed, but to end up like this was..new, however predictable. After the entire day of back and forth teasing to say they grew in interest was an understatement. Lingering eyes, across the room glances–Robin seemed to walk in a swagger whenever she passed him, his eyes following those swaying hips. As crude as it may sound, the term “Hot and Bothered” Did seem to fit..   
  
Finally, after a day of his suffering the cool night came to greet him. He was about done with all his chores and on his way back to his tent when he saw Robin exit hers not far from where he stood. She noticed him of course and the two could do nothing save for the way their eyes explored each others presence. Frederick watched as Robin seemed to tilt her head back toward her tent very casually, how her eyes grew with that spark, and how she gently bit her bottom lip. Those..Pink and soft lips he _so_ wished to kiss.  
  
The better of him told him to refuse, that as a knight he had to finish his tasks and get to bed for an early morning rise. But, as a man, he couldn’t stop his feet from walking toward her with haste. He couldn’t stop himself from crashing his lips against hers and walking her back inside her tent, sealing the tent flap behind him.   
Scandalous really, but what he left unfinished yesterday he made up for the next morning with a vigor only Robin could explain for. 

* * *

 

_> running their thumb over the other’s lips_  
  
Robin was going out on more and more battlefields as of late, and to say the air of protection that filled him when she left was because of his knight duties would be a lie. No, in all honesty the man worried for her. He knew very well that she was very capable of protecting herself, but still, the thought of otherwise still lingered in the back of his mind.   
  
Robin knew this of course, how he stiffened at her more recent battle plans and frowned when he was left to protect the camp while the rest went out and fought. She was aware, and came to confront him one evening after they returned from another battle. He lifted his head from his spear shining when she entered and put his equipment down, meeting her up on his feet.   
  
“I heard word of todays attack..” He began, his hands finding their way up to her face as he cupped her cheeks. Robin let her eyes close as she leaned into his hands, one of hers lifting and softly coming around one of his. “Some would call it reckless, my love..” He frowned down down to her.   
  
“But it worked.” Robin reasoned, looking back up to him with her smile that always put him at ease. And ease it did, Frederick huffing as the soft smile tugged at his lips. His thumb softly traced her bottom lip as he looked onto her fondly.   
  
“Perhaps..But next time I would like to hear of a plan more reasonable..” Frederick sighed and kissed her forehead, Robins hands coming down to hold his wrists.   
  
“I make no promises.” She grinned in return, coming to sit with him beside his cot and telling him all the details of the battle for the rest of the evening. 

* * *

 

_> when they lean forward a fraction as if to kiss the other person, then realize they shouldn’t and pull back to stop themselves_  
  
The feelings were small at first.   
Frederick had always kept a wary eye on the newest member of the Shepards, Robin, but over the time of her stay those feelings of qualm and distrust began to alter.   
  
She was clever, and worked hard on keeping Chrom and the rest safe, a commitment Frederick had to fine admirable  for someone who hadn’t been with them for very long. She also had wit, finding himself in banters with her, never was she to miss on a quip that made him chuckle. And soon even he was pleased to run into her, or answer her questions about the land in her mapping and planning.   
  
The alter. No longer did he wish for her to stay away, but rather the opposite. At times dare he say, he even missed having her around. But the knight shook his head at such thoughts, and turned back toward his duty protecting Chrom.   
  
But these small feelings escalated, and were no longer very small. Robin was spending more time with him, interested in all his chores and getting to know Ylisse more. He taught her how to start a proper fire and smiled as she gasped and jumped in pride when she got it right. He could remember how her face lit up to this day. There were.. feelings, being developed about her.  
  
But what could he do? Act against his duty being milords knight? Unthinkable.  
So than why did the idea appeal to him so?    
  
He was especially tested one day after a battle when Robin injured her leg. She was hit by an arrow, but not badly injured–thank the gods. He was helping her back into her tent as a healer was being called, her arm around his shoulders and her weight slumped against his side. As he sat her down on her cot he lost his footing and stumbled a bit.   
  
“Pardon, Milady, I..” When the knight looked up, faced to face was he and Robin, his hands on either side of her on the cot and leaning over her. Her face reddened but not away did she push, much to Frederick’s surprise. The pair fell silent and froze.   
  
How close they were, only a short lean would connect them. Something inside his chest tugged him closer to her, his eye lowering as he looked over her face, but they closed and he pulled away.   
  
Just then the small tent seemed to rush with people, Lissa running quickly to Robins side and Chrom following, kneeling beside her with worry. Frederick looked on from the skirts of the crowed and turned away, leaving the tent as Robin was occupied.   
  
What was he thinking? He was a knight first. He hadnt the time for liberties like companionship, despite how he longed for hers. 

* * *

_> Kissing somewhere besides their lips_

  
“Frederick you’re impossible.” Robin groaned and followed him into his tent. For all the time she’s known him, the man simply did not relax. Its come to the point were Robin was determined on the task–not resting until he was completely and utterly at ease.  
  
“Your devotion on this is admirable, Robin, but in vain.” Frederick sighed behind him. As Robin sat on his cot he stood beside the low table that sat to its right, shedding of his armor piece by piece. As he worked through each buckle Robin watched him in a pout.   
  
Surely her beloved husband had one weakness, didn’t he? She sat back on her elbows, watching the man remove the armor off his body and place it on the low table. It was when he rolled his shoulder back that Robin first noticed.   
  
She sat up, her eyes narrowed at his broad back. As he lifted his shoulder and chest armor off his frame he pulled his shoulders back in a stretch, bending at the waist to start on the steel strapped to his legs and over his boot. He was tense-perhaps without even realizing it. His shoulders, the kite of his back, he moved stiff. Hours on a hours with heavy armor will do that to you–but he never once spoke up about it before.   
  
“Frederick, come here.” Robin mumbled as the idea was still forming in her head. The brunet turned and looked back to her, arching a brow but doing as she asked and took a seat beside her. “Yes, my love?” He asked, eyes looking over her face for any sort of answer.   
  
Robin crawled up behind him and sat on her knees, her hands tracing his shoulders softly with her fingers through his white dress-shirt. Frederick looked over his shoulder, puzzled, but letting her do as she wished. It was when she pressed her thumbs into his shoulders that he flinched, Robin smirking.   
  
“Ah-hahh-” She snickered and pulled on his shoulders to sit him back down when he tried to stand. “Not-so-fast Mister, I think I found your weakness.”   
  
He fidgeted, glancing over his shoulder at her. “Robin what in Nagas name are you do-oo-ah..ah-” He tried to ask before being silenced by her fingers rubbing the soft spot between his shoulder blades. Frederick heard her chuckle behind him as he cringed, but oddly enough not of pain. She dung her nimble fingers into his stuff flesh and the man soon had his eyes closed, head tilted back with his mouth slightly agape.   
  
“You like that?” Robin laughed and looked over, but all he could do was hum an “Mn-hmm.” His brows even began to inch upward. She withheld another laugh and moved her hands in front of him, unbuttoning his shirt so she could take it off him. He caught on and pilled his tie loose, shrugging his shirt off. Robin was soon working into his shoulders, removing the tension, the knots he had in his back, everything that built up over time he didn’t give attention.   
  
Frederick was far gone, eyes closed as he focused on the _wondrous_ feeling she gave him, moaning under his breath occasionally that had Robin blush, but he didn’t even register he making any such noise, so lost was he.   
  
Robin smiled and placed butterfly kisses on the back of her lovers neck, before they grew stronger and more prolonged, wandering down to his shoulder as she rubbed circles into his lower back. She was thrilled she found something she could do for him. Something no one else could, at least. When she was finished she slid her hands around him and hugged him at the waist, resting her cheek on his shoulder and looking up to him with a smile. Frederick finally opened his eyes and looked over to her, sharing her warm smile before he leaned in and kissed her head.   
  
“Where in Naga’s name did you learn that?” He hummed, voice no louder than a whisper. His head rested back as the two looked into each others eyes. Robin smirked only, adjusting her cheek on his shoulder. He chuckled again and sat up to bring an arm around her, laying down with her. “Fine, don’t tell me.” He huffed with a grin.   
  
“Maybe another time.” Robin laughed, arm lazily across his bare chest. 

* * *

  _> just before they kiss someone pulls them back apart_

  
Frederick stood at the wall of their tent, watching with his arms behind his back as Robin ran back and forth. She was in a fit for something, looking under papers, under her cot, and digging through the chest at the foot of her bed.   
  
“Can I help with something, love?” Frederick asked and she stopped, shoulders slumping. “Im looking for a book–my book. My favorite one. I can find it anywhere.” She huffed.   
  
Frederick offered a sad smile and walked over to her, taking both her arms softly. “Dont fret, it must be somewhere. When did you have it last?”   
  
Robin groaned and shook her head, but stood thinking silently. “I had it last night, looking over the pages I wanted to cover today.” She sighed and looked back up to her husband.   
  
“Then is it near the bed?” Frederick offered, but she quickly shook her head in refusal.  
  
“No-I looked there.”  
  
“You’ll find it, my dear.” He reassured leaning in to kiss her before a shout lifted his bead back to the tent flap before he could place his kiss.   
  
“Moothheerr~!”   
  
Robin gasped. “Thats right-Morgan took it this morning!” She stood up on her tippy toes and gave Frederick a quick kiss before rushing out the rent, calling after her son. “Morgan did you take my book without asking again? I told you your lesson was planned, no need to start without me!”  
  
 Frederick smiled to himself, eyes lingering to the door a moment longer before turning back to their tent and crossing his arms.  Where did that boy get his energy? Early riser,  just like him. Frederick looked around the state of the tent Robin left it in and sighed. Well, looks like he had to clean again. 

* * *

_> Their entire body freezing for a second when their love kisses them_

  
It was Robins turn for night watch duty. She stood against a tree and keeping an eye out for anything peculiar. A fewer number was on watch tonight than usual, seeing how they camped beside a ridge that blocked off many angles of attack. It was a secure place to camp, but some still had to stay out just in case.   
  
Robin didn’t mind, of course. She liked the time where she could sit outside and just think. Think of new straggles and battle maneuvers, think about who in the camp would make good teams in combat, and so on and so forth. Alas, her train of thought was broken when she saw a shift in the corner of her eye, looking over only to see Frederick who was making the last rounds of the knight.   
  
“Are you heading off, Frederick?” Robin asked from her spot under the three, arms folding behind her as she leaned against the bark. Frederick’s head lifted when he was called, changing his direction and walking over to her.   
  
“Indeed, Robin. Are you doing watch duty tonight?” He asked, a quick glance around the area she had to watch before her. It was quite the landscape, tall grasses and more ridges off in the distance under the moon and stars.   
  
“Thats right.” Robin nodded, smiling up to the knight she had grown familiar with. Ever since his bear-meat proposal, the two had kept their relationship an unspoken one until the moment was right to share their union. They were mostly so busy, the time didn’t seem right for it. So during moments like these, alone together where they could relax together, Frederick was never to shy away from the chance.   
  
He smiled fondly to her and walked up closer, his eyes looking her over. Robin watched as he reached over and lifted a lock of hair from her pigtail and held it up.   
  
“You know..” He began, holding her hair in his fingers gently. “I always wanted to tell you how you seem to glow in the moonlight, my love.” He grinned and lifted the lock to his lips, cracking an eye open to Robin, who blushed and but arched her humored brow at him.   
  
“Is that so?” She bantered and he chuckled, her hair slipping through his fingers and back to her shoulder. Robin turned away in a puff of air, arms crossing over her chest. She assumed Frederick would turn back and head for it tent, but what came next was most unexpected to Robin.   
  
She felt his fingers curl around her chin, and move it he did until it faced him again and their lips came together. Robin was shocked, frozen for a moment before she melted into it and kissed him back.    
  
When they parted Robin’s eyes looked over his face, her hand loosely holding his arm that held her face still. “If someone were to see us, we’d be in a lot of trouble, y’know..” Robin sighed and lent back against the tree, Frederick pulling his arm away.   
  
“The time will come, Robin.” Frederick reassured with his unwavering deep voice. “Chrom will be the first to know, and once it passes Lissas ears the word will linger little.” He smiled before bowing his head and turning back toward his tent to bed.   
  
Robin watched him a beat or two before sighing and sitting back against the tree. Another thing to think about. New straggles and battle maneuvers to get Frederick and her out of Lissa's path and of the eyes of every Shepard for the following week. 

* * *

_> ****ripping the other away - “no we shouldn’t” - but when they kiss them again they moan and hold them close_    
  
Frederick couldn’t sleep that night and took a walk. Apparently Robin was having similar problems, sitting at the farthest edge of camp beside the start of the forest and stargazing. Frederick came to sit beside her. A few minuets of exchanging choice words and teasing turned into flirtation and before knew it he found his lips pressed against hers with heat. The exact details were..fuzzy.   
  
Simple lingering kisses grew in passion and fervor. Fredericks hands came to hold the back of Robins neck. Robins hands came gliding up his chest that was pleasantly armorless, until they wrapped around his neck and held him. The space between them closed until Robin was moved up onto his lap, their kiss heavy and heated, Frederick capturing Robins mouth.   
  
The kisses were sloppy, slipping for quick gasps of air, the soft sounds of their lips replacing against each other. And it didn’t help with the wondering hands. First it was Robin, her hand running up and getting lost in his brown hair like she knows he likes. Fredericks hands were resting at the small of her back, before sliding to hold her hips before coming up and down her sides. Soft hums and groans bloomed. This carried on for awhile until Robin pushed it a step more, her hand falling across his chest and teasingly tugging at his belt before gliding over the bulge between his legs his pants so nicely made light of. At that shivering touch Frederick realized how far they had gotten.  
  
Frederick gasped and finally broke away from his lips, his hands coming up to hold her cheeks. His eyes were hazy as he looked into hers, chest heaving and she too was equally out of breath.   
  
‘My love, we shouldn’t, not here we–” His words were cut from him as Robin pressed her lips back and silenced him. Frederick put up no fight, giving in an moaning softly against her lips, his strong arms wrapping stronger against his waist. He thanked the gods they were far enough from camp not to be noticed.


	7. Desk Buddies

_> We write notes to each other on the desk we share at different times and I never knew who I was talking to until I saw you stay behind after class to write on it and holy shit yoU’RE HOT._

 

Slumped over the desk Robin groaned into her sleeve, staring blankly up at the professor as they spoke in that boring monotone voice. She dragged her pencil around her page and off on the desk, scribbling mindlessly and writing out her agony. “This class will kill me” She wrote in the desks corner, doodling something before deciding she didn't like it and erasing it. She was going to erase the rest when the teacher called on her, listing her head off the desk and half-assing an answer just so he would move on. She sighed and leaned back in her chair when he did, forgetting completely about her writing. 

The next day however, when she returned to her desk, the corner of her desk was erased, and different handwriting was over the grayish smudges. It was much neater than her writing. 

“ _You shouldn’t write on desks._ ” It said.

Robin smirked and erased it, flipping her pencil around to reply.

“Whats stopping you, then?” 

Robin smirked and sat back in her chair, wondering who this other person was. 

The conversation carried on like hat for the next few weeks, a slow paced banter with a reply a day.

“ _You’ve bested me, Im at a fault._ ”

“Ha. Busted.” 

“ _Apparently so._ ”

“Are your classes a bore too?”

“ _Incredibly._ ”

”Our professor had his fly undone today.”

” _Mine’s hair piece was on backwards._ ”

”Touché.”

Robin got to class early that day, grumbling groggily as she entered the classroom. Her class didn't start for another good 30 minutes, but the last class had filed out. She was on her way to her desk when she realized there was someone still in it. It was a man, wide shoulders and brown hair. She stared at him a moment, wondering if he was her silent desk friend, before clearing her throat.   
  
“Sorry, you’re in my desk..”   
  
The man glanced back, stern jaw, strong nose and sharp eyes. Robin felt herself blush at the handsome sight. He gathered his things and stood, towering over her too, smiling politely and bowing his head.   
  
“My apologize, I hadn’t realized class ended.” Then the man paused, having now looked up to her and looking over her face, a subtle grin forming. “Suppose your classes won't be boring today, hm?”   
  
Robin smirked and nodded. “ ‘Fraid not, but I’ll get by somehow, won't I?”   
  
The man chuckled tilting his head back to the desk before walking out. Robin’s eyes followed him out as she took a seat, looking back at the writing at the edge of the desk.   
  
“ _Coffee? –Frederick._ ”


	8. Study Sessions

_> Your window was open and you live across from me so I saw and heard you in your underwear, singing and dancing ridiculously and I really wanna get to know you cause you’re pretty hot and I might have a crush on you._

  
  
Frederick had a terrible habit of studying late into the night. He would sit at his desk beside the window and write the many many papers and essays given to him the previous day-never slacking them off for a later date when he could finish them now. His dorm was dark but for the desk lamp. Nice and quite, how he liked it when he worked.  
  
But that night was different. While he liked to keep his window open a crack for a breeze, a dorm across the way was playing music rather loudly, forcing him to close it to muffle the sound. He found it irritating, but went back to his work.  
  
Or tried to at least, the muffled sound floating in his ears and taking him off task. Frederick huffed and turned back out the window to see which apartment was making such a ruckus, tossing his pencil on his desk and leaning back into his chair when he suddenly froze.   
  
Across the dorm complex the only window with its light on was a young woman, free in thinking she was unseen. With her window open and sound pouring out of it, Frederick watched as she paraded around her living room, dancing about in, well, nothing more than her knickers and a large t-shirt that hung off her shoulder. She looked to be lip-syncing to the song playing, arms waving in her air-guitar riffs as she jumped up on a coffee table and unknowingly shook her ass in Fredericks direction.   
  
He felt his cheeks flush and promptly turned away from the sight. How rude of him to look on like that–invading really. But he found himself glancing back nonetheless. She had her platinum blond hair tied back and she smiled very brightly, Frederick found himself smiling as he watched. She was in his economics class, he realized, but her name hadn’t come to mind.   
  
He chuckled to himself, reaching out and turning off his light, heading to bed early tonight, letting the woman remain unseen and enjoy herself. He decided to change seats next economics class, too. 


	9. Messenger Kitty

“Wheres that damn cat…” Robin grumbled as she looked around her house. She searched in all its favorite spots and under most of her furniture, but the creature was gone, leaving the fair haired woman baffled as she stood in her living room, hands on her hips and puffing air to push away her bangs.   
  
It was then she heard a knock at her door, grumbling and fixing herself up a bit before walking over and answering it.   
  
As she swung open the door, just on the other side a tall and rather handsome man shes never seen before, along with her cat in his arms. He smiled politely, leaving Robin in an embarrassing speechlessness.   
  
“I'm terribly sorry to bother you, miss, but is this perhaps your cat?” He asked, gesturing to the animal that purred in his arms.   
  
“Y-yeah, god, I'm so sorry about this.” Robin finally babbled out, reaching out and scooping her cat out of his arms and back into hers. “How did you know it was mine?”  
  
The man smiled and offered a humble shrug. “Well, when it found it way into my home I simply called the front desk and asked if anyone on this floor owned a cat. Thankfully, you are alone.”   
  
“Ah..That's, well that's really smart, actually..” Her voice trailed a bit, feeling an air of awkwardness and clearing her throat. “Ehem-well anyway. I uh, haven't seen you around, did you just move in?”   
  
“That is correct. Not a few doors down. I must have left my door open.” He looked back to the cat who lazed across the woman’s arms. He took a breath before bowing his head. “I shouldn't keep you. Good rest of your evening.” He bid.   
  
“Yeah you too.” Robin smiled and gave a small wave before closing her door. She sighed and looked down to her cat, the two having a staring contest before the girl groaned and let the cat down.   
  
“You Mr. Cat have impossible standards, you know that?” She huffed.   
  
Unfortunately for her, the feline continued to sneak out of her home and into her new neighbors. At first the man simply showed up at her door, handing the cat over, becoming a sort of habit for the two people, Robin didn't even look for her cat anymore, always expecting the knock and the polite small talk.   
  
But one day Robin looked over to see her cat, who of which has been missing for over an hour, sat at the kitchen counter waiting for her. Robin walked up to it, noticing the small note taped to its collar and pulling it off to read it.   
  
“ _Apologies, work is keeping me stationed_.”   
  
Robin grinned to herself, apologizing for not making their nearly daily visit? Well, suppose it was their sort of arrangement now.   
  
She walked over to her desk and ripped a slip of paper, scribbling a note in return before finding her cat and slipping it between her collar, folded so it wouldn't slip off.   
  
“But you had time to train my cat to come back?” was written.   
  
The next day, as expected, her cat meowed to get her attention and hopped up on her bed she sat on. Another note.   
  
“ _I do what I can._ ”   
  
Robin could see his little grin at the comment in her head, smirking to herself and promptly getting her reply ready.   
  
“And what else can you do, Mr. Perfect?”   
  
Back and forth the two went, forming a slow paced conversation about each other with the playful yet subtle flirting in the mix. Robin learned that his name was Frederick. He seemed to work a lot, but he made time for the gym and a walk to the nearest park every morning. Early riser-Robin couldn't fathom waking up at the time he did. She also shared things about herself, she had a job as a personal planner and organizer. She got home usually around six. She also included her vast book collection and her fascination with historical battles. It was charming.   
  
One week, Frederick didn't reply at all. She worried greatly about him, looking to her door for her cat to show up, and when the cat did return, it was only her note, no reply. He didn't even see it. There was that unease in her system, anxiousness that didn't set well in her heart. Was he sick? Did he knock his head and pass out or something?– Robin frowned got up, not satisfied in just wondering when she could find out. She walked to her living room and peeked out the door, looking down the halls of her apartment complex. She gathered her cat and slipped in a new note.   
  
“Everything alright?”   
  
Robin let the cat go and watched as it walked down the hall and up to a door a few feet away, leaning to get a look at his number. He was a few doors away, but she could see the number. 128A was his door–at least now she knew. The cat at the end of the hall meowed at the door and scratched at it. Robin was about to whistle for her cat to return when suddenly the handle at the door turned, Robin jerking her head back and pulling the door back, but not in an entire close, just to make it look like it was closed. She held her breath, waiting. After a beat the door down the hall sounded to close and she peeked her head out again. The halls were empty, her cat must have gone inside. Robin sat back at waited, her door open a crack, just staring at it until her cat came back. Was he tired of her? Did she say something to upset him? Oh the thoughts haunted her. For awhile, she worried they may be true, but she was pulled from her thoughts as the furry animal slipped back into her apartment and approached her-a new note with it.   
  
“ _I didn't wish for you to worry, I apologize. My work has kept me as of late._ ”   
  
Robin stared down at the note, folding over her thoughts. When the idea struck her, she was set with a new determination, standing and rushing to her kitchen. There was no reason for him to work alone.   
  
A few knocks came from his door, Frederick lifting his head from his paperwork. He placed his pen down on the desk and stood, rubbing his face groggily as he walked over to answer it. He was surprised to find Robin standing at the other end. She held her cat in her arms and a small bag of coffee beans, and smiled up to him, leaving Frederick in an embarrassing speechlessness.   
  
“Need any help?” She asked, lifting the bag she held in her offhand up to him. Frederick couldn't help but smile down to her, chuckling under his breath a bit before stepping aside to let her in. 


	10. Gardener

The estate was a large one, stretching across a few acres of land with a beautiful country-house at its center where Robin lived with the rest of her family. She was a daughter of nobility, and spent most of her days reading either up in her library or out in yards gazebo surrounded by flowers. Robin was not allowed to leave outside the estate, so naturally when she glanced out the window and saw a new man, walking around the gardens and taking notes, he caught her interest immediately.   
  
“Sarah, dear,” She called behind her to one of the housemaids dusting. “Who is that man down there?”   
  
The woman walked up beside Robin, who sat at the libraries windowsill, and looked out past the glass.   
  
“That would be the new gardner, Milady. He started this morning.” The woman answered, bowing before going about with the rest of her duties.   
  
Robin hummed and watched him with a tilt of her head.   
  
The next morning after breakfast, Robin took her book and sat out at her gazebo, out to watch this curious new gardner. She was watching the house intently, waiting for the man to appear for the mornings watering and so forth. She was starting to think he’d slept in before she heard an “ahem” behind her, looking over to find the man in question standing with his hands behind his back at the foot of the stairs. Robin jumped a bit in surprise.   
  
The man bowed humbly. “I'm terribly sorry, Lady Robin, Did I disturb your thoughts?”   
  
“No no, perish the thought.” Robin amended, waiting for the man to rise from his bow, closing her book and holding it at her lap. He was undoubtedly handsome, strong features with thick brown hair, and for a servant he dressed himself nicely. The flush she felt had to be the summer heat-she was sure. “Can I help you with something Mr..?”  
  
“Frederick will do, Milady.” He smiled gently. “I only wished to ask your opinion on the current selection of flower, and if there is anything of the land I should know particularly of?”   
  
“Of course..Let's see…To the North is a small patch of golden raspberries. My father doesn't know of them, but I would like them to remain. And the flowers to the west need twice as much watering, for they get the most sun.”   
  
The man bowed again. “My thanks, Milady. I bid you a peaceful morning.” and he turned to leave, going about with the rest of his work. Robin’s eyes followed him, brows drawing together in thought. Interesting.   
  
Robin observed him for the next couple of days, keeping her distance while he worked. He did a lot more than the families last gardener, raking the gravel drive up to the house, picking every stray pebble off the garden walk, even planting Robin's favorite flowers that faced the windows of the Library, where she spent most of her time. Robin sat on one of the wicker benches in the shade along the flowers one day, a book lifted to her face, but watching the man from over the edge as he weeded. His sleeves were rolled up, his strong arms flexing as he yanked the wicked pants from the soil. His forehead was dampened with sweat that trickled down his neck, but he didn't seem to notice, nor mind really, Robins book gently lowering as she was getting distracted. It was when he leaned back to wipe the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand that he noticed her, his eyes glancing over to her direction. Robin's eyes widened a fraction before she shoved her face back up to her book, hiding behind the pages. What page was she on again? What sentence?–oh look at that, she lost her place- better start over.  
  
Robin couldn't see, but Frederick grinned to himself at the sight, chuckling under his breath before getting back to work. He always did work better with an audience.   
  
Robin fanning herself in embarrassment, praying her shade would cool off the heat she felt at her cheeks, ears and under the collar of her heavy dress. Before she could fret about if he saw her watching, she heard footsteps and looked up to see one of the housemaids brought her a pitcher and glass of ice water, the slices of lemon and the leaf of mint floating in the water.  Robin thanked her, watching her pour her a glass. The woman was about to turn and leave but Robin stopped her, waving her over to whisper a small request for her.   
  
“Excuse me, sir.”   
  
Frederick lifted his head from the soil to the maid who stood behind him. She held a small tray, a single clear glass of lemon water on it.   
  
“Lady Robin wished for you to have this.”   
  
Frederick looked down to the water, taking it and thanking the maid before he glanced over to the lady of the house in the shade. She grinned to him from behind the pages before turning back to them. Frederick grinned in return.   
  
A moment or so after the Maid left, Frederick made his way to the wicker bench where Robin sat, asking politely if the seat beside her was taken. Robin smiled and shook her head.   
  
“Would you care to hear of my book?”  
  
“I would enjoy nothing but, Milady.” 


	11. Morning Glory (NSFW)

_> Robin waking up next to Frederick with morning wood._

  
Robins heavy eyes cracked open as the rays of sun shined down across her face through the large windows of her quarters. It had to be almost six, but still in bed she lay. She grumbled inwardly and turned to face the other way, Frederick’s wide shoulders and the back of his head greeting her instead. Usually Frederick would be up hours before now, but whenever he..well, came for a ‘late night visit’, he tended to stay, laying in bed with her until she woke. He was undoubtedly awake now, faking sleep as his chest rose and fell gently. It made Robin smile to herself, her hand coming up to his shoulder and sliding around over his bare chest as she cuddled herself up to him. Things were still for a moment, before Frederick’s arm came up and gently took her hand, lifting it to his lips as he kissed her knuckles.   
  
“Good morning, my love.” His low voice resounded, Robin humming groggily in return.   
  
“Mornin’..”She yawned, her hand flat across his chest once he was done kissing it.   
  
Robin rested her cheek on his shoulder, her chest pressed to his back. The skin on skin contact was warm, and Robin found it much more comforting than the hard armor he wore all the time.   
  
“And how is my husband knight, being so good and staying with me this fine morning?” She asked, her voice not as soft as before now that she was waking up, but still quiet for the early morning hour.   
  
Frederick grinned and turned his head up toward her, lifting just high enough to catch a soft kiss before falling back to the pillow. “As well as you might imagine, after last night.” He grinned.   
  
Robin smirked back at him, arching a brow. “Is that right?” She hummed, looking across his face, leaning in closer as they shared a kiss again. This one was slower and prolonged, her tired eyes closing again. Her hand on his chest rubbed him mindlessly, feeling down his hardened muscle before it began to linger. Down it went, and much to her surprise she found him already stiff–maybe that's why he didn't want to turn around.   
  
“Ahhh..” Robin smirked against his lips and pulled away. “Busy this morning?”   
  
Frederick chuckled and looked up to her, grinning himself. “A night like that, it's hard not to dream of it too..”   
  
Robin’s fingers slowly wrapped themselves around him, her thumb faintly tracing circles against his length. “Maybe I can help with that..”   
  
Frederick finally turned around to face her. His eyes looked across her face as it laid beside him among the pillows, his hand coming up to move some hair out of her face and behind her ear, before holding her cheek. His gaze was lidded, before finally closing the gap between them, Robin welcoming the kiss. Below them her hand made tantalizingly light strokes of his member, her thumb coming just over the tip before falling away, Frederick humming faintly behind the kiss in response.   
  
Robins grip tightened a bit, actually rubbing him now, but her teasing didn't stop, sometimes just as she started to pick up her pace, slowing or stopping completely, his pelvis leaning forward when she stopped. She watched as Frederick’s face contorted as she teased, his brow more inclined but his lips sealed. Her gaze was a lidded one, watching him and controlling her breath as she started up again, holding tighter as her hand traveled his shaft, rubbing him proper.  
  
She was only semi-aware of the heat rising between her legs, focusing on his face and his reactions. His breath had picked up, starting to breath heavy against her, eyes closed to centralize his thoughts to how good she was making him feel. When his hips jerked forward she left out a gasp, that catching his attention and looking back up to her. Her eyes were heavy with lust, face smitten as her eyes searched through his. Oh that face drove him mad.   
  
Frederick lifted her hand away from him, grasping her hip and pulling her closer to him. Robin gasped and could only watch him, a small whine slipping as he ground his pelvis gently against hers. Frederick chuckled lowly at her noise, shifting before holding himself over her. The covers of their bed slipped down and hung at his waist, below him Robins torso also exposed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, watching as he looked over her body with great rapture. He smiled down to her lovingly, leaning in and kissing her again. She returned it, of course, but holding the kiss was difficult as he brought his pelvis down to grind against her again, she humming sensually in return.   
  
Frederick looked down at his beautiful wife and grinned, sliding himself into her readily waiting heat, both exhaling a gentle huff at its fit.   
  
There was but a pulse of wait before Frederick began to move, Robins head falling to the side as he lower lip curled behind her teeth. She closed her eyes and tried her best not to escape her sounds so soon, but it was proving difficult–and Frederick knew it too. He kissed along her neck and stole gasps from her, earning a stubborn grunt as he found a particularly tender spot. His pace was slow, Robins shaky breaths leaving her parted lips, but the sounds he craved for still withheld.   
  
He pressed a little harder, and felt her fingers curl into his skin. His slides slowly became thrusts, and she couldn't hold herself any longer. She mewled as she lifted her hips to meet his, her forehead burying itself in his shoulder as she clung to him. She groaned impatiently and ground her hips up at him, eliciting a grunt from him in turn.   
  
Frederick picked up his pace, rocking into her as the bed squeaked faintly with him. Robins breathing was heavy and sounded, moaning and lifting her head from him. She mumbled soft pleas to him between soft moans, her legs lifting and coming around his waist. He groaned as he thrusted into her, capturing her lips once more in a sloppy kiss. They clung and moaned into each other, inching closer and closer to their end. It wasn't long till Robin cried out with pleasure, her head knocking back at her toes pointing. Frederick kissed under her chin, groaning inwardly and hiking up the legs around his waist for a deeper thrust. Robin called out his name and not before long a sudden silence fell over her has she hit her end, back arching against her, shoulders pulled back with her toes curling, mouth agap before a long, drawn out and satisfied-pleasure filled sigh escaped her.   
  
Frederick came not long after, riding through it before pulling out and falling beside her back to the bed. Both their breaths were ragged, chests heaving and bodies hot and damp with sweat. Frederick slung his arm loosely around her waist and pulled her into his chest, gently kissing her temple as they both recovered. Robin was coming to, sighing in content and leaning into Fredericks embrace.   
  
“You are a wonderful man..” Robin hummed softly, and Frederick laughed under his breath, his arms coming to hold her tighter around the waist.   
  
“And you are very helpful, my love.” He grinned down at her and she smirked.


	12. END GAME V.2

“Robin!” Frederick cried, charging as fast as he could toward her, but it was too late.    
  
Frederick swatted his blade left and right past the hoard of enemies as he desperately tried to make it to his wife’s side, that sickening feeling of despair growing in his sinking heart. He could hear the sound of Lord Chrom’s voice yelling out to her as well, but the words fell short to his ears as his soul focus was to her.  
  
Before his eyes at the head of the flying beast, his fear became true, and Robin lifted her Levin sword up and struck the fell dragon down, watching the evil clone shrivel up until Robin collapsed herself.  
   
The beast swayed in the air and emitted a low groan, all that rode its back stumbling to keep their footing or falling over by its force. Frederick’s mount cried out as it began to tip over, but that did not stop the knight. He jumped from his horse and ran the rest of the way, stumbling to his knees beside her, scooping his wife into his arms.  
  
“Robin, my love..” The great knight seemed to choke, his boisterous voice leaving him into something terribly frail and meek as he held his wife’s cheek up to him. He looked across her despondently, shoulders slumped. His words dripped with forlorn. “Why..you knew the consequences so why did you do it?”  
  
“I had to.” Robin smiled sadly up to him, raising her hand up and wiping away a tear he fought back with her thumb. The ends of her cloak began to slowly flake away and she swallowed back a sob. “Please, Frederick..Take care of Morgan–pray Naga he takes care of you too.” She tried to smile and Frederick wrapped her hand that held his cheek in his as he felt it weaken.  
  
“Robin..” He swallowed, his throat closing up on him and finding himself at a loss for words. His eyes took in her face for as long as he still could. He held her against him tightly, and the weaker she felt in his arms the stronger he held, breath shortening and shaky with fear that he was losing her.  
  
“Frederick..” Robin said weakly as he pressed his forehead onto hers. “I love you.” And that was the last she could say, before the rest of her dissolved into nothing, right into his arms, and was carried off in the wind.  
  
Frederick’s lip trembled as he tried to respond, but he couldn’t. He could but dip his head and bring his hands into fists, growing unconscious of all that happened around him. Everything was a blur, and at some point he was moved, his horse following him and shouts coming from all sides of him. He felt someone try to drag him along and hold him up, calling into his ear. 

 _“F-ed-ick..”_  
“Fr-d-ck..?”  
“Frederick!?”  
  
 Frederick’s eyes flung open and he took in a sudden gasp, glancing around before his gaze fell to Lissa who must have been shaking him.  
  
“Frederick you were tossing in your sleep again.” She pouted angrily, crossing her arms as the man sat up on the cot. 

Sitting up and swinging his legs over, he groggily rubbed his face and grumbled. “..Where’s Morgan?” He asked, his voice a bit scruff with sleep.  
  
Lissa frowned down at the man and offered him a drink, but he ignored it. “He’s out playing with Lucina and Owain, probably. That boy of yours has a lot of energy you know.”  
  
“And I’m here why, Lady Lissa?” He asked. Frederick pulled himself up and looked around for his lance she probably held aside for him. Lissa watched him and huffed, putting his drink aside and following him.  
  
“Frederick you’re working yourself to the bone and not sleeping! I sat you down for a nap. ”  
  
“Lissa, I don’t need a nap, I protect the castle.” He sighed. Lissa grumbled about how quickly he fell asleep, only to be silenced by his glare. He shook his head and carried out his search, taking his weapons and turning for the door.  
  
“Your worry is appreciated, Lissa. Truly. But do not worry for me, Ill be just fine. Care of your own family.”  
  
He was about to walk out of the small medical room when Lissa spoke up, her voice tender now.  
  
“We"ll find her, Frederick. I know we will.”  
  
Frederick’s heavy steps came to a stop and he paused there in the doorway. He said nothing, but a moment later he looked over his should and offered a nod, before continuing.

* * *

   
Frederick made his way to the castle courtyard and looked around before spotting his son and Owain in the far back sitting under a tree, approaching them. As he got closer he could hear that Owain was telling him all his heroic plans and battle stories while Morgan was pointing out the flaw in each one with his happy smile. Owain was growing irritated and starting to break character when Frederick interrupted.  
  
“Morgan.” Frederick called out sternly and inched his finger for him to come. The boy stood from his spot and ran over to his father while Owain looked to sit back and think of a better story that would have Morgan stumped.  
  
“Yes, father?” Morgan asked, looking up to Frederick with his big smile. “Did you need something?”   
  
“No, my boy.” Frederick cracked a smile and placed a hand on Morgan’s head fondly. “Just checking on you before my rounds around the village.”  
  
“May I come?!” Morgan beamed standing on his toes and bringing his arms to his chest. “I would so like to! Oh its been ages since the last time and–”  
  
“I should think not.” Frederick cut him off with a shake of his head. “The bandits to the east are growing restless and I know better then to put you in that danger, my son. You’re better to stay here and play with Owain.”  
  
“But father I can protect myself! I was in the war with you remember-”  
  
“Morgan.” Frederick’s voice hardened with caution.  
  
“-And with all that happened in the past and how we all fought-”  
  
“That's enough, Morgan!”  
  
All was silent.  
  
His father's undebatable tone stopped him, his words falling. Morgan lowered back to his heels and dropped his arms back to their sides, nodding and keeping his eyes low. “Yes Father.” His voice much softer now.  
  
Frederick bit the inside of his cheek and stifled sigh, frowning softly as he patted his son's shoulder. “I can’t take any chances, Morgan.. I won't lose you, too.. you understand?” He said gently.  
  
“Yes, father.” Morgan nodded and looked back up to him. He smiled up to him, something Frederick was thankful his son could go on doing, and gave him a small salute. “Go on then, I have Owain’s strategies to mend.” He said, and turned to run back to his friend waiting for him.  
  
“Good lad.” The knight sighed and watched him before turning away and heading for the stables.

* * *

  
The stables were in a shaded area, unlike the sunny courtyard. So as Frederick walked in and readied his horse, he did not notice Chrom step out of one of the Pegasus stables.  
  
“Frederick, are you going out for patrol again?” Chrom asked with a smile and a soft arch in his brow.  
  
Frederick looked up to him when he spoke before nodded, standing tall before the prince. “Yes, milord. Its just my route through town and through the border.”  
  
Chrom nodded. “Of course. Make sure when you return you relax in the barracks.” He said and turned on his heal to leave until he heard Frederick clear his throat, turning back to him.  
  
“If you may permit, milord..I thought I should also scout to the west, as well. Precaution-of course.” Frederick heard Chrom chuckle and looked back up to him, slightly taken aback.  
  
“Always Frederick the wary, Hm?” Chrom arched his brow I humorously before shaking his head. “You don’t need to give me an excuse to look for her, Frederick.”  
  
Frederick’s lips thinned and he nodded in response. “Perhaps not to you, milord..”  
  
Before he continued Chrom rose his hand up to stop him. “Say no more, old friend. I understand. Your position as knight comes first before yourself. I respect that-but do really try to relax once you get back.”  
  
Frederick nodded and stepped up onto his horse, guiding out and riding off.  
  
His rounds were all the same. He rode through the city and stood at his posts. He watched over the market with his careful eyes and stopped a lowly pickpocket or two. Then around the village border before discreetly riding out into the woods. Yet again his search was unfruitful, and it wasn’t until past sundown that he returned.  
  
After putting away and giving his mount a fresh pail of water the knight dragged his feet up to his quarters. Frederick closed the heavy door behind him and went to Morgan's room first, seeing the boy asleep and curled up in bed. Frederick sighed and walked up to him, kissing his son's head and turning off the side lamp he left on, a book of strategies beside the bed on the floor. Frederick thought back to before. Before..it all happened, he and Robin would tuck him in, and say goodnight. Robin sometimes let the young boy stay up and read the same strategy books to him before they both fell asleep, leaving it up to him to carry his wife back to bed. The fond memory left him there in a pause of nostalgia.   
  
Frederick rubbed his tired face down and groaned inwardly, turning and heading to his chambers.

* * *

  
And to the next day the same: Get up before Morgan will rise and leave breakfast out for him. Prepare Chrom and Lissa’s breakfast tea and lay out their garments. Head to the barracks and do inventory checks. Polish any blades that need so. Re-stuff training dummies with straw out in the field –Anything, as long as he was busy. Any moment of pause and he would catch himself thinking of her, a memory of her smile, her voice ghosting his ears once more, or the shadow of her touch on his skin. He couldn’t bare it. The thoughts tortured him, haunted him, and above all else slowed him down. He couldn’t hold himself to his respectable position in that state-he had to keep working, had to keep his mind off it.    
  
He was training some troupes today, thankfully. There was always something to work on and improve, but they were getting better every day and proudly protecting Chrom and the rest of Ylisse. Frederick stood at the foot of the training yard as the troops were sparring with each other, arms behind his back and eyes scanning the many battles.  
  
“Raise your sword.” He called to one man. “Hustle–you’re growing lame!” Commanded to another.    
  
His lips slanted in distaste before he noticed Sumia walking up to him, offering a little wave as she came to stand beside him.   
  
“Good-day, Frederick. Training hard?” She asked sweetly.   
  
“Not hard enough, I'm afraid. Good-day, Lady Sumia.” He bowed his head to her, the woman blushing a bit and waving her hand.   
  
“Oh Frederick, I told you before, you can drop the ‘Lady’.”  
  
“Bad habit, I suppose.” Frederick chuckled. He looked back to his soldiers for a moment before a thought struck him, turning back to her. “Since you’re here, would you be so kind and summon Morgan for me? I'm afraid I was terribly harsh with him the other day and..Well, I should apologize.”  
  
“Oh, Morgan went out into town with Cynthia and Lucina.” Sumia smiled.   
  
“He what?!” Frederick dropped his stance, turning to face Sumia, his brows knit.   
  
“Mmhmm. They left not an hour ago. Why? Was that not right, Frederick?” Sumia frowned up at him, but Frederick had no time to explain. He turned to his left and pulled out a wooden practice lance and pushed it into his arms. 

“Take over for me, Sumia, I must go–” He said and ran without a second wait, Sumia calling after him but he did not stop.   
  
Frederick fumed as he made his way to the stables, jumping on his horse and charging out of the castle post haste.  
  
He galloped through the town, looking down every side-street and market stand. People dodged out of his way, the look on his face telling them not to bother or ask a thing. He finally caught up with Lucina and Cynthia, but his son was not among them.   
  
“Lucina, where is Morgan?” He asked sternly, his tone none too pleased.   
  
“He parted with us not a moment ago, Frederick. Said he had something to find. What's happened?” She asked but Frederick was already on his way, leaving her unanswered.   
  
When he finally spotted the young boy, he was looking into a market stall. Frederick didn’t notice what they sold, coming up behind his boy.   
  
“Morgan!” He shouted in a furry most usually kept for the battlefield.   
  
The boy jumped and the loud and very cross voice and turned around, his father sitting up on his horse and glaring down to him. “F-Father?!”   
  
“What in Naga’s name do you think you’re doing?! I specifically told you not to leave the castle and-”  
  
“No Father you don’t understand I-” Morgan shook his head, raising his hands to try to explain, but Frederick pressed on.   
  
“I understand everything, Morgan. You have disobeyed me and lied!”   
  
“No no I-” Morgan tried to speak up, but his voice quivered, feeling very small before Frederick. It was not often he was yelled at like this, and in the middle of a crowd no less–but Frederick didn’t seem to care.   
  
“How dishonorable-If Robin were here she’d say–”  
   
“How would you know what she would have said?!”  
  
Frederick was silenced, and the feeling of a dagger struck his chest at the sound of his sons cry. Below him Morgan looked on the edge of tears, but his teeth grit and his fists were closed, his small body heaving. “You didn’t even know her like I did! I was left to protect her when you weren’t there! You were supposed to protect her–why didn't you protect her, Father?!”   
  
Morgan had begun crying at this point, tears falling down his face as he held back sobs, staring up at him. Frederick watched his son, no longer cross and rigid. He slipped off his horse and came to kneel before him, engulfing him in his arms. Morgan wrapped his arms around his neck and sobbed openly into his shoulder. Frederick frowned and patted his back.   
  
“You’re right, Morgan. You’re right, I should have protected her but I couldn’t…I failed you both. Im sorry. Im sorry for snapping at you. Papa hasn’t been getting much sleep as of late, its unfair of me to bring it out on you. I..I miss your mother more everyday, and it unfair of me to think you don’t as well..Do you forgive me, Morgan?”  
  
The small brunet nodded into Frederick’s shoulders, his crying calming and leaving him in just sniffles now. Frederick kissed the side of his head and wrapped an arm under him, one still on his back and picking him up. He mounted his steed and walked it back to the castle, Morgan sitting in his lap with his arms still around him.  
Between his sniffles he apologized and explained that he was only looking for a book for them to read together. Frederick rubbed his back and nodded, mumbling his own apologizes. 

* * *

  
That night Morgan slept with him in Frederick’s bed, huddling close together as they both thought back to Robin and shared their memories of her until they both fell asleep.   
  
Frederick allowed himself to sleep in that morning after finally being able to get a nights rest. It’s been the first he’s slept fully in weeks, and waking up next to Morgan sleeping safe beside him put him even more at ease. He slipped out of bed, dressed, and entered the kitchen area to make him and his son a breakfast–one they would eat together, this time.   
  
He was just finishing the plate placement and slicing the bread when loud banging came at the front door of Frederick’s quarters and a soldier swung open the door. Frederick stood still and watched the man, who was out of breath and looked to the great knight with bewilderment.   
  
“S-sir y-you won't believe–y-you best-”  
  
“Calm down soldier, what's the matter?” Frederick soothed, brows knit in question.   
  
The man stood panting for a moment, formulating a sentence before finally speaking.   
  
“Its your wife, sir.”   
  
Frederick dropped the knife he held onto the floor, a single pulse of stillness, before he dashed back to his room, scooped Morgan up out of bed and ran out the door, pushing past the man. Morgan began to stir and waken as Frederick ran at full speed down the halls of the castle and to the stables, but Frederick held him tight and didn’t slow.   
  
Frederick jumped up on his horse with little effort and seated Morgan at his lap once again, kicking the side of the steed and charging off, Frederick armor-less and Morgan still in his night clothes in their haste. Somewhere along the run Morgan understood the direness of the situation and sat patiently, glancing back to his father repeatedly.   
  
It couldn’t be..could it? After all this time could she really be..  
  
Frederick didn’t have to think twice about where to find her, driving his steed to the place just outside of the small town over where the small party first found her, unconscious in the grass.   
  
They didn’t need to make it the whole way, however. Down the path that lead through the fields Frederick spotted Chrom and Lissa–presumably the one who sent that soldier to call for him, and pulled on the reigns to come to a roaring stop.   
  
And, Gods be praised, the one Chrom helped hold up as they walked, dressed in a tacticians coat with her head down. Chrom looked up at smiled at the sight of Frederick. The knight watched breathlessly as Chrom nudged the woman he carried, his lips moving in a whisper he couldn’t hear, and the head of the woman lifting.    
  
Frederick slipped of his horse and took a few steps forward before stopping. He stood, mouth slightly agape and his heart quickening. He could do nothing but stare. Robin-his Robin–his wife, there in the flesh once again. Her eyes were locked with his, a smile forming at her lips. Frederick needed nothing more before quickly closing the distance between them. Robin stepped away from Chrom and held her arms out and Frederick crashed into them, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. His face buried itself in her shoulder and held himself from crying. Incoherent words of endearment and longing poured from his lips as he kissed her, gripping her shoulders before holding her cheeks before embracing her again. Just to hold her again almost brought him to his knees. He heard Robin chuckle and rest her hand at the back of his head, fingers getting lost in his brown hair.   
  
Morgan soon came to Frederick’s side, parting from her in order to let Morgan hug her too, and Frederick wrapped his arms around them both. Soon the whole family was crying and smiling and holding each other, because that was all they could do, before finally walking back to Frederick’s horse and making their way back home.   
  
And at home, finally together again, Frederick carried Robin to their bed, and the two laid there for the rest of the day and night. Frederick held her, and kissed her, and looking into her eyes. Its all he could do. 


	13. Sleepless

“Robin..”  
  
“Mn..”  
  
“Robin.”  
  
“Mmh?”  
  
“Robin.”  
  
“What is it–can't you see I'm reading?” Robin shot over to Frederick, laying beside her in bed and looking none too pleased. He arched a brow at her and her lips sealed, sitting back against the headboard and lowering the book a bit. “Sorry, Frederick. What is it?” She tried again, rubbing her tired face.   
  
“Robin, it's late and you need your rest.” He sat up on his elbow, lips slanted and looking her over.   
  
“It's not _that_ late Frederick. Just a few more chapters, I promise.” Robin waved his concern off, looking back to her pages and leaning back into the candle light on the bedside table.   
  
Frederick’s frown deepened and he sighed, sitting up fully and removing the book out of her hands. “Your book can wait till morning, Robin.” He reasoned, his voice gentler than before. “What good of a tactician who falls asleep on the battlefield, hm?”   
  
Robin arched a brow at him before snatching her book back from him. “I'm not even that tired-I’ll be fine.” She grumbled, flipping back to her page.  
  
“Is that so?” He disputed.   
  
“Thats right.” Robin nodded. Frederick’s eyes narrowed on her and she looked over, waiting for what he was to do next. Frederick leaned in, coming a mere inch away from her face. Robin froze, holding her breath as her eyes shifted between his.   
  
Frederick looked over her face before grinning faintly. “You have bags under your eyes, my love.” He retorted, leaning to the side just a hair and lightly kissing under her eye before leaning back again. “Now come to bed..”   
  
Robin huffed and turned away. What a cheap trick. “They’re not bags–It's just the lighting of the candle.”   
  
“Ah, of course.” He said, not believing her for a second.   
  
“Thats right and..-an” She broke into a yawn. “-an I'm not..tired.”   
  
She looked back to Frederick who just stared at her in question, a moment passing before lifting the sheets that cover him, an offer for her to join him. Robin grumbled and reluctantly put her book down, blowing out the candle and cuddling up beside him.   
  
“You’re no fun.” She grumbled.  
  
He chuckled softly. “Goodnight, Robin.” 


	14. Interrupted

_Imagine your OTP getting walked in on every single time they tried to get it on_

  
  
It was the little things first.   
  
Many people relied on Robin, coming up to her to ask questions about the next battle. And many people came to Frederick, asking help in training or a particular fighting move. So the couple expected the little time they would have to spend to themselves–but never this extent.   
  
The first time Robin and Frederick was in the heat of a banter in the kitchen tent. It was Robin's turn to cook and Frederick gave a few pointers as he restocked the potatoes. Back and forth they went in their subtle flirtation, Frederick coming to stand beside her, their innuendos growing more obvious until Stahl came barging in through the tent flap.   
  
“Robin it's been ages! Isn't it done yet?” The food-driven man pouted. At his entrance Frederick turned away, taking the empty potato crates and leaving the tent to go about his other work. Robin huffed but let it slide.   
  
“Hold your horses, Stahl–yes it's done now help me carry it out.”   
  
The next time was during Fredericks chores early in the morning. Occasionally when they thought they were alone, Robin liked distract Frederick from his never-ending tasks, because being so driven in washing Chrom's cape every morning would drive anyone insane at some point. So she sat, conversing with him as he kneeled beside the lake and dragged garments across a washboard. She asked if he would wash her cloak when he was finished, and he sounded happy to help. Then Robin offered her shirt–oh and of course her pants were absolutely filthy, those had to be washed too. Frederick caught on rather quickly and arched a brow at her, opening his mouth to reply, but a strong shuffle of bushes and other plant life sounded behind him, alerting him  quickly glancing over in case it was an attack–but, no. It was only Panne, in her beast form. Fredericks jaw locked tight, still iffy around large animals, but Robin spoke up for him, letting the man sigh in relief of his unnoticed blunder.  
   
“A little early, isnt it Panne?” She asked, and the large Rabbit creature looked over, dropping whatever pray she caught from her mouth.   
  
“No. Only you man-spawn are late risers.” She replied stubbornly, taking her catch and trotting off back into the woods.   
  
It was getting to the point that even the reserved Frederick was getting frustrated. It's been a long time since they last touched each other, the pair equally impatient for it. Robin thought she was going to lose long before the knight, so she was especially surprised when he barged into her tent and pinned her against her desk, lips crashing against hers without so much as a hello.   
  
Oh but Robin didn’t care–she kissed him just as firmly back and pressed herself flush against him. After a good moment of feverish kisses Frederick quickly pulled away, eyes lowering in shame.   
  
“I wouldn’t normally be so forceful Milady but I–”  
  
“–for the love of Naga Frederick just touch me!” Robin groaned and pulled his head back against her, their lips locking in hunger for each other once more. They didn’t go for more than a minute before Chrom so openly walked into the Robin's tent, eyes over some papers and speaking as he entered.   
  
“-Robin you wouldn’t believe the idea I thought of for our next ba–ah..Oh.”   
  
Chrom looked up to find Robin pinned to the desk, her head turned slightly away from him as she pinched the bridge of her nose. And Frederick, doing the pinning with his head dropped, an irritated sigh leaving him before he glanced over to the prince.   
  
“I should-um…I should–I should come back tomorrow..” Chrom rambled, taking a few steps back toward the tent flap.   
  
“That sounds most wise, milord.” Frederick replied, watching the man leave before looking up to Robin. They were too frustrated to blush at the interruption, exchanging looks.   
  
“Should we..?” Frederick asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Robin nodded, lips thinned with acceptance.   
  
The two parted, Robin hopping down from the desk as they both walked out the tent together.   
  
“I’ll go see what Chrom wanted..” Robin sighed.   
  
“Good, I’m going into town and booking a room.” Frederick huffed, the two parting separate ways, yet again. 


	15. Scars

Robin slipped from her tent and made her way to the bathing tent, her towel slung over her shoulder, adjusting it as she yawned. It was early, like it was every time he bathed now. 

Ever since she and Chrom and an exchange of nakedness Robin started taking her baths before dawn, solving any more problems of the sort. Today she woke up a little more earlier than usual, rubbing her eyes free of sleep as she approached the tent in sight.   
  
Robin yawned again, eyes closing tiredly as she lifted the tent flap and walked in. Only when she opened her eyes she froze, flinching back in surprise in a small gasp.   
  
There stood Frederick, in the middle of undressing himself standing before the washbasin with his back facing her. He had his pants on still, thankfully, but he was just about to pull off his white button-up when Robin walked in, the cloth sagging low on his back as the sleeves were held up on his forearms.   
  
But on his skin, streaking every across his triangular back, were scars. Light and faded like they were several years old, but scars nonetheless.   
  
Frederick obviously heard her and glanced over his shoulder, but Robin was already on her way storming out of the tent.   
  
A few moments later Frederick peeked his head out of the tent before exiting it. He had his shirt back on and buttoned, looking around and catching sight Robin not a few feet away sitting on a log waiting for him. He approached, and when Robin heard him and looked over she stood immediately, bowing in apology.   
  
“Frederick I'm so so sorry I swear I didn’t mean to-I-I swear I didn’t know!”   
  
“Peace, Robin.” He soothed, stopping her from rambling and further. “It was an accident, I understand. No harm done.”   
  
“Do you always bath this early?” Robin asked, ignoring her embarrassment and looking up to him. “It's positively frigid walking out of there all wet still.” She frowned.   
  
“You say this like you know firsthand. Do you take early baths, Robin?” He asked, arching a brow at her curiously. Robin suddenly thought of her reasoning and felt a different kind of embarrassment resurface.   
  
“There are..Reasons.” She went with in the end.   
  
“Hmn..To answer your question, no, not always, but I find it relaxing knowing I won't be disturbed this early..er, usually..” He noticed Robin's shoulders slump a bit further. She shook her head tho, dismissing the whole affair like she has with Chrom's.   
  
“Right, well. Sorry again. I will let you finish your bath before the water gets cold. You were here first so-er–off you go!” She turned away, and took her seat again.   
  
Frederick’s eyes narrowed in thought as he watched her. She was shooing him away it seemed, and her eyes looked troubled. He sighed inwardly, not moving from his spot.   
  
“Did you see?”  
  
“–Wh-what? No no at least you still had your pants on still. And you were facing away so-”  
  
“The scars, Robin.” He clarified, Robin falling silent.   
  
Frederick came to take a seat next to her, leaning on his thighs as he looked across her face. Her lips thinned in a soft frown, unable to look to him for a moment.   
  
“I know you’re a knight but…To have so many..” She looked up to him, her brows furrowed sympathetically, eyes big with sadness Frederick didn’t expect to see. If by chance one did spot the scars on his body, none seemed to care as much as Robin. After much thought and internal debate, Frederick decided to tell her.   
  
“When I was a child,” Frederick began, looking forward as he recalled the story of his past. Robin listened attentively, watching a look cross over Frederick. “I lived in a very small village-Similar to young Donnel, if you can imagine, but much more crops than livestock..I was a very careless boy and wandered into the woods…Where I got lost and was attacked by a large mountain wolf.”   
  
Robins breathing was faint as she listened. The way Frederick spoke of it, it sounded like he was still haunted of it, how his eyes drifted and became very cold at its mention. Robin could only imagine the fear he held back then.   
  
“My wounds were most grievous, and many in the village doubted my survival..I am a very lucky man, to be sitting here this day.” Frederick nodding to himself, his head dipping gently before he turned back to Robin.   
  
“Frederick I’m sorry..You didn’t have to tell me, I would have understood.” Her voice was soft now. He had to have a lot of trust, telling her a personal story like that. Frederick shook his head, however.   
  
“No. I felt it was right for you to know, Robin. I am not ashamed of them..Still,” He met her eyes, looking them over with a bit of disappointment in them.  “Suppose you think differently of me now.  I am not the invincible Knight the camp makes me out to be.” He turned to look forward again before his eyes fell to his hands that clasped each other before him, his elbows resting on his thighs.   
  
“Perhaps you're right.” Robin replied, leaning back gently. Frederick blinked and looked up to her, clearly expecting something else to be said. Robin looked over to him her little smile grew, calming his nervous heart. “But not weak, no. I can only think of you stronger now. You suffered a terrible trauma, and yet you can stand here and give entire camp strength. Scars don’t tarnish us, Frederick. They remind us of who we are today, and how strong we’ve become since then. They don’t make you any less of a person. I think that makes you very remarkable.”   
  
Frederick was in awe. He could say nothing for the longest time, letting her words seem in. Many times growing up he was greeted with others pity, their false sorrows and avoidance to look at what he thought made him weak. But not Robin, nay. She praised him, and Frederick felt an overwhelming sense of admiration and gratitude for the young woman.    
  
“..Thank you, Robin..” He was able to say eventually. Robin patiently waited for him and smiled. Frederick stood up, turning toward the bathing tent, but hesitating.   
“..Robin?”  
  
“Yes Frederick?”  
  
“Perhaps after your bath.. would you have a care to build the morning fire’s with me?”   
  
Robin smiled. “I would love to.” 


	16. A Break

The general moral of the camp was low as of late. Frederick was working the troops twice as hard and with the oncoming threat of a new war people's spirits were low. Chrom took note of this and offered all the shepard's a seat at a jousting tournament coming to the kingdom. As one can imagine, everyone was thrilled. That is, all save for Frederick.   
  
“Chrom I must refuse this idea. A day loss in training is a day the enemy gains against us.” Frederick frowned sternly as he stood beside the prince.    
  
“Yes but without a time to rest all that training will go to waste passing out in exhaustion.” Chrom argued and shook his head. “You mean well Frederick, but I’m not moving on this one. You should come, watch the games and take a breather with the rest of us.” Chrom turned away from the knight, getting back to the request letters he was responding to when Frederick came in.   
  
Frederick bit his tongue from pressing on, respecting his lords decision, bowing before Chrom and storming out. Frederick grumbled under his breath of how foolish this idea was, but was stopped as he heard a voice call out to him.   
  
“Oi–Sergeant kill-joy.”   
  
Frederick turned on his heel to see Vaike, leaning against a post before he pushed himself off and walked up to him, a grim look on the warriors face.   
  
“Excuse me?” Frederick replied, his tone already sharp with his poor mood.   
  
“You heard me.” The Vaike tisked. “I heard what you said to Chrom, and there’s no way you can keep us all from this. These dastards on the battlefield would give us a tap and knock us with you’re insane training. If anything's going to keep us from beating our enemies it may as well be you from working us to death!”   
  
Fredericks lip curled. “How dare you make such accusations–”   
  
“In the end I bet you don’t care about any of us. All you care about is winning a war and that Mr. Princy-pants in there has his arse wiped. I get it.” Vaike spat, walking past the knight. Frederick glared at the man as he left, eyes following him until they fell upon Robin, who must have been standing, listening to the whole debate. She looked up to him with a frown, and was about to call out, but Frederick huffed and stormed off back to his tent.   
  
“Frederick wait-” Robin called, quickly going after him.   
  
“Dismiss it, Milady, me and that brutish man have butt heads for years.” Frederick through the tent flap back. His tone was still irritated, but Robin didn’t let up on him, following him into his tent.   
  
“I won't, you’re upset.” She denied. Frederick huffed, his back still facing her.   
  
“But of course I am! Lord Chrom is risking the army on some game.” There was a silence, and this had Frederick turn back to her, looking across her face before looking down, a mixture of disappointment and resentment there. “But you agree with them, don’t you?”   
  
“Frederick he’s right.” Robin took a few steps closer. “I think it's a good idea to go, why don’t you?”   
  
“Why because it's not in my nature, Robin-you heard Vaike. I’ve heard the term ‘stick-in-the-mud’ being referred to myself more times than I can count. I don’t waste time when things can get done.” He looked very cross, but Robin saw hurt grow in his eyes. “You think so too, don’t deny it. Did you not grasp that when you married me, I wonder..”   
  
Frederick’s eyes didn't meet Robins, perhaps too ashamed to. Robin frowned up at her husband, a pause passing between the tense air before the woman stepped up and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a squeeze despite the armor coating him.   
     
“Of course I did, because I married the man I love.”   
    
Frederick looked down to her, his brows furrowed. She turned her head up and held a look of determination.   
     
“What Vaike said was wrong. You work everyone so hard _because_ you care so much about them. You know everyone's particular strength and weaknesses and you want to protect them. I can see that.  You’re strong when others can't find the strength. You let yourself be the bad guy to get results. You do so much for the benefit of others and sacrifice yourself for the Shepherd's daily. We would fall without you! You are a wonderful man, Frederick, and I wouldn’t have married anyone else but you.”   
     
Fredericks features softened as she went on. He sighed gently and lent down to place a soft kiss on her head, arms wrapping around her too.   
     
“Thank you, Robin..” He hummed.   
     
A long moment past, the couple simply holding each other in Fredericks tent, before Robin spoke up once more.  
     
“–But you really are a kill-joy, sometimes.”   
  
In the end, all went to the game. Robin convinced Frederick it would be educational for the cavaliers and their lance attacks, and he grudgingly agreed to come with. Robin sat beside him, making sure he and Vaike didn't brush and start tension up again. At the end of the day, Robin was certain Frederick enjoyed going-even if he didn't want to admit it. 


	17. Morning Cramps

“Robin, is everything well?”   
  
Frederick stood outside the tacticians tent, waiting patiently for a sort of reply. The knight noticed Robins absence from his training this morning, and she wasn't at breakfast either, which was strange considering she had an appetite of a Manakete–the memory of her slurping bear meat down a month or so ago making the man's stomach turn.   
  
The knight was concerned when she didn't reply and frowned, pulling her tent flap aside.   
  
“Robin I’m coming in..” He warned as he dipped his head under the doorway and looked into her tent. It was dark, her lamp not yet turned on as the bundle of sheets on the cot merely shifted.   
  
“Sleeping in, Robin? The army isn't suited for the lax, I can assure you.” He said sternly, pausing for her reply. When none came he took another step toward her cot and looked over, his eyes widening at the sight.   
  
Robin was curled up under the sheets tightly, her face scrunching in pain or discomfort of a sort. Her skin was pale and beaded with sweat. Frederick ran out not a second later, calling out for a healer immediately and alerting most of the camp.   
  
It's been a few minutes since Lissa went in and Frederick was pacing before the tent, formulating a list of ideas it could be. When the young princess finally did come out he stopped and turned to her.   
  
“Is it a sickness?-or a poisoning from the last battle, perhaps?” He asked, his tone serious.   
  
Lissa, however, did not reflect his tone. “Oh yes–slashed our mother nature right through the abdomen.” She replied sarcastically, and when she noticed the look of confusion cross the knight's face, she explained further, grinning a bit to reassure him. “She's fine, Frederick. Menstrual cramps and nothing more. I’d say she has strong ones but it’ll pass.”   
  
“Oh..” He replied quietly. That was..not on his list. Lissa snickered to herself and went back to whatever she was doing before, Frederick looking on at Robin's tent.   
  
An hour or so later Robin peeked her head out of her tent and looked around before exiting. She locked herself up this morning and focused so much on her cramps that she wasn't even aware Frederick came into her tent, Lissa telling her all about it when she came rushing in, expecting Robin had come down with the plague or something. She had to apologize to the knight, she must have given him such a fright. She walked toward the fire pit center of camp, looking around and about to turn back when she saw Frederick exit the kitchen tent. He noticed her and walked over, carrying some cloth package in his hands.   
  
“Finally up, I see.” Frederick bowed his head in greeting. Robin cracked a smile and nodded.   
  
“Y-yeah..Um, sorry about this morning, usually it's not so bad.” She tried to explain, but Frederick shook his head in understanding.   
  
“I had to assume the worst, Robin. It's not your fault. Here.” He lifted the cloth package up for her to take.   
  
“Oh, thanks. What is it?”   
  
“It's a bit of todays breakfast, you must be famished.”   
  
Robin smiled and took the gift. “Thank you, Frederick. That's very thoughtful of you.”   
  
He nodded. “Think nothing of it…but, y’know, they do say exercise is the best for these sorts of things-”  
  
“Don't even think about it.” Robin shot down. 


	18. Birthdays (2nd part NSFW)

Robin walked around the camp, looking around for her husband. She had to admit, she’s been planning his birthday for quite some time now, and was ecstatic to carry it out, her clever battle-plans being put to some comfort for once. She went to Chrom first, finding him by the fire pit after breakfast.  
     
“Ah, Robin good morning.” He greeted as she approached, turning away from the flame and smiling to her.  
     
“Good morning. I was wondering if you would grant me a small favor today, Chrom.” Robin began, but Chrom's face warmed before she could even say.  
     
“If this concerns our great knight, my answer is yes, Robin. We won’t be heading out today and he needs the break. Wish him a merry birthday for me, will you?”  
     
Robin beamed and bowed in thanks. “Yes I will-Thank you, Chrom.” She turned on her heel and ran off, continuing her search.  
     
“Be warned Robin-Frederick has never cared for his day before!” Chrom called behind her, watching his tactician disappear behind the tents.   
     
She eventually found him out on the fields setting up for the day's training. Her lips curled upwards as she snuck up behind him, holding her arms behind her back, hiding her little gift from him.  
     
“Fine morning, Frederick.” Robin greeted, standing not a few feet from him. Frederick looked over his shoulder and stopped what he was doing, turning to face her with a smile.  
     
“Fine morning to you, Robin. Did you need something?” He asked.  
     
“Ah, I'm afraid so. You see I need to kidnap a certain blue armored knight so he can relax for once on his birthday.” She grinned up at him and the man chuckled inwardly.  
     
“Unless you made a class change I am unaware about, I do not believe tacticians can kidnap and take prisoners” He gently jested, relaxing around her and taking a step closer.  
     
“Hm, amazing what you can learn from books, huh?” She grinned before shaking her head. “In all seriousness, Frederick, I wanted to celebrate your birthday. Its today–or have you forgotten while still doing your chores?”  
     
“I apologize, milady, but I generally don’t..” He tried to explain, his eyes lowering from her a moment till she spoke up again.  
     
“I know, I got a tip from Chrom.” Robin wandered closer, looking down at her toes before past her bangs up to him, pulling her arms around from her back and showing him the gift she hid from him. “But as the tactician of the army and your wife I'm ordering you to take the holiday..Won’t you?”  
   
Frederick took in her face, looking over her endearing expression before finally sighing, the back of his hand coming to gently caress her cheek, his other graciously taking her gift she offered.  
     
“Perhaps if it is with you, my love, I could stand to celebrate this day at least once..” He hummed, and his smile put her at ease. She stood up on her tippy toes to briefly kiss him, taking his hand and leading him off.  
     
“Right then-you day starts now!” She replied cheerily.  
     
“But who will conduct today’s training?” He asked, her eagerness surprising him as he was dragged along, having not considered to be pulled off at once.  
     
“Don’t worry, I’ve already informed Cherche. She’ll be taking over for you today.” Robin informed, looking back to the knight over her shoulder. Frederick couldn’t help the grin spread on his lips, letting her drag him along. She really did plan everything, didn’t she?  
  
It was a very simple and relaxing day. Robin took him to the markets where she bought some small foods, and then together they went up to a flowering hilltop to have a small picnic together. Her gift to him sat opened beside him, its contents a collection of his favorite teas and a few balls of yarn. It was not full of activities or celebration, Robin instead spending the day with him to simply relax. It reminded Frederick of Lissa’s slacking off lessons, but somehow now he was not tense with the idea that he was missing work. He didn't feel anxious at all, really. He stared of, thinking of what reason this could be, and drawing to the conclusion of Robin.    
    
Frederick glanced down to his wife, leaning on his side as she dozed off in the warm sunlight. He couldn’t pull his eyes away, watching in fondness, and in rapture. How this woman–whom he was once sure he could never trust–putting him at an ease he was not used to. It was breathtaking. He smiled fondly down at her, his fingers brushing some hair out of her face. His gaze then moved across to the flowers around them..   
     
Robin stirred from her sleep when she felt something plop on her head, cracking an eye open and turning back to Frederick, who looked content as his nimble fingers wove flowers together. She reached up and pulled the small flowercrown from her cap, looking it over with wide eyes.   
    
“Woah, Frederick I didn’t know you could make these. They’re so pretty..” Robin turned the crown over in her hands,  looking at all the flowers before back to him. The man chuckled inwardly, finishing off his second crown with ease.   
     
“Lady Lissa and I used to make them many a time, back when she was a child.” He explained, taking both crowns and placing them on Robin's head. She smiled and watched him, laughing under her breath as she dipped her head for him to crown her. She then turned to look for flowers of her own, picking some and trying herself. Her crowns, of course, took twice as long to make and fell apart in her hands. Her fingers inept, and too rough with the stems.  
     
Frederick chuckled at her growing frustration, placing a hand over hers to rest the butchering of plants. He began showing her how to weave the flowers together, displaying a couple of steps before looking over and letting her try again. Robin's cheeks puffed, attempting slower this time. When she was still having difficulty he wrapped his arms around her, guiding her hands and easing her tension. Robin's cheeks grew pink, nearly engulfed by Frederick and sitting as still as she could as he held his face so close to hers, watching over her shoulder the crown they clumsily made.  
     
The crown was barren, but held together. Robin blinked in surprise and grinned proudly at it, turning herself in his arms and putting it on his head. Frederick let her, dripping his head to receive the sad crown graciously. His eyes returned to hers, then, and remained there.   
     
Robin looked into his eyes. The admiration, the tenderness–and above all else the happiness that held there made Robin's heart melt. She wished he could look this way more often, always putting worry of the war and others on his shoulders with little thought of his own happiness, but for now, she settled on returning it with a smile, the gap slowly closing between them and their lips joined.   
     
It was a gentle kiss, and warming. Robin leaned back into his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist. They held the loving kiss for awhile, not wanting to part, until Robin finally lent back far enough to break it. She kept her face close, her eyes looking over his, before she rested her head into his shoulder, cuddling up to him. Frederick smiled and held her close to his chest, pecking her head. There was a silence, but not an awkward one or an anxious one. The silence of understanding between them, and love. They enjoyed each others company without the need for words. And just as Robin was dozing off again, a small hum came from Frederick above her.   
  
“Thank you, Robin..” He said, and Robin smiled blissfully. 

* * *

Robin and Frederick sat well into the night together, sharing occasional kisses and stargazing up on that hill. It was peaceful, and for that brief moment they could forget they were at war, simply enjoying their time together. When it was late enough, they stood and began on their way home, Frederick holding Robin's hand. He had never been the open affectionate type before, but being alone and shrouded by night, he allowed himself to be.

The camp was quiet, the fire burnt out and smoldering as everyone had gone to bed. They silently strolled through, Frederick walking Robin to her tent. The night's breeze was a cool one, and Robin walked close to Frederick, who gazed down to her. His eyes were heavy with something, like he was deep in thought, but he said nothing.  Once they got to her tent, their steps slowed, and Robin turned to face Frederick.   
     
“Thank you for today, Robin..I don’t think I have ever been so at ease.” Frederick mused, his hand still holding hers. His words were sincere, and the usual hardness in his voice wasn’t there. Robin smiled and squeezed his hand.   
     
“You’re welcome, Frederick. I was afraid I was boring you, so that's good to hear.”   
     
Frederick then frowned at her words, and his eyes grew serious. “Nonsense, Robin..Since the day I met you, I’ve never had a dullness or blasé moment in your presence..To think that first half was with ill intention..-Bah, I loath think of it now..” Frederick lowered his head.   
     
“Frederick…” Robin lifted her hand and held his jaw. The man leaned into her touch and covered her hand with his, bringing it over and kissing her fingers softly.   
     
“But I can say now,” Frederick continued, his voice lifted from before. He looked into her eyes and leaned his head in closer. “That being married to you, Robin, is something I’d never regret so long as I live. Beside you, I'm the happiest man in all the Halidom.”   
     
Robin fell silent, unable to reply. She withdrew her hands from him, only to wrap them around his neck and pull him into a much needed kiss. Frederick fervently accepted the reply, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close as he kissed back. The emotion that bubbled up between them overwhelmed them both, leaving them with a breathless longing when they parted. The cold air seeming much crisper with their hot breaths and burning faces. They exchanged a look of yearning before their lips crashed together again, Robin finding the will to move her feet back into her tent, Frederick following along and sealing the flaps behind him.   
  
     
Frederick was shed of his armor, and Robin her cloak, and together the sat on her cot, lips joined with slow passion that built over time. Their hands wandered. Robin curled her finger around Frederick ribbon tie and gently pulled, the brown cloth untangling and sliding off his neck. Next came his white shirt, which he slid of his shoulders as he lowered Robins back down to the mattress. Their lips slipped away from each other at that time, Frederick watching as Robin looked over his bare torso, her hand gliding gently across it. He returned the favor and brought his fingers under her shirt, pulling it over her head. They took turns like that, removing clothing, and before Robin knew it they were down to their small clothes already.   
     
Her throat sealed up when she noticed his gaze, looking over her body with such fascination–an awe that made her blush, but even in the dim candle light did Robin see the touch of pink on his own cheeks. His hands, calloused and hardened by his weapons and horse riding, glided gently over her body; across the flat of her stomach and down her thigh. He was almost worried he could break her in two, the precious porcelain doll she was to him. Her hands lifted his jaw away from her body and back to her face, Robin smiling kindly up at him that settled Fredericks racing heart. The man returned her smile faintly and kissed her again, his hands wandering aimlessly no longer.   
     
He slipped his hand under her body, unclasping her breastband and pulling it away from her. His hand cupped her breast instead. Robin softly gasped behind his lips and Frederick hesitated, looking back to her face. Robin gave him a nod, watching silently as he touched her. He lowered his head, nipping her ear and kissing down her neck as he hand moved again, giving her chest a squeeze before moving on. His fingers fell to the warmth between her legs, tentatively adding pressure to his fingers as moved his hand. The sounds she offered was sweet, hums and suppressed moans of the sort, her legs tightening together around his hand, Her own hands came up to hold the back of is neck and his shoulder.   
     
Frederick lowered himself far enough to kiss and drag his tongue across her breast, his fingers yet to cease their teasing. Robin mewled above him, her eyes closing and her fingers softly digging into his skin. All he did was getting him aroused in itself, feeling himself stiffen below.   
     
It didn’t take long for Robin to catch on, taking his head and pulling it back up to her’s and kissing him. She reached down and gently tugged on the band of his smallclothes. Frederick did as instructed and pulled them down for her, Robin turning away from the kiss. Holding himself over her he watched as she swallowed back, her fingers hesitantly wrapping around him. Frederick's lips thinned, but he waited patiently, watching her. Robin quickly glanced up to him, took a deep breath, and moved her hand up and down his shaft. Frederick let out a shaky breath, his head dipping slightly.   
     
Robin continued till he was fully hard, her hand getting comfortable and holding him tighter, wanting to make him feel good, hearing more soft grunts from him as she went on. But Frederick suddenly stopped her, his hand reaching down and taking hers, pulling it away from him. She was worried for a moment, but one look into his dark, lust hazed eyes, and she understood. Frederick gilded the remaining article of clothing down her legs and positioned, Robin in turn wrapping her arms around his shoulders and readied herself, nodding to him and holding her breath. Frederick slowly slid in, both of them exhaling at once he was in completely.   
     
Robin was tight, and fit around him like a glove, but he sat still, fighting the tug of his pelvis to move and waited for Robin. She released a breath slowly, shifting a bit and taking a deep breath before she nodded her head, allowing him to move.   
     
Frederick’s forehead rested on hers, and their breathes coiled and fell together as he moved. He held his body as close to hers as possible, Robin's hands on his back, holding him near as well. With reddened cheeks and unsteady breaths they moaned together, sometimes looking into each other's eyes, other times eyes sealed shut to take in the intense pleasure and bliss they shared in Frederick’s slow thrusts. It was not brash, or hasty driven by lust, but slow lovemaking.  
     
After some time of this Fredericks head shifted and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his breathing heavy against her skin as his hips knocked into hers with more of a jerk, Robin moaning out and curling a leg around his waist to receive it. They hushed and whispered each others name, and after the long slow build up, the tightening coil in Robins abdomen subsided, Robin coming with a soft soundless cry. Frederick was not far behind, and after releasing inside her he pulled out, and came to lay beside her. His arm snaked under her waist and pulled her into his chest, which she cuddled into. They were wordless as they caught their breaths, their hot bodies cooling off, until Robin tilted her head up and pecked his lips gently.   
     
“I love you, Frederick.” She whispered.  
     
“And I you, Robin.” He hushed.   
     
Sleep did not wait long to take them, Robin falling to it almost immediately in the comfort of Fredericks chest, and the knight soon after, blowing out the single candle and covering them both in a blanket. He kissed her head, and stroked her hair, falling asleep with her in his arms, safe, and loved.


	19. Knight's law

It was beyond his station, he knew that, and yet he couldn’t stop the feelings from arising.   
     
Frederick was very stricken in nature, and any distraction to the cause of the army would be be disregarded. The entire camp rested on his shoulders, and any falter in his perhaps over-zealous responsibilities and the entire campaign would fall apart.   
     
But now, Frederick noticed things were..changing. Since the arrival of their tactician, he paid extra care to her, knowing Chrom was far too trustful for his own good. But feelings of distrust dwindled, replaced even, with ones of respect and affection. He finds himself going out of his way at times just to assist her. He’s attempted to keep his distance- _all distractions to the cause of the war would and should be disregarded_..and yet, his rules by which he lives by seem far more easy to bend around Robin.   
     
He found ways to spend time with her, convincing himself that her help with his bear meat aversion was productive and toward the cause of the army, but he would be lying to himself if he truly believed that. He was improving–which was good in a sense, but also closer to ending his time stolen away from Robin.   
     
He couldn’t put it off any longer. How she looked past him unknowing of his heavy heart was torturous, and with the growing threat of the war taking lives at any given time, Frederick had little choice left.   
     
Frederick approached her one evening after supper, his hands behind his back as he cleared his throat, getting her attention.   
     
“Robin, might I ask for you to follow me? I have something to discuss with you.”   
     
“Sure, by all means.” Robin nodded and stood from her seat.  
      
Frederick lead her back to his tent, Opening the flap for her to enter before following her inside. She turned to face him and smiled, and suddenly Frederick felt hesitation tug at his heart.   
     
“What did you need, Frederick?” She asked, and the knight frowned, his gaze lowering from hers for a brief moment, which was unlike him, before they returned to hers seriously.   
     
“As a knight, I realize it is beyond my position to say such highly inappropriate things at this time..” He began, as stern and hard as ever. But, as he continued his serious eyes began to soften. “But…As a man, I feel that I must tell you that I've..Developed feelings toward you, Robin. I wouldn’t have told you if it were not so pressing, but days go by when even milords needs come second to yours–which is something a knight should be most ashamed of, and yet it is so.” Watching her expression change as he spoke put him on edge, his heartbeat quickening anxiously. Robin’s eyes turned away from him, and she frowned in thought, the very sight of it already making Frederick’s heart sink in his chest.   
     
“Frederick I..”  
     
“-Excuse it, milady..I understand.” Frederick cut in, head lowered a bit in shame. The words hurt to say, but only reasonable. In these dark times, perhaps he was just foolish in thinking he could be an exception.  
     
“It's just–well, with the war I don’t think..-I'm sorry, Frederick.” Robin's voice was soft and sympathetic, much kinder than Frederick deserved.   
     
“Rightly so, milady. The war should be our first priority, and keeping milord safe. You have my utmost respect in that, and my thanks for listening anyway.” He nodded, and looked her in the eye once more. He stepped aside and lifted his tent flap, dismissing her. “I shant keep you. Goodnight, Robin. I hope my words will not deter you in any respect.”   
     
“Of course not. Thank you, Frederick.” She said, but her words were still of guilt. She bowed her head and left his tent, leaving Frederick alone once again.   
     
The knight came to his cot and sat on its edge. To his lonesome he could drop his strong exterior facade. He sighed deeply and ran a hand though his hair, the pang of hurt still stabbing his heart. He felt foolish, ashamed and guilty.      
  
As a knight,  _all distractions to the cause of the war would be disregarded._  If only he knew how much that would hurt, perhaps he wouldn’t have tried. 


	20. After War

_Kind of a second part to the previous chapter._

  
It's been months since Frederick pulled Robin aside. Their relationship was a professional one, and things between them were just like before. It was only then, Robin realized Fredericks presence in her life–or rather, his absence.   
     
He kept his distance, and when she smiled to him, he just nodded sternly, not offering a small grin like he had before. Robin missed it, as well as a number of other things he did that she hadn’t even noticed. His conversation and encouragement before battle, his seating at supper beside her and speaking of battles he knew made her excited, even the simple touches on her back when she said something clever in council with Chrom on the presenting battle.   
     
Not that he was doing any of this in spite her, of course, Robin was better than to think that. He was simply acting as he did normally. To everyone and certainly before her. She felt a pang of guilt, that tug on her heart that made her wish she hadn’t turned him down so rudely, but she knew deep down that the war was her first priority, and that as tactician it was her duty, and the soul reason why she was even among the Shepherds.   
     
But that did not mean things were dead–not if she could help it. When he thought she wasn’t looking, Robin would catch Frederick glance to her, either across the supper seating or on the battlefield. And he still had that terrible habit of picking out the bigger fruits for her desert–other than lord Chrom and lady Lissa, of course.   
     
The battle with Gangrel was fast approaching, and the end of the war was nearing. Everyone at camp could feel it. Everyone stood at the ready for weeks, training as harder as ever, and preparing for the battle that would give the people justice. And within a day–however exhausting short day–it was finally over. The Mad King fell and everyone rejoiced.    
     
The war was over.   
     
     
It was not long after that Chrom married and took rightful place as the new leader of the people, and among those invited to the wedding all the Shepherds were there, Frederick being the best man.   
     
The ceremony was lovely, in every definition of the word–Frederick even looked like he would shed a tear, watching as Chrom shared his vows not far from his side, a smile of pride on his lips. Robin, as much as she enjoyed the joining, couldn’t help but veer her eyes toward Frederick. In a lost longing, almost. A what if. And to her surprise, he turned and met her gaze, not turning away, not nodding, but gently smiling to her again–the kind she dearly missed. Around them all watched with full attention to the crowning lord and lady passing rings, eyes aglow in admiration and love. But to Robin and Frederick, across the large hall without the utter of a single word, a silent agreement and understanding was shared between them. Robin smiled, and nodded very slightly, turning back to Chrom as he turned to address the crowd of people. Frederick grinned to himself and did so as well, standing taller with a brighter look about it.   
  
     
The two met after the ceremony, shrouded by the civil chaos that was the reception, alone to speak privately. The war was over. No obligations–nothing to stop them. Robin took Frederick’s hand, and told him how much she missed him. Frederick stated the same, and proposed to her again with little hesitation in his heart. It was not a question of Robins acceptance. They walked back to the party, arm in arm. No one seemed to notice with the attention to Chrom at the head of the room and the many clinking of glasses from the Shepard's, but that was fine with them. Their hands intertwined under the table, smiling not only for Chrom's happiness, but the longed happiness of their own. 


	21. The Storm

It came out of nowhere, and Robin slid the tent flap back just far enough to see. Outside was a downpour, with lightning and winds she was convinced  could lift her off her feet. Frederick sat not far behind her, glimpsing from his station the storm outside.   
     
Trapped in Frederick’s tent, it seemed.   
  
Chrom, Frederick, and the tactician all met at Frederick’s tent for a small council earlier that evening. All gathered around the knight’s table, looking through maps and discussing terrine for their next move, who was best to guard as they traveled and which would be the best path to take. After awhile Chrom decided he should head back to his text, the long day exhausting him, and leaving Robin and Frederick alone to his tent. Robin was almost so occupied in thought she didn't register him leaving, her fingers tracing over ink drawn roads and working out a plan in her head. Frederick turned and bowed as the prince left, before turning back to Robin.   
     
The two worked on for at least and hour or more, debating over the camps travel efficiency and exchanging ideas about some training as they moved. The deeper in conversation they went, the less they noticed the winds picking up outside, or the rolling thunder in the distance. Frederick was standing directly behind her, watching over her shoulder as she pointed across the map when the first lightning strike came, the loud crack racking through the air and making her jump in surprise. Frederick did not flinch, but simply turn his head back to the tent door behind them.   
     
“This is not good..” He mumbled lowly, walking over and lifting the tent flap aside. “I received no report about a storm this morning, we will have to be stationed for at least two more days now if we want our equipment and the roads to dry.” Frederick frowned, his brow tense with this new complication. Robin walked over and looked out with him, the rain beating down outside.   
     
“I hope it lets up soon..In the meantime, should we rethink things? The mountain path could turn poorly if we lose footing going uphill.” Frederick did not reply right away. He withdrew his hand and let the tent canvas fall back to place.   
     
“Perhaps I should check on Milord, I recall his tent spoke damaged the other day, It could pull up with this storm–”  
      
“Frederick it's pouring out there, you’ll come down for something for sure!”   
      
“Nonsense, Robin, I do sicken. And in the rarity that I do, one good sneeze is all I need to clear my sinuses.” He replied a matter-of-factly, holding his arms behind his back and looking back to the door, tempted to go out just to make sure. Robin rolled her eyes.   
      
“In any case, Chrom left before the storm rolled in, I’m sure he’s fine.” She reasoned, and the knight frowned warily, but turned from the door.   
     
“Perhaps you’re right.” He sighed, walking back to the maps. “Come then, with this rain the mountain pass is no longer a wise option, let us indeed rethink.”   
  
     
Another hour passed, and it was certainly getting late. The storm wasn't letting up, or looked to be passing anytime soon–If anything, it was looking worse. Frederick watched from his cot as she looked out, her expression growing worried. Lightning flashed in the distance, the white light faintly crossing her face for less than a second. Her eyes were troubled.   
     
“If you’re thinking you should go out in that storm, Robin, I highly discourage it.” Frederick commented as he began to remove his armor, not having to ask her to know what she was thinking.   
     
“My tent is not far, Frederick. I think i’ll be alright, Ive taken most of your time already and–”  
     
“I should think not, Milady. While the notion of I going out is a thought most reasonable, you will most certainly catch ill with this storm. I’m afraid you are stationed here for the night.”  Robin turned back to the knight, who of which was already looking through his storage chests for a sleeping mat.   
     
“Frederick I can't ask you of this, I don't mean to be a burden, really.” She tried to reason,  but the knight sternly shook his head and held up a hand in protest of the idea.   
     
“Your health comes first, milady. As tactician it is one of the utmost importance, nay, you shall stay.” He said, and his tone told that this was the end of the discussion, whether Robin was happy or not.   
     
She frowned, but bit her tongue on the subject, glancing back out to the storm before walking further inside the tent.   
  
     
Somehow, while they worked, the idea that she and Frederick were alone didn’t occur. Now, watching the man set up a sleeping station, it really hit her. Alone together in Frederick’s tent. She tried best not to think about it, accepting his generosity and thinking of the storm, but that was proving difficult. She could hear the words now,  
_“Robin, Did I see you exit from Sir Frederick’s tent this morn?”_ Oh–will the camp talk. Lissa's loose lips, Virions intrigue, Maribelle's  gossip, Gaius’s snicker–  
     
“Robin?”   
     
“–Huh?” Robin looked up, snatched from her dreading thoughts back to reality, where Frederick stood before her, brow arched. She blinked, noting how he await a reply for something. “Sorry, you were saying?”   
     
At some point while she was lost in thought Frederick removed his brown vest, the ties around the collar gone too. He stood on the other side of the sleeping mat on the floor, the bedding between them.   
     
“I said it may be an impertinent question, but will you be sleeping in your cloak and belts? I doubt such a slumber will be comfortable, but that decision is up to you”   
     
“Oh,” Robin looked down at herself and stood from his cot. “No, I suppose not.” She mumbled, bringing her hands up to her cloak collar and disrobing. Frederick turned away politely.   
     
Robin has her back to Frederick as well, but she couldn't help but glance back every now and then, feeling the tips of her ears and her cheeks heated at the idea she was undressing before the knight. With nothing to change into, she was left in her tanktop and her baggy trousers, hair taken down from her usual pigtails. She cleared her throat when she was done, getting his attention again.   
     
“Thank you, Frederick. You didn't have to do all this.”   
     
“I beg to differ, Robin, it was only the gentlemen thing to do.” He nodded, briefly looking over the change to her hair curiously before back to the sleeping mat. “I shall take the floor–and this is debatable Robin, I insist. Its late, we should take rest.”   
     
Robin bit her cheek, but sat back on his cot.   
  
     
The two lie on their back not some time later, the candle blown out and a silence between them. The only sound was of the storm outside, the gusts of wind shaking the trees, the large drops of rain in ripples over the tent canvas. Robin had her back to Frederick, lips sealed nervously. How strange. She hasn’t slept this close to Frederick since the day they’ve met, and at that time his trust for her was nill, only close to her because he was wary for milord and lady Lissa. But now? Now he sheltered her, and allowed her to stay on his own terms, trusting to be this close while asleep.   
     
Robin glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she could make out Frederick’s face, eyes closed and peaceful as he breathed through his nose. She turned away, knowing her cheeks were red despite the darkness. She closed her eyes and dug her face into the pillow, trying to sleep.   
     
His cot smelled of him, and for a strange reason it relaxed her. She exhaled settled, sleep teasing her tired eyes. For some reason she felt at peace, and safe. Frederick’s gentle snore rocked her to sleep, and she was out quicker than her most recent nights.    
  
     
Frederick awoke at his usual time, sitting up and cracking his slightly sore back, a hand running through his hair. He stood and walked to his clothing chest. His clothes were not entirely tarnished after sleeping in them, and changing with the risk of Robin waking posed an all too probable threat.   
  
_Ah–Thats right, Robin._  
     
The knight looked over to his cot, the woman in question curled up and almost completely hidden under the blanket. He found himself wandering over to the cot, and looked from above at her slumber. She hugged his pillow tight, her face nuzzled in it as her knees came up to her chest and her hair was splayed across the bed behind her. Frederick couldn't help but smile a bit, admitting the expression was rather cute.   
     
He shook his head and walked back, ignoring his brief inappropriate behavior and dressing in his armor and putting away his mat.  Before he left, however, he noticed Robins clothes slung over his chair. He couldn't help but take them and fold them, leaving them on the desk and waiting for her, her boots neatly together below. Nodding to himself, he left his tent.   
     
As he went about his chores, the image of Robins sleeping face returned again and again. He shook his head of the thoughts, using his work to distract him of such thoughts. Little did he know, the cause for such face was in her dreams, were the events of last night were much the same, save for she and Frederick sharing the cot.   
  
The pleasant dream keeping her in bed till mornings sunrise to come.


	22. Jealous

With the end of the war and Chrom as leader of the people, the palace was nearly overrun with guests and contributors on the daily. The lord seemed busier than ever, and Frederick was at every beck and call, there to help and solve any posing problem. This was all to be expected. What the knight didn't expect was Robin's sudden popularity after the battle, word spreading of the famous tactician that had a leading hand in victory.   
     
It started with Chrom’s letters, Frederick standing by the far wall as the lord opened letters whilst eating his breakfast.   
     
“I’m starting to think Robin should partake in some of these balls and soirées..” Chrom mused as he scanned a few letters, glancing up to the knight who arched a brow at the notion.   
     
“For what reason, Milord? Has she been requested for such?”   
     
“Indeed. Many scholars and generals wish to speak with her about her work and her help in the war.”   
     
“I cannot say I am surprised. She has a marvelous gift, milord, one that has aids us well.”   
     
“Right, I’ll send word to her about the coming events.” Chrom nodded, standing from the table and leaving for a day of work.   
  
And partake she did, attending the balls Chrom held and having a small crowd of people speaking with her each time. At first at least Frederick could get a word in, asking how she fair or complimenting her gown if he felt so bold, but soon the crowds took most of all her attention, the scholars and generals replaced with other lords and nobles–and Frederick knew for a fact most of them had no war experience or intention of conversation as grieve.   
     
How peculiar, the knight would look on across the ballroom, and feel a sharpness tug his heart. He made no show of this, reflecting on his feelings only once retired to his quarters. What was bothering him so? Maybe it was these gentlemen wasting her time, when she could be doing actual tactical work or intelligent conversation. How they smiled charmingly at her, their eyes not careful in their linger over her body. How unseemly, Frederick sneered to himself.   
     
Over the past year, Fredericks feelings toward Robin have changed on more than one occasion. He accepted her friendship and trust, only to find those develop further into..other, feelings. He couldn't say he was proud of it, but it was the silent truth. Frederick admired Robin greatly, so seeing her crowded by unruly men who did not deserve her wit, her humor beauty or poise…Irked him. Alas, it was not his position to protect her with the caution he had for milord..or could he?   
  
One day Frederick overlooked work at the main hall, and a visitor came, Frederick approaching to meet this stranger. The man looked wealthy, smiling and standing in a way that reeked arrogance. His hair was sleeked back, touches of grey at his temples. He also carried a bouquet of Carnations in his hand.   
     
“Good day, milord. I’m afraid Lord Chrom is not accepting council at this time.” Frederick explained in his stern and serious manner, eyes narrowing at the gentlemen before him. The man grinned, and Frederick decided not to trust him.  
     
“Ah, vat polite stewards Lord Chrom employs,” the man said, Frederick choosing to ignore the comment. “But, I am not here for milord. I come to deliver zis, “ The man lifted his beautiful bundle of flowers. “To z’ere Robin. Have an idea of where I might find her, good sir?”   
     
“She is–” Frederick began to reply, before the thought of this..this snake of a man coming to propose to her struck him, and Frederick did something most unthinkable in his line of work.   
     
“–also, unavailable. I’m terribly sorry, milord, this must be quite the inconvenience.” He said with feigned sympathy. The man before him frowned in frustration that he did not get the answer he wanted.  
     
“But my flowers–I shall wait for her, zen.”   
     
“And trouble you further, milord? Nay, what waste of your valuable time that is. I shall deliver your flowers to her, you may rest easy.”   
     
The man opened his mouth to speak, but closed as the thought registered. After some internal debate, the man grudgingly agreed and passed the flowers to Frederick.   
     
Frederick escorted the man out, walking back through the hall when he was surprised to see Robin, leaning against a pillar and grinning at him with an arched brow.   
     
“M-milady.” The knight stopped. How long has she been standing there? With the look on her face, he’d measure long enough.   
     
“Tell me again how busy I am, sir knight–I’d love to know.” Robin smirked and lifted from her lean, walking closer and crossing her arms. Frederick stood his ground, lips firm.  
     
“My actions are just, milady. I’ve noticed you’ve grown busy as of late, and only wished to relieve unnecessary distractions. If I misspoke I sincerely apologize and–”  
     
“No, Frederick,” Robin chuckled, silencing the knight. “It's alright, really. All these people coming to see me, all these suitors, they are taxing after while, and I'm rather exhausted of them.” Robin then looked down to the flowers he held. “And what of those? Did you really intend on delivering them?”   
     
“To be completely honest with you, Robin, no. Not because you do not deserve such gifts, but they’re not your favorite. I thought I’d replace the bouquet, and then hand them to you.”   
      
Robin blinked in surprise. “You know my favorite flower, Frederick?”   
     
Frederick grinned, and one could see his eyes soften. “You’re terribly sentimental, Robin..They’re ‘Forget-me-not’s. Am I wrong?”   
     
Robin’s smile tugged at her lips. “Thats correct.” She replied. Frederick shared her smile, looking satisfied that he was correct.  For a moment the two exchanged that gaze, an unspoken fondness there. After awhile Frederick cleared his throat, turning away.   
     
“I should get to, milady.” He stated, nodding to her before walking past her. He was a few paces when Robin spoke up.   
     
“Hey Frederick?” She turned to look at him, Frederick stopping and looking over his shoulder to her. “The next time I'm “Busy”, pay me a visit, won't you?”   
     
Frederick smiled and nodded to her.   
     
“Yes. I should like that, Robin.”


	23. Papa's Boy

Morgan puffed his cheeks as he sat at the kitchen table, head resting on his palm that propped him up. Morgan was caught in a dilemma. While he was inseparable from his mother, he still didn’t recall a lot about his father. It didn’t help that he was always so busy. Frederick tried to make time, but between serving Chrom and training the recruits, those times were less often than he would like. But that would change today!  
     
If he couldn’t remember times with his father, He’d make new memories! A brilliant plan for a tactician in training. He jumped down from the table and ran from their quarters,  on the lookout for father.  
     
When Morgan finally found him, he stood in the courtyard, looking over all the training troops. His father was so strong–he knew everything about fighting, Morgan wished he could be that big and strong when he grew up.   
     
The small brunet boy snuck up behind the blue armored knight and slipped his hand into his. The knight looked down and Morgan gave him his signature wide smile.   
     
“Hello, father!” He cheesed.   
     
“Morgan, what brings you here?” Frederick replied, his tone much softer than the one he used on the troops. Frederick squeezed his son's small hand before looking back to scan the courtyard of men fighting.   
     
“I came to help!” Morgan replied, watching the men and women play-battle.   
     
“Should you not be studying, son?” Frederick asked arching a brow down at him. Morgan shook his head.    
     
“I can study training today with you. Can I father?” The boy turned back to Frederick, who took in Morgan's big hopeful eyes. The knight sighed, always weak to his son. The knight gasped his hands on either side of him and lifted him up, resting him on his hip and holding him up.    
     
“Very well, Morgan. What shall you have the troops do?”    
     
“Hmmm..” Morgan pouted, his tiny hands pressed on Frederick’s face, smooshing his cheeks and moving them around in thought, before smiling again. “Have them run in circles!”   
     
“Very well.” Frederick nodded once his face was released, turning back to the troops, his expression hardening. “Soldiers! Laps around the castle! Least a hundred–hustle now!” He ordered in his firm voice. Few men groaned but all dropped their weapons and began to jog off. Morgan giggled in Frederick’s arms, knowing he was the cause and his father let him order. Frederick smiled to his son, giving his forehead a kiss before walking, carrying him off. “Come, son. Let us ride behind the slackers and pick up their pace.”   
     
“Yeah!” Morgan cheered, wrapping his arms around his dad's neck. 


	24. Tease (NSFW)

“I don't know Robin, it just doesn’t seem right..” Chrom thought aloud, rubbing his chin as he read the maps before him. Robin stood on the other end of the table, arms crossed with thought as well while Frederick worked behind them, moving scrolls and such, packing up the ones they needed for their next campaign. The sound of his armor as he moved subtly in the background.   
     
The war room in Chrom’s Palace was empty besides them, everyone else done with their reports and insights on the next battle discussed, but Chrom was still unsatisfied with the final plan. He placed his palms on the table and leaned over the maps, working Robins scheme out in his head.   
     
“It just doesn’t feel right. Shouldn’t I be doing more?” Chrom frowned and looked up to the tactician across from him.    
     
“What's not right about it, Chrom? Our cavalry will come in through the front and handle the bulk of the battle, distance fighters behind them for aid, while you and the rest take up the side around to get to attack the Boss in the back room.” Robin explained, pointing on the map as she spoke, dragging her finger to represent his section and tapping the final room.   
     
“I don’t know..I mean, shouldn’t I be up fighting at the front?” Chrom asked, but Robin sighed and rubbed her temple.   
     
“Chrom you don’t use magic nor bows, and our troops on steeds offer intimidation as well as defense. You’d be useless there.”   
     
Chrom grumbled and put his hands on his hips. “Sometimes I hate it when you’re right.”   
     
“We all have our roles, Chrom.” Robin offered. At this time Frederick started to gather some scrolls behind Chrom, placing them neatly in a crate and carrying them back to the supplies to be taken out with them. Robin’s eyes followed him, a grin on her lips. “Take Frederick: One of his is to ride horses..And one of mine is to ride him.”   
     
Her comment almost went by unnoticed at her lax tone-Almost. Chrom blinked up at her, his mouth hung a bit open, not expecting it at all, but he was not as surprised as Frederick, who suddenly fumbled at the simple task of carrying and dropped the scrolls, the crate clattering next to him. Frederick quickly glanced to Chrom who looked over in concern, and bowed his head.  
     
“A-apologies, Milord.” He cleared his throat, kneeling and picking up the scrolls at once, but not before sending a short disapproving glare to Robin first.  
     
Robin withheld a chuckle. “You’re tense, Chrom.” Robin offered in a vague reasoning for her comment, turning back to the prince. “The battle will be just as successful so long as you stick to your role. Not all leaders are on the frontline.”   
     
Chrom sighed, letting it all pass and leaning back from the table. “You’re right, Robin, as always. We’ll meet tomorrow and rally the troops.” Robin nodded and rolled up the few maps on the table, bowing her head and leaving the room.   
  
     
She walked through the castle to her personal quarters, a room provided for her by Chrom seeing how she was his tactician and married to his lieutenant. Once she got to her room she unrolled the maps on the table and removed her cloak, resting it on the back of her chair. She looked over the maps again, jotting down notes to the side with her quill and starting her list on the Shepards going into battle. She was lost in thought when she heard the door open and shut behind her. She assumed it was Chrom and didn’t bother turn around from her notes.   
     
“If this is for my earlier comment I meant no harm..” She said over her shoulder, scratching out a few scribbles of ideas.   
     
“And yet I find that hard to believe, Robin.” Frederick’s voice sounded behind her, a small gasp coming from her, turning around to face the knight. He arched a brow at her as he stood before her door, his arms held behind him, noting she expected someone else in her reaction.    
     
“Disappointed?” He asked, starting to approach her.  
     
“Of course not.” She replied, watching him carefully. He had a bit of a saunter in his slow walk, and the look of his eyes was either challenging or scolding, it was hard to tell. Once in arms reach he lifted his hand up and pressed his fingertips to her upper chest and pressed, walking her back, and not a pause in his step. A smirk grew on her lips. He pressed until her back was flat against the near wall, cornering her. Frederick’s eyes narrowed down at her and he leaned in slightly, drawing his face closer to hers.   
     
“I have never been so embarrassed before milord, and to–what? Get my attention?”  His voice lowered, and in any other situation it may have sounded like a threat, but Robin smirked up at him and tilted her head a bit to the side, looking through those eyes of his.   
     
“It worked, didn’t it?” She hummed, her eyes trailing from his, lingering across the rest of his close face and down to his lips before back up to meet his gaze head on-challengingly.   
     
“Vulgarity is no substitute for wit, Robin..”  
     
“And yet here you are..” She bantered, her words just above a whisper. Frederick’s gaze grew focused, the corner of his lips turning upward before he chuckled, a huskiness coaxing his laugh.   
     
He gripped her hip and tugged her against him, Robin wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he closed the space between them and kissed her. He nibbled sensually on her bottom lip and tugged it before indulging past her lips with his tongue.  Robin felt her knees weaken against him, holding herself up against the wall behind her. The kiss was heated, glowingly needy and sloppy. It went on to the point where Robin had to pull her head away, gasping for a breath and breathing heavily. As she rested her head back against the stone wall behind her, Frederick looked across her face and leaned down, kissing her chin and lingering down her neck silently in a trail of kisses.   
     
“Will you stay?” She murmured softly, her hand resting on the back of his neck and through his hair, the other still pressed to the wall behind her. “Naga knows when we’ll be alone like this again..Tents aren’t the most private, anyway..” She frowned. Frederick hummed in thought at the proposition, his lips slowing on her neck. After his momentary ponder he turned back up to her gaze, his eyes seemingly outlining her face.   
     
“Well,” He began, though a hint of coquetry Robin was not used to. “I cannot let a comment like that in Chroms court go… unpunished.” He smirked, and Robin felt a flush cross her cheeks and ears. Frederick chuckled at her look, drank it up really, and swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style toward her bed chambers.  
  
Getting Frederick’s armor off was quicker than one might think. Robin nearly memorized all the straps and buckles that held it on him, and Frederick was trained to put it on in a snap for emergencies–same goes for taking it off.  
     
After the armor was put aside Robin fell back on her bed, her hands slipping down Frederick’s back as he crawled over her. Their lips rejoined, resuming their kiss from before with fervor. Robin dragged her hands from Fred's back to his chest, palms pressed flat as they roamed before they drew together around the buttons of his vest, nimbly undoing them one by one. Frederick took note and was already working on the buttons of his white shirt, trying to hold the kiss for as long as he could before forced to sit up to get the last ones, shrugging both garments off and to the floor.   
     
Robin smiled up at him, gliding her hands across his rippled and built chest, feeling up his warm skin back up to his strong jaw she admired so. Frederick watched with a contented smile on his lips, loving her touch. He lowered his head back toward hers, but merely brushed her lips, kissing down her neck, and nipped at her collar. He slipped his fingers under her tanktop shirt and pulled it over her head, Robin helping and letting him do as he pleased. He eventually tugged down her trousers as well, leaving her in her small-clothes as he kissed.   
     
Kissing and nipping along her neck, Robin curled her hands into his hair, just how he liked. She tilt her head back, her legs under him shifting a bit till accidentally brushing against his crotch and earning a soft gasp from Frederick against her skin. Frederick looked past his bangs up to Robin, who was smirking down at him already. The woman gripped his shoulders and pushed him back, rolling the pair till Frederick’s back was to the bed. The knight arched a brow at the sudden switch in roles, but sat back, letting Robin steer things this time.   
     
Robin had a knee on either side of him, straddling his hips, her hands sliding across his chest as she leaned down to kiss him. Frederick brought his hands up to rest on her thighs, leaning up to meet her kiss. She moved her hand down to the bulge between his legs and cupped him, pressing the palm of her hand against him. Frederick felt the shiver of arousal shoot up his spine, exhaling against her lips. She parted, her lips merely an inch away from his as she studied his face, repeating the action and massaging him there. Frederick breath shortened, his brows knitting together softly as he focused on the teasing pleasure of a growing erection. His hands moved up to her hips, fingers curled into her and stationing her there.   
     
Robin didn't hesitate to unbutton his trousers, freeing him from the already tight fit, and shimmying them down to not be in her way. Her back curled, hands coming up around his shoulders as she rolled her hips against him. Their lips locked and she ground her hips with his, Frederick shifting his pelvis up to meet her. Robin softly hummed behind the kiss, tentatively rubbing her heat against his hardening member, the thin fabrics of their underclothes the only thing between them. The slow pivot of her hips grew in strength as she got comfortable with the action, gaining speed and aggression. Their breaths staggered, Robin withholding soft moans as she rubbed harder, stimulating her clit. Frederick’s hands had slipped down to her rear, grabbing her firmly and helping her push down with each jerk of her hips as they heavily kissed. They were red-faced, The grunts they emitted between them, quick breaths, needy, itching for pleasure.    
     
Robin couldn’t take it anymore, yanking her small-clothes off and pulling down his, positioning herself, before sinking down around his girth. Her bottom lip curled under her teeth as he filled her, voicing an exhale as she rested, getting used to the fit. Frederick watched her in awe, forgetting his own pleasure at the sight of hers.   
     
Once Robin was comfortable she began to move, rising and sinking around him. She mewled and closed her eyes, her head tilting back. Frederick growled under his breath, his hands firm on her ass as she rode him. Sharp repeated moans bubbled from Robin’s lips. She felt the tug of that coil feeling in her core.  
      
Frederick couldn't keep his eyes off her, groaning lowly himself as he thrusted up into her. He grit his teeth, holding for a little while longer, before grasping her sides and pulling her down in another turn, holding himself over her and sharply thrusting into her, their faces not an inch apart. With a hazy lust-lidded gaze Frederick looked into her eyes, Robin doing the same as her lips hung softly open, a shuddering breath escaping.   
     
He pounded into her, the bed shifting with his force and leaving Robin in howls. Her legs were raised around his hips and her nails dug into his skin. Robin was at the tipping point, one hand curling into the sheets below her, clawing at them while gripping Frederick tight with the other. Soon her back arched against him, her voice raising an octave as she released, her vision drawing a blank.   
     
Once Robin came Frederick finished off, releasing and kissing along her jaw as he pulled out. He hummed softly, finding his way up to her lips and remaining there. Robin kissed back, her arm slung over his neck loosely and drawing the man closer, coming to lay beside her. 

* * *

Frederick softly closed the heavy door behind him, walking down the quiet morning corridor until he ran into Chrom who carried many letters.   
     
“Ah, Frederick. Early as usual.” Chrom nodded.   
     
“And unusual for you, milord. Is everything alright?”   
     
“Yes, I was woken by these important documents just delivered. Is Robin awake? It calls for her attention as well.”   
     
Frederick grinned to himself, bowing his head to Chrom. “I'm terribly sorry, Milord, its best for Robin to sleep in this morn.” He said in almost pride, leading the prince away. “Perhaps I may take a gander at them till she does?”   
     
“Uh, sure.” Chrom mused, clueless as ever and walking down the hall with Frederick back to the council room. 


	25. Support

It was dusk, and the watch for camp rounds was drawing its end. Frederick walked from outpost to outpost, checking if all was in order. He was about to turn back toward camp to start the evening cooking fire when he saw something from the corner of his eye.   
     
Hidden behind a large tree looked to be Robin, crouched and wrapped around in her cloak. The knights brows knit and he swiftly made over, in case she was perhaps injured. Once he made his way over, however, he heard her crying, and slowed in his step.   
     
“Milady, what's troubling you?” He asked once he was close enough, Robin being startled and standing abruptly. She quickly wiped her cheeks with her sleeve and looked up to the knight, composing herself.   
     
“Wh-what do you mean, Frederick?” She sniffed in a rather unconvincing lie. Frederick frowned at her and arched his brow, Robin's shoulders slumping softly. “It's..-I-it's nothing.” She cleared her nose with her sleeve and sniffled. “It's nothing, Frederick. Just..Nothing.” Robin pulled her lips tight, holding her emotions back before the knight.   
     
Frederick sighed and approached, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and lifting it to her runny nose, softly pinching.   
     
“This “nothing” seems to be troubling you greatly, milady..” He mused, voice tender to Robin, who took the cloth he offered and blew her nose in it. Robin knew the knight would be respectful, but he’d also be relentless on wanting to aid her. She gathered her thoughts, processing how to put it into words.   
    
“It's..It's terribly foolish, but for just a second, I could have sworn I remembered..” Her voice trailed off, the tears drawing at her eyes again. Frederick could hear she was having trouble speaking, her grief sealing her throat .   
     
“Take your time, milady..What did you remember?” He listened with great focus, drawing Robin back over to the tree to have a seat. Robin choked a sob.  
     
“I..I thought I remembered my mother..It was–ugh It was all right there and no it's gone! I can't recall a thing. T..To have it there at my grasp and just–fade just like that I-” Robin bit her lip, her tears falling again.   
     
Frederick frowned and reached over, his thumb clearing the tears off her cheek as the other took her hand in his. Frederick held it in a reassuring firmness, letting a pause pass for her to collect herself. They sat like that for awhile, holding her hand silently while Robin’s sobs and sniffles dwindle off. When she was breathing semi regularly again, Frederick spoke up, having been looking over her face for awhile now.   
     
“It is sound to mourn her, Robin. Even with your failing memory, to have a reaction such as this, she must have been a remarkable woman, one you cared for greatly and still do.” It was rare to have Frederick speak so tenderly, but to find her in this state of distress, he had to help, or guilt would nag his heart for days to come.   
     
Robin listened and reflected on his words, unable to speak yet, but giving his hand a squeeze. She nodded eventually, clearing her throat.   
     
“Thank you, Frederick..” She mumbled. He hummed, getting to his feet and helping her up. Robin was surprised his hand lingered for longer, but he recoiled it a moment later, walking her back to camp in polite silence.


	26. Envy (NSFW)

Composure was something the knight always had. To remain stern and focused, everything else becoming obsolete in his serving abilities. So this…this was new, and without question It was caused by his beloved Robin, perhaps unintentionally by her part. He watched from afar, busy with his own work, but his concentration split with what he was witnessing.  
  
Their relationship was still secret to the camp, and Frederick knew it was unreasonable to be possessive of bonds no one else knew, but that didn’t make the feeling go away, either.   
  
First it was Stahl–A kind hearted man, but not without his charm. He and Robin made breakfast for the camp together, standing awfully close and playing cheekily with the food. Frederick dismissed this: Stahl was a friendly soul and pleasant company–nothing more. Then, it was Henry. Gods be good if Frederick didn’t have to listen to another of his dreadful jokes, but for whatever reason he could not fathom, Robin cracked up every time. She must have pegged him a licensed comic, the way she nudged his shoulder that only encouraged him to continue. He watched as she threw her head back, face alit with glee as she openly shared her laugh. The tightness around his heart clenching harder, but again, Frederick ignored it. The final straw came with a man Frederick would consider his only real competition: The man being none other than Lord Chrom himself.   
    
Oh it ate at him–And Frederick could do nothing. As knight, he must serve the exalt to the best of his abilities, giving his own personal desire for that of the prince and the princess. But if that desire included Robin? Frederick wasn’t sure what he would do with himself. The prince always thought so highly of his tactician, his admiration not so secret. He complimented her, swing his arm around her shoulders and look into her eyes when they spoke. Chrom put a lot of trust in her. He would catch him staring at her as she went on about the plan, having to clear his throat to get his attention back o the task at hand. Fredericks facade was nearly perfect, and Chrom never guessed otherwise. To see the man he has vowed to protect be so close to his lover–that tested him. What more? The idea that Robin would be interested too. A chance to be queen–who wouldn’t be a little tempted? Or so he feared.  
    
However, the knight was silent. He bit his tongue and clenched his fists behind him while he stood, his knuckles turning white, but a pleasant smile on his lips when the lord turned to face him. His opinions didn’t matter unless asked. Therefore, his desires didn’t matter.   
    
What Frederick couldn’t see, blind by his jealousy at the Shepherds open chumminess, was the ever observant Robin. She and she alone could see past Fredericks facade. And she was well aware of his poor mood by the end of the day. Being his lover, she couldn’t let him sulk alone like that.

    
“You’ve been glowering.” Robin hummed, having slipped through his tent flap and sealing it behind her for some privacy with the knight who was getting ready for bed, a quarter of his armor removed and working on his right shoulder. Frederick’s back was to her, and when she spoke he merely glanced back before continuing.  
    
“Pardon, milady?” He asked innocently, voice flowing naturally, but Robin knew better. He hesitated before replying.   
    
“Glowering when you think no one is watching, and gritting your teeth and starting the camp fires more aggressively and ignoring me–Tell me what's wrong, Frederick.” Robin ended on a softer note, taking a few paces toward the knight. Frederick looked over to her skeptically, having removed armor on the upper half of his body. He sat on his cot and began working on the lower.   
  
“Im afraid you must be mistaken, Robin. I glare regardlessly, my teeth grind when I find training or the camp unsatisfactory, the fires must start and that is no different than yesterday, and.” Frederick sighed, pulling his boot cover off and putting it aside with a soft thud. “I apologize if you think I’ve been avoiding you, my love.” His voice was gentler than before, but he still returned to his armor, and avoided eye-contact with her. Robin's lips pulled sideways, growing frustrated.   
    
“Fine, don’t tell me. I should be going anyway, Chrom said he–” But before Robin could even finish she heard the man grunt to himself.   
    
“Must be important, asking for your presence so late.” He seemed to grumbled, but continued. “Do ask him to get to bed soon, milady. He needs his rest as much as anyone else.”   
    
Robin arched a brow, her thoughts pulling together.   
    
“Hmm..then, if that’s the case I might as well stay in Chrom's tent tonight-”  
  
the mans eyes shot over to Robin, but when he was met with her smirk he frowned and turned away. Busted.  
    
“Ahh, so that’s it. You’re jealous.” Robin mused. Frederick scoffed, standing from the cot and facing her.   
    
“-And how could a man could not be, I wonder.” He retorted, tone none free of aggression. His brows furrowed, his lips tight. “There are reasons for our secrecy, Robin, you and I both understand this. But to be so..familiar, with our comrades..”   
    
Robin smiled sadly up at him, drawing closer and bringing her hands up, cupping his cheeks. She looked up into his eyes, Frederick’s strong features softening, drawing his arms around her.  
    
“You foolish man, “ Robin sighed, shaking her head. “How could I ever love another beside you?”   
   
It was all Frederick needed to hear. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers in a sort of apology. Of course, and foolish indeed was he. Robin wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. A moment passed and they parted, their noses still brushing together, eyes closed.   
  
It was the second kiss that lead to more.   
  
Feeling needy for her touch, Frederick kissed her again, a hand coming up to hold her cheek. Even when Robin attempted to pull away, she felt him lean to keep their lips connected longer. Robin was pleasantly surprised. She knew him well enough to know any..intimacy at camp, was a bare minimum. But with this trifle with jealousy, he clung to her. She smiled beneath the kiss, stepping closer to him, her hand running up to tangle in his hair. His arms tightened around her, pressing her to his chest.   
    
The chain of events that followed became hazy. Breaths became heavy against each other, and clothes stripped away. Frederick kissed every part of her, hands traveling across her body and relishing in the fact he alone could. He, and only he, would. She didn’t mind in the slightest, letting him explore her body with patience.  
    
Robin eventually had her legs coiled around his waist as he sat up on the cot, his hands pressed to her back, holding her close as possible. His lips nipped at her collar, his face nuzzled into her neck. Robin dug her blunt nails into his shoulders, breathing deeply as he kissed her.   
    
His hands came to her hips, and lifted her in position above his painfully stiff member. He pulled his lips away from his love-bites to watch, guiding her. As she enveloped him a shiver went down his spine, a low groan falling off Robin's lips that only added to his pleasure. At first the thrusts were slow in torturous depth, Robin rolling her hips against him. He felt light headed, tangled together with her, her heat greeting him in a sickeningly sweet bliss, and breaths shallow as they rocked against each other.  
    
Frederick moaned lowly. “What am I going to do with you?” His lips returning to the column of her neck, teeth grazing her before soothing it with his tongue. Robin curled her fist into his hair, humming sweetly as she rose and sank against him.   
    
“S-something, Frederick. _Ah_ –anything, please-” She murmured and tightened her legs around him. Frederick chuckled huskily, dragging his hand from her hip toward her core, his thumb finding and teasing the bundle of nerves between them as he began to buck his hips with pace. Robins head rolled back in a moan, murmuring his name behind growingly erratic breaths. Frederick grunted and continued, his thrusts becoming stronger less focused.   
    
Below her coil wound and wound and wound, brows furring and her lip trembling, until she finally let go and road into her release, Frederick groaning and following not far behind.  Her shoulder curled back, and there was a flash of tenseness in all her muscles before completely relaxing, Robin sagging against Frederick’s chest and catching a breath she most desperately needed. Frederick did the same, breathing deeply against her shoulder, his arms wrapped tight around her back and holding her that way for a good time longer.   
    
Robin finally slid herself off, and laid with Frederick when he leaned back, holding her still and pulling her with him. He kissed her temple as she nuzzled into his chest, exhaling a deep sigh.   
    
“What if the others heard us?” Robin asked, sleepy eyed as she looked up to him. She could have sworn she saw a small grin on his lips before he rested back.   
    
“Let them hear us, and perhaps they will grow suspicious enough to get involved.”   
  
    
And he was right. The next day seemed regular to the eye, all smiles and good mornings, but Robin caught the brief hesitation in some voices, the averting eyes and sudden chores that had to be dealt with–and away from them. Frederick had that look of satisfaction, finally being able to return to his duties in peace. She smirked to herself, and decided her left hand would bare a ring today.


	27. Fast Food

Fredericks frown twisted in disgust, keeping his distance as he watched his beloved devour this..”Food” before him. He always had a weak stomach for the over greasy or fatty foods, but this was borderline sickening.   
     
Not that Robin minded, of course. She slurped happily at her soda, her hoodie sleeves rolled up with her elbows on the table. She had a burger–or at least, what Frederick assumed to be one, an abundant of fries and a small, microwaved looking apple pie that sagged shamefully. Where does she fit all that food, he wondered.   
     
Eventually Robin noticed his staring, gawking really, and looked over, pulling her lips from her straw.   
     
“Frederick? What's wrong, you’re giving me a look.” She put her beverage aside, nibbling on a single fry. Frederick blinked and refocused, smiling hesitantly.   
     
“Its nothing, Robin. It's just that I find your eating habits to be..er, remarkable.” He said, using the term loosely.  Robin smirked and held out a fry for him.   
     
“It's not that bad, go on, try one!” She smiled, but Frederick quickly flinched back.   
     
“Th-thank you, but I’ll be fine.” He waved the offer off, but she insisted.   
     
“C’mon! Its not soo terrible.” She pressed, and she could see his face tense, before shutting his eyes tight.   
     
“Enough, Robin.” He stopped her in his firm tone of voice. “If I comply will you leave it at that?” He frowned, and Robin nodded happily. The man groaned inwardly, taking the sad excuse for a fry from her fingers. He could feel the grease and salt, sending his stomach turning. Mustering up his courage Frederick took a deep breath through his nose and took a bite.   
     
“Well?” Robin asked expectantly, holding back her laugh as she could almost see his face turning green.   
     
“–I’m going to be sick-” Frederick hissed, jumping to his feet and running out of the room to the nearest loo. Robin bursted into laughter, one Frederick probably heard after him. Aversion to fast food was right–he wasn’t kidding. 


	28. Long Day

The hardship of the day grew obvious once the shepherds traveled back to camp. Despite all the training, all the preparing and the planning, war was always unpredictable. Reinforcements from the opposing side took them by surprise, it was a miracle everyone made it out alive. Those with mounts shared a seat for those left to march on foot. Frederick would have offered his seat to Chrom, but Sumia swooped and offered first. The two have ridden together before, so her mount was moreso used to Chrom by now. Reluctantly, Frederick put the Lord in Sumias hands. The next to the front was Robin, who didn't complain, but an obvious exhaustion over her. She looked to be deep in thought, and his theory proved correct when he called to her, watching her flinch.   
    
“Robin,” He rode up beside her. “How do you fair?” He asked, his furrowed brows softened in concern.   
  
“I'm fine, Frederick, really.” Robin waved off his concern, but the trained eye of the knight saw the stiffness in her movements, and the strain in her face when she smiled.   
    
“Its best to be off your feet, come.” He said, outstretching his hand, his horse coming to a stop. Robin looked down at his hand before back up to the knight.   
    
“Are you sure, Frederick. I can walk, I–”  
    
“You can admit it has been an overwhelming day, milady, I think we can all agree on that. Besides the point, it is best for you to save your energy, rather than collapse as we march. I can see the lameness in your step as we speak.”   
    
Robin’s head fell, her shoulders dropping in reluctance, but also perhaps fatigue, and took the knights hand. He helped her up and sat behind him on his saddle. As soon as she was seated a sigh of relief escaped past her lips, her leg muscles easing. Frederick nudged his steed with his heel and on the move again. The beast started with a slight jerk, Robins arms quickly coming around the knight to stable herself. The knight in turn, stiffened himself. Once she realized this, Robin withdrew her arms, glad Frederick’s back was to her and unable to see her soft blush.   
    
“Er..Sorry.” She mumbled.   
    
“It's..Fine, milady.” He cleared his throat, keeping his cool attitude. “I would suggest you hand on, actually. The road ahead is on a slope with rocky terrain.”   
    
“R-right..Sure.” Robin hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist again, keeping her face turned away.   
    
Frederick did not speak while they rode, and all the stress on her body over the day caught up to her. She was so tired she forgot about her embarrassment, resting her head on the knights back and letting her heavy eyelids fall. Frederick glanced behind him, but said nothing.   
    
“Robin, I would hang tight, its a downward slope..” Frederick warned, but to no answer. “Robin?” He called again, looking over his shoulder this time.  
   

Slumped against him Robin slept, her arms still around him and sitting up, but fast asleep. He sighed and faced forward again, but let one hand go on the ropes to hold her arms around him, keeping her from falling. It was not long until they reached camp, and the knight carefully took Robin, carrying her to her tent to rest.   
  
 “Woah–Is that Robin?” Lissa came running up as soon as she saw her in the Knight's arms. “Is she alright?”   
    
“She’s fine, Milady. Simply exhausted. Suppose she’s been thinking to hard on the troubles of today.” As he spoke, Frederick looked down to Robin in his arms, his eyes going over her face, but his gaze was averted as Lissa giggled.   
    
“Aww, Frederick you look so cute holding her like that.” She teased. “You would make quite the husband-I’m sure!”   
    
Frederick huffed and turned away, continuing on his stride to Robin's tent. “I’d like you to refrain from thinking of me as such, Lady Lissa. I am but doing what is my knightly duty, nothing more.”   
    
“Whatever you say, Frederick~” Lissa giggled again, watching the knight slip into Robin's tent before going about to check the injured.   
  
In her tent, Frederick laid her down on her cot, removing her boots and covering her with her blanket. As he turned to leave, he heard a groggy mumble, looking back to Robin, to stirred slightly.   
    
“Fr..Frederick? Where are we?” She asked in a soft voice, her lips hardily moving, eyes opened a hair. Frederick turned and crouched beside her cot.   
    
“Safe at camp, milady. You drifted off, so I carried you to your tent.”   
    
Robin opened her eyes slightly wider, hazy with sleep as she looked across the knights face, before sighing and hunkering down under her cover.   
    
“Thank you, Frederick…Please, for me, rest early tonight..”   
    
Frederick blinked in surprise, falling silent by her reply. Suppose he had a hard day as well, the extra sleep would help. When he turned back to respond, however, Robin had already fallen back asleep. He smiled gently to himself, standing and leaving her to sleep. 


	29. Training

Robin sat from distance, watching the group of shepherds training across the field. At the front, Frederick scanned the troops, Lord Chrom standing beside him. The two chattered as they watched.   
     
Robin hummed to himself, his chin sitting in his palm, propped on his knee. He was in mid-stare when a knock on the head tore his attention away, yanking his head to the side in surprise and lifting a hand to block the sun that shaded the culprit.   
     
“Heya bubbles,” Gaius with his usual sly grin greeted, plopping himself next to him. “Watcha up to?”   
     
“Oh, Gaius its just you.” Robin mumbled, rubbing his head. “Nothing much, just watching the training regimen.” Robin turned back, sitting up from his slouch.   
     
“Oh yeah?” Gaius commented past the lolly in his mouth. He leaned back on his palms, watching along with the tactician as Frederick began ordering.   
     
“Mmhmm. Its pretty impressive, actually. He works us all hard.” Robin nodded, and as he spoke in the distance Frederick was improving the stance of the young Ricken.   
     
Gaius hummed unimpressively, looking back to Robin. His gaze was.. undivided. The thief’s eyes narrowed, tilting the stick of his lollypop across his lips in thought before looking back to the source of the attention. Across the field Frederick was giving a demonstration of a sword tactic. The sun glinted across his armor and his brow seemed more furrowed than usual. He struck the straw dummy with vigor, exclaiming a loud battle cry as he struck. Gaius’s eyes rolled back to Robin, noting the subtle lift in his lips as he watched. Then it clicked, and that wicked smirk curled up on his lips.   
     
“Soo, Robin..” He cooed, earning a dismissive hum from the fair-haired man. “What do ya think about our great knight down there?”  
     
“He’s amazing isn't he? To train every day and never sore–and then some. I don’t know how he does it most of the time.”   
     
“Uh-huh…So, would you say he has..Skills?”   
     
“Defiantly. I should utilize him more in battle.”   
     
“Riiight, battle. You think he has nice..Assets, too?”  
     
“Great asse–Wait what?” Robin suddenly blinked and looked back to the redhead, who snickered and bounced his eyebrows at Robin. Immediately, he felt his cheeks heaten bright red, frowning and turning away. “Gods your insufferable.” He muttered, but was unheard by Gaius’s laughing. Robin huffed, his eyes wandering back to Frederick in the distance. By the commotion the knight looked up, his eyes narrowing at the pair. His and Robin's eyes locked and Robin blinked, finding that he held his breath. A second later he shook his head, standing and storming away.   
     
“I hate you.”  
     
“Go get em’, bubbles!” Gaius laughed after him. 


	30. Do it for him/her

“Stand at the ready, son. In order to become a knight you must devote yourself entirely to your liege.” Frederick said, pacing before Morgan as they stood in the training fields one late afternoon. “T’is highest responsibility, to protect another, and everything you do is toward cause of their wellness.”   
     
Morgan nodded his head, suppressing his excited smile as he tried to be serious before the knight. When he told his father he wanted to be trained as a knight, Frederick was confused. How he looked up to his mother was obvious, but to know one's way around a sword took a devotion in itself. Morgan took little hesitation in confessing that he wanted to protect Lucina, much in the way Frederick does for Chrom. After these words, his attitude quickly changed, setting up a practice session post haste for that late afternoon. Morgan held his sword tight and at the ready, just as he was showed. Frederick lifted his sword to meet Morgans, the two practice weapons meeting.   
  
“Now remember, son.  
 _You do it for her  
and you would do it again  
You do it for him, that is to say  
you’ll do it for her.”_  
     
Morgan watched as his father began, stepping forward and giving a few practice strikes, watching how Morgan moved and blocked them. He kept one arm behind his back, tilting the wooden sword this way and that with his wrist.  
 _  
“Keep your stance wide,  
keep your body lowered,  
as you’re moving forward  
balance is the key.” _  
     
Now it was Morgan’s turn to advance, Frederick tactfully stepping back, forcing Morgan to step up to him in reach.  
  
 _“Right foot, left foot,  
now go even faster  
and as you’re moving backwards  
keep your, eyes on me.” _  
     
Frederick halted, Morgan’s lips firm with thought, his face serious as he now reflected on what he’s been told, going step by step against his father’s blade once again at his own lead.  
  
 _“keep my, stance wide”_  
“Good.”   
_“Keep my body lowered”_  
“Correct”   
_“As im moving forward–”_  
     
Just then Morgan slipped, his sword bouncing off Frederick’s helplessly and off to the side, leaving the boy open for a counterattack.   
  
“Concentrate! Don't you want her live?” Frederick growled, his stern training showing through.  
    
 Morgan gripped his sword tighter, a new fire in his eye as he steadied himself once again.   
_  
“Right foot, left foot”_   
“Yes, but put your whole body into it!   
_Everything you have  
everything you are–you got to give  
On the battlefield: when everything is chaos._”   
     
Frederick attacks with more force, Morgan struggling to keep up and block whilst moving.   
_  
“And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword;”_   
     
Frederick overwhelms the boy with a quick slash jab, knocking him down off his feet.   
_  
“You just think of the life you’ll have together after the war!”_  
     
The man offered a reassuring grin, outstretching his hand and helping his son up and resting his hand on his shoulder, the wooden blade lowered.   
_  
“And then you do it for him,”_  
     
Frederick lifted Morgan’s arm, raising the sword strong once more.   
_  
“That's how you know you can win”_  
     
He stepped back, taking a prideful look at his son.   
_  
“You do it for him, that is to say, you’ll do it for her.”_  
     
Hours of training later, Morgan sits at log stump to rest, Frederick patching up his hands with care.   
_  
“Deep down you know  
You weren’t built for fighting,  
but that doesn’t mean   
you’re not prepared to try.”_  
     
Frederick helped his son on his feet, passing him the sword again and turning him to a straw fighting dummy to practice on.   
_  
“What they dont know  
Is your real advantage  
When you live for someone  
you’re prepared to die.”_  
     
Morgan frowned with concentration, and began to strike the doll, doing the different tactics and skills he learned over the course of the day as his Father watched. He huffed and looked up at the head of the dummy, eyes narrowing.   
_  
“Deep down, I know  
That I'm just a human.” _  
“True,”  
 _“But I know I can draw my sword and fight!”_  
     
Morgan gave a strong hack, splitting the dummy, much to Frederick’s approval. He faced Morgan again, lifting his training sword and engaging the battle, his son amply deflecting every blow.   
_  
“With my short existence,”_  
     
Morgan jabbed, Frederick knocking the blade away.  
  
“Good”  
 _  
“I can make a difference!”_  
    
Again, Morgan rotated his wrist, and Frederick dodged it by moving his body in time.  
  
“Yes, excellent!”   
__  
“I can be there for her, I can be her knight!”  
   

Morgan looked up to Frederick, grinning happily as he smiled and nodded down to him.   
_  
“I can do it for her.”_  
     
Frederick lifted the blade.  
  
“Alright now do that again-”  
“Yes sir!”  
     
Yet another round, the two trained.  
 __  
“You can do it for him, that is to say,”

_“I can do it for her.”_


	31. Self care

“Frederick how many times do I have tell you? Its nothing, really.” Robin waved her husband off, pulling out her handkerchief he gave her and coughing lightly into it. The knight, however was not so convinced. He followed her with a firm frown.   
     
“You shouldn’t dismiss things so easily, Robin.” He scolded. “You need to take better care of yourself–I highly advise you not to go out into battle today.” He sounded harsh, but Frederick was honestly worried. Her irritation was nothing at first, just a clear of the throat, but its been gradually growing–in intensity and frequency. Frederick was aware not all immune systems were as tolerable as his own, nothing like this could be cured in a day.   
     
“Frederick I’m fine! I can protect myself and no little cough is going to stop me from saving innocent lives! Surely you can understand that?” She retorted in a none-so-subtle growl. Frederick huffed, pressing the issue no longer but still not happy about it. Something in his gut knew something was wrong–and a knights gut in not often questioned.   
     
And his instinct would prove correct, only after it was too late. Out on the battle Frederick kept a close eye on her, keeping close despite being paired with Vaike for the battle. He fought fiercely, wanting the battle to end quickly so Robin could get back to rest, but his distraction in Robin's health caused his attacks to suffer slightly. He had just finished off another crowd of Risen when he saw it; from the corner of his eye he watched Robin collapse out on the field.   
     
He bolted for her, slipping of his horse in haste and running to her side. She was unconscious, and growing pale. Frederick reached up and felt her forehead. She was burning up.   
     
“By god's Robin I told you to watch yourself!” Frederick hissed as he stood and scanned the field for the nearest medic. He carried her to Libra, who was not far off and left her to his hands as he returned to the battlefield. The faster this battle was over, the faster he could tend to her. Frederick fought with a new purpose and the enemy was quickly vanquished. 

After returning to camp Frederick ran into the Medical tent, looking for Libra as soon as he could.   
     
“Libra, gods be good how is she?” He asked, his tone clear with worry and losing its commanding venom.   
      
“She’ll live, Frederick, have peace. I’ve come to believe she was poisoned but I’ve extracted it now. When did this begin?”   
      
“It must have been this morning, she woke with a cough that only progressed.” Frederick explained, looking back to his wife who slept on the Medic cot.   
     
“Yes, that would certainly explain it. I’ll look into it post haste, ser knight. Rest now.” Libra bowed, exiting the tent and leaving Frederick with her.   
     
The knight felt he could finally breath, coming to sit beside her. He held her hand in both of his, sitting patiently as she slept.   
     
“And you wonder why I worry..” Frederick mumbled, mostly to himself, as he watched over her. He softly shook his head. This won't do, once Robin wakes they’ll go through training as soon as possible to build her immune system. After, of course, he gets in his ‘I told you so.’ She’ll loath that, which only encourages the knight. 


	32. Grown Ups

Frederick’s eyes narrowed, tilting his head this way and that as his hand rubbing over his cheekbone and down his chin. Looking at himself through the mirror he noticed it was about time to shave again–less go out unpresentable. He should think not!   
     
After wetting down his face he opened the cabinet and pulled out the metal cup, adding a little water inside along with the shaving soap-bar and going over it with his brush in a whisking motion. After the soapy foam was formed he brought the brush up and stroked it over his face, covering his jaw and neck with white suds.   
     
“Swish-swish.”  
     
Frederick blinked and looked down beside him where his young son suddenly stood, still in his pajamas. The boy looked up and smiled up to his father, pretending to drag something over his face just has Frederick had.   
     
“Swish-swish-swish.” Morgan hummed happily, mimicking him. Frederick smiled gently and put the shaving brush down, wrapping his hands around Morgan and sitting him up on the sink to see better.   
     
“Come to shave with Papa, have you?” He asked, the boy nodding quickly in return. Frederick chuckled.   
     
He took the metal cup and made a bit more foam, turning to his son and tapping his face with the soft brush. Morgan giggled and swung his feet that hung off the sink. Now that both men had foamy beards Frederick reached into the cabinet once more, pulling out his straight razor and unsheathing it. As Frederick tilted his head and and began to shave Morgan did the same, using his finger to drag along his jaw and remove the suds. The boy copied the short strokes and gently tugged his skin flat just like his father. When he rinsed the blade with water so did Morgan with his finger, and together like that the two shaved.   
     
When Frederick was done he washed his face again, and then helped Morgan wash his. He tapped his cheeks with his aftershave, and Morgan simply slapped his own cheeks playfully. Frederick smiled and picked up his son again, carrying him as he walked out.   
     
“Here we are, highly presentable now.” He said, bopping little Morgan on the nose. The boy giggled again and nodded.   
     
“Just like Papa!” He cheered.   
     
“That's right, Morgan.” Frederick chuckled. “Just like Papa.” 


	33. Home Again

  _([x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTkYfxj3zIJ4&t=OGQxY2YzN2ZiYjdiYjlhMGM1ZDRmNDgwZWFiNDcxOGY1NDkyZWRmZixmUlFVbTc0eQ%3D%3D))_  
  
  
“So, let me get this straight..Chrom has been what again?” Robin asked, turning to the knight who stood at the exit of her tent, his face both worried and rather irritated at the situation they found themselves in.   
     
“Kidnapped, apparently.” Frederick grunted unhappily.   
     
“By..Gaius?” Her brow arched.   
    
“Yes! By gods Robin we do not have much time–Naga knows what that thief is up to. I come to you because you know far more of the man than I.” Frederick huffed, shifting impatiently. Robin sighed and stood from her desk chair, taking her cloak and slipping it on.   
     
Though true she did know much more about  Gaius–especially after that…er, incident, Robin didn’t quite believe in this “Kidnapping” business. Fredericks trust was hard to earn, least it was hard enough for her, so she understood the man's unease around the redhead well. Course, Robin did wonder what Chrom was up to as well, so she and the knight stormed out into the knight looking for their prince. It took all of Robin's persuading to keep Frederick from calling the entire camp into a search party, settling on taking his horse and riding off as a pair before calling in reinforcements.   
     
The camp was stationed beside a town, so it was not long until the steed road up into the lively village, being the logical first place to look. Frederick and Robin looked around, getting off and venturing on foot the rest of the way. From the amount of paper lanterns and banners, there was some sort of festival going on. They followed down the stone street to where all the commotion was, the streets opening into a large courtyard packed with people. There was an abundance of food and drink, music floated through the air past the loud crowd and it was incredibly easy to get lost in the sea of things.   
     
“Stay close, Robin. If we are to find Milord we need to stick together.” Frederick said down to her, his eyes scanning the crowd.   
     
“Right.” Robin nodded, but frowned to herself. There was just too many people, how could they find two men out of this mess?   
    
That is–until Robin spotted a man without a sleeve accompanied by another stuffing his face with candied apples and fig pudding. Robin slapped her hand on her forehead before pulling on Frederick's arm.   
    
“This way–I see them over there at the back.” She called above the noise of the crowd and dragging him along. He quickly followed, trailing her as they navigated through the courtyard.   
     
Suddenly a few street-lamps came alit and a hush fell over,  a single stringed instrument began to play–The minstrels at the head of the crowd at the ready.   
     
“What is the meaning for this?” Frederick looked around as the village folk all cheered and hummed along, swaying and pushing the two closer to make room.   
     
“Main event?” Robin shrugged.   
     
As the singer went on the tempo and picked up, excitement in the crowd rose before everyone broke into movement, turning to a partner commencing the dance. Frederick and Robin watched in surprise until they too were pushed together, forced to join the dance if they didn’t wish to be trampled.   
     
Robin was flushed, looking up to Frederick, her uneasy dance-partner. He looked frustrated, but there was nothing he could do. He took her hand and lead her through the steps as he kept his eyes above the crowd.   
     
“This is not good, milady. With every slow verse we must try to reach the other end.” He said, looking back down to her. She nodded, doing her best to keep her footing.   
  
 _“Dancing in the moonlight, Singing in the rain,  
Oh its good to be back home again~”_  
  
Despite the impending need to secure the prince’s safety, Robin couldn’t help but crack a smile, and Frederick noticed, too. He glanced down at her and arched a brow curiously.   
     
“Enjoying yourself, milady?” He asked.   
     
“How could I not be?–I can’t remember the last time I’ve danced.” Robin replied, even laughed.   
  
 _“Laughing in the sunlight, Running down the lane,_  
Oh its good to be back home again~”  
  
Frederick sighed and lifted his head again, getting his bearings as they spun through the crowd.   
     
“Perhaps in..Different circumstances, it would be more enjoyable, yes.” He agreed, the slightest of color crossing his cheeks. Robin chuckled again. In this beautiful town, dancing under lanterns and the starlit sky. In other circumstances the night would be very different indeed–almost intimate.   
    
 She shook her head of such thoughts. She and Frederick–like that was ever going to happen.   
   
     
The song finally ended, the entire crowd singing along and cheering joyously. Frederick took the lead and they weaseled their way out, marching toward the Shepards in question.   
     
“Milord!” Frederick called, his serious tone returning. Gaius lifted his head and frowned at the sight of the knight.   
     
“Uh-oh, looks like we’re busted, Blue.” He grumbled. Chrom stood from the table bench, turning to the man and raising his hands in defense.   
    
“A-ah, Frederick. What are you doing here?” He smiled innocently, but it was weak with the hostility Frederick radiated.   
    
“Milord how wildly dangerous and irresponsible of you!” Frederick scolded, his arms crossed. “What would bring you to sneaking away from camp without a word to join these festivities?”   
     
“Frederick we can figure this when we get back to camp.” Robin calmed, her level head settling Frederick for the time being.   
     
“Rightly so. Come now, Milord-post haste.” Frederick nodded, and lead Chrom back to camp.   
    
Robin rolled her eyes, her arms crossing. She looked over her shoulder to where Gaius was stuffing his treats into his pockets, looking about to make a run for it before she caught him by the ear and dragged him along too.   
     
“Hold up, mister, don't think you’re off the hook yet either.” She grumbled.   
     
“Owowow–Hey you’re a cruel woman, bubbles.” Gaius whined, following along unwillingly, too.


	34. Things Change

“Working up quite a sweat there, eh, Frederick?” Henry chimed as he watched the knight slash and stab at a straw target from his distance.  
     
“Ah. Hello, Henry. Have you come to train at long last?” Frederick huffed, momentarily halting and lowering his sword. He turned to the dark mage expectantly, but he just shook his head, grinning per usual.   
     
“Oh, no! Just to watch.” Henry hummed. The knight’s eyes narrowed, lips in a firm frown.   
     
“Such an attitude ill serves a Shepherd. Come, let us train together.” Fredrick stepped away from the straw dummy and faced Henry, turning the hilt of the sword for Henry to take.   
     
“Why did you spend so much time training, anyway? It looks exhausting!” Henry groaned, dragging his feet closer to the knight and taking to sword, but letting it hang at his size lazily. Frederick stood momentarily, having to think of the answer to his question for a moment, before lifting his head gently as he came to an answer.   
     
“Because I know that anything can happen on the battlefield. I do not want my dying thought to be “if only I had trained a little harder.” He replied thoughtfully.  
     
“I want my dying thought to be about blood! …Or maybe ichor..?”  
     
“Enough chitchat! Fetch a wooden shield, and take some swings at me.” Frederick ordered, watching the mage pout and run off to the storage tent to fetch the sheild. He sighed and stood his ground, his eyes following the mage carefully.   
     
Truth be told, it had not been the only time such a thought passed Frederick’s mind. He sighed inwardly thinking about it. Such a long time ago, and yet..the memory is fresh.

  
A boy not older than twelve ran down the dirt road of the small mountain village. He had a somewhat wild head of brown hair, and big dark brown eyes that gleamed with excitement, and clothing sullied with dirt around the knees and elbows, but the boy ran on without a care, a wide smile on his face with his hands clasped together to protect the thing he held between them.   
     
He approached a small cabin in the near distance, slipping through the wooden gate and closing it behind him before dashing up the thin winding path up to the house.    
  
The farmhouse was not a large one, but not terribly poor either. The plot of land looked large enough for a family and even a coop stood in the back. The child soon came to the porch where he scampered through the front door, looking around the kitchen and running up to the woman who stood at the stove. She had a simple dress and apron, her dark hair tied back into a bun.   
     
“Mama! Mama!” He called, coming to her side and jumping up and down for her attention. “Look what I found, Mama!”   
     
The woman laughed softly and turned away from the stove, crouching before the child.   
     
“Frederick–you’re positively filthy!” She sighed, but her voice was gentle, lifting a hand to run through the boy's hair fondly. “Come come, what have you found?”   
     
Frederick grinned widely and held out his arms, slowly opening his tiny palms to the woman. In his hands was a small and smooth stone. It had a round bottom with an angle right at the other end, a definite line down the center vertically.   
     
“It's a shield, see? I found it at the riverbed. It’s like Papa’s shield, right Mama?”  
     
"That's wondrous, Frederick~ What a bright boy you are!“ The mother coos, and the young brunet grins brightly, giggling as she ruffles his hair. “Why don’t you add it to your collection and run a bath before Papa gets home, alright?”   
   Frederick nods and hums happily, running further into the house to do as he was told.   
  
After his bath, Frederick dressed in his nightclothes and walked back toward the kitchen, stopping at the door. He peeked in around the corner of the doorway just as his father entered, staying there for now and watching silently.   
     
The man was big and sturdy looking, with worry lines etching his face and hints of gray at either temple, his beard salt and peppered, too. He groaned as he entered, removing his boots at the door and slumping into the dining table chair, his armor shifting against him in its subtle clatter. Frederick’s mother turned the gas of the stove off and came over, resting a hand on the man's shoulder.   
     
“How was today, dear?” She asked in a soft voice.   
     
"Awful–these men don’t know what they’re doing! A disgrace to the army.” The strong sturdy man scoffed, his voice gruff and deep. “Is dinner made?”  
     
"Yes, dear."   
     
Frederick’s lips slanted, not wanting to see his father upset. The boy ran back to his room and took the rock from today, walking back out to the kitchen and standing at the foot of the table beside where his father sat.  
  
"Papa I found a stone that looked like a shield today.” He said as he placed the rock on the table before the man, his voice similar to his mother's. Whenever his father was in the room a hush came over the rest of the house. The man in question looked down to his son before over to the rock, picking it up in his fingers and looking it over.   
     
“My boy, what is there to these pebble gathering, hm? Do you so squander your time for such game instead of carry out your studies?” The man frowned, gesturing toward Frederick with the rock between his fingers before dropping it back to the table.   
      
“Dear!” Came his mother's voice from behind him, the sound of it scolding towards the man.   
     
“He wishes to become a knight, does he not?–If then he should focus his time on training, and not gathering knickknacks like the average village child.” He replied sternly before turning back to the boy. “Isn’t that right, Frederickson?”   
     
Frederick gulped, shifting his weight off one foot and onto the other.   
     
“Y-yes Papa. I want to be strong like you!” He replied, speaking up and looking up to his father. The man grinned and sat back in his chair.   
     
"Good lad! Strong boys train every day-and are always on time with each task!–Perhaps one day even you will serve the exalts!” His father added, brightening up the boys face instantly with the possibility, but his mother frowned worried from the other end of the kitchen.   
     
"Frederick dear, why don’t you run off to your room for bed. I’ll be with you shortly.” She said, clearing her throat and stepping beside Frederick, giving him back his stone. The boy took it and nodded.   
     
“Yes Mama.” Frederick hummed, walking out of the room.   
     
As he waited he sat beside his door, listening for his mother’s footsteps. Because his room was not far from the kitchen, he could still hear his parents conversation, despite his mother's hushed tones.  
  
“You know I don’t like you giving that boy ideas. It could be dangerous!“ She said to him lowly. His father's voice had not changed from before, Frederick could hear him well.  
     
"That's what being a knight is, darling. Better he understand danger at a young age as to not face it later.”   
     
"I'm just worried..He’s so young still.“   
     
"One must start young to achieve greatness. Besides, he’s a sturdy boy, no harm will come to him soon."   
     
Once his mother tucked him in and kissed his head she left the room, closing his bedroom door behind her so he could sleep, but Frederick did not nod off so quick. He laid awake in thought, thinking back to his father's words.   
     
Big boys are strong, like the ones father trains, he thought. If he wanted to become a knight, he had to be strong too! Frederick smiled to himself, hunkering down in his quilt and pillow and falling into sleep. It was decided–tomorrow he would prove himself to be the perfect knight.

Just after breakfast the next morning Frederick dressed himself, armed with his trusty stick, and ventured out into the town for anything that would make his father proud. He thought hard as he strolled, walking down the dirt path and letting his stick drag against the wooden fences, making a small beat. Just what made a knight? Knights were selfless, and always help people. Frederick could do that, he always liked to help his neighbors. Knights served a liege. Well…He didn’t have one yet, but that's alright–knights always protected the innocent! Do whatever is in their power to please the people. And above all, knights were serious–just like his father!   
     
In his wandering, Frederick passed the small market and overheard talk from the elderly women walking past the fruit stalls. He slowed and listened, looking over his shoulder as they passed him. It was rumored that a beast had been steeling lambs off farms.   
     
This perked his interest, the boy smiling brightly and running off with new drive. Surly if the beast was slain-the folk will rejoice-and Frederick would be a hero! Despite his wild enthusiasm, however, in the back of the young naive mind the boy had second thoughts, slowing his steps as he folded over his thoughts. He was banned from the forest–mother said never to go in. But…if not there, how could he face the beast and have no fear?   
     
No, he told himself. Frederick lifted his head, his lips thinned with determination as he marched on. His father said to master his fear now, to be a better knight and serve the exalt! He swallowed his anxiousness, holding his face serious like father always did, venturing forth into the forest beside town, gripping his stick tighter.   
  
It was perhaps an hour or two before Frederick realized he was lost. The woods were dark, and dense, and hard to navigate. From the outside it looked so easy–but everything began looking the same and the trees loomed over him. Panic pounded at the young boys heart and tears stung at his eyes, but he refused to cry. Be brave for father, he told himself, having difficulty swallowing with his throat closing up. What kind of knight cries in the middle of battle?   
     
But then he heard it. The low growl before the shuffle of foliage behind him. Frederick froze, too scared to move. His tears stopped, his heartbeat rapid. He fought his legs to move-to run– anything, but he couldn’t.   
     
He held his stick firmly-so hard his knuckles turned white. In a shallow breath he turned around to face the beast, looking this way and that.  
  
"I-I’m…I’m not afraid…” The boy mumbled to himself, voice quaking, growing pale with fear.   
  
“I’m not afraid!” He yelled, before suddenly a shadow cased before his eyes, his breath caught in his throat–only a shrill scream escaping before all went black.   
  
     
When he first caught wind of the incident, the stern man immediately abandoned his tasks and rode home as fast as possible. He jumped from the horse and threw open the door and ran inside in frantic haste. Sitting against the doorframe of the kitchen his wife sat, her face hidden behind her hands as she sobbed. He came and knelt to her side, placing his hand at her shoulder.   
     
"My dearest one what happened?!“ He softly shook her shoulder, voice shaken and weak. He tried to see past her hands but the wife shook her head sadly.   
     
Just then a man exited the child’s room, closing the door behind him. He was the town's medic, as well as an herbalist. Frederick’s father stood and marched up to the man, his face looking grim.   
     
“You, sir! What's happened–what will come of my sweet boy?!” He demanded, the herbalist lifted his head, tired eyes disregarding the man's aggression.   
     
“Calm, ser knight. You’re child is strong, he will live..but it was close..It has been a very traumatic experience for him, I can't imagine it not leaving a few scars. Take care when speaking with him..”  
     
The father pushed passed the man and entered the room, his footsteps lightening once he entered. As he approached the bed he slowed, his breath growing shallow. There lying still as stone was his young son, bloodied bandages wrapped across his torso and his arms and his neck. His smile, once so joyful and full of life, ultimately wiped from his face. The grown man knelt at the bedside, reaching over and taking his small hand in his.   
     
“My son, what happened?” The man said softly, voice broken in worry.   
     
The boy did not speak for a long period of time, keeping his head turned away. When he finally did, it was in a gentle, croaked out voice. It was a voice that did not belong to the once child, instead holding a mature seriousness that was not there before.  
    
“I..wasn’t strong enough..” Another pause. “I d-didn't..train enough, like you said..”   
     
The man tried to speak, but no words came. Frederick withdrew his hand from his father's. At this time the medic came back in and placed a hand on the fathers shoulder, leading him out of the room to leave the boy to rest.   
     
On that day Frederick made a vow, not slack off when he could work, not to disobey, and live with caution.  


	35. Hideaways (NSFW)

 It was not like the usual soirée the prince held at the palace, or in the very least, not to Robin and Frederick.

The couple had been parted for weeks now, Robin planning battles in the war room and office of the palace as Frederick had to leave and escort Lord Chrom across Ylisse, signing agreements and treaties. Frederick wrote when he could, but that was less often as he would like. And besides, with letters there was..a lack of intimacy. While their letters were polite and heartwarming in subject, the subtext were less shallow. It was obvious they longed for each other, counting the days till they next meet. Robin teased him with her..well, perhaps risqué euphemisms he could never bring himself to write, and the knight dreamt of her more with each passing day.  
    
So, one can imagine the eagerness when their caravan was drawn back to the palace, and likewise, the surprise when they walked into the castle to see it highly decorated with a big welcoming crowd. 

  
Frederick walked alongside Lord Chrom, and were equally surprised at what they found. As Chrom smiled and began conversing with some of the apparent guests, Lady Lissa ran out from the crowd and up to the knight.   
    
“Frederick! Welcome back! Did you two have a safe trip?”  
    
“We did, thank you, milady.” He smiled politely. “I take it this is your doing?”   
    
“Mm-hmm!” Lissa nodded, grinning widely as she looked around at her handiwork. “Don’t you like it? Me and Robin thought of it. A sort of welcoming party so to speak.”   
  
So Robin had a hand in this? This interested the knight.  
    
“Ah, and where is Robin, Lissa?” He asked calmly. Lissa looked a little distracted with the impress of her own decorating skills, but her eyes eventually traveled back to the awaiting man.  
    
“Hm? Oh-she’s out on the other end of the ballroom.” She replied simply.  
    
Frederick nodded and walked back to Chrom. After making sure he was fine, Frederick made his way through the large hall. He scanned the crowd as he wandered, until nearing the end of the room where he found her–and by gods her sight took his breath away.   
    
She was clad in a sleek wine colored dress, one that flowed over her frame, how it hugged her shape, and her hair was up in a loose bun-exposing her slender pale neck, the curve it made down into her shoulders. He felt himself impertinent as he could but watch in awe, standing there like a fool, before coming-to and slowly approaching, his step silent with his arms behind his back.   
    
“If I had known you would be so..bawdy, your letters, perhaps I would have suggested a shorter trip for milord.” He spoke calmly, startling Robin as she quickly turned at the sound of his voice. Her earnest smile greeted him, one he shared with her before bowing at the torso and offering a hand. “Care to dance, milady?”   
    
Robin chuckled, the sound resonating low in her chest, and she grinned, stepping closer and taking his hand. Frederick led her to the dance floor where others were in mid waltz. His hand was placed at her hip, proper of course in the audience nobles, and the other in hand with hers. He held her close to him, that is, not that Robin complained. She encouraged it, even, keeping herself close to him, leaning on his lead.  
    
“Is that a new dress?” He asked calmly, their feet moving along with the music as one, moving across the marble fluidly, not a misstep to be made.  
    
“Lady Lissa helped pick it out for your arrival.” Robin replied, granting a soft humored grunt from Frederick.  
    
“I should thank her later, then. You look…magnificent, my love. Simply ravishing.”   
    
While normally Frederick had his eyes up to scan the crowd, his gaze never left her frame throughout the entire dance. Robin felt its weight and she welcomed it. Weeks without any proper contact left them like staring fools, but Naga be damned if they didn’t cherish it. On the outside they looked a normal, happily dancing couple. Calm, and relaxed. On the inside, however, they felt every touch, every long stare and every beat in their chest to get closer. Howbeit, such environments are limiting.   
    
Every time Robin brushed against him, either in a spin for the dance or navigating their way around other dancers, Frederick felt his heart quicken, and to continue this subtle torture was maddening.   
    
“Robin I..” Frederick began in a slow hush in awareness for the crowd, but Robin interrupted before he could nearly finish.   
    
“I feel the same, Frederick.” She said in almost short of breath, glancing around them to get her bearings.  
    
“It would be shameful if we..-If caught could arise much scandal–” Frederick’s stern lips tugged downward, his furrowed brow atilt upward in unease, but Robin was less concerned.  
    
“Let there be for all I care, but I _can’t_ wait for this.” She urged, and with the look of need in her eye Frederick did not have to think twice. He sharply lifted his head and steered them to the edges of the dance. His hand seemed to hold her’s tighter.   
    
Discreetly, they left the grand ballroom through one of the servant panels Frederick knew of, leaving the chatter and the music and the eyes behind them. Frederick took the lead, dragging her along behind him with haste. She felt her breath hold throughout, looking down the hallways they turned down for servants, until she suddenly found herself in a dark room with her back to the wall and Frederick’s lips against hers in fervor. He must have pulled her into some closet, but she didn’t care to look around. She let her eyelids fall and wrap her arms around his broad shoulders, melting against him as she returned the much anticipated kiss.   
    
It took little time for the kisses to grow hot and open mouthed. Short hums and gasps for air passed between them, connecting and reconnecting, filling the small space with their shuffling. Robin's fingers outstretched into his hair, holding his head close against hers. His head was tilt, capturing her lips needily as his hands gripped and tugged her body against his. The sudden passion and sensuality that erupted left Robin dizzy and unfocused.  She could tell he felt the same.   
    
“Robin…” Frederick heavily exhaled, his lips brushing against hers. He dragged them past her cheek, resting his mouth against her ear in a sensual nuzzle. A shiver went down her spine as is breath rolled down her bare neck. With the lack of armor he was less restricted than usual, their bodies flush against each other, chest compressing with each breath.   
    
“Can't we just sneak off to our quarters?” Robin sighed, her head resting back against the wall, lifting her chin. Frederick grunted softly.   
    
“And draw further notice to our absence? Nay.” He huffed, growing frustrating with their situation. He looked down to her, his eyes looking across her face, shaking his head softly. “But by gods…you are beautiful.” He breathed, his breath quaked gently.    
    
The tension between them was thick in the air, the want between them keeping them from parting. Robin's eyes lowered from him, her lips tightening in thought.   
    
“Well we could..” She began, tentatively lifting her hips gently against his, nudging his front, Frederick instantly stiffening. “..Stay here a moment longer..?”  
    
Frederick arched a brow at her, a silent question passing. Robins eyes locked still with his, challengingly. The look in his eyes changed, a darker shadow passing them. Frederick offered a gentle grind against her, Robin bitting her bottom lip in response. Another, harder, earning a soft gasp.   
    
The momentary halt in affairs ended, the pair falling under lust again. Frederick’s lips sought hers once more, his hands snaking down her hips to her thighs, until suddenly taking a hold of her and lifting her from the ground, her legs coiling around his waist as she as pinned to the wall behind her. She gripped his shoulders, her head turning away from him to look down and gather her dress up around her hips. Frederick kissed down her jaw, rolling his hips against her. She groaned inwardly, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.   
    
Too caught up to shed of any clothing, Frederick continued to grind against her, his hard erection pressing at the binds of his pants rubbing against an area most sensitive to Robin beneath her underclothes. She lifted her hips to meet his, and soon she was moaning gently against him. Frederick lifted his head and captured her lips, surprising her sweet sounds to keep her quiet, but perhaps for himself, grunting lowly in response.   
    
The circling closet air grew hot and stuffy, and the gradual feeling that their clothing was far to heavy to be worn. With ragged they breaths rubbed against each other, holding each other up as they pleasured themselves. Eventually, however, Frederick grit his teeth and slowed, coming to a stop. Robin whined and dug her nails into him tighter.   
    
“Please Frederick-just a little more–” She breathed but he shook his head.   
    
“Nay, milady..We can't.” He grumbled, irritation well in his voice as he didn't wish to end so soon either. “Our clothing will be tarnished and make our..activities, quite clear.” he hushed, dragging his lips in light kisses across her jaw.  Robin grumbled lessened her grip. She was lowered back to the floor and they stood catching their breaths and the adjusting of clothing. When they exited the air seemed suddenly much cooler and crisp. Robin took a deep breath in as Frederick closed the door behind him. He looked them over, making sure they didn't look too disheveled. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at him, lifting up and placing a short kiss on his lips.   
   
“Consider this an interlude until tonight.” She whispered before stepping away and back to the ball. Frederick grinned in return, clearing his throat and heading off in a different direction with the sudden nagging feeling that Robin would never let him live it down that they were once so desperate as to resort to a closet. My my, how undignified indeed. Frederick would have to punish her later for that.


	36. Baths

_Taking a bath together_

__  
  
Robin exhaled deeply as she relaxed into the waters of the hot spring. She praised Naga that Chrom allowed the shepherds to stay a night, gods know her muscles needed this kind of thing.  
    
Frederick, her beloved husband, sat beside her. She leaned against him and sat in ease, glancing up to him a moment later. He sat still, and as serene as he was trying to be, his brows still hinted at a furrow, lips turned down. She chuckled under her breath and shifted, resting her chin on his shoulder, he looking down to her at this point.   
     
“Still can’t relax, can you?” She sighed and arched a brow up to him. Frederick’s frown deepened slightly for a moment before looking back to the other end of the springs.   
     
“Apologies, milady. If I had known I’d be tense even now, perhaps I would have dismissed the offer to join you.”   
     
Robin scoffed softly. She slid from her seat beside him and sat between his legs instead, her slender arms reaching out of the water and removing the pins from her bun and letting her hair fall. Frederick lent back slightly, watching in curiosity of her intentions.   
     
“Why not wash my hair then? It’ll keep you occupied, at least.” She said, looking over her shoulder to him with her fond grin. Frederick chuckled softly, leaning forward and lightly kissing her temple before leaning back and reaching for a water bowl place beside the edge.   
     
“Of course, my love.” He hummed.   
     
Frederick went on, dipping the bowl into the water and gently pouring it over the back of her hair, combing his fingers through the locks. He rubbed oils the spa provided into her scalp, soft hums of enjoyment coming from Robin in return. By the end of it all Robin rested against his chest and the knight had his arms wrapped securely around her. Her eyes were closed, like she was about to doze off, but he was pleasantly surprised when she spoke up, still conscious enough.   
     
“Relaxed yet?” She asked in a soft, tired voice.   
     
“With your help, relaxed enough, milady.” Frederick replied in a short laugh, and Robin shared it, giggling gently. 


	37. Battle Scars

_Forehead or cheek kisses_  
  
It wasn’t her first time seeing them, but Robin’s eye still traveled his body whenever he disrobed all the same. She sat back on his cot, and soon he joined her as they prepared for bed. Frederick caught her eyes in wandering fascination, however, and stopped, leaning back on his pillows and letting her eyes travel him. She crawled up and laid against his chest, her fingers ghosting over each faded, off-white scar. And he let her, resting his hands on the small of her back.    
     
“How did you get this one?” She asked gently, her fingertips tracing a scar on the side of his abdomen.   
     
“Faulty armor in my training days.” He explained, “Enemy landed a hit at my unguarded side.”   
     
“And this one?” Her hand glided up to his shoulder.   
     
“An accident, playing with father's sword as a child.” He let his head rest back, closing his eyes. He didn’t need to see each scar she pointed out to know its origin.   
     
“And..This?” Her hand came across the center of his chest, most of his scars here deeply faded, but barely there enough to see. A look of distant pain crossed Fredericks face, and Robin didn’t need an explanation to know which scars these were from.   
     
Robin slid herself up across his chest and took her head in her hands, lifting it and placing a kiss on his forehead before letting her head fall in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around him in an embrace. Frederick opened his eyes and looked over her, his arms coming around her in return and holding her snugly and letting his head rest on hers. 


	38. Slow Dances

_Slow dancing (_[Based off this](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D77ZFlN3vQEs&t=NjljOTk1ZjFkNDc1NTBiMGQ1MjI2MTkxMjkzYmU2ZjMxYmU1ZjM4MSxTZzBIT2c3Vg%3D%3D))  
  
  
It started with a tune stuck in her head. Robin couldn’t remember where it was from, but it rolled around in her ears, making her sway softly as she stood by her desk, looking over maps and notes of the sort. She even began humming it, the tune lifting and falling at the base of her throat.   
     
Frederick heard this humming from their shared quarters, looking up from his laundry folding and leaving his chore behind as he walked to door and looked out, a warming smile growing on his lips as he watched Robin sway to herself, her back to him. He chuckled lightly, his steps soft as he approached behind her. 

_“Around the world, I’ve searched for you,”_

Frederick sang behind her at perfect time with her humming. Robin was startled and quickly turned around, only to suddenly find herself in her husbands arms. He smiled and guided her hands into dance position, Robin cracking a smile and laughing as he strode into the first step. 

 _“I traveled on when hope was gone  
To keep a rendezvous.”_ 

As Frederick sang the tune the couple danced in time, circling over the empty section in their living space. They danced close and moved as one, swaying along with the melody. It was almost second nature to them.   
      
Frederick looked down, his eyes observing the details of her face with care. Robin smiled up to him, the adoration in her eyes clear as day

 _“I knew somewhere, sometime, somehow  
_ _You’d look at me,_    
 _And I would see the smile you’re smiling now.”_

Robin laughed bashfully, and Frederick began smiling wider now. He held his face close to hers, never breaking their eye contact. 

 _“It might have been in County Down_  
In Ferox’s court  
In Ylisstol or even a Plegian town.” 

Frederick spun her around as the song elevated, holding Robin in a low dip. She followed through and laughed as she stretched herself out as he held her. 

 _“No more will I go all around the world_  
For I have found my world in you …”  
  
 Frederick sang tenderly, lifting her from the dip and bringing her back into his arms. He did not move from his spot, holding her against his chest instead. In that silent moment, they could but stare into each others eyes, smiling lovingly in the embrace. 


	39. Fresh wounds

Patching up a wound 

  
It was something Robin noticed right away.   
  
Over the course of the day something about Frederick seemed off to Robin. She watched from afar, eyes narrowing as he went about his normal chores for the camp. He appeared just as stern and direct as before, but something was definitely off, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.   
    
It was when Frederick lifted crates to be delivered to the supply tent that she noticed it, the subtle stiffness in his shoulder, the hinting of a cringe on his face before it faded back again.   
    
Robin frowned determinedly, deciding to follow the great knight to observe the issue more closely. After perhaps the entire morning of this, Frederick took notice.   
    
“Is there a specific reason you’re following me, milady?” He asked over his shoulder in a grunt as he dropped the pile of logs–lesser number than usual– into the pile.   
    
“Something's wrong.” Robin chipped, stepping beside him casually. “What happened, Frederick? Did you injure yourself?”  
    
“I should think not! What would lead you to such accusation?” He asked in disbelief, turning to face her now.   
    
“Well for starters you’re carrying a lot less today. It's not like you to make so many trips.” Robin pointed out, pacing in circles around the knight now and waving her finger. His brows knit, frowning as his eyes watched her. “And you’re stiffer than normal, I’ve noticed.”   
     
“Do you always take such care in others, Robin?” The man signed in false sympathy. Robin snorted, following him as he walked off to get back to work.    
     
“Im serious, Frederick. You will only further worsen if not treated now.”   
     
“And I assure you, milady, I am fine.” Frederick refused once more. Robin's cheeks puffed with frustration, until she was struck with a thought.   
      
“Y’know..If you are unfit to carry, this could impact Chrom..”   
      
The knights footsteps suddenly slowed, almost a jerk in his halt. Robin smirked.   
   “  
Oh yes, say if his tent collapsed on him. If you were to dash over and lift the beams, you could give way. We wouldn’t want that, would we Ser Frederick?”   
     
“Er…No, we wouldn’t.” He grumbled, now too occupied with the thought to hide his pain. He frowned, arguing with himself for a bit, before sighing and cocking his head to the side, a sign to tell Robin to follow. He lead her back to his tent where he began to remove his armor on his shoulder. There beneath the heavy metal Frederick had his arm poorly bandaged. The ties were loose, and it looked like the gash behind it was reopening. Robin cringed and stepped up to him, removing his poor bandaging.   
     
“I’ve been meaning to rebind it, but over the course of the day I found myself too busy to do so.” Frederick explained, his lips twitching back a tad in pain as she fully removed the bandage.   
      
“Naga’s name, Frederick.” She breathed. “You must take better care of yourself. You come before any chore, you here me?” She scolded, sitting the man down on his cot and taking the bandage off the floor. “Just wait here, I will fetch Libra–”  
    
 “-Wait, Robin!” He stood, Robin stopping at the tent flap and turning back to him. The man seemed to fumble over words for a second, most unlike him, but then again he did have an open wound at his side for almost the entire morning.  
  
“Please..” He began, his features firm again. “It would lower moral of the camp if they knew I had been struck. I would…Appreciate it if it was kept between us.”   
     
Robin frowned, hesitant to comply, before nodding and turning back to the exit.   
    
“Fine–just stay here, alright? I’ll be right back.”  
  
Frederick watched after her exit, sitting back on his cot. He sighed and glanced back to his wound. How troublesome, he thought. 


	40. Feelings

These sorts of things built over time. Frederick did not trust this stranger to their ranks at first, but as time went on his feelings..changed. He saw her as equals, and recognized her devotion to Chrom and the people of the haildom, But this? He didn’t know what to make of “this”.   
  
It was after supper and he was sure everyone had gone to bed, giving him time alone to his thoughts. Frederick paced his tent, eyes focused and lowered as he held his hands behind his back. His tent was dimly lit with a candle at his table, his armor reflecting each flicker as it sat beside the table on a bench for the next day to be worn.   
   
Usually with situations he’d prefer to handle them very forwardly, not this beating around the bush nonsense, but every time she would approach him he would speak before thinking, and made most outrageous excuses–this bear meat business going on long enough, but he found no way around it, or his feelings. 

He was definitely in love with Robin.   
  
But how could he approach her with it? That is what he fought with. Robin is a respected comrade, and instigate such relationships would surely be inappropriate. But could he keep telling himself that when he looked across the dinner fire to her? Or on the battlefield to check if she were safe? Would he ignore the longing he felt when she laughed along with Henry's jokes or played strategic games with that lowly once-a-lord Virion? Bah, his hands were tied.   
  
Just then he heard some footsteps from outside his tent and he looked up, a voice soon following.   
  
“Hey Frederick, you in there?” Called Robin. Frederick blinked and paused a moment before coming to and walking to the tent opening, pushing aside the tent flaps.   
“Ah, Robin. I was just thinking of you.” He said as he greeted her, stepping aside for her to enter.   
  
“Oh, really?” She asked with a smile as she entered. She carried a few scrolls in her arms, walking toward his desk. “What about?”   
  
“Er..” Frederick bit hit tongue. Speaking without thinking again, how crude of him, but he had to move forward. “-Nothing important. Did you need me for something?” He asked, turning and walking up alongside her.   
  
“Yeah, these are the plans for tomorrow's march.” She pointed out, sprawling the scrolls onto the empty space of the desk and pointing to various sections of the maps. “I was thinking of taking the mountain road for this one. While it would take longer and a lot more energy on our part, it is safer than the fields.   
  
“Yes I agree, I will check on our horses in the morning and ready them for the terrain.” Frederick nodded, giving the map and scan.   
  
“Sounds good.” Robin smiled and began to roll the maps back up. “I’ll check in with Chrom in the morning, see how he feels.” She pulled her maps back into her arms and turned to leave, looking over her shoulder and smiling to Frederick. “Thank you, Frederick, we’ll talk tomorrow.”   
  
“Wait, Robin-” He stopped her from exiting, taking a step forward and getting her attention. She turned and waited patiently as Frederick wrestled with his words. “There..Is something I would like to tell you, yes..”   
  
“Of course, you can tell me anything.” Robin replied and Frederick could only think it as naive. He frowned and took a breath.   
  
“Robin I…Well, I’m not quite sure how to put it into words, but I feel that it is important to bring it to your attention, seeing as we are comrades here amongst the shepherds.” As Frederick spoke Robins expression grew dim and serious, listening intently. “I have..Developed feelings for you, Robin..I could not tell you when but, I feel it is your right to know..”   
  
Frederick watched as Robins brow began to incline, and he felt a sudden pit in his heart. Was this it then? He would be foolish as to think his feelings would be returned, but even he can be fooled, especially by himself. He watched as she grew slack-jawed, her ears starting to turn pinkish he could only imagine was her embarrassment for him. With her speechlessness his lips thinned and he lowered his head, nodding.   
  
“I..Understand if you do not share these feelings. It would probably best if we remained professional–if anything to set a good example for the rest of the shep–”   
  
Frederick was cut off, as he turned away he suddenly felt Robin's hands on his jaw as pulled him forward, stumbling against her as she kissed him, scrolls discarded from her arms. Frederick blinked in surprise, confused above anything else. When Robin pulled away moments later she smiled warmly to him, one that filled that pit feeling in his heart instantaneously.   
  
“Of course I love you, you silly man!” She almost laughed, her cheeks gaining color just as Frederick was sure he had. “Why else do I bother you so often?”   
  
Frederick didn’t know how to respond. He looked between her eyes and saw her honesty, and soon his lips turned upward in a smile. He chuckled under his breath, lifting a hand to place over hers.   
  
And together they smiled before coming together again, Frederick allowing himself to bring her arms around her in a long awaited embrace. As he thought, being blunt with things were much more efficient with his coy antics as of late, but he was beyond glad to have her with him now. 


	41. Mistletoe

“Oh pleeease Frederick!” Lissa pouted as she trailed after the knight, looking miffed as it was as he made his rounds.   
  
“As I’ve told you Milady, I have other important obligations to tend to.”   
  
“What's more important than leaving our poor tactician in the dark during the great feast! She knows nothing because of her memory loss–We have to help her!”   
  
“Lissa it's fine, honestly!” Robin followed after them in a poor attempt to calm Lissa’s fuss. The girl was impossible to negotiate with.   
  
“Oh please Frederick it will only be for a day! I-I’ll give you all my desert for a month!” She pleaded, running ahead of him and stopping him. Frederick looked over her face as she worked her puppy eyes, before sighing and pinching his nose with irritation. 

“Very well, Milady, if that is what you so wish.”  
  
“Yaayy! Oh thank you Frederick!” Lissa jumped with joy, running to Robin and grabbing both her hands. “Oh Robin you’ll be so excited!” She grinned widely before running off, presumably to continue preparations for the holiday.   
  
“L-Lissa wait!..” Robin watched as she ran off, her complaint trailing off. She sighed and turned back to Frederick, who looked to her unenthusiastically.   
  
“It seems our schedules have been compromised, Robin. Methinks we best begin, if it is to be all day.” Frederick nodded, beginning to turn and start his walk before Robin stopped him, reaching out to his arm.  
  
“Frederick please, if this is out of your way you really don’t have to. Honestly its not a big deal.” Robin held up both her hands and waved them dismissively.   
  
“However tedious, I believe Lady Lissa may have a point. You are a Shepherd now, after all, and it would be ill fit to have you excluded from our traditions and festivities because of your circumstantial memory.”   
  
And with that the man lead the way, Robin frowning and begrudgingly followed. 

Robin walked alongside the knight as he lead her through the camp and pointed out the seasonal decorations and preparations, explaining them in great detail; Robin thought about taking notes, but even then wouldn’t have time to keep up with him.   
  
There were candles everywhere, it seemed, something to do with light and the coming of another fine harvest. Frederick explained the act of burning the fields in order to deposit such natural benefits back into the soil, or something of that nature. There were also branches braided into rings he said symbolized growth and everlasting life. And of course there was the cooking of the feast, which seemed to last days of prep. Stahl sought to oversee this process, and Sully was banned from even stepping foot into the cooking tent.   
  
Robin had to admit, it was fun having Frederick explain all these new things to her, even he looked to be enjoying himself after awhile. He smiled and pulled her aside, letting her taste a few things being made, and taught her the simple craft of cutting paper into little snow flakes and making paper hats that people wore during the feast.  
  
When she laughed he chuckled along, and Robin decided she liked seeing Frederick do something other than train and frown.   
  
As he lead her to Cordelia to show her some of the music of the holiday, Robin noticed something new set on each tent. A small bush, tied at the branches together with red ribbon, hung above each opening. Surly that was not there before. She also noticed Sumia walking out of a tent as Cherche walked in; The two giggled and exchanged a little kiss on the cheek. This confused Robin, but she was already too far away at this point to ask Frederick about it. 

By the time her tour was over night had fallen and light from each open tent flooded out into the dark trails of the camp. Frederick was walking Robin back to her tent for the knight, the two laughing lightly.   
  
“This was..A lot more fun than I thought.” Robin grinned, glancing up to the knight. “Who knew you were such a good guide.” She said with an arched brow.  
“Only the best I can be, Robin.” Frederick returned her banter, the corner of his lips lifting. Robin smiled a little wider and turned back ahead of her.   
  
They soon approached the tent where Frederick came to a stop.   
  
“And this is where I bid you goodnight, Robin. Back to our schedules in the morn.” He bowed his head.   
  
“Thank you, Frederick.” Robin smiled in return and lifted the flap of her tent to enter, before a little bell above her sounded. The two glanced up to the small bush bundle tied to the top of her tent. Robin hummed audibly with interest at the sight.  
  
“Thats right..I saw these earlier but I forgot to ask.” She turned to the man and point up to the thing. “What are these for, Frederick?”  
  
Still in the dusk light she could make out his face, and how even then she could have sworn she saw a darkness on his cheeks.   
  
“Ah, just a little jest of the season, milady. Pay no mind to these decorations.”  
  
“Ah-huh..” Robin nodded slowly. She thought of earlier today, and an idea sparked in her head of what it could be that made the knight so suddenly sheepish to share. She was no idiot, and worked out their purpose. Robin withheld a smirk as she turned back toward the small bush.   
  
“I see. Well, if you say so, Ser Frederick. Although I did see Gaius and Virion linger around theses things..” She taped her chin with innocence and from the corner of her eye could see the knight stiffen. “Oh well,” She shrugged. “I bid thee goodnight Fre-”  
  
“Er, one moment, Robin.” He interrupted, halting Robin in her purposeful slow entrance. She turned to him and waited expectantly.  
  
“There is something–rather insignificant, but if by chance you encounter those…asinine individuals, you’d best be prepared.” He cleared his throat, glancing away as he continued to explain. “They are called mistletoe, milady. Tradition has it that if one were to pass under them at the same time as another did, the two individuals must trade a kiss before continuing on their way.”   
  
Robin was having a hard time withholding her grin now, watching as Frederick’s brow bent as he explained. “As foolish as it may be, it is accustomed to this season and spreads mirth among those participants.”  
  
“Ah-huh..and rules have it that two people must have to stand under it, yes?”  
  
“Correct.”   
  
“And they must be going separate ways?”   
  
“Correct.”   
  
“Well good sir, I believe you owe me a kiss then.”  
  
“Cor–wait, what?”   
  
Robin grinned as Frederick suddenly looked back to her, obviously not expecting her last statement. His trouble frown returned, almost a grimace. He realized what he had fallen into.   
  
“Well we’re going our separate ways and both are standing under it, are we not? Lissa wanted me to be fully immersed in your celebration.”   
  
“It would appear so.” Frederick said in an exhale. He looked down to Robin who grinned gently stood still, waiting patiently. The knight sighed inwardly and shook his head, turning to face her. He leant down and turned his head slightly as he kissed her. Robin blinked in surprise, not because of the kiss, but because it was on her lips! What she saw before and what she rightfully expected was a kiss to her cheek, so the endput to her little plan was unexpected to say the least.   
The kiss was short, and Frederick soon pulled away. He held his arms behind his back, just as he always did, and bowed his head again.   
  
“Goodnight, Robin.” He said, before turning on his heel and leaving without another word.   
  
Robin could not speak. She felt her heart pulse in her chest as she watched him leave. A smile curled on her lips, even a small laugh, and she placed her hand on her cheek before walking inside the tent where she remained for the night. 

Behind a few crates not too far away Lissa silently squealed and ecstatically tapped Maribelle's shoulder as she sat beside her.   
  
“Ha! I told you he would do it! He even kissed her on the lips too!!”   
  
“Alright Lissa darling your plan worked, now may we please cease in these shenanigans! My knees are all sullied with all this sneaking around!” 


	42. Cookies

Robin enjoyed this time of year she slowly began to understand it, and not just to see her husband in a pink frilly apron when he made exalt cookies.   
  
Okay, that was a lie, it was mostly to see Frederick in a pink frilly apron.   
  
Robin returned to their shared quarters one evening, slipping off her tacticians coat and looking toward their open kitchen to Frederick, busy at work with a rolling pin. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and his black pants powdered with flower here and there. A plate of already made cookies sat on the island table behind him, still warm from what Robin could tell. Down the hall she could also see little Morgan peek out of his room.   
  
He just barely set his foot out the door when Frederick spoke up.   
  
“What page are you on?” He called without having to look behind him.   
  
“….12.” Morgan said in a meek voice, freezing in place.   
“No cookies until page 30, son.”   
  
The boy pouted and stormed back into his room, earning a laugh from Robin who still stood at the door. At this Frederick finally looked up and smiled to her. Robin walked to his side and kissed him before looking down at the counter covered in flower.   
  
“Is it that time again?” She asked, lifting one of the made cookies off a cooling rack beside her and taking a bite.   
  
“Indeed so.” He hummed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his side. “I’ve decided on making sugar cookies this year. Lissa suggested the cookie cutters.”   
  
Robin chuckled and the shapes of the metal cutters, lifting her cookie resembling symbol of the exalt.  
  
“Ah, so that would explain it. Will Chrom be getting some?” She said as she took another bite.   
  
“Of course, I think I will make him a special batch with blue frosting.” Frederick mused.   
  
Frederick looked over to his wife as if to say something, before he paused like something else passed his mind. He smiled and chuckled behind sealed lips, bringing his hand to her chin. Robin looked up to him, the corners of her lips rising in a smirk.   
  
“What?” She asked.   
  
“Nothing, my love. Just crumbs on your face.” He said before leaning in and kissing them away. Robin laughed as he did before lifting up on her toes to kiss him properly. He smiled behind the kiss and returning it. They let the kiss linger, both smiling happily as they reconnected, and without looking Robin mumbled.  
   
“I see you back there.” To which Morgan let out a frustrated groan and stomped right back into his room. Frederick chuckled again and looked down at his wife lovingly as she quirked a brow to him, before they came together to kiss again. 


	43. Newborns

Frederick hurried down the castle corridor and back to his quarters. His meeting went on longer than he expected, leaving his poor wife alone with the newborn babe to fend for herself without his aid.   
  
While Robin was on her leave Frederick till had a duty to oversee the guard, but every evening he made sure to come home right away and bring some relief to Robin. She hadn’t been sleeping well as of late, and being a new mother was a great stress to her.   
  
As Frederick approached the door he made slow steps to keep the clank of his armor with every movement a bare minimum. As he entered he removed his armor, before walking further into the small living space they shared and looking around. There, sitting on the chair he build for her out of sheer anxiousness during the late months of her pregnancy, sat Robin. Her head was rested to the side as she held young Morgan in her arms, the babe also asleep. He felt a guilty smile tug on his lips and he approached. After scooping up Morgan and carefully setting him in his crib he returned to Robin. The knight brought his arms around her and lifted her from the chair, bringing her to their bedroom. On the way Robin began to stir, and her eyes cracked open and lifted up to him.   
  
“Mn..” She grumbled past heavy lips. “You're late.”   
  
“I know, my love.” Frederick laughed. “Has he kept you up?”  
  
“All night..So much energy, that boy…” She yawned and rubbed her face.   
  
Frederick walked beside their bed and laid her down, lifting the many covers up to her shoulder. She smiled and watched from a peek of her eye as he turned to their wardrobe and got undressed for bed. When he was about finished she pulled her arm out and reached for him.   
  
“Come here.” She mumbled.   
  
Frederick looked over and grinned, walking over and lifting the covers as he crawled in with her. She moved aside, and as he pulled her into his chest she nuzzled her head into his shoulder and sighed through her nostrils. Frederick rested his head atop hers and looked down to her, watching her side rise and fall with each breath.   
  
“He looks a lot like you, you know.” She said in a soft voice after a comfortable and endearing silence.   
  
“Is that so?” Frederick smiled, entertained by the thought.   
  
“Mmhmm…Strong brow, just like his father..”   
  
Frederick rubbed her arm, lifting his head to kiss her’s. Robin giggled gently and cuddled up closer to him. And for the rest of the night they held each other like that, when Robin would finally sleep until the early cries of the morning when Frederick would part from her to take care of Morgan as she slept in. 


	44. Tabletop Morning (NSFW)

Frederick stood at the stove, preparing breakfast for himself and his lover in the early morning hours he wakes to. They have been on the road for some time, so sleeping in in their shared quarters at the castle was a rare treat.  
  
He was busy seasoning the eggs he cooked when Robin stepped out of their bedroom, her groggy voice sounding behind him.

“Good Morning..” She yawned, her silent barefoot steps leading her closer to the kitchen.  
  
“Good Morning, Robin. I was about to ask how you liked your–..” Frederick stopped mid sentence as he glanced over his shoulder, having to do a double take at her. She stood at the doorway of the kitchen wearing nothing but his dress shirt which was much too big for her, reaching her mid-thigh and slipping off one shoulder with the poor buttoning job she did in the front. Her tired face told him just how difficult it was getting up, she probably reached over and took the first thing she felt to wear. His smile cracked from his lips and he turned the stove off, setting the pan aside before walking up to her. Her lazy smile spread over her lips before confronted with Frederick’s, smothering them. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he kissed her, drawing her in closer.   
  
“Trouble this morning?” He asked in a sweet hush, keeping his face close as he drew his hands to her front and helped adjust her buttons. Robin hummed in response, her arms yet to part from his shoulders. She looked down and watched him work of his hands on her dressings.“Suppose I’m still a little..Distracted, from last night.” She replied eventually, looking back up to him and offering a gentle smirk. Frederick chuckled, meeting her gaze.   
  
“Is that so? And whose fault is that?” He bantered, his hands slowing in their buttoning. They were halfway up till Robin laid her hand over both of his, stopping him. She had yet to break her gaze from his face, a lingering and sleepy lust left over from the previous night in her eye. With her husband still weakened by the sight of her, Robin took the opportunity to seize Fredericks lips again. Robin could felt the soft rumble of his chuckle against his lips, his hands gliding to her sides before slipping under the shirt slightly to squeeze her ass, confirming that besides the oversized fabric she really was bare. Robin squeaked behind his lips in enjoyment, grinning as she kissed him. Frederick lent back enough to see her face, and within that short pause returned the desire and fervor of the night before.  
  
Dismissing his breakfast plans completely, Frederick took hold of her hips and spun her around, lifting her up on the kitchen counter behind him. Robin laughed and balanced herself with her hand on the table, the other holding onto Frederick as he captured her mouth in an open kiss. His lips wandered down her neck, nipping here and there in his gentle tease. She smiled to herself and turned her head to the side, giving him all the room he wanted. Robins fingers wonder down and pulled open Frederick’s shirt, the upper buttons still undone in a display of her breasts. This caught the knights attention, Robin seeing him glance back to her before she watched him sink lower and drag his lips across her chest. He wrapped his lips around her perked bud, licking and sucking gently as his hands came up and cupped each one. Robins hand combed through his hair and held the back of his neck as she watched, the tip of her ears feeling hot as she was sure her face was flushed, her gaze lidded. Frederick dragged his teeth over her, earning a faint gasp from Robin above, before he lowered himself completely. Robin bit her lip, waiting in anticipation as she watched him sit himself between her legs. His hands held each of her thigh and her breath hitched as she felt his tongue glide over her folds, a taste.  
  
Frederick pushed her legs apart and glanced up to her. Robins face completely smitten and waiting, laying across the countertop in a matter most lewd, and all because of him. Frederick pulled each leg over his shoulder before his head dipped further.   
  
Robin hummed sweetly, her eyes fluttering close and her head atilt back as she let such pleasurable feelings wash over her by Frederick below her. The man kissed the bundle most sensitive to her, and used his tongue so miraculously Robin wasn't sure she could register it all, only focusing on the feeling that left her mewling and moaning above him. She gripped the edge of the counter, her toes curling as she gasped, her breath heavy with the build up of arousal. She moaned, his name loosely forming on her lips, voiceless, until she felt his fingers slide into her, her body twitching with pleasure and his name pouring in a long run from her lips. Some were just above a whisper, caught between the moans and gasps and shudders of breath, but some hiked in volume as Frederick thrusted his fingers into her that left the hand stationed in his hair gripping tighter. This encouraged Frederick, lost in his own lust for pleasing her. He pressed his tongue flat against her, waiting for the moment she was reaching her end, before withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. His eyes closed as he lapped her up, Robin a moaning mess above him. She bit her lip, hums coming in uneven patterns of ecstasy, her body teetering on the edge before spilling over. Her voice began to rise in not just his name but in pleases and words of approval, getting louder and louder and her body twitching, ready for it, getting closer–before she suddenly went silent.   
  
Her legs lifted from his shoulders and her toes pointed, her shoulders drawing back and her head tilted to the sky as her body quaked and trembled through her orgasm. Frederick looked up and smiled against her.   
  
When Robin found her breath again it case is a large gasp. Frederick lifted his head as her chest rose and fell; Robin simply melting before him on his countertop. After she somewhat caught her breath Robin looked down to see her husband lick his lips, his hand coming up to wipe what was left of her off his chin. He rose from this kneeling position and and brought his hands to either side of her, sliding her down the counter and back into his arms. Robin weakly laughed, wrapping her arms around him and holding herself on the edge since she was sure she couldn’t possibly stand yet, not after that.   
  
Frederick grinned and looked over her body once more, his eyes ending to her face where her bangs were beginning to plaster to her forehead. He brought his hand up and pushed them away, kissing her jaw as Robin chuckled again.   
  
“Shall I draw you a bath, my love?” He whispered to her, nuzzling beside her ear lovingly.   
  
“What about breakfast?” Robin hummed, recovering her voice by now, barely.   
  
“I’ll bring it to you.” He said in a gentle laugh.   
  
“And what about you?” Robin said, pushing at his shoulders just enough to see him again and arching a brow to him. Frederick grinned again.   
  
“I believe I just had mine.” 


	45. Comfort (NSFW)

Robin helped hold up Henry as they and the rest of the group stumbled back into camp. The battle took a turn for the worse, but everyone made it out alive–thank Naga. Sully went ahead and sent word for the healers to be ready, but when Robin approached the camp he saw not only the Lissa and Libra, but Frederick as well.   
  
“Here, take him to a medical tent.” Robin huffed, passing Henry off to Libra.   
  
“It's only a little blood~” Henry said unfazed with the blood seeping through his chest.   
  
“He must be delirious!” Libra exclaimed.   
  
“No, that's just..Him.” Robin sighed, taking a needed breath and stopping a moment. His head was spinning and he felt the earth under him tilt under his feet, but before he could fall he found himself in the arms of Frederick. Where’d he come from so suddenly? Didn’t matter, Robin couldn’t even see straight.    
  
“Robin-are you injured?!” Frederick said as he hoisted him back onto his feet, Robin lifting a hand to his head.   
  
“Y-yeah, I think so. Just a little dizzy..” Robin mumbled.   
  
“Nonsense! We must get you to a healer!”   
  
“Fredy I’m fine, let them tend to the others first.” At this point Robin strained enough energy to push off from the knight, looking into his eyes. Robin realized how frazzled Frederick looked and felt a tug at his heart. Robin sighed and brought his hand back to his head that grew painful with every thought.   
  
“Could you..Help me back to my tent?”   
  
Frederick straightened up and nodded, the fear from his eyes replaced with a determination. “Yes, of course.” He said, and with Robin's arm around his neck Frederick helped Robin the rest of the way.  
  
After Robin had been checked up on by the healers he sat on his cot with a sigh, Frederick standing at the tent entrance worriedly.   
  
“I heard there were reinforcements..” Frederick began, walking up to him and taking a seat on the cot beside him. The man was always anxious when he wasn’t present for battle, unable to get a firsthand reading of the enemy but from other sources. Robin also guessed it was partly his fault, too.   
  
“Yeah, they came on either side. We were lucky this time..” Robin nodded, running a hand through his hair as he thought back to the fight. When he looked up Fredericks as giving him that look again, too concerned to be scolding, but very near to it. His brows bent and lips in a thin frown.   
  
“Its fine, Frederick-we came out in the end.” Robin sighed, lowering his gaze. He rested a hand to Fredericks leg, one the knight looked down at before setting his hand over Robins.   
  
“…And you are sure you’re alright, Robin?” He asked, his voice lowering as he gently squeezed his hand.   
  
“Yes. I promise, I feel fine now.” Robin reassured.   
  
The knight was silent for a moment, Robin looking over and trying to get a read on his face.   
  
“Would you mind if I came by tonight?” He finally asked, his dark eyes looking over to Robins.   
  
“Yes of course.” Robin nodded. Frederick was about to stand and leave, but Robin held onto his hand a moment longer, keeping the knight down. “And…Sorry sorry for scaring you today.”   
  
Robin held eye contact with Frederick, showing how sincere he was. Frederick looked across his eyes, before finally a small smile touched his lips. Frederick brought Robin's hand up to his lips where he kissed his knuckles before getting up and leaving entirely. Robin sat still for a moment before grumbling to himself. He fell back onto his cot and rested his hands across his stomach. Risky risky plan–it was luck-if nothing else- that he and the others made it out alive.   
  
Later that night after supper Frederick showed up, as he said. He shed of his armor as he entered Robin's tent and put it to the side. It was a sort of tradition between the two men. There were times in the war were life hung on the line, and the two came together afterwards in a sort of refreshing breath of ease from the ongoing stress outside Robin's tent. Robin still felt frustrated with today's attack and was reading a strategy book when the knight came in. Frederick came to rest on the cot with him, and Robin settled himself on his lap, slumped against Fredericks chest. Frederick’s arms were wrapped around his waist as he sat against him, reading over his shoulder before he began to gently kiss along his neck. Robin hummed, tilting his head to the side and bringing his hand up into Frederick’s jaw. Robin tried to focus on his book, but he was…distracted, to say the least. Frederick was being uncharacteristically sweet, probably also Robin's fault after such a scare. He felt as if he should make it up to him; to reassure him that he was safe and there with him.    
  
Robin turned his head to see Frederick, the man lifting up from his kisses when he did. Robin leaned in and met their lips together, his eyes closing.   
  
Frederick tugged Robin a little closer and followed through with the kiss as his hand came up and glided across his chest. Robin's arm grew slack and the book feel from his hand, tumbling to the floor, but the two were too busy to notice. Robin turned his body inward as the kiss grew heated. His hand came up and was placed over Frederick’s, before Robin slowly guided his and down to the hem of his pants. Frederick opened his eyes liddedly and looked across Robins face. Robin met his eyes, the reply already there. Without looking away Frederick slipped his hand under Robins trousers and his underclothes, before gently holding Robins member.   
  
Robin's lips pursed, taking a deep breath and his eyes lowering. Frederick gave him a few strokes, watching the soft twist in Robin's face and the bite of his cheek, before bringing both hands to the hem of his pants and pulling them down to his knees, dragging along Robins underclothes too. Robin helped him, sitting up and pushing the fabric past his knees before kicking them off.   
  
“Do you have…?” Frederick asked. Robin shook his head. “Mn..Bah, no matter.” The knight huffed, bringing his hand back around Robin and stroking him again, stronger now.   
  
Robin held back a gasp, swallowing back and resting his head on Frederick’s shoulder, looking over to him. “Are you sure?”   
  
Frederick hummed and kissed Robins jawline. “Of course.”  
  
Frederick teased Robins tip and he grumbled deep in his throat in reaction. He exhaled out his nose and closed his eyes, welcoming the feelings Frederick gave him. Frederick began kissing Robins nape again as he jerked him off, slowly but surly growing in pace. And slowly but surely, Robin’s low moans arose. Robin tried to withhold his voice, his head resting back against Fredericks shoulder, biting his lips to silence the soft hums of approval, the quick breaths that he took through his nose, and curling his fingers into the sheets of his coat below him. Frederick watched him carefully, how his face contorted in pleasure, how his hardened with every pump of his hand. Frederick snaked his other hand around Robin and held him at the base, teasing his body from there, too. A low drawn out groan escaped past Robin's lips. Frederick watching him and being completely enraptured.   
  
Frederick continued until it left Robin softly twitching, his body begging for release. Robin struggled to keep his voice down as he groaned, his head  turning off to the side as pleasure filled whine escaped, Frederick taking the opportunity to kiss and nuzzle along his collar bone. A few more moments and Robins body released, leaving him in a panting mess; Robin heaving as he sat slumped against Fredericks body.   
  
“..You’re due for some more training if you are this winded, Robin.” Frederick hushed as he used one of Robin's sheets to clean him up.   
  
“Don’t you start.” Robin grumbled, earning a soft chuckle from the knight.   
  
Robin sat up, rolling his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck. Still in his recovery, Robin glanced back to Frederick in a curious pout, face still slightly flushed.    
“What about you?” Robin asked.   
  
“No, I did this for you.” Frederick shook his head softly, wrapping his arms back around Robin and pulling him in. “Don’t worry about me.”   
  
“Don't give me that, your hard just by listening to me.” Robin smirked up to him, palming Fredericks crotch only to prove his point. Frederick swallowed back a gasp. “W-well..If you insist..” He said with a faith sigh. Robin chuckled. 

Robin slid off the cot at sat on his knees before it, Frederick shifting so that his feet planted against the ground, Robin sitting between them. The knight looked slightly flustered as he watched Robin unfasten his trousers and pull them down just far enough to pull out his half-hard member, Fred's brows knit gently as he watched, his lips pressed firm.   
  
Robin tilted his head and kissed the base, his hand coming up to hold the side as he did. He closed his eyes and dragged his lips up to the very tip before his tongue slipped passed his lips for the first taste. Frederick ran his hand through Robin's hair and supported his head as he licked along his length, a controlled breath leaving past his lips.   
  
Robin wrapped his fingers around him, his lips coming around its head and pressing his tongue flat against him. Frederick cringed softly in pleasure, grunting faintly. Robin gave him an upward glance and a grin before taking him completely. A shiver went down Fredericks spine, a hot exhale escaping him.   
  
Robin chuckled softly with all of Frederick still in his mouth and began to suck.   
  
Frederick groaned softly, his eyes coming to a close as he held Robins bobbing head.   
  
As Robin sucked him off, feeling him harden in his mouth, he offered short hums, and that feeling against Frederick made the knight’s breath come is short huffs, his deep voice resonating in some. Robin rubbed circles with his thumb into the base, lifting his eyes to see a red-faced knight, his chest rising and falling with every huff.   
“Winded there, Frederick?” Robin asked in a horse, lusty voice as he pulled his lips away, buzzing with friction as he brought his hand around Frederick and continued to pump.   
  
“H-huff..” Frederick grumbled, deep in his throat as he cracked an eye and looked down to him. Robin smirked and kiss away the precum before returning his lips around him.   
  
As Frederick was nearing his hand he gripped Robins hair a little tighter, the pulsing pleasure he felt in his pelvis overwhelming him. Another groan bubbled from his lips, and Frederick his breath shuddered softly.   
  
“Robin..Y-you.H-hah-ave to..-” Fredericks voice sealed up, his teeth gritting. Robin looked up to him, and a moment later Frederick reached his end and released. Robin was a bit taken back, but swallowed most of it.   
  
After catching his breath Frederick looked down to Robin below him, his eyes looking over his face before smiling gently. He sat up and reached down to hold Robin's chin, wiping away some of his release off his lips with his thumb. Robin smiled up to him and pulled himself up, meeting Fredericks lips with such tenderness. Robin rested his forehead against Fredericks and looked into his eyes, coming to sit on his lap again, Fredericks strong arms pulling him in.   
  
“Frederick?”   
  
“Yes, my love?” Frederick kiss his temple.   
  
“..Heh, nothing. I love you.”   
  
“As do I, Robin.” 


	46. Bathtime Surprise (NSFW)

It was not often Frederick’s body strained. He made sure to be in fit shape, his fanatical fitness hour, personal workout to define and tone his body, and the nearly constant chores and errands he ran on Milords behalf keeping him at his best. But, as many would like to disagree, Frederick was only a mortal man, and today was not one of his best days.

Anything that could have gone wrong, went wrong, and the Knight ran up and down nearly the entire capital to fix it himself and spare Lord Chrom the stress. Doing so however, with his mind multitasking his multitasking, wore him down in a way he did not expect.   
  
Frederick returned to his quarters late in the evening, leaning against the door as is closed and having to pause, registering the weight of his armor on his body and the feeling of finally catching his breath.   
  
“Hard day?” A voice rang from across the room. Frederick lifted his head and saw his lover, Robin and Milords Tactician, standing at the doorway of his bedchamber. Robin grinned at him, arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame by his shoulder. He was shed of his cloak that shrouded his body, dressed down in simply his tank-top and loose trousers. Just seeing him there after a long day, like nothing could be wrong, gave the knight a second wind.   
  
“Something like that, yes.” Frederick sighed with a sink of his head. He lifted from the doorway and began to approach him, Robin meeting him halfway and lifting up on his toes to greet him in a kiss. He placed his hands over Frederick’s arms as they came around him, sitting back on his feet to look up to his husband, tilting his head back.   
  
“Come, I’ve heard about all your scrambling today and drew you a bath.”   
  
At that Frederick hummed in approval, leaning and resting his forehead against Robin’s in exhaustion. Robin laughed and tugged at his arms, pulling him along.   
Robin lead him into his room where they entered the small bathing room, the tub still steaming gently. He helped the knight remove his armor and set it aside. As Frederick loosened his tie and began to remove his clothing Robin glanced over his shoulder while setting out some scents and oils and the like. See, Robin was a tactician after all, and knew a tactical advantage point when he saw one–even for his own self indulgence.   
  
Frederick sank into the hot water, hands gripped to each edge as he lowered himself, and letting a sigh escape from past his lips as he settled. He rested his head back and let his eyes close.He lay still until he felt Robin's hands at his shoulders from behind, Frederick opening his eyes and craning his head back to see the man in question.   
  
“You remain, Robin? I do hope you are not shirking your own work for my behalf.” The man brought his hand up and laid it over Robins.   
“Of course not, I’m here to..make you feel better.” Robin replied thoughtfully, particular with his words. He drew his hands into the water and carried it up to Frederick brown head of hair, wetting it down.   
  
Fredericks lips slanted downward, curious to Robins motives, but allowing him, sinking lower to bedew his whole head for him.   
Robin knew many things about the stern knight, especially how to snake his way and make Frederick think it was his own. His hands retreated from Frederick’s shoulders and reached to the oils he set out, pouring some into his hands before working it into his hair. His nimble fingers massaged his scalp, and soon the man's head was rested back again, his eyes closed. Robin grinned.   
  
Being slow and purposeful Robin began to veer from the top of his head, rubbing the base of his neck, before eventually his shoulders too. Robin heard the grumble of pleasure emit from deep in Frederick’s chest–he was on the right track. With a little more oil, and waiting a little longer, Robin spread his hands across Frederick’s shoulders and down his chest, leaning forward and resting his head beside the knights, lips close to his ear. He nuzzled it softly, his hands flat pressed on Frederick’s chest.   
  
“Wash your head.” Robin hushed just above a whisper, his lips brushing against the mans ear. Frederick cracked an eye open and glanced to him, but did not hesitate to do as he was asked,sinking and washing the oils out of his hair with a hand before sitting back.   
  
Robin leaned his head in again, this time kissing and gently tugging on this ear with his lips and venturing down. Robin heard Frederick hum again, more of a grunt, as his lips trailed down his neck.   
  
“What are you up to, Robin?” Frederick mumbled, the words bubbling from behind his lips in a low and tired voice.   
  
“And what makes you so sure that I am?” Robin grinned against his skin. “I’m helping you unwind, remember?”   
  
Frederick made what sounded like a short laugh, turning his head to the side to give Robin more room. Robin had him. He kissed at a sensual pace, sometimes dabbing his tongue, sometimes sucking on the skin. Robin became engrossed in this act, but not distracted.   
  
“Frederick…”  
  
“Mmn..?”  
  
“I could…’help’ some more if I..joined you?” Robin spoke softly, watching the man carefully as his hands resting along the knights collarbone.   
  
“Is that so?” The man mused below him. He then opened his eyes, and Frederick watched as Robin slipped away, walking to the edge of the tub and in sight of Frederick.   
Robin undressed, smirking and dragging it out purposefully. Frederick came to grin too, watching with great rapture in fact.   
  
“You have a very particular way of helping, Robin.” Frederick said as Robin slipped in, setting a knee on either side of him and coming to straddle his hips, the water gently rippling around them. “I should have known you would revert to such antics.”   
  
Robin laughed, wrapping his arms around Frederick’s neck, which in turn granted the knights arms around his waist. “What antics?” Robin kissed him.  
Frederick grinned and kissed back, letting a moment of intimacy pass. Robin persuaded his lips to part with his own, deepening the kiss. This did not last, Frederick turning away softly.   
  
“Robin.” Frederick grumbled against the others lips. Robin did not falter, his hand wandering below the waterline and tracing patters into Frederick’s hard muscles with the tips of his fingers before playful teasing at the base of his member. Robin's eyes were lidded, head set close to Frederick’s.   
  
“Please, Frederick, let me do this for you.” He said in a low sultry plea.   
  
It was a battle Frederick was losing with himself, but the temptation Robin presented was too much, and the great knight gave in.  
  
And the two indulged. They kissed deeply, tongues in atwist and bodies inching closer. Robin adjusted himself, their chest pressed as Frederick supported him with a hand at his back. The skin on skin contact warmed aside from the hot water they sat in, the soap in it making their skin feel slick against each other. Robin continued the teasing of Frederick between them, his hand wrapping around his member and rubbing him down at a slow even pace. Soon breaths became more audible, heavier or voiced as excitement and heat grew between them. Fredericks breath would hitch at times with the treatment Robin gave him underwater, the stiffening of his member and the definite throb of want.  
  
Robin kissed just under the knights jaw as he jerked Frederick off. He smiled against Fredericks skin when he felt his hands slip from his back and grab his ass, the knights head tilted back against the tub, eyes shut tight and lips agape, which Robin sloppily captured again as he sat up and attempted to reach back behind the tub for the oils.   
  
As Robin kissed and reached he fumbled with the bottles along the shelf he set out and used for the bath, having to part from Frederick to look up and grab the right one, pulling his hand away from the pleasuring and setting it on Frederick's shoulder to stable himself. Frederick waited, kissing Robins collar bone that presented in front of him, his hands at Robins ass giving him a squeeze and spreading the cheeks apart as he kissed, his finger tracing soft circles around his entrance.   
  
Robin sat back with the small bottle, Frederick looking up and watching his hasty attempt to get it open. The soapy water did not help of course, and the slick glass slipped right out of his hands. Before Robin could reach for it, Frederick's deep chuckle shifted his attention.   
  
“Slow down, Robin. There is no rush.” The man said as he leaned up and kissed the other. Robin calmed after this, leaning into the knights touch. Frederick guided Robin's hands back to his shoulders before taking the bottle himself, opening it as they kissed and pouring a decent amount into his palm. After thoroughly lubricating Robins entrance and teasing him with his fingers, Frederick took hold of Robin's hips and guided him down on his readily waiting shaft. Robin held onto Fredericks shoulder and the edge of the bath, biting his lip and exhaling as he took him in. There was a good moment of pause, Robin adjusting to the sensation and Frederick waiting until he was ready, before Robin nodded, giving him the okay to begin.   
  
Frederick took his time, rocking his pelvis against Robin, the water in the tub sloshing gently with each movement. Robin let out a low groan and dipped his head, both hands gripping into Fredericks shoulders. His breathing was unsteady, but still somewhat controlled, his brows upturned with the focus of pleasure, and his face in a full flush of heat and arousal–a look the knight, too, shared.   
  
When Robin was comfortable enough he begun to take control, leaning forward and countering Fredericks thrusts with his own, moaning as he gained speed. Frederick huffed and shifted his hands, the glowingly lukewarm water spilling out of the tub. The two breathed heavily against each other, foreheads pressed together. Robin closed his eyes, but Frederick watched him still.   
  
Frederick grunted and after stabling himself pulled one hand away from the basin and grasped Robins member, rolling its head under his thumb before pumping the shaft with his hand. Robins back arced into it, a moan ripping from his lungs, teetering on the edge of his orgasm. His hips twitched, and after a few more sharp thrusts of Frederick, Robin released.   
  
Panting wildly, Robin slid off and finished Frederick off with his hand, to little mind of the knight. Frederick brought water up with his palm and across Robins chest, clearing away what was left of his release.   
  
Robin heaved against Fredericks chest, his throat feeling a bit raw and having to swallow hard in order to get a proper breath. Frederick was little better, not breathing so hard but clearly just as winded. Robin turned his head up and looked up to him, resting his palm flat against the mans chest and tracing old faded scars.   
“Feeling better?” Robin asked in a hum.   
  
“For us both, methinks..however, I cannot help but think this was all predetermined..” Frederick arched a brown down at the man across his chest and sitting on his lap. Robin grinned and looked down to the scar he was tracing with his fingers.   
  
“A lovely surprise to come home to, don’t you think?”  
  
Frederick smiled, and then chuckled, before sitting up and carrying Robin with him as they left the almost uncomfortably lukewarm water.   
  
“I would say so. Thank you, Robin.”


	47. Bookstores

The shop was a lot messier than Robin would admit. She inherited it from her mother, and ever since then began to single handedly run it in her place. Robin read nearly every book in the store before the real “Managing” happened, she couldn’t help herself, but eventually things were up and running enough that she had to make it look presentable. She was in the middle of cleaning out another section; it was a hot and lazy afternoon that usually made buisness slow, so she was in no rush.   
  
Robin lifted her head when she heard the bell from the front of the shop ring, the front door closing behind it.   
  
“Be right with you!” She called over her shoulder. Robin readjusted her grip on the large stack of books she carried with a grunt. She made her way past the narrow bookstore toward the cash register to greet the customers. As she weaved around other stacks of books and awkward angles, she looked up from her path to see just who walked in.   
  
“Hello, how can I help y-” Her words faded at the sight. A tall man in a fitted uniform stood at the front. He was build and stood tall and disciplined. While she spoke up to greet him he looked over to her–and by gods he was gorgeous. A head of thick brown hair and stern narrow eyes, a strong jaw and firm expression. As he looked over she forgot she was even still walking, just about making it to the front of the room before tripping over a pile of papers and falling to the ground.   
  
“Are you alright, Ma’am?” She heard above her, the deep voice of the man who came to her side as she sorely picked herself up.   
  
“Y-yeah, just peachy.” She grumbled, rubbing her bumped arm. She looked up and watched the man hand her the stack of books she dropped, holding them out for her.  
   
“O-oh–Thank you.” Robin managed to mumble, taking her books and standing. She mentally slapped herself as she crossed behind the counter, putting her things down and turning to the customer.   
  
“Sorry about that. Is there anything I can do for you..” Her eyes glanced to the badge on his chest before back to his face. “Officer..?”   
  
“Frederick.” The man nodded. “I’m on an errand but I wanted to pick a few things up. I believe this store has a copy of ‘The History of Akaneia’?”   
  
“A children’s history book?” Robin quirked a brow and the man nodded again. Robin paused to think, tapping her chin and humming before wandering through the store, waving for the officer to follow.   
  
As she walked past the shelves she slyly looked over her shoulder to him, cautious with her words. “Soo…You-uh, got a daughter or something?”   
  
“Heavens no!” The man answered quickly, Robin silently sighing in relief. “No, this will be a gift for my boss’ younger sister. I tutor her from time to time.”   
  
“Ah, how kind of you.” Robin smiled to him, turning down the aisle and scanning titles on the shelves.   
  
The man smiled humbly, walking with his hands behind his back as he offered a shrug. “I feel it is only in my duty.”   
  
“Still,” Robin chuckled, sliding a few books out and turning to him. “I think that's very honorable. Not many these days would spend their time like that–especially for their boss.”   
  
“A tragedy, is it not?” The man sighed and Robin laughed again.   
  
“Here,” She said, lifting the books to him. “This is your history book, and these two go into better details about the arts and society of King Marth’s age. I think your student could really benefit from them.”   
  
“I agree, these will be perfect.” The man smiled, firm and charming.   
  
The pair walked back up the the cash register where Robin rung up the books, slipping a little receipt in each one.   
  
“Will that be all?” She asked with a glance up to him.   
  
“Yes. I’d like to thank you for your help-”  
  
“Robin.” She cut in with a grin. The man smiled and grunted with a laugh.   
  
“Thank you, Robin.”   
  
“Don’t mention it. Need any other lesson plans, just come to me, yeah?”   
  
Robin looked back down to the last book, slipping the receipt into the inside flap. She glanced back up to see the man looking out the window, and in that moment Robin grabbed a pen and quickly wrote her number on the slip, closing the book and handing them to him when he looked back.  “Please come again, Offi– Frederick.” Robin smiled.   
  
The officer nodded and took the books, turning and leaving out the door. Robin watched after him, leaning over the counter to continue her line of sight until he crossed the street.   
  
She sighed and slumped back against the counter. Gods she hoped that girl liked books. 


	48. Collapse

Collapse: And the world went silent.   
  
In the heat of battle one’s mind could very well be on ten different tasks. Attacking, blocking, dodging, watching, reacting–all in a blink of an eye. Frederick on the other hand had at least double that. Not only did he protect himself during battle, but had his eyes out for Lord Chrom, Lady Lissa, and now his beloved Robin. He was always looking up, scanning the field to check their safety. Where was Chrom? Was Lissa safe? Where was Robin? The knight split his attention everywhere.   
  
This battle was not going well, however, and anxiety was rising deep within the knight’s chest. A wall of five cavaliers surrounded him, separating him from the rest: Cornered. Frederick grit his teeth and blocked each blow with his lance. He tried to peer over his enemy–to get a grasp of where his comrades were in battle–but what he saw was much worse.   
  
Reinforcements.   
  
Along the cliffside a line of Archers took position, aiming down at the struggling shepherds below.   
  
“Archers!” Someone yelled over the sound of battle.   
  
Frederick swung his lance into an enemy and pushing him aside-the steed crying out before sprinting off and out of battle. The four others closed in on Frederick. Somewhere off to his right he could hear Robin’s voice shouting orders at the shepherds. Any long-range fighters ran toward the cliff.  
  
As he blocked another blow his eyes shot back to the cliff, narrowing as the archers drew their arrows. They suddenly widened as he saw the dark green drip from each arrow. They were poisoned–all of them. Frederick turned to the Shepherds taking formation–Robin among them.   
  
“Robin! The arrows!” Frederick shouted, pushing away another knight with a devastating blow and breaking away from the group to dash toward his lover, his horse crying out as it ran.   
  
With men on horses chasing him and Archers aiming down at his troops, Fredericks heart raced. He leaned forward, holding his breath as he became closer and closer to the line of arrows. Robin already had some Magic uses attack, some archers falling back or off the cliff.   
  
“Robin!” He called to her, the tactician looking over her shoulder to him.  
  
And that was his mistake.  
  
Robin was in his sights, there was only a few yards left to cross before suddenly his steed came to a grinding halt, and Frederick’s heart stopped.   
  
Shot. An arrow screaming through the air and striking Robin through the leg as she looked away, the arrowhead splitting though the other side. Blood quickly swelled around the wound, but worst of all was the scream she gave, painful and horrifying as she through her head back, her knees giving out under her as she curled up in stiffening pain. Shot, scream, collapse–all in the blink of an eye.   
  
“No!”  
  
Sounded faded from the knights ears. Moment slowed around him, and yet in another second Robin was suddenly in his arms, a tearful hush “Im sorry my love” As he pulled the arrow out of her, another scream ripping through her, before holding the wound down as he rode off the battlefield. Everything was a rush, moments blurring together. Along the way Frederick threw his axe at a charging fighter, killing him instantly as he passed. Tears streamed down her face with the sting from the poison, but she held the strength to push his hand away that held her leg to hold it herself, hissing as she pressed down.   
  
“Hold on, Robin.” The knight begged, glancing down to her, his face a look of panic that terrorised any shepherd he passed. “Please-just a little longer.” His voice strained over the sound.   
  
Maribelle cursed him out for pulling the arrow and letting her bleed out but he argued that it was poisoned and he couldn’t leave it in for any longer than it was. The woman rushed him to set her down before pushing him out of the medical tent entirely. He could do little else but return to battle. A new fury burned through him, using it to clear the battlefield and protect the exalts. After the battle and the Shepherds stumbled back to camp Frederick road straight to the medical tent to stay with Robin. He didn’t bother change or wash the dried blood that stained his lap. Maribelle was finished by the time he stormed in and ordered him to calm down, giving Frederick a stool to sit on beside Robin, who laid asleep on the cot. She was pale and breathing shallowly. He took her hand in his and refused to leave her side.   
  
Sometime during his wait the knight must have fallen asleep, for he was awoken by the feeling of fingers running through his hair. He lifted his head off his arms that wrapped before him and looked up to see a tired looking Robin smiling down at him. For the first time in hours Frederick’s heart seemed to settle, and melted at her sign of health. He lifted to his feet and rested his head against hers, arms wrapping around her in a wordless embrace. Robin returned it weakly. 


	49. Welcome home

Frederick sighed to himself as he waited in the elevador, his eyes tired and heavy with sleep. He was working late again, something Robin would scold him about when he got home, but it was more out of habit than anything. He closed his eyes and let his head rest to the side, only able to rest for a second longer before the bell of the elevator rang and the doors opened.   
  
Frederick stepped out and walked along the hallway of the apartment complex, digging around in his suit pockets for his keys. He stood before the door and slid the key in to unlock it. As he entered he brought his hand to his tie and loosened it, sitting the briefcase he carried down on the table nearby.   
  
Frederick couldn’t get very far into his home, however, a tiny voice calling out to him.   
  
Frederick looked up and saw, sitting at the center of the living room was his child, Morgan, smiling happily up at him, and his beloved husband, sitting beside their daughter. They had little toys all about them, staying up and playing it would seem.  
  
“Father look! Papa’s home!!” Morgan exclaimed, her tiny legs jumping up and down before turning and running up to him, her jog a sweet back and forth with a hop to each step.   
  
“What’s this?” Frederick hummed, bending down and catching Morgan mid run and lifting her up. He held her in his arms and looked back to Robin, who stood and walked over in his own pace. “Shouldn’t you both be in bed?”   
  
“She wouldn’t sleep.” Robin sighed, resting his hand on Frederick’s arm as he looked back to baby Morgan, giddy to be around both her parents. “She wanted to stay up until you got home.”   
  
“Ah.” Frederick looked back to his child who giggled at his friendly dad-like frown. “Well I’m home now, so off to bed you go, little one.”   
  
“But Papa!”  
  
“No buts–now, run along. Father and I will kiss you goodnight in a moment.”   
  
Morgan pouted but wiggled to be put down. Frederick bent and let her go, watching her run off again as he wrapped an arm around Robin.   
  
“She has so much energy.” Robin sighed, shaking his head.   
  
“Much like you.” Frederick mused, turning to him and kissing Robins temple. “And why did you allow her to stay up?” This time Frederick really did frown at Robin, his brows knit.   
  
“Don’t give me that after staying late again!” Robin laughed, causing Frederick to sigh reluctantly.   
  
“Perhaps you’re right. We’re both at fault. Come, let’s not keep her waiting.” Frederick nodded, and together they walked to Morgan’s bedroom. He’d pick up after her toys in the morning before breakfast, far too exhausted to do it now. Besides, he was intrigued to hear all the things Morgan did to persuade the ever clever Robin so that he would not fall for the same little tricks. 


	50. Sleepless

Robin groaned as she walked back to her tent that evening, a chill in the air as she tilt her head and rolled her shoulder. Her feet dragged as she moved; she felt so tired and sore she could barely keep her eyes open to watch her path.   
  
It had been a stressful battle that day, but Robin was more so bothered by the fact that she got one-uped in her tactics. She didn’t expect that second wave at all and felt guilty and responsible for the injuries that day. She shook her head, the thought spinning her in circles. She had to be better–if she wasn’t good enough it could cost someone their lives–if not hers.   
  
Robin made it to her tent and lifted the doorflap aside as she entered, her head hung and watching her feet as she rubbed her neck, until a familiar voice arose and surprised her.   
  
“I was wondering when you would turn in.”   
  
Robin looked up to find Frederick standing before her desk, which looked significantly more organized then how she left it, and who was armorless and appeared to be waiting for her.   
  
Their relationship developed from one of distrust to full respect, but even after that the line between friends and something more began to…blur. Robin knew this, noting her increasing affectionate thoughts of the man, but she wasn’t sure what entailed exactly. It was just another confusing layer to her life, and she didn’t know how to approach it, or if she even wanted to.   
  
“Frederick,” Robin blinked, taken aback by the unexpected guest. “What are you doing here?” She looked him over, curious.  
  
“I came knowing full well what happened today. You’ve been on edge as of late, Robin. I came to help where I can.” The man moved some papers aside as he spoke before turning to face her completely, holding his arms behind him as he usually did. His eyes held concern, and a sympathy not often shared with the rest of the shepherds.   
  
“Frederick thats awfully kind of you, but I wouldn’t want to be a burden–” Robin’s eyes shifted away, but Frederick pressed.   
  
“No burden at all, Robin.” He nodded firmly. “Tell me how I may help.”   
  
“Frederick please, don’t worry about me.” Robin offered a smile, but it lasted shortly as her figure wore her too much to keep up pleasantries. It hurt to turn him away like this, and she saw his intentions were good, but she shot him down even so. She wanted him to stay; she wanted him to go. She didn’t know anymore.   
  
Fredericks lips slanted, dissatisfied. “You’ve been falling behind in your training,” He began to walk up to her, crossing the short space of the tent, “You’re not focusing during discussions with Milord and you’re avoiding me even now when I offer my help. Something is wrong, Robin.”   
  
Robin frowned, biting her lower lip. “Its fine-worry for someone else I have to–”  
  
“Robin I’m worrying for you now tell me whats wrong.” Frederick’s voice never rose. His words almost went unnoticed.   
  
Robin exhaled a shaky breath and lowered her head. Fredericks brows furrowed and he hesitantly brought his hands to her shoulders, holding them to comfort her. After a long pause, she spoke up.   
  
“I cant sleep.” She swallowed. “Night after night its just…Nightmares and..restlessness.”   
  
Frederick frowned, and he did something Robin would never expect him to do. He hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. He kept his eyes forward, his lips pulled firm.   
  
Robin stood still in his arms, before eventually relaxing into it. She brought her arms around him and closer her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.   
“I need to be better..If i’m not good enough chrom and the others will-”  
  
“Quite now, Robin.” Frederick hushed. Robin felt her heart soothe despite the frantic beating from Fredericks unprecedented affection. “You are doing the best you can, the others and I know this. Focus now on your rest, and we can all work to be better..” Frederick said. Robin held him tighter.   
  
The feeling was weird and new, but Robin didn’t want Frederick to let go. She finally felt like she could breath and she could relax. She felt her sleep catch up with her and she felt safe in his arms–like not even dreams could touch her then.   
  
“Please stay.” Robin mumbled from beneath him. Frederick looked down to her. “I know you probably shouldn’t, and people will talk if you do but…”   
  
Fredericks lips held firm, but he nodded slowly and moved his hand to hold her head softly. “Of course.” He mumbled.   
  
It was awkward, and Robin was sure either of them have shared a bed before, but they laid together on her small cot, where she curled into his chest, and he held her securely. Robin was more unsure of their relationship than she was before, but that didn’t matter right now. She felt time slow, the soreness from her shoulders lift away, and she fell into sleep.   
  
No one noticed that Frederick was not in his own tent by morning, mostly because he woke before everyone else anyway. When Robin woke he wasn’t there, but sure was sure he was with her all night with the bags under his eyes. He must have been awake for the whole of it. She showed him her thanks discretely, and he nodded in understanding, but something between them was different: closer than it was before.  


	51. Someone new

Ever since Chrom found her in that field, Robin proved to be brave, level headed in times of stress, and an optimistic way of thought. Not once did she truly allow herself to be overrun by her emotions despite the stress of battle.   
  
Except now Robin was astonishingly frightened, and not at the hand of any enemy. 

“Are you sure?” Robin frowned, standing off the medical cot she sat on and faced Libra, who smiled despite how grave the matter was to her. “Positive it’s…w-well, y’know..”  
  
“You have all the symptoms, Robin. Your headaches, swelling feet–I’m sure Frederick would love to hear that your morning sickness is not a poison like he insists.” Libra laughed softly and placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “You should feel blessed, Robin. May Naga lead you through a painless and beautiful pregnancy.”   
  
Robin's heart dropped and she turned away, biting her lip as her mind raced. She wasn’t mad or disappointed in hearing this news per-ce. She was ecstatic-if she were honest with herself, but more than that, she couldn’t push the fear of her husband’s reaction. It’s something they hadn’t even considered or talked about? –What if he didn’t want a child? Wasn’t ready? What if he–   
  
Robin shook her head, turning back to Libra and offering a smile, but her eyes pleaded.   
  
“Libra, may I ask that this is left between us? I…Don’t think I’m ready for the rest of the camp to hear of this news.”   
  
“Of course, Robin. Nothing will be said, you have my word.” Libra nodded.  
  
“Thank you.” sighed Robin, taking her cloak off the cot behind her and slipping it on as she exited the tent.   
  
Robin walked back into the main area of the camp, wrapping her arms around her, her eyes fixated to the ground with thought. She definitely had to tell him, but how? How dose someone just bring that up in conversation?! Robin sighed and rubbed her temple.   
  
“Robin!” She heard someone call out to her, lifting her head and looking around. Across the way she saw Frederick, who crossed the space between them toward her, his arms filled with a bundle of wool sheets.   
  
“I heard you went to Libra this morn. Is the cause of your illness a poison like we suspect?”  
  
“Not “We” but “You”, Frederick, and no, for the last time it’s not that.” Robin replied with more of a bite than she would have liked, watching the frown tug at the knights lips. Robin sighed, bringing her hands to pinch her nose. “No, sorry, I didn’t mean to be cruel. There’s…A lot on my mind right now.” 

  
“You’re looking pale, Robin. Are you sure everything is alright?” Frederick softened his tone, and Robin could see how worried he was. She put on the most convincing smile she could muster and reached up to hold his cheek affectionately.   
  
“I’ll tell you all about it tonight, Frederick, okay?”   
  
“But not right now?” He arched a brow. Robin shook her head.   
  
“No, not right now.” She sighed, withdrawing her hand and continuing on her way.

  
Frederick’s eyes followed her as she left him, a tug in his gut leaving him with an uneasy feeling. 

Later that night Robin paced her tent waiting for Frederick to finish up his last chores. She folded over the words over and over again in her head.   
  
“I’m Pregnant. I’m Pregnant. I’m Pregnant.”   
  
She bit her thumbnail, her heart beating hard against her chest she could feel the pulse lead each step. Robin thought it couldn’t get any more frantic, that is, until Frederick walked in.   
  
He stepped in slowly, and held his arms behind him, watching Robin came to a stop and look up to him, her hands anxiously fumbling over each other. He looked to be preparing himself for her news.   
  
“Are you ready to tell me now, my love?” He asked cautiously, Robin feeling a stab at the endearing words.   
  
“No,” She sighed, “But I know I have to..so…”   
  
Robin looked down, unable to keep eye contact with him. She was overreacting, she told herself, that all would be fine as long as she explained it.   
  
“Robin?” Frederick frowned and took a step toward her with concern.   
  
Robin swallowed and looked back to him, lips firm.   
  
“Frederick..You know I haven’t been feeling well as of late,”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“A-And I wouldn’t ever want to worry you about nothing–that is–If it were nothing,”  
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I mean-It _is_ nothing, but..its not.”  
  
“You’ve lost me, Robin.”   
  
Robin sighed and covered her face with her hands before bringing them back to her sides in fists.   
  
“Look–in the next few months I won’t be in battle with you.”   
  
“Whyever not?” Frederick frowned.   
  
“It’s..not safe anymore.”   
  
“It was never safe in the first place.” Frederick countered, still not grasping at what she was getting at. “Robin, just tell me what’s wrong!” 

  
“Nothing is wrong–unless you think it is?” Robin groaned. “Don’t you see what i’m getting at?! I don’t know how to say it..”   
  
Frederick’s brows drew in and he nodded slowly.   
  
“Yes..I think I understand now.”   
  
“You do?” Robin felt her heart lift.   
  
“Indeed.” The knight closed his eyes, setting his shoulders back. “I think it definitely poses a problem. What is an army with our tactician at dissurvice?”   
  
“You do..?” Robin felt her hopes sink back into the pit of her stomach.   
  
“Of course. This will bring problems for everyone at camp if it spreads, but you can rely on me, my love, no sickness will take me as host.”   
  
“If it spreads..?–Frederick what are you talking about?!”   
  
“If I understand correctly you’re saying you have caught some illness that will prevent you from using your strength in battle? This can pose a threat to the others, Is that not correct?”   
  
“illness?–Gods–Frederick I’m Pregnant!”   
  
A wave of silence swept through the small space of the tent. The knight's eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly agape wordlessly. Robin stared to him, watching and waiting anxiously for the reaction that kept her from saying so in the first place.   
  
“You’re…Pregnant?” He asked softly, his voice coming with hesitance.   
  
“Yes! Pregnant, Frederick! I have morning sickness-I have migraines and my feet swell–I can’t be in battle because I am with child, Frederick–Your child!”   
  
“My child…” Frederick repeated, his voice just above a whisper. His eyes left her face and looked toward her torso. Robin swallowed anxiously. Frederick blinked and brought his eyes back to her face, staring at her briefly before suddenly crossing the space and taking her face in his hands, his lips pressed against hers. Robin's heart jumped, but relaxed as she leaned against him, eyes fluttering close. She brought her hands over his and watched as he slowly pulled away, his eyes studying her face before looking down at her torso again, bringing his hand gently to her abdomen. The knight was speechless, but soon tears gathered around his eyes, a gentle smile forming at his lips.   
  
“Frederick?” Robin spoke up in a whisper. “Are you crying, Frederick?” Her hand held his cheek, her thumb coming under his eyes and clearing the wettened trails they left.”   
  
“Tears of joy, my love.” Frederick held her hand, his smile growing and bringing his forehead against hers, his eyes closing as he continued to cry. “My wife tells me that we are going to be a family, how can I not be overcome with happiness?”   
  
Robin’s breath was faint, smiling with him as she felt tears of her own gather. “I-I thought you would be angry or..upset..I’m so glad.”   
  
“Upset?” He leaned back to see her face, a look of utmost love crossing his face as he held her chin up. “Oh Robin you couldn’t be further from the truth. You should have told me sooner, My love. ”   
  
Robin smiled up to him, looking into each other's eyes until the need to kiss again came over them both. They wrapped their arms around each other and held. And they held onto each other all through that night, Frederick staring down at his loving wife as they touched her stomach that would only grow each day. A family growing between them. 


	52. Unfriendly Horses

Frederick was nothing but persistent.   
  
One slip of the tongue during a council meeting about crossing a mountain side by horse and she found herself in daily lessons at the break of dawn with the knight. Robin wasn’t sure if it was because she lossed her memories, or that she just never learned, but the skill of riding seemed much more important than anything else to him. 

“Explain to me the reason for this? Can’t I just ride with someone else?” Robin groaned as she approached the stables, Frederick saddling up his horse for her to ride.   
“In war, it is survival of the fittest, Robin. We cannot afford anyone who can’t ride. It is an important skill to learn.” He walked the horse out, the large animal shaking her head and walking alongside him calmly. Frederick and his horse were nearly soulbound, so he made her practice with her in case something were to go wrong.    
  
Robin’s lips slanted as she crossed her arms, eyeing the animal cautiously. She and Frederick had lessons about how to ride and what generally not to do on a horse, but now that she was actually doing the riding, it all seemed useless.   
  
“You’re right, but I don’t want you to be.” Robin sighed, kicking a stone in defiance. Frederick gave her a disencouraging look and held his steed by the reigns.   
“Come, Robin. No more dawdling” Frederick approached her, dragging his hand up to the muzzle of the horse and giving her a pat. “Say hello first. Show her you won’t hurt her.”   
  
“Hurt her?–She’s going to be hurting me!” Robin exclaimed.   
  
“Just try giving her a pet, Robin.” Frederick said, waiting expectantly.   
  
Robin withheld a groan and looked back to the horse. She sighed inwardly and outstretched her hand, approaching the animal. When she was just a foot away the steed neighed and jerked away from her, lifting off hits hind legs and throwing its hooves in the air before her. Robin gasped and tripped in surprise, falling backwards. Frederick ran in front of his horse to calm it, taking it back into his hands and stepping it away from Robin safely.   
  
“You must have startled her.” Frederick frowned. “Perhaps you approached too quickly.”   
  
“Just face it Frederick-Im not good with animals.” Robin grumbled as she got up, brushing dirt off her. She sent a glare to the horse who spat in her direction.   
  
“Nonsense. I have another thing you can try. Its jumping ahead, but it might work.” Frederick turned back to her, and Robin already regretted this whole day.   
  
What Frederick had her do was to try and mount the animal while he stood in front of it, making sure it was calm while Robin got on. Robin thought it was unwise and immediately disagreed-and yet here she was, standing at the animal's side as Frederick held her snout. Robin swallowed nervously and lifted her foot into its place apart of the saddle, reaching up to the top of it the best she could.   
  
“Ready?” Frederick asked. Robin nodded.   
  
She counted under her breath, and with a quick intake of breath she hoisted herself up and swung her leg around the horse's back. The animal shifted, but Frederick kept it still and looked up to Robin.   
  
Robin looked around and adjusted her seat, holding to the hard leather saddle.   
  
“Gods–sure is high isnt it?” Robin mumbled, having not noticed how big horses were until then.   
  
Frederick chuckled and nodded. “Yes. Now, take the reigns careful and hold them steady.”   
  
Robin looked down, hesitantly taking the strips of leather in her hands and holding them up. The animal's head shook and she tensed up.   
“Good. Be careful that you don’t pull them now, and keep your feet planted.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because, kicking her side would tell her to move, and you don’t want that yet. Now give the reigns a slight tug-”  
  
“Like this?” Robin pulled the strips back, harder than Frederick had intended for her to.   
“Robin wait!–”   
  
The horse turned its head with the tug, and once it saw Robin sitting at its back it changed from calm to frantic all over again. The animal suddenly backed away from Frederick and took off, bucking Robin who sat on its back and swinging its head wildly. Robin shrieked and held on for dear life while Frederick ran in to help.   
  
Robin held on for as long as she could before good back launch from the animal shook her off, flinging Robin off. Frederick ducked out of the way and caught her just in time, however falling forward and falling with her.   
  
Her face scrunched as she hit the hard ground, freezing like that a moment before cracking an eye open only to see Fredericks face centimeters from hers. He held himself over her, pinned. Her eyes widened and her lips sealed, a flush hinting at her ears and cheeks with such proximity. When Frederick opened his eyes and saw this he leaned away quickly, looking back to watch his horse whinny and run back toward the stables, its head shaking. He sighed and stood, helping Robin up as well.   
  
“Perhaps…Sumia can offer you a seat with her..” Frederick grumbled thoughtfully.   
  
“Yeah.” Robin sighed, nodding her head. “That’s probably for the best.” 


	53. Winter Showers

_Imagine your OTP taking a hot shower after a long, cold day._

 

“The report said the temperature would drop but this is ridiculous!” Robin grumbled behind her scarf, curled up as icy wind wrapped around her. She and Frederick had gone out just for a few errands before it began to snow and frost crawled up on store windows. They bother were frigid, Robin probably moreso for she wasnt overcautious about every little thing like he was, and decided to promptly go home. With haste they both ran toward the door of their home, Frederick getting the keys and sliding it into the door before letting them both in.   
  
“I should get the shovels out just it case the snow persists.” Frederick said as he closed the door behind them both. Robin sighed with relief at the warmth of their home and leaned against the parlor wall.   
  
“So you can shovel the entire blocks sidewalk again?” Robin huffed, pulling off her shoes that were cold and soaked with snow. “You can wait till tomorrow morning.”   
  
“Perhaps so.” He grinned as he helped her remove her coat. “I will at least pull them out. Why don’t you start us a shower to warm up with?”   
  
“Us?” Her brow quirked to him. “Good.” She nodded and ran upstairs to start the water. Frederick chuckled lightly under his breath, turning and going back out for the moment.   
  
Robin tossed her scarf and mittens off when she got upstairs, walking down the hall to the bathroom and left the door open as she entered. She turned the water on and left it running to heat up while she got ready, leaning over the sink toward the mirror as she removed the little mascara she put on that morning before stripping down. She removed her hair from the pigtails and combed it through with her fingers, pulled off her hoodie and t-shirt, unclasped her bra and shimmied off her pants and underwear. She felt a chill run up her spine from the cold air and stepped into the glass encased shower.   
  
She exhaled deeply under the hot water, letting it weigh down her hair with moisture, her hands coming up and pressing her hands to her forehead, pushing them back over her wet hair to rest on the base of her neck. Robin closed her eyes and let herself drift. She didn’t keep track of how much time passed as she listened to the sound of the water splashing against the floor. She only heard the sliding glass door of the shower, and the feeling of a lack of water above her head as Frederick towered over her.  He wrapped his arms around her waist loosely, but Robin shifted away quickly at his touch.   
  
“You’re cold!” She grumbled, to which he laughed.   
  
“Apologies, my love.” He kissed her temple, holding his hands before her under the waters fall before bringing them back to her. She leaned her back against his chest, her head rested on his shoulder.   
  
“What do you want to do after this?” Robin mumbled, eyes closed again in the tranquility of the shared shower. Frederick hummed softly as he thought.   
  
“I could make us some tea.” He mused.   
  
“And watch Law and Order in bed.” Robin smiled, picturing it already.   
  
Frederick sighed, looking down at her. “Is today going to be yet another unproductive day, Robin?”   
  
“Yes, I think so.” She replied, opening her eyes to look up to her husband. She smiled and leaned up on her toes to kiss him, which he met.  
  
“Very well.” He huffed, but grinned, pulling his arms away from her to reach the small shower rack behind him. “Come, I’ll wash your back.”   
  
“Alright.” She laughed. 


	54. School Crushes

“Fuck..” Robin hissed as he ran up a flight of stairs in the English wing of his university. He heard rumors that the Prose and Poetry professor was a real stickler, and he was late on his first day. Great. Robin could see it now, a large-possibly obese man in a sweaty sweater vest rolling around behind a desk mumbling about the art of poetry.  However, it was a required class.   
  
After catching his breath Robin pushed open the door of the lecture hall and hastily walked in, looking around at the number of students. Down, lower in the pit and center to the rows of elevated chairs, stood a man in the middle of a speech with a book in his hands. He was tall, dark haired and far too handsome to be an instructor. Robin froze in place.   
  
After looking up from his book, the man turned to Robin, his eyes narrowing toward his direction.   
  
“Can I help you, young man?” The room turned to Robin and he felt a flush creep on his face, blinking out of his daze.   
  
“I-uuhm-I’m the transfer student?” He mumbled, loud enough for the man in the pit to hear. Robin glanced behind him to the chalkboard which had nicely written ‘Mr. Frederick’ in cursive.   
  
“Very well. Please take a seat and refrain from interrupting my class again.”   
  
Robin gulped. So he is the teacher. After quickly taking the closest seat Robin put his bag down and turned back to the man pacing before the class. He did have a vest, but not a knit one, perhaps tweed?   
  
“As I was saying..” He carried on, eyes scanning the crowd before him. “Before the fifteen hundreds the sonnet had been a used form, but not one particular of high regard. However, in the fifteen nineties saw a cultural explosion; Not just in love poetry, however also true, but of commendatory, erotic,  and theological verse as well. Does anyone know why that is?”  
  
The man paced. The room was silent.  
  
“Sir Philip Sidney.” He said, answering his own question as he gestured to the book he held. “A very important figure, but first, I shall read for you one of his works so you get the idea of his writing.”   
Frederick looked down to the pages in his hands and read aloud.   
  
_“My true-love hath my heart, and I have his,_  
_By just exchange one for the other given:_  
_I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss;_  
_There never was a bargain better driven.”  
_  
As Robin listened, he felt all his anxiety fall away, fade, as the deep voice of Frederick filled the room. He felt his heart fill his chest as well, eyes glued to the man at the head of the room.   
  
_“His heart in me keeps me and him in one,  
__My heart in him his thoughts and senses guides;  
__He loves my heart for once it was his own;  
I cherish his because in me it bides.”   
_  
At this final verse, Frederick looked up from the page and stood before the room, reciting the rest from memory.   
  
_“His heart his wound receivèd from my sight;  
__My heart was wounded with his wounded heart;  
__For as from me on him his hurt did light,  
__So still methought in me his hurt did smart:  
__Both equal hurt, in this change sought our bliss,_  
My true love hath my heart and I have his.”  
  
Frederick let a long pause of silence as he finished, the words resonating in the air, before grinning and nodding gently.   
  
Robin felt his throat close up, making it hard to swallow with the heat of a flush on his cheeks, and the silent thought of   
  
“Shit.” 


	55. Lullaby, a-bye

_Here is the[ Lullaby](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DoshON1NsjPY&t=NzUyZjE0NWZlYWZjZTEwMzRiMTRiM2EwNDcyOGQ3NDUxMjA3NTI2YyxaeDlWUGZybQ%3D%3D) that I used and please note that I took some creative liberties with the lyrics so a few words aren’t exact._   
  
  


Frederick opened his eyes to the sound of a shrill, small cry of a child. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed and turning toward the window. The moon was high in the sky still; it must have been around midnight. Frederick looked over to Robin who was sleeping soundly. The newborn had been keeping her up nearly nightly as of late and she was constantly exhausted. He leaned over and kissed her head before getting out of bed and walking to Morgan’s room, his hand cautiously held out in the darkness of their quarters in case he bump into anything.   
  
As the knight entered the room he looked down to see small Morgan, crying loudly with the moon’s light reflecting off the tears on his face.   
  
Frederick shuffled to the small crib where he reached in and picked up his child, holding him against his chest with a tired rocking motion.   
  
”Something wrong, my child?” Frederick hushed, watching Morgan carefully and patting his back. The child went on screaming unhappily, earning a sigh from Frederick and starting his pacing within the room.   
  
What did Robin do when he was crying? However much it displeased him, Morgan never seem very fond of Frederick. As soon as he came to hold him Morgan would cry and want for his mother again, which made Robin laugh of course, but because of this Frederick wasn’t sure what to do now that it was his turn to sooth him.   
  
With the little he had to go on, Frederick thought instead of his own childhood. Frederick could remember breif things of his own father, who spent little time with him as a knight for the old king himself, but he did recall the drained lullabies he would sing to him. As time went on and he saw less of his father, his mother sang it to him instead. Frederick frowned to himself and stared off as he recalled the words. 

 _“Sleep, My fine young baby  
Lullaby, a-bye.  
Quietly the clear moon looks down,  
Into your cradle.”  
_  
It was a mumble at first, the words just forming past his lips. He looked down to Morgan and bounced him gently in his arms, walking back and forth in the small room.  
  
_“I will tell you stories,  
I will sing you a song,  
Sleep on, close your eyes,  
Lullaby, a-bye.   
Lullaby, a-bye.”  
_  
As he went on, his voice picked up in that soft and gentle song. He was not too loud, but just enough to be heard behind the crying of the babe in his arms. Frederick came to lean against the window that sat beside Morgans crib.   
  
_“The river runs over its rocky bed,  
And splashes its dark wave;   
A sly brigand crawls along the bank,  
Sharpening his dagger.   
Sharpening his dagger.”  
_  
Frederick looked down to Morgan, seeming to cry more now. He bounced him gently again, watching his face with his drowsy eyes.   
  
_“But your father is an old warrior,  
Hardened in battle;  
So sleep, my darling, undisturbed,   
Lullaby, a-bye.  
Lullaby, a-bye.”   
_  
Frederick voice rose and fell along with the soothing song, his pitch lifting lightly within the lyrics. Morgan was in soft sniffles now, staring up at his father and reaching toward him.   
  
_“The time will come you will learn for yourself,  
The soldier’s way of life,  
Boldly you’ll place your foot in the stirrup,  
And grasp your sword.   
And grasp your sword.”_   
  
Frederick lifted from the wall and began to pace the room again, his own eyes coming to a close as he sung the gentle story.   
  
_“Your fighting saddle I myself  
Will embroider with silk,  
Sleep, my darling, my own one,   
Lullaby, a-bye.  
Lullaby, a-bye.”  
_  
Morgan stopped crying. With him in his arms Frederick sang to the subtle beat of his heart, letting things slow as he rocked the small one.   
  
_“Such a fine warrior you’ll be to look at,  
And an Ylissean in your soul.  
I will watch you go,  
See you on your way,  
And you’ll wave your hand.  
And you’ll wave your hand.”   
_  
Frederick opened his eyes, blinking before looking down to Morgan, fast asleep. The man smiled down to him and wiped away the tears left on his face, continuing his song as he walked back to the crib and lowered Morgan back into it, pulling the soft sheets back over him.   
  
_“How many bitter tears silently,_  
I will weep on that night you will go.  
Sleep my angel, sweetly, softly,   
Lullaby, a-bye.  
Lullaby, a-bye.”


	56. Panic

Frederick walked the dirt path between tents on his morning rounds, eyes on the ground in search for a stray pebble or weed that needed to be plucked, while on his way to the stables to feed his steed. Dawn’s shadow was still cast upon the world, light but traces in the sky as the sun rose.

Frederick enjoyed the crisp chill of a clear morning, how still and quiet the land seemed but for his heavy armored footsteps. Towards the end of the row of tents he stopped and lifted his eyes to scan the horizon, taking a deep breath of air. Silent again, the small rustle of trees swayed by wind in the distance, the sounds of birds just barely singing out.   
  
But then something different hit his ears, something that made his brows knit as he looked back toward the tents; a voice.   
  
This would seem normal in the morning, however it was far too early for anyone else to be up, Frederick had at least another hour. The wary knight stood still again to listen hard. Perhaps it was nothing; An eager shepherd wanting a head start on morning fitness training? But there it was again, louder, the sound of a choked groan. Something tugged the knights gut and walked back toward the tents, listening closely to the source of the noise. As he got closer, the sounds came more often, and the more his feet picked up the pace. An attacker perhaps?–The knight went into a jog past the tents.  
  
When he pinpointed the tent responsible he didn’t hesitate to recall who was inside, throwing open the flap and rushing in.   
  
What he saw was Robin, alone in her cot, but thrashing around wildly. She was pale in a sweat, kicking away at the sheets, and her hands around her own neck and gasping–hyperventilating almost, her eyes shut tight all the while. Frederick immediately took to her side, his hands taking her wrists and pulling them away from her throat.   
  
“Robin! Robin what’s the matter?!” Frederick called as he lifted her up off the cot.   
  
Robin began to yell then, a pain expression striking her face as she fought and wrestled with the knight in her sleep. In her struggle his arms came around her, keeping her arms pinned to her sides. He looked across her face desperately, looking for signs to help her in anyway that he could–maybe some way to calm her down–anything! But suddenly she stopped and opened her eyes. She looked straight into his eyes, her own open wide, her chest heaving against him, hair strands over her face after her fight. Frederick blinked and loosened his grip, before stumbling forward to catch her again as Robin’s eyes fell close again, collapsing as she fell unconscious.   
  
“R-Robin?” Fredericks worried brows knit as he held her up. Just then the flaps of the tent opened again and light filled the room, the heads of Stahl and Sully–still clad in their nightdress–looking in.   
  
“Frederick? We heard the sound of a struggle and ran over.” Stahl blinked, his eyes shifting to Robin who was unmoved. “What happened?”   
  
“I’m afraid I too am in the dark.” Frederick looked back to Robin, his lips thinning in a frown. “She seemed to be attacking herself in her sleep..”   
  
“Night Terrors.” All eyes turned to Sully who frowned sadly toward Robin, limp in the knights arms. “She had them in Valm too. I didn’t get much outta her, but this aint the first time.”   
  
“Hm..I see.” Frederick nodded as he folded over the thought. She was breathing normally now, soft with each rise and fall of her chest. Frederick huffed and adjusted his hold, laying her back into her bed. “Stahl,” He looked up to the worried Cavaliers. “Go to my tent and fetch the redwood box for me, please. You should find it in my trunk. Sully, I ask for you to fetch me a pail of water to a boil.”   
  
“Yes sir!” Stahl nodded and left in a hurry. Sully stood in a while longer, watching Frederick pull up a stool and sit beside Robin.   
  
“And you sir? The rest of the camp will rise soon, dont’cha wait on the Lord and Lady in the morning?”   
  
“I’ll will send them their morning tea, but I’m afraid Milord and Milady will be setting their own clothing out this morn. Nay, I shall stay here until Robin wakes as a precaution.”   
  
Sully watched the knight. He kept his eyes on Robin and didn’t seem bothered that he would miss his morning routine. If someone were to tell her that year ago, she would have laughed at the idea, but the look in the great knights eyes as he watched over Robin, full of concern and patience.   
  
Sully nodded, “Yes sir!” And ran to do her duty.   
  
A few moment later Stahl and Sully returned. Inside the redwood box was an assortment of teas of Frederick’s personal collection he held aside for his lieges, and with Sullys boiling water, he prepared the tea in Robins tent. As he said, Frederick gave two servings worth of tea to Sully to serve Chrom and Lissa for him.

Robin shifted in bed, a soft grumbling deep in her throat as she began to wake. Her eyes cracked open, and in that hazy morning sight she saw the silhouette of a large, blue armored man. She blinked and with clarity there stood Frederick, standing beside her preparing tea in her tent.   
  
“Ah!” She shifted back in surprise, sitting up and clutching her wool blanket over her frame. “F-Frederck?! What are you doing here?!” She stammered. Frederick? In her tent?   
  
The knight stood, unmoved. He looked over to her in a glance, polite not to keep his eyes on her as she was clearly flustered.   
  
“I apologize, Robin. I assure you this is in no way to invade your personal space, however there is a concerning matter at hand which I must speak to you about.”   
  
At his serious, yet soft spoken tone, Robin relaxed as she listened and watched him pour the hot water into a cup. He handed her the cup and she blinked down to it, taking it and nodding in thanks.   
  
“What is it, Frederick?” She frowned. “Is something wrong?”   
  
“Not with me, nay.” He turned to her, taking a seat on the stool he pulled up to her cot. Looking up to her, their eyes held level.   
  
“Robin, it's come to my understanding that you have profound, albit occasional, night terrors. Is this so?”   
  
Robin blinked, a nervous smile crossing her face as she shook her head. “Ah-no, no nothing like that! No, I-i’m afraid you’ve heard wrong–I mean everyone has nightmares sometimes but–”  
  
“Your hand, Robin.”   
  
“Huh?” Robin stopped, looking back to the knight. He looked serious, his brows drawing closer.   
  
“Give me your hand.”   
  
Robin did as he said. She held out her hand and he took it ever so gently with both of his hands, before turning it palm up and holding it out. She had soft bruises on her wrists.   
  
“I would also like to deeply apologize for these as well. It was the only way to restrain you.” Frederick added, his voice softer and more sincere.   
  
“Oh..” Robin frowned and pulled her hand back, looking over her wrists. She put the tea in her other hand aside.   
  
Frederick watched her with sad eyes before sighing, sitting up again.   
  
“You mustn’t lie about this, Robin. You could have seriously injured yourself… Do you know the cause for your night terrors?”   
  
Robin lowered her head and did not speak right away.   
  
“No…They just sort of..Come..I never remember them, but I wake up with the most terrible feeling.”   
  
Frederick hummed, and nodded. “Yes..I know the feeling.”   
  
“You do?” Robin looked up.  
  
“Indeed…As I child I would suffer from them nightly after a…traumatic incident.” Frederick looked troubled as he recalled the event and Robin frowned. “But, my mother would make me a special kind of tea, and I would eased for the night.” As he spoke Frederick took the tea and gave it back to her. “I would like you to keep the rest. With any hope your sleep will improve.”   
  
“Frederick–this is far too much–I couldn’t make it up to you! I-”   
  
Frederick raised a hand to silence her. “Call it a gift, Robin.” He stood from his stool. “I wish for all the shepherds to be at their best, and we need you perhaps most of all. I pray you will sleep better with the nights to come.” And the knight nodded, his arms behind his back as always, before he turned on his heel and began to leave the tent. Robin watched him speechlessly before just before leaving she called out.   
  
“Frederick wait-”  
  
The man stopped and looked over his shoulder.   
  
“Well I-…Thank you.”   
  
Frederick stood a moment, before nodding, and leaving.   
  
“Frederick, everything all right this morning?” Chrom asked as he approached the knight later that morning.   
  
“Milord, did you rest well?” Frederick greeted, bowing his head.   
  
“Sure, it was a nice change waking up myself for once. Was there something else keeping you? I’ve never seen you skip out on your routines before.”   
  
“I deeply and humbly apologize, Milord.” Frederick frowned, bowing his head again. “I had something that needed my attention, therefore distracting me from my task. It will not happen again.”   
  
“Take it easy, Frederick.” Chrom laughed. “I'm not scolding you, in fact I think Lissa was celebrating. Whatever it was, it must have been important.”   
Frederick blinked, his lips thinning as he thought.   
  
“Yes, Milord. I would say so.”


	57. Piano Lessons

Frederick walked down the empty corridors of the castle, hands behind his back and head high and poised. The halls were quite beside his heavy footsteps and the shuffle and clank of his armor around his body.   
  
He was on his way to check on the stables when he heard a pleasant sound ring from out of one of the rooms ahead of him. This brought his steps to a brief stop before walking on ahead, but now toward the room. Three rooms down a door was cracked open.   
  
As he got nearer, he slowed so that each step made less noise, and listened closely. Some more notes rang out, some short and some held longer, almost experimental. Frederick stopped at the door and silently pushed it open, peering in to see none other than Robin playing with the large and beautifully polished grand piano.   
  
He held some books with him as he leaned over the instrument sitting in the wide parlor. He was hesitant with each touch, his fingers gliding over the white and black keys with curiosity. Frederick stood at the door to watch before speaking up.   
  
 ****“Interested in Milord grand piano, are you Robin?”  
  
Robin jumped at the sound of his voice and backed away from the instrument.   
  
“A-ah! Frederick I didn’t see you there.” Robin mumbled.   
  
“I meant you no harm,” Frederick approached, taking a seat at the bench. “It’s due for a tuning.”  
  
Robin watched as Frederick then lifted his fingers to the keys and played a short scale.   
  
“Frederick, I had no idea you could play!” He gasped  
  
Frederick chuckled. “Only in moderation. My skill is but humble among true musicians.”   
  
“Still it’s nothing to sneeze at. Did you learn as a child?” As Robin spoke he sat beside him, watching admirably.   
  
“Unfortunately no. We had no instruments at the house, and most of my time was spent toward training alongside my father.” Frederick pressed the keys again, a simple tune that was upbeat and in three.   
  
“Wow, even since then?” Robin laughed. “Actually, that’s not surprising.”   
  
“With enough dexterity and a good ear, it can be quite simple.” Frederick looked to Robin, gesturing to the keys they sat before. “Would you like to learn some?”  
   
“What?” Robin stood from the bench, taking his books and holding them to his chest again. “N-no that’s fine, really, I didn’t mean to steal you from your duties. I just looked in here for a book and got distracted.”   
  
Frederick watched as Robin grew flustered, drawing his hands away from the keys.   
  
“If you so insist. I was but on my way to check on the horses. If I am not there, Sumia will likely be. Ah, but this will need to be tuned anyhow, how undignified will it be for Milord’s piano to be left un-tuned.”   
  
Robin shifted weight from one foot to the other. As much as he didn’t wish to bother him, the chance to learn from the knight in something other than war was too good to pass up.  
  
 “…Well, if it needs to be tuned, might as well try it out, right?”   
  
As Robin came to sit back down he put his book to the side and watched Frederick’s hands with interest. Frederick went through the steps of how to hold his hands out, fingers hovering tentatively over the keys, how the black keys were the half notes and the white were whole notes with the few exceptions of B and C, and E and F, and how to find each note.   
  
As the short lesson went on Robin relaxed more, as did Frederick, and Robin chuckled as a sweet tune was played by the knight.   
  
“If not as a child, when did you learn?” Robin asked, following clumsily along with Frederick pressing similar keys in the same pattern.   
  
“Lady Emmeryn would play for the Milord and Milady as children. I thought it a valuable skill if she found herself too busy or, gods forbid, struck ill.”   
  
“Did you even play for them?” Robin asked, smiling at the thought of baby-Chrom sitting still enough to listen.   
  
“Plenty a time.” Frederick nodded, glancing over to Robins hands as he accidentally fumbled a simple chord and adjusted his fingers. “Lady Lissa would request it. I was happy to oblige.”   
  
Robin laughed again, this time Frederick glancing over, curiously.   
  
“I can just imagine it. Little Chrom and Lissa dancing around and all. But that was some time ago, Frederick. Does anyone even know you still play?”   
  
“A piano is not something one brings along for camp, Robin.” Frederick withdrew his hands, Robin following suit. “I suppose they don’t, but I believe that even if they did, it would mean little.”   
  
Robin smiled at him, the idea of the camp huddled around Frederick playing or dancing along to his music, before clearing his throat and standing again, picking up his book.   
  
“Well, this was fun, but I mustn’t keep you. Maybe we can have a second small session another time?”   
  
Frederick chuckled. “I’d be happy to.” He nodded. “If you find yourself outside at all, do inform Sumia that I will be here if she needs me.”   
  
“Oh, yeah sure.”  Robin mused, watching Frederick stand and head to a small cabinet where he withdrew odd tools Robin has never seen.   
  
Whilst leaving Robin grinned to himself, straggling a way to convince Frederick to play a small concert along with Cordelia and perhaps Stahl. It would be great for the Shepherds to hear him, maybe get him to start playing more. Maybe Robin could use the moral card..


	58. Anxious Parenting

Frederick stood beside the tall windows, eyes fixated out onto the castle courtyards where troops stood in lines. With the arrival of his son, Frederick was under temporary absence to care for his family. In his place the trusted Cordelia took over for him. Frederick watched her fly from above and monitor the troops.   
  
The infant in his arms squirmed and squealed happily, the soft rubber toy in his grip being waved around. Frederick turned his attention to Morgan and stepped away from the window. Frederick bounced him softly, a smile tugging his lips.   
  
On the day of his birth, Frederick couldn’t sit still. The baby was late in the pregnancy, Libra couldn’t do much to help Robin as her body would tire more by the day, and Frederick couldn’t feel more helpless in the situation. But, after hours of sleepless waiting, Morgan arrived, perfectly healthy, smiling even.   
  
As Frederick sat back on the small couch of the quarter’s sitting room, Robin stepped out from the bedroom, rubbing her eyes tiredly, hair softly tousled after her sleep.   
  
“Is he being good?” She mumbled, slumping against Fredericks side and folding her legs under her.   
  
“He is a model of perfection, Robin.” Mused Frederick, leaning over and kissing her head.   
  
“Good.” Robin grumbled, eyes close and curling up again, reluctant to wake.   
  
Frederick rested his head back, watching over the child play silently with his toy, bumbling noises bubbling from his lips with the occasional gasp.   
  
“He’s going to have a thick head of hair just like papa,” Robin reached out, stroking the child’s head. “It’s already growing out.”   
  
Frederick smiled at the thought, but his eyes were still troubled.   
  
“I have to admit..I am concerned how I am to raise our child..” Frederick spoke softly, eyes focused outward in thought. Robin sat up.   
  
“How do you mean?”  
  
“As a child, I was raised to be a knight. My father took me under his wing from an early age and I knew nothing but. My aspirations were his. My days on his schedule. This was, however, until he and the former exalt begun the onslaught that would cost us thousands of lives and relations with our neighboring lands…” Robin frowned and placed a hand on Frederick’s shoulder. He glanced over, appreciative. He sighed. “I am just…Anxious.”  
  
“Frederick..”  She wrapped her arms around him “I don’t know what any of our futures will hold, but Morgan will grow to be brave, and intelligent, and he will be a fine young man that will protect the people.” She smiled and held her husband’s face. “And who better to teach him about loyalty that Frederick the wary.”   
  
Frederick looked into her eyes until he shared her smiled. Robin kissed him, Morgan giggled below.   
  
“And a mother to keep him in line, I’m sure.” He mumbled passed her lips before looking back down to the infant in his arms and handing him to Robin. “Care for him now, I must see to Chrom if he needs anything.”   
  
Robin chuckled as she watched her husband get up and leave, antsy to be doing something at all time as always. 


	59. Understanding Regret (NSFW)

Robin opened her eyes, groggy and heavy with sleep, to see the ceiling of her castle quarters. Light poured from the windows across the room and a stillness met her ears. She closed her eyes again and sighed, turning over and stretching her arm across the other side of the bed where it fell flat against more cold bedding. Robin’s fingers spread out across the empty space, causing her to open her eyes again, staring at her hand.

It has already been some time after their marriage, but the disappointing pang in her heart that came after seeing the continuous absence of Frederick in the morning felt new each time. Not only that, but Frederick was working later than he usually did, and she would often fall asleep waiting for him. Robin’s lips pulled into a frown as she thought about that; how little she saw of her own husband.  
  
Pulling herself out of bed, Robin walked over to the window. From the room’s position, she could just barely see the training field behind the rooftops of the castle. Rubbing her eyes and squinting, she peered out and saw the organized crowd of men and women training, running in neat lines. A moment later, she saw a man with a horse following and watching them all closely, his blue armor able to see even at the distance. Robin stood at the window a little while longer than she needed to be.  
Silence filled most of her day, and she was caught many times not paying attention to those who spoke to her. She dismissed all tones of concern with a plastered smile that was becoming way too natural for her nowadays and a chipper comment along the lines of, “Stayed up reading again!”,”Sorry, new strategy idea, please continue!”, or,  “You caught me, I was lost in thought!”. Robin bit her cheek.  
  
Later that afternoon, Robin sat in the castle courtyard in an attempt to read, but her eyes met each page with blank stares. Frustrated with her concentration, she closed the book on her lap, letting her head rest on the tree she sat against until she caught a glimpse of the knight walking swiftly past in the open arch hall. She stood immediately and caught up with him, feeling the need to sprint to him after realizing she hadn’t seen him for what seemed to be a lot longer than what was probably true.   
  
“Frederick!” Robin came to walk beside him, doing her best to keep up with his pace. “I’ve been…Looking for you.” She settled on that for now.

“Have you something to tell me, Robin?” he asked briskly, giving barely a glance in her direction as he looked down to the stack of parchment paper in his hands.

Robin bit her tongue. “I… just wanted to see you, that’s all.”

“Hm. If it’s nothing of importance I really must be getting on.” Frederick slipped the parchment paper he held under the one below it. “Milord is meeting with a number of officials today, and I must be present.”

“How about after?” Robin fought the tug of her lips to frown.

“Milord has documents to sign and treaties to accommodate.”

“Must you be present for that?” sighed Robin, already feeling her patience leaving her.

“Of course. As his knight, I have to be present in order to gain knowledge of the people’s safety, you know that.”

“Might I join you at least?” They were nearing the end of the hall that enclosed the courtyard, Frederick folding the papers under his arm.

“You mustn’t concern yourself with these matters, Robin. We can speak of this later tonight.”

“But you’re never home at–”

“Excuse me, Robin, I must go.”

At the end of the hall, Frederick took the handle of the large door and exited, the door closing in Robin’s face and leaving her in the wake of the silent courtyard again, alone. Robin stared at the door before her, her hands clenching into fists, but decided it was best to turn around and walk off. This was the last straw.

Robin didn’t seem him again until that night after supper. She walked through the lit hallways into the main hall, catching Frederick and Chrom walking together on the way back to his office. They seemed to be laughing together about something. Robin’s lips pressed into a firm line as she proceeded her way, walking up to him calmly. Chrom was still chuckling softly when he saw Robin approach them, smiling as he saw her.

“Ah, Robin! We were just talking about you.” The pair came to a stop before her.

“Oh, really? What about?” Robin replied in a light tone with a smile on her lips, turning to Chrom. His mouth opened to reply, but Frederick cut him off, lifting his chin as he spoke up.

“Nothing of ill intent, my dear, but I’m afraid we must get on as Milord has many things left to do this evening. Isn’t that right, Milord?” Frederick looked down to Chrom, who nodded and turned to Robin to apologize, before being cut off yet again.

“Actually, that’s what I’m here for. Chrom, would you mind terribly if I could speak to my husband privately for a moment?”

“Er-Well sure Robin I–”

“A moment sounds sufficient, but Milord mustn’t dawdle, Robin.” Frederick cut in.

“See, that’s the thing, it might be a very long moment. Better for you to just go, right Chrom?” There was something sharp in her words- something reminiscent of a demand in her smile that Frederick frowned at.

Chrom looked between his tactician, who was no longer looking to him but was locking eyes with Frederick, and his knight, who was staring down at his wife, displeased with the whole ordeal.

“I’ll leave this to you, Frederick.” Chrom backed away with a wary grin.

“But, Milord–”

“I’ll be fine, Frederick. Please, take your time.” And with that, Chrom left them. Frederick turned back to Robin who hadn’t looked away.

“Alright, Robin. What is this about?” he sighed.

Robin didn’t hold her mask any longer now that she was alone with him. Her seemingly content features dropped as she crossed her arms, her eyes nothing less of hostility.

“Why do you make that sound like whatever I have to say is inherently bad or irrelevant?” Her tone was quick to attack, her eyes narrowing at him.

“I didn’t mean for it to sound in any way particular,” he rebutted, “But you are taking me away from my duties. What must you tell me without the company of Milord?”

“What must you attend that keeps you at his side for weeks on end?”

“I must protect him– What has gotten into you?” Frederick’s brows knit together. He just didn’t understand what made her so upset.

“Gotten into me?” Robin scoffed, her voice raising more as she spoke. “Frederick, I hardly see you anymore! And whenever I try to seek you out, you just push me to the side again!”

“Robin, I have many responsibilities, you must understand that.”

“I do understand that, Frederick! I know this whole castle will fall if you ever stopped working, but that doesn’t mean that you should just do everyone’s work for them! For Naga’s sake- Frederick, we haven’t had a proper conversation in weeks!”

At this point, the tone and volume of Robin’s voice had housemaids stop their work and look up at them. Frederick’s lips twitched downwards as he saw this, and he looked back at her, his voice purposely lowered.

“Robin, now is not the place to discuss this, and if you just wait until tonight we can-” He reached to hold her shoulder, perhaps to lead her away from the public main hall, but Robin slapped his hand away.

“No! I’m sick and tired of waiting around for you! We’re doing this right here! I don’t care who else hears it!”

“I don’t understand what you expect from me, Robin.” Frederick grumbled lowly, her attitude shortening his patience.

“I expect you to acknowledge that you have a wife, Frederick! I’m tired of coming in second compared to Chrom! You care more about him than you do me!”

“Robin, that’s not true!”

“Isn’t it?!” Robin challenged, silencing Frederick, “Where are you before the crack of dawn? With Chrom. Where are you during breakfast, lunch, dinner? With Chrom. Where are you when I’m tired of waiting at night? With Chrom.  Who do you go to in a time of need? Chrom. Who is the first Gods forsaken person you think of to support when you wake up in the morning? Chrom!”

Frederick remained silent.

“Chrom, Frederick! You’re going about your life as if I wasn’t here! As if we were never married! You don’t speak to me anymore- you don’t even look at me anymore! Do I not matter enough to you to even say a good morning to? To see me at any time of the day just to see if I’m alright? To even care if I’m still around or ALIVE?!”

“Robin, ENOUGH of this!”

Frederick’s voice rose to a volume he used when addressing his troops. It boomed and seemed to echo in the hall. Robin’s eyes widened, a lump growing rapidly in her throat and cutting off her words.

“This is ridiculous.” He growled, aggression forming along his nose between his eyes. “I thought you, of all people, would have realized my devotion and my loyalty to Milord. I thought you would understand, but clearly, I am wrong. In my duty to protect my King– our King– I must insure his safety with wise decisions. It’s not about you or I, but about all of Ylisse, Robin. I put it on myself to insure this land’s history does not repeat itself– and while I have all faith in Lord Chrom– I cannot stand aside and let a possible assassination- Gods, forbid- happen while attending to you or matters of anyone else! It was this way long before you, Robin. THIS, which you are so opposed to, is my life’s work, and I don’t plan on changing it!”

The tears Robin had been fighting back spilled from her eyes, and an intense silence swept over the space. However, Robins expression was not only hurt, but swept over with anger, and perhaps even betrayal. She bit her tongue and broke their stare, looking down to her feet.

“Well,” she sniffed, hastily clearing away the tears across her cheeks, her voice significantly lowered and shaky, “I’m glad to know how little I matter to you, then.”

Robin turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, hearing Frederick call her name behind her, but she did not think of turning, nor listening to him anymore. As she turned the corner, she bumped into Lissa, who was surprised to see her there. Lissa looked up to her with a pained expression, but Robin didn’t wait to hear what she had to say, rushing past her as more tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Frederick ran after Robin as she took off, stopping at the edge of the room where Lissa was hiding.

“Robin!” he called out, but she ignored him.

Frederick sighed and watched her, running a hand through his hair.

“Frederick,” Lissa said as she walked beside him and rested a hand on his armored arm, her voice small in comparison to the outburst, “You cannot go with Chrom to leave for Valm tomorrow.” She pleaded, “You must stay here! Please.”

Frederick looked to Lissa, frowning and turning away.

“I’m sorry, Milady. We both know that is not up to me to decide.”

Frederick left her, leaving in the opposite direction.

News of last night’s outburst had gotten around. As Robin walked through the castle, maidens and other members of the staff would look at her, either with curiosity or with pity. She ignored them all, doing her best to get back to work; Head high, level minded.

As she walked along the second floor balcony overlooking that of the main hall, Robin glanced out the window, coming to a stop. Outside the caravan heading to Valm were a few of the Shepherds who were picked to come along, finishing their preparations, getting their supplies together, and getting the horses ready. From her spot at the window above them all, Robin watched as Frederick followed Chrom, his expression holding the same stern and serious attitude as it always did. Her jaw tightened. Robin stayed at that window until they left, standing there for a good half an hour as she did. As the last of the horses exited the front gates of the castle, Lissa came to stand beside Robin and placed a hand over her elbow.

“Come on, Robin.” Lissa said softly, pulling Robin away. “Let’s go do something, ‘kay?”

Robin’s frown deepened, but she relented and followed Lissa.

Frederick opened his eyes, groggy and heavy with sleep, to see the ceiling of the his heavy linen tent. The songbirds could be heard in the distance, and he was met with the damp morning chill of the outdoors. He look to his side, where instead of his wife sleeping soundly beside him as he expected, he was met with the rest of his tent, empty and dark without any candle light. Frederick laid in his cot longer than usual, staring at this and reminding himself of all that has happened.  
  
It was then that Frederick also realized something. Whenever he woke up, he turned to his wife, perhaps without thinking. Seeing her there beside him every morning would be the start of his day, but she couldn’t know that, could she? He never wished to disturb her slumber and left before she rose. He sat up in his cot, lips pressed firm in thought.

“Running behind schedule today, Frederick?” Chrom approached with a casual smile as the knight oversaw the caravans pack up before they hit the road again. Frederick stared on ahead, unmoved and focused.

“Er… Frederick?” Chrom called again, stepping closer into Frederick’s field of view. The knight blinked and looked over to Chrom.

“Hm? Pardon me, Milord, did you say something?”

“Nothing serious, Frederick, just…Are you alright? You’ve been… Distracted, as of late.” Chrom stood beside him and crossed his arms, frowning as he watched the man closely.

“Perish the thought, Milord. I am as keen and vigilant as always.” Frederick nodded, turning back to the packing being done before them.

“If you say so.” Chrom sighed, unconvinced. “But, if you need to talk–”

“About what, Milord?” Frederick interrupted, however his voice was steady and unwavered, which was most unlike him. “I’d never care to burden you further with any complication.”

“That’s what friends do, Frederick. I’m always here to lend an ear, even to you.”

Frederick frowned. “It’s not something that I wish to concern you with.”

“So, there is something?”

“Excuse me, Milord, a soldier just there needs my assistance.” Frederick dodged, parting from Chrom’s side and toward a man struggling to carry a crate. Chrom watched him and sighed, shaking his head and walking back the other way.

Needless to say, Frederick’s travels didn’t get any easier. During mindless tasks like folding clothes or sweeping away rocks from the path, his thoughts always brought him back to what Robin said, how her face contorted, or the look in her eyes like he had never seen.  As Frederick stood beside Chrom during the political discussions he remained mostly silent, eyes fixated on the maps displayed across the table rather than the people around him.

Later that night as Frederick was dousing out the dinner flame, a young soldier relayed a message of Chrom requesting his attention

“Did you need something, Milord? Another cup of tea before bed, perhaps? There is hot water left.”  

“No thank you, Frederick. I’ve asked for you for another reason.” Chrom, who was sitting at a desk, now stood and turned to face him, a letter still left in his hand that he was previously reading.

“Pray tell, Milord, what ails you?”

“Well, for one thing, back at Ylisstol, Lissa sounds dreadful, and I believe I know why.”

Frederick frowned as Chrom went on, allowing him the silence to explain himself.

“It’s come to my understanding that you and Robin are feuding, and while usually such things are a personal matter, things get harder when you’re both of my council.”

“Milord please, I loath to think you feel the need to intervene. This isn’t your burden.” Frederick withheld a frown of his displeasure, the hands behind his back curling a tighter fist.

“Frederick, Lissa’s letter tells me of what happened and the fit Robin was in. You cannot hide it from me, as you are concerned for her as well.”

“If you can detect my distractions, then I have failed you as your vigilant knight.”

“Frederick, I’ve known you for too long to tell when you hurt.” Chrom sighed exasperatedly. “You are both my friends, and I want to help.”

“There is nothing to help. You need your energy for our travels ahead. We-”

“So, are you to pretend like nothing happened, then?”

“I never said–”

”This is affecting both of you, but you’re both just too stubborn to see it! I regret to say I was unaware when we left, but if I had known I would have–”

“Would have what, Milord? Do you suspect that I am ignorant to all this?! Of course, I realized I had brought my wife to tears, and I don’t need to be reminded of it!” Frederick snapped, but quickly realized his current behavior and withdrew, looking down at his feet. “Apologies, Milord. That was… impertinent of me. I shouldn’t have–”

“It’s perfectly alright, Frederick,” Chrom eased, offering a sad smile to his knight. Frederick blinked up at his lord, surprised. Chrom continued on, “I can’t imagine what you must be feeling, but I advise you to be strong, my friend. I don’t believe Robin is wrong in this argument, but I know she’s not the kind of person that lets her anger rule over her.”

“I…” Frederick stopped and nodded gently. “Thank you, Milord.”

The passing weeks revolved around two things. Robin woke up alone again, as she did before, only without Frederick physically being around the castle at all, she felt his absence so much more. Without even thinking, she would walk around and try to look for him before recalling his leave. She would also get mad at herself a lot with this time. She would get mad at herself for missing him, for being sad when she knew she was right, for not explaining to him clearer what she meant to say, and mad at herself for what she didn’t say.

She was exiting the main library when she saw from the corridor window that the gates opening for Chrom’s return. Robin watched from the window before turning on her heel, heading for the main hall.

As she entered the large room, Lissa was already there greeting her brother at the door. When Chrom noticed Robin, he offered a smile and nodded before her attention shifted to Frederick, who later walked in. It didn’t take long for Frederick to also notice her presence in the room, turning to his lord and mumbling a few things before making his way over to her. Robin noted how tired he looked, despite his ever serious frown.  
As he came to stand some paces away from her, his eyes looked her over before speaking, as if expecting her to somehow change, and a look of relief that she didn’t.

“May we speak in private, please?” He asked calmly.

Robin’s brows drew softly, and she nodded, following the man away from the crowd starting to gather in the hall. He brought her back to the courtyard, walking beside her in silence as he struggled to find the words to tell her. Robin could see all of these things; the troubled look in his eye, the way the corner of his lips were slanted, and the knot between his brows. She softly held her breath as she waited, her mind buzzing and anxious.

“Th-the discussions went well…,” Frederick attempted, his serious facade cracking.

“Did they?” She responded, being the first time Frederick heard from her since their feud, which made his heart sink more and all the more difficult for him to speak. He came to a stop.

“Robin I–”

“I’m not stupid, Frederick.”

Frederick blinked. “Excuse me?” Still refusing to look him in the eye, Frederick watched as Robin stopped a few paces ahead of him.

“…I’m not stupid. I know how important it is for you to protect Chrom. I would never ask you to abandon those duties for me- I just–” Robin stopped herself, looking down and taking a deep breath. Frederick watched her and waited remorsefully.

“I miss you, Frederick.” She turned met his gaze, her eyes saddened and searching. “I love you more than you might ever know. Does… Does that mean anything to you?”

“My sweet…” Frederick rushed forward and took Robin’s cheeks in his hands, his forehead resting against hers. Tears teased his eyes too, but he shut them tight and pushed them away, shaking his head softly against hers. He swallowed before speaking, steadying himself. “This is my fault. I am…Not accustomed to this–this…Marriage and splitting my attention in this manner..It was easy for me to just go back how things were, but I see now that is wrong of me.” Frederick opened his eyes and looked down at his wife, taking his thumb and wiping the tears from under her eyes as he stared into them. “It pains me to think of you upset, my love, worse in that I might have caused this…I’d do anything to keep you safe and happy… I love you, Robin.”

Robin fell silent listening to him, words unable to form on her lips. Frederick pressed on.

“Every day, I wake beside you, and the idea of knowing that you being there putting me at great ease comes to me as a foreign feeling. I thought of your face when I lost my temper and how I left it, and going day to day without hearing from you felt even worse. Please, my love, could you forgive me?”

“Yes, Frederick,” she choked, nodding her head and pulling her arms around his head, “Always.”

Frederick pulled her into a long overdue kiss, holding each other tight as the rest of the world lay waste to them.  
  
The day was spent to their reunion. They made promises to each other; Robin insisting that he’d wake her in the morning– even if she might protest some days- and Frederick vowed to make time to see her during the day.  After walking the perimeter of the courtyard and castle gardens they made it back to their quarters where they stayed for the remainder of the evening. After eating together, taking a bath together, and prepared for bed together as the sun set.   
  
Frederick held to Robin close as they laid together, but they did not sleep. Together they cherished the feeling of being beside one another after so long apart, and even longer in their spat. Robin curled into Frederick’s chest and listened to his heartbeat, which was slow and paced while he watched her, his hand combing mindlessly through her hair. They accepted the silence and welcomed the feelings that grew from it. The safety, the comfort, the gratification, the longing. Robin shifted and looked up to see Frederick’s face again and he met her gaze. She looked into his eyes until eventually Frederick leaned down and kissed her. It was gentle, and sweet; Robin closed her eyes for it, and when they parted their faces hung inches apart, a pause of hesitation, and the reunion of their lips.

The kiss was long, making up for all the missing kisses previous, and with such purpose, making Robin sit up against Frederick’s chest to move closer to him. His arm slipped around her waist and pulled her in as her hands held his face.  
The buildup was slow; gentle kisses bloomed into kisses of yearning. The feeling of being close to her love again after all that happened, and Frederick, too, cherishing the feeling of Robin in his arms again after his neglect; he was apologetic in everything he did. Their fingers curled into each other tighter, their craving for each other’s taste grew.  
Frederick pulled away to look over his wife again, tracing the outline of her face with his thumb as his serious gaze followed. Robin watched him patiently. 

“What is it, Frederick?” Her voice just above a whisper. Frederick did not respond right away, taking his time to think of his answer before his eyes returned to her’s.   
  
“..I want to kiss every part of you.” Frederick mumbled, his voice in its lowered state holding an ache of his remorse.

Before Robin could react he kissed her lips again, moving down her chin, to her neck, and to her collar bone. She then watched as he gently lifted her arm and began to kiss that too, taking his time with each kiss as he placed them delicately against her skin. Robin smiled as he did this. He kissed up her arm, the back of her hand, her knuckles, the joints of her fingers, the palm of her hand, and her wrist where he stopped to glance back to her.  
  
His eyes lowered from her face and down to her knees where the hem of her nightgown fell. Robin watched him curious now, but with no intention to stop him as he took the fabric and lifted it up off her. She moved with him before sitting back as he pushed the gown aside.    
  
In a smooth turn of motion, Frederick now held over her, dragging his lips down Robin’s stomach to her abdomen, his hands coming to hold her sides. At the tender areas of any scars that he would come across from past battles, the rise of her hip or inner thigh, Frederick would linger.

He brought her leg to a rise, his hands which were coarse and calloused during all his rigorous training dragging across her skin. She held her breath as he kissed up to her knee when he looked up again. They held the gaze, the beat of her heart in her ears keeping time, before simultaneously they leaned toward each other to reconnect their kiss.   
Robin held his head as she was set back against the head, holding their kiss as she hooked her fingers around the waist of his pajama pants and pulled them down, bringing his underclothes with them. Frederick returned the favor with her own underthings. A pleasant hum escaped Robin as they rocked against each other, her hand gliding from his hair to wrap around his shaft, massaging him to get him erect quicker, a feeling Frederick greatly enjoyed.

It felt as if they were both rushing, not being in bed with each other in so long. Frederick lowly groaned and ground his hips against her, her blood rushing faster the more he did. When they were both ready Frederick took little time positioning himself and sliding into her, the feeling of her tighten around him drew a grunt from the man. After hiking her legs up beside his hips Robin nodded for him to move, and they began.

As his hips began to move Robin sighed and rested her head back, taken by feeling him again. She held onto his shoulders to steady herself, his palms pressed to either side of her on the  bed. Fredericks lips pressed thin as the knot of concentration grew between his brows. His thrusts were slow at first, deep and with purpose, but over time he picked it up, growing impatient even for himself. Robin closed her eyes and moaned, lips hung slightly ajar as Frederick thrusted. Together they breathed heavily, bodies feeling hot, and the air dense.

The longer it went on, the more Robin began to claw into the knights skin, her lips curling under her teeth and submitting to a profound moan.

“Oh Robin..” Fredericks voice trembled, giving a sharp thrust that pointed her toes . “What have I done to-” He groaned. “-Deserve one as breathtaking as you?”

Finding the words to answer him was strenuous, having to focus as ecstasy flooded her system. With fumbling hands  Robin released his shoulders and held his cheeks, lifting his head so that she could look into his eyes as he continued to pound into her.

“My silly husband.” Robin swallowed back a grown, a smile gracing her lips as she gazed up at him. “You didn’t have to do anything.” She paused, lips pressing to withhold her pleasured sounds. “You’re everything to me.”

Frederick, speechless in a pant, watched his gorgeous wife a while longer before submitting to the throb of his heart and crashing his lips against hers again.

Their lovemaking went on, and even after, their bodies still coiled together. Frederick continued to kiss her, as she laid on her side playing mindlessly with the pads of his fingers, he kissed her shoulder, and down her back.

“My heart is at your mercy, my sweet..” He mumbled against her skin.

Robin cracked a grin and peeked 5 over her shoulder. “And mine yours, Frederick. Pray keep it safe.”

Frederick listed his head in a chuckled and leant his head toward hers.   
  
“Forever.” He kissed.


	60. Wedding nights (NSFW)

“S-say, Maribelle?”   
  
“No talking darling, now suck in, I’m not finished yet.”

With weeks until her wedding, Robin expected to be giddy and rushed every which way without time to even take a breath, but with Frederick’s overcompensating nature and excessive planning, she found herself with a lot of free time. This time not thinking about the wedding lead her to some..other thoughts, or more specifically, the events of after the wedding.  

She stood on a short box in her personal quarters, arms up and starting to get sore as Maribelle was taking measurements and fitting her wedding dress, lips pressed with pins and eyes narrowed at her waist as her nimble fingers worked.

Robin looked around her small living arrangements; she had already started packing, seeing how she was to live with Frederick once they wed; another reminder of her anxious feelings.

Robin sighed and looked over her shoulder to try to peek at the woman fussing with the corset bind behind her.   
“Can I breath now please?” Robin grumbled.

With a reluctant sigh maribelle stood up and moved to the next section of the dress.   
  
“Oh, very well.”   
  
“Finally.” She exhaled. “I was hoping I could ask you about something, actually…”   
  
“Something the matter, dear? You’ve been awfully silent this past week–and I thought all brides-to-be were simply too ecstatic to function.” Maribelle removed a pin from her lips, pinching the fabric around Robin’s shoulder. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothings wrong, I’ve just been-Ow–” She flinched, pricked by the pin. “…Thinking, I guess.”   
  
Maribelle softly gasped. “You’re not reconsidering the proposal are you?!”   
  
“What?!” Robin blinked, taken aback before shaking her head. “–No, no nothing like that.”   
  
“I should think so! To think what you could have done to the poor man!” Maribelle chided. “Then what’s troubling you?”  
  
“It’s…It’s sort of what comes…After.” Robin replied sheepishly, not entirely sure how to put what she meant into words.   
  
“After? You’ll have to clarify, darling.”   
  
Robin’s lips thinned before turning to the woman beside her.  
  
“Maribelle, you’re a married woman, are you not?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“So did you…er,well..ever worry about..the terms that come with marriage? The..Union?”   
  
Maribelle looked puzzled as she listened, removing the rest of her pins back into a cushion.   
  
“I’m not following, my dear…”   
  
“Y-y’know the,” Robin glanced around the room, just in case. “Intimacy between loving couples?..In private?”   
  
Suddenly the woman’s eyes widened as she understood, her cheeks blooming a pink much like her gown.   
  
“I say, Robin! That’s not a very appropriate question to ask!”   
  
“Please Maribelle you’re the only one who may solve my woes!”   
  
Maribelle sighed, thinking for a moment before speaking up again.   
  
“Well,” huffed Maribelle. “I suppose from one woman onto another..But why are you concerned over that? Do you think Frederick would be incapable?”   
  
Robin stepped off the box and sunk down in a slouching seat, a sharp contrast to Maribelle who sat straight up and proper. “Not incapable no but..Does he expect it? Would he even want to?”   
  
“Do you want to?”   
  
At this Robin paused. “I…well, yes, I think..” She frowned.   
  
“I wouldn’t worry about it, darling, the least you could do is talk to him. It’s not required after one is wed, but I must admit it is to be expected out of most.”   
“But would Frederick be the type to..want that sort of thing?”

  
“That’s only a question for you to find, darling.” Maribelle sighed, standing from her seat and gathering the supplies. “I do hope you fret not over this, though. The wedding is fastly approaching and nothing looks more anxious than a sweating bride at the alter.”   
  
Robin softly laughed and nodded. “Thank you, Maribelle, I’ll try to keep that in mind.” 

However helpful Maribelle might have been, it was hard for Robin to bring that sort of thing into conversation.  Stopping Frederick when he had some free time only got her as far as flower choices and if a soft lavender was an appropriate color base; even asking him about after the wedding lead to full out details about the reception. But listening to Frederick go on about it pulled and Robin’s heart strings, and she quickly gave up on that idea. 

* * *

When planning for Chrom’s wedding, Frederick demanded perfection in the slightest detail and was more high strung and frazzled than ever. It was agreed that she and Frederick would marry at a much later date, though Robin would also argue that Frederick didn’t wish to impose on Chrom’s glory of his marriage.  
When it came to their wedding Robin was glad things were downsized. The themes were traditional, simple, and relaxed. It was also not at the castle, as much as Chrom insisted.

At the night of the wedding the townsfolk filled the streets as the Shepherds left the Cathedral in the center of town. Libra performed the service for them and followed behind them as Robin and Frederick led the parade back to the castle where the reception was held in the vast exalt courtyard. Wooden tables and benches were lined up, lanterns on strings hung from every tree and building, and a platform was set at the center as a dance floor.   
  


Little time passed till the reception of held, and the sun came to a very soon set. Hours of eating, drinking and lots of dancing left Robin dizzy, sitting safely off to the skirts of the party. As Robin watched and laughed to herself at all he shepherds dancing about she felt a brush to her side, looking up to see Frederick stand beside her. She smiled up at him and leaned on his arm. Smiling in return he wrapped an arm around her before bending to whisper in her ear.  
  
“Cold, Robin?” Frederick asked, noting how she rubbed her arms.

“Just a bit,” Smiled Robin. “It’s not too bad though, just the wind.”

Nevertheless Frederick shrugged off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Robin smiled and hummed a thank you.  
  
“Are you enjoying yourself, my love? Did you wish to dance again?”  
  
“No no.” Robin shook her head in a laugh. “Watching is fine, I’m just tired.”   
  
Frederick hummed and looked out among the party again, nodding softly as he held her.   
  
“They certainly appear to be enjoying themselves, yes. If you are tired, however, me thinks it’s safe to say we could slip away without notice.”   
  
Robin looked up at her husband, an amused grin playing at his lips. Robin giggled silently and took a quick glance around before she and Frederick slipped away, leaving the jubilee behind them.  
  
Robin and Frederick walked back into the castle without notice, resting her head on his shoulder, arms linked, fingers gently spinning the ring on her finger.   
  
“Shall we rest in my quarters, Milady? I can walk you to yours, too, if that is what you wish.” Frederick asked in the cool pacing of their walk.   
  
“Please, mine is on the other side of the castle. It’s mostly in boxes now, anyway.” She shrugged, but her mind went on ahead. This would be the first she spends the night with him, furthering her anxious thoughts, but Robin walked on.

  
Frederick’s quarters were not much different, albeit larger with much better views and light. Everything was neat and considerable cleaning looked to be done. At this point Robin was carried in by Frederick, her feet quitting on her after all that time in heels on the way up.  
  
He brought her through the main room and into his bedchambers where he laid her gently on the bed, taking his coat back as she handed it to him.  

Once removing his own shoes and putting the coat aside, a pent up sigh of exhaustion left them as they laid side by side in bed. Compared to the party happening far out in the courtyard , the room was quiet and peaceful. Robin reached over to Frederick’s hand and held it, their fingers intertwining.

“Frederick?” Robin asked.   
  
“Yes, love?” Frederick hummed.  
  
“Can I ask you a question?”   
  
“Certainly my dear. What’s troubling you?”  
  


She turned her head to find he was already watching her. Her brow quirked.  
  
“If your proposal didn’t rest on whether you would chuck up bear meat,” Frederick grinned, suppressing a chuckle as he looked back to the ceiling, listening. “What would your proposal would have been?”   
  
Frederick thought for a moment. “I cannot say,” He said. “If I were to chose, I think I would have eventually pulled you aside and told you.”   
“And what would you have said?” Robin’s previous humor dropped and settled on a curious note. Frederick turned back to her, watching her eyes before lifting their grasped hands and kissing her joints.   
  
“I would have said…Robin, I regret to say that whence we first met, I thought little of you. I did not, nor ever think, that I would come to trust you. That I would not come to trust you, nor care for your well being, and your safety, and I would not come to love you, as I do now.” As Frederick said this he never looked away from her, staring into her eyes as if he were in the camp once again, down on one knee professing to her.  
  
“I have come to love you, over this time we’ve shared living and fighting and surviving together. I would be constantly brought back to you at times of battle, and in rest. My heart has become utterly at your mercy, Milady, and I ask of you to continue to share your life alongside mine, and that we may fight, and live, together, as wed..” Frederick reached up and held her face, wiping away a tear that began to gather at the corner of her eye with his thumb. “Robin..Would you honor me in becoming my wife?..”

Robin, eyes teary still, smiled wide at her husband, her own hands finding their way to holding his face. Her smile grew, until it became a laugh, and she nodded her head.   
“Yes, Frederick. I do.” She drew their heads together, noses bumping as she rested her forehead on his. Even Frederick chuckled softly, the moment living before he closed the gap and kissed her. Robin happily returned, arms that held his face now coming around his neck, his hands holding her back, and kissing in smiles.   
  


They were lost in their kisses, enjoying the moment too much to register the time or how they shifted. Bouts of silent giggles interrupted kisses until suddenly there they were, Frederick holding himself over her, breath still as he looked over her. A redness crept onto both of their cheeks. A silence shifted the mood.

“Frederick?” Robin breathed, looking over his face. His stern brows gave him that concerning look again.

  
“I..Hope I do not give the impression that we must…well..”   
  
“Do you not want to?” Her voice soft.

“N-no! Th-that is to say..Do you want to, Robin?”   
  
Robin thought back to all her worrying, and her conversation with Maribelle, and the thoughts of what come next fold in her mind as she thought before answering.   
  
“Yes.” She said. “Yes..I do.”

Frederick’s expression changed. It wasn’t so much as shock, but an understanding of what comes next. He seemed to pause, before sitting up in a jolt.   
  
“Are you comfortable my love? Should I get you more pillows?” He asked quickly.  
  
“What?” Robin blinked.   
  
“Though I suppose a refreshment might be in order– Something chilled perhaps?”   
  
“Frederick, please.” Robin laughed again, resting her hands on his shoulders and relaxing him. “I’m fine. I promise.” She hushed, and Frederick nodded, his lips thinning.

They both sat still after that, perhaps waiting for the other to start, perhaps taking in the situation entirely.   
  
“Well..” She began in a mumble. “I suppose this is the part where we undress each other.”  
  
“R-right.” Frederick nodded. “Shall I start with your dress? –Or your stockings? They would be the quicker of the two I-”  
  
Robin broke in another gentle laugh that silenced the knight.   
  
“You’re overthinking things again, my love.” Robin reached up and held his face in her hands, his sideways frown tugging at his lip before Robin pressed it with hers again.   
  
The first kiss drew more, calming them both as the lapse was accepted. Very carefully, Robin brought her fingers around the necktie of Frederick’s collar and pulled it undone. Frederick lifted his eyelids to see Robin already watching him behind a lidded gaze. He brought his eyes down to the laced corset-top of her wedding gown. Steadying his knees he brought his hands to the ties and began, watching Robins rise and fall of her chest as he unlaced.   
  
Then like that things were set in motion, with each article of clothing gone, the more impatient they both seemed to get. Frederick rolled her stockings down, fingers softly dragging down each curve of her leg; Shivers went up her spine. Robin unclasped Frederick’s belt and trousers, her nimble fingers grazing his crotch; Frederick exhaled shakily.   
  
It wasn’t until Robin began to unbutton Frederick’s dress shirt that she came to a stop, her eyes dancing across his skin. Tenderly, Robin reached out and traced the scars of Frederick’s chest. Many of them, scattered everywhere. Frederick removed his shirt and Robin took in the immensity of them. He watched as the pads of her fingers came over each scar. Some were somewhat new, the war not showing mercy to Frederick when given the chance. But many were old, including some resembling claw marks across the broad of his chest. As Robin’s eyes grew sad, Frederick reached down and took her hand. He held it for a moment before bringing it to her lips. Robin watched him, eyes lowering. She then leaned up and pressed her lips to a scar on his collar bone. She maneuvers his hold on her hand to intertwine their fingers and she squeezes his hand.  
  
Frederick lifted her chin to face.   
  
“Are you alright, Milady?” He asked, his voice soft and low. Robin nodded.   
  
Frederick leaned in and kissed her again, her eyes fluttering closed.

  
From there Frederick helped take charge. The remaining articles of clothing were Robins slip and her undergarments, as well as his trousers and underclothes. As he moved to remove the silken fabric Robin ignored the nervous beating of her heart and the heat growing from her cheeks and ears. She swallowed coy feelings back as his eyes wandered her body, his face, too, blooming red. Frederick looked back to Robin, awaiting permission for him to continue. Robin smiled and nodded.   
  
With a short breath, Frederick traced her breastband with his fingers to her back, where with a little fidget, unclasped it and pulled it away. Feeling a sudden shortness of breath, Frederick sat back to view the beauty that was his wife. Robin sat up on her elbows, a nervous patience in her eye. Frederick continued, hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them off. He sat back on his knees, fingertips brushing gently against her hips and eyes traveling everywhere.

Robin swallowed hard, the creeping feeling of inadequacy stirring in her mind, before a low, barely heard whispered fell from Frederick’s lips.  
“You’re beautiful, Robin.”   
  
Robin blinked, before the crashing feeling of Frederick’s lips brought her out of her daze.  
  
“Breathtaking.” He held her face, words dripping with an intimacy new to Robin’s ears.

As he whispered these against her lips, his hands drew back and, very hesitantly, cupped her breasts. Robin gasped at the feeling, pausing Frederick, before continuing with a treatment most delicate. He touched her fondly, his curiosity taking over. He turned away from their kiss to watch his work, how she reacted to his fingers circling the hardening nipple, or how they looked in his hands. They were completely enraptured.  
  
It was the soft changes in her face that lead him lower. His fingers dragged from one breast, down the flat of her stomach, to between her legs to glide over her. Robin jumped at the touch.

“Something wrong?” Frederick was quick to ask.  
  
“I’m fine.” Robin shook her head, finding it difficult to compose thoughts at the moment. “It was..nice.” She breathed.   
  
Frederick watched as her face would soon contort so sweetly the more he rubbed his fingers there, the heaving of breaths and the pooling lust in her eyes. He tried to take things slow, but it was safe to say both were caught up in this time of exploration.   
  
Robin squeaked, feeling a twitch in her leg that surprised them both. An embarrassed flush crossed her face, though masked by the already reddened sensuality of it all, and she smiled. 

“S-sorry.” Robin mumbled. It was then she drew notice of the tenting of Frederick’s already tight pants, cracking a grin from your lips.  
  
“How unfair, teasing me like this when you still of cloths on.” Robin mused, lifting her leg that lay between his up, grazing his arousal.    
  
“Hah..How right you are, dear.” Frederick smiled, just as flustered. 

Robin watched as Frederick withdrew his hands to remove his belt. She saw the slight glisten of his fingertips were he stroked her, the lewd feeling making her look away for the moment.   
  
When she looked back her lips sealed to withheld a nervous gasp. Frederick certainly had a good…well, size, that much was oblivious to what his clothing showed, but seeing it for the first time made her feel unprepared. Frederick caught on to her change in attitude.   
  
“We don’t have to right away, Robin…” Frederick reassured, but Robin shook her head.   
  
“No no, I want this. I do.” She said, taking another breath. “Mm..Maybe start with your finger?”   
  
Frederick nodded, doing as she said. Robin readied herself, gasping as she felt his digit enter her. Frederick leaned close to her and kissed her cheek, still in his movements. Robin took it as a sign to relax. Frederick began to move again and Robin focused on the feeling.   
  
It was different, certainly, feeling herself clench around him without thinking, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Frederick seemed to explore this feeling too, watching her closely with exceptional caution on what he did.

Eventually Robin was comfortable enough with two, leaving her gripping the bedsheets below her. She tried to be patient, but it was not long before she reached down to stop him.   
  
“Frederick please.” She said, eyes locking with his pleadingly. “I want you. Now.”   
  
Frederick blinked, a red burning his ears at the words. He withdrew his hand and adjusted his knees, before leaning down and holding himself close enough that his face was mere inches from hers.   
  
“Are you sure, Robin?” He asked. Robin nodded. 

Very cautiously, Frederick positioned himself and pushed in. He gasped, but withheld his pleasure for the sake of Robins comfort. Robin on the other hand grip the sheets tightly, her face hard to overcome the stretch veering on painful. Frederick kissed her eyelids and did all that he could to help. After sliding in at a reasonable length he stopped, Robin gripping his hips to keep him there, not to move. Frederick waited patiently.

After adjusting and getting used to the feeling, Robin finally eased up her grip, the light crescent moon shapes imprinting Fredericks skin.   
“Okay.” Robin breathed. “Move.”

Wary of her safety, Frederick took this slow. Taking a deep breath he withdrew, his shaft inching out, but not completely, before he pressed his hips against her again. Pull out, push in a little more; both feeling their way through the action. Once adjusted Frederick began to go at steady pace, their voice beginning to grow dense and heavy. Robin felt the coils of pleasure tug at her abdomen, her voice acting against her in hums and gentle whines.

“How does that feel, Robin?” Frederick asked, his voice sounding slightly choked as his moved.  
  
“Pleasant,” Robin grinned at him before her lips pressed to suppress a rising hum of enjoyment. “You can..go faster now.” She said, surprised to find she was out of breath. Frederick looked to her before smiling gently. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Robin nodded, holding eye contact with him. With a quick breath, Frederick’s hips jerked: Robin voiced a gasp. They looked to each other again, a curious albeit lusty look clouding their eyes.

As Frederick begins to thrust the pools of ecstasy grew inside Robin, her voice drawn out of her in moans that only seem to grow in volume. She clings to his broad shoulders tight, Frederick nuzzling into her neck and breathing heavily against her. Together they rocked, their minds escaping but for the this act alone. Even Frederick did not restrain his voice, being just as loud as she was in his growling moans. Sometimes he managed to take his mind again and kiss her neck, sucking on the soft flesh until purple bloomed gently under his lips. Robin raked her hand through his thick head of hair and clenched her fist, crying out in pleasure with Frederick’s movements.   
“I-Is this good, love?” Frederick grunted.   
  
Robin, curling her lip under her teeth, nodded furiously. “Yes” She moaned. “Yes please don’t stop.”

After a particularly sharp thrust a moan was ripped from Robin’s throat, her back arching against him in ravishment, the feeling pulsing throughout her body and overwhelming her senses. She whimpered Frederick’s name, clinging to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She expected her voice to go unheard until the man turned up from her neck and meeting her gaze. With heavy eyelids she stared up to him, still rocking together, still feeling each other, until she caved. She pressed her lips to his, her hand coming to hold his neck to balance their sloppy kiss. Capturing her mouth Frederick groaned against her, picking up his pace as growing fatigue and the climb toward their end drew nearer.

Frederick parted from the kiss, both breathing heavy. Reaching for her hands he entangled their fingers, squeezing in warning of what’s to come. He pressed his forehead against hers, teetering on the edge of release.   
  
Frederick’s eyes opened liddedly, gazing down to her. His wife craning so blissfully, her silvery hair tousled across her face, panting, whining so heavenly. Frederick sought her lips again, together sighing deeply, before a shutter, and Frederick’s release spent.

Frederick lifted himself, Robin blinking back to and lifting her head, lips brushing against his jaw before a smile graced her lips, and then a laugh. Frederick looked back to her, lying at her side with his arm delved under her pillow, wrapping around her and dragging her closer. He came to share her smile, catching her lips in another kiss.  Robin came to roll over him, her breasts cushioned against him wonderfully. She held his head and kissed him everywhere.  
  
“Enjoyed it, did you?” He asked fondly, his fingertips brushing her arm as he held her.   
  
“Oh yes.” She hummed, resting her head below his chin. “Spectacular.”   
  
“All the more reason, hm?” Robin looked back to her husband and came to laugh again, soon tumbling together again across the bed, her legs flying as she wailed with glee. 

* * *

“Hm? Oh, where did Frederick and Robin run off to? They’re missing the party.” Chrom asked, looking around and past the crowd of people still dancing and having marry. Maribelle, who sat beside him, laughed gently to herself.  
  
“Oh don’t bother on it, Milord. They are newlyweds after all.”   
  
Chrom smirked and shrugged it off.   
  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right.”   
  
“Come now, I believe you still owe me a dance–and one with Lissa too!”


	61. If only you knew

Robin stood at the door of her tent, arms wrapped around her as she stared at the rolling black and purple clouds ahead. With every flash she could see the shadows of the beast’s great wings across the sky; with every crack of thunder, she flinched. She took a deep breath and held it for a beat before leaving her tent and bracing the wind that whipped around her.   
  
She didn’t have to think about where to go, her feet taking her where she needed to be. 

Frederick was in the process of taking his armor off when she entered. He sat on the edge of his cot, his upper half already put off to the side when he looked up to see her at the door. Her face seemed dark, and unlike her facade of resilience, she looked frightened.   
  
He stood immediately and opened his arms as she ran into his chest, hugging him tightly. 

“Robin?” He tried to peek at her face, his hand gently resting on her head.   
  
“Oh Frederick,” Her arms squeezed him tighter, face buried into his chest. 

Frederick’s brows drew together as he frowned. He withdrew his hands to cup her cheeks, lifting her face to him.   
  
“Speak to me Robin. Tell me what ails you.” Frederick spoke in a whisper. 

Having him here with a great comfort to her. Robin took a shaky breath, her eyes falling from his gaze as she composed herself.   
  
“I’m frightened, Frederick…My limbs feel numb but I can feel my skin tingle by being so near it. I can’t sleep, my head is killing me, and I see it when I close my eyes.” She rested her forehead against his chest, eyes closing. “I don’t know what to do, Frederick.. You said so yourself, what is a man to a mountain?” 

Frederick laid a hand on her head, enclosing her into his chest and kissing her head. “We’ll get through this, my love. Your brilliance will lead us to victory, as it always will.”   
  
“But what if I can’t!” She shot up to him, her eyes brimming with tears. “What if something goes wrong! What if something happens to Chrom, or you, or Morgan!”   
  
“Hush,” Frederick brought her back to him, his firm grip steadying her and his low voice a sharp contrast with hers as it rose with fear. “You can, and you will. Hear me, Robin, you aren’t going through this alone. All of the Shepherds are here for you. The fell dragon will be slain, of this I am certain, and we will return home as victors and come to think of this day as mere legend–All of us.”   
  
Robin blinked to clear her burning eyes as she stared up at her husband, swallowing roughly, but nodding.   
  
“Okay.” she breathed.   
  
Frederick nodded and pulled her back into his embrace. He held here there, standing at the center of his tent, waiting for her breathing to slow before lifting his voice again.   
  
“Come sleep here with me tonight.” He kissed beside her ear. “I will get Morgan too, we can push the cots together.” Robin nodded her head against his chest. 

Frederick slowly unwrapped his arms from her, looking her over again before moving past her to exit the tent. As he came to the doorway he looked back, watching as she took a seat at his cot.   
  
“Once Lord Chrom slays the beast, we’ll all live in peace, Robin. Keep that in your mind.”   
  
Robin nodded again and Frederick left. Sitting alone in Fredericks tent she closed her eyes, focusing on swallowing back the lump growing in her throat. Peace for her family. A lasting peace, Robin vowed, but she could not tell that to him now.   
  
Peace for her family, Robin reminded herself, and they will live happily ever after, just like a legend. 


	62. Good Fathers

Robin grumbled as she shifted in her seat yet again, turning the page of her book and leaning back into her chair. To her right was a growing stack of books she’s finished since her time away from the Shepherds. Being in her quarters day after day with nothing to do but read was dull to say the least, but with her limited mobility, there wasn’t much she could do about it.

Her butt was starting to go numb and she needed another pillow for her back, but before she could move again she heard the nob of her door turn, looking up to see her husband enter the room. He came to her side firstright.  
  
“Evening, my love. Was everything alright while I was gone?” He asked as he leaned down to give her a kiss.  
  
“Fine, Frederick, welcome home.” Robin hummed with a smile, watching as Frederick knelt beside her now, his hands coming to either side of abdomen and pressing a kiss to the far along bump of her pregnancy. It was only a matter of weeks now, perhaps a month before she was due.   
  
“And how is my child?” He asked, gently stroking the bump as he addressed it. He glanced back to Robin and took her hand in his. “Any pains today?”   
  
Robin shook her head. “No,” she laughed. “He’s perfect.”   
  
“He?” Frederick perked up, his face lighting up at Robins slip.   
  
“Just a feeling.” Robin reassured, squeezing his hand. “But I’m sure of it. Morgan will be our little boy.”   
  
“A son.” Frederick breathed and turned back to her abdomen, giving it another, longer kiss. Robin’s smile grew at his excitement. “My son.” Frederick smiled, Robin thought he might of even cried, but his eyes dried as he spoke to his child about all he did today, all the things he wanted to do once he was born, too. Frederick did that every night before they went to bed, cradling Robin and holding her stomach as he spoke to his child. He was so excited for him each day seemed longer than the last. When Morgan was finally born, days blurred together with restless nights and the constant care of a newborn. 

Robin woke one night to find she was alone in bed. She rubbed her eyes and pulled herself out of bed, walking through the dark hallways to look for him.   
“Frederick?” She called out gently before hearing something in the room over, tip toeing over and pushing the door open enough to see her husband there, holding Morgan in his arms as he rocked him. To her surprise, Frederick was whispering to him.   
  
“Don’t cry now,” He mumbled, watching over his boy lovingly as the baby babbled. “There are better things to cry over, my son. Your Papa cried too, for you, and your Mama. Papa loves you so much, Morgan, so no more tears.” He adjusted his hold and lifted Morgan to kiss his head and pet his soft head of air, his other hand patting his back. Morgan curled into his shoulder, mumbling here and there but for the most part silent now. Frederick made shushing noises as he swayed his body and held his son.   
  
Robin found herself come to Fredericks side. She said nothing, but kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. Frederick smiled and kissed her head too, bringing her close, just holding his family. 


	63. Stressed Dad

It’s been some weeks since Robin first announced to the camp of her pregnancy, but talk of it has yet to fade.   
  
She told everyone over campfire supper, Frederick standing at her side looking on as any proud father-to-be while she went over some slight changes in tasks over the next following months to accommodate. Only as the days went on, the camp could see how visibly stressing it was for the knight. Most of the camp watched as he darted from one side to the next, splitting his already busy schedule between the shepherds, Chrom, and now his pregnant wife-even if she didn’t need the attention.   
One day Frederick stood outside the medical tent, waiting patiently until Libra dipped out from heavy linen door flaps, approaching him hastily.   
  
“Good day, Libra.” Frederick greeted with his usual nod.   
  
“Good day to you, Frederick. Can I help you with something?” Libra stopped, turning to the knight with his pleasent gentle smile.   
  
“I believe so. Have you seen Robin today?”   
  
Libra paused to think. “Yes, I saw her during breakfast. She should be on inventory duty, did you need to find her?”   
  
“No, thank you.” Frederick shook his head. He spoke in a quick manner, almost impatiently speaking. “What I mean to say is, have you checked up on her lately?”   
  
“Why? Has she not been well? The gods have blessed her with a merciful pregnancy thus far.” Libra added, his thin brows drawing with concern.   
  
“W-well, no, she’s in perfect health as for as I know. I ask about the babe. Has anything changed or progressed? Does she perhaps need anything else in her diet or should she stay off her feet?”   
  
“Peace, Frederick.” Libra laughed softly. “I can’t see any reason for her diet to change and she’s perfectly find to work and walk about the camp as she normally would for the first few months.”   
  
“There must be more that I can do.” Frederick frowned.   
  
“Your concern is admirable, Frederick, but you should try to relax, stress may affect the babe.”   
  
“Of course!” Frederick’s eyes lit up. “Thank you, Libra. I’ll be sure nothing stressful be near her at a mile radius!” Frederick shook his hand before turning on his heel and charging off, leaving Libra tripping over his words in surprise.   
  
“Frederick I meant that for you!” He called, but his voice didn’t seem to reach the knights ears. “Oh dear…May Naga guide him in not collapsing of exhaust anytime soon…” 


	64. Birthday to a Father

Frederick had a certain morning routine that he kept to stickly. Other than his internal alarm clock waking him nearing the first light of day, he would shower, get dressed, prepare breakfast for his family, go over the day’s schedule to himself, and if it was a weekday get Morgan ready for school.

However Frederick was met with a surprise as he stepped into the kitchen that morning. He entered the kitchen, adjusting the cuffs of his dress shirt, when he noticed tiny arms from behind the counter lifting up a cereal box up and attempting to pour it into the bowl sitting not far. Frederick quirked a smile as he watched, Morgan peeking over the edge with the best of his ability as he aimed for the bowl. 

“Morgan, what are you doing up this early?” Frederick finally confronted before anymore cereal could spill over the countertop.

“Papa!” Morgan gasped, pulling back the box and holding it to his chest. Frederick walked around the counter to stand before him, crouching to his eye level. “You’re supposed to be asleep!” Morgan pouted.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Because it’s a surprise! I was going to bring you birthday breakfast!”

“Ah, I see.” Frederick nodded, standing and facing the counter. He sweeped the counter-cereal into his hand and into the bowel before handing it to Morgan. “I’m sorry Papa spoiled your surprise, Morgan. Can I make it up to you by helping me make breakfast for you and Mama?”

“Mmm…” Morgan thought, looking into the open box of cereal he clung to. “Okay. But you have to eat my cereal I made too.”

Frederick chuckles gently. “Alright, Morgan.”  

Morgan smiled happily before scooting up and kissing Frederick on the cheek and dashing to put the cereal box away.

Morgan stood on a chair beside Frederick, cooking bacon and eggs together. Frederick would teach Morgan how to do something and then Morgan would “teach” Frederick how to do what he just taught, which Frederick complied happily. They were nearly done with the bacon when Robin walked in behind them, yawing as she shuffled over to the rest of her family. 

“Good morning my boy.” She kissed Morgan’s cheek, and he giggled.

“Good morning my husband.” She leaned up to Frederick, who met her halfway so she could also kiss his cheek.  “Making birthday breakfast?”

“I made Papa cereal!” Morgan exclaimed.

“Did you wake up early enough?” Robin grinned sleepily. 

“No.” he frowned.

Frederick turned to Morgan. “Morgan why don’t you get dressed and ready for school? I’ll set your breakfast for you.” 

“But it’s your birthday! Can’t I stay home with you?”

“Morgan, that’s not how it works, you know that. Come now, off you go.”   
Morgan grumbled, but climbed down from his chair and ran back to his room, doing what his father said.

“He’s been looking forward for today for months.” Robin hummed behind a cup of coffee, walking back to her husband’s side as he slid the food they made onto three plates. “We have quite the plans for you.” She said in promise.

“We?” He repeated, arching a brow to her.

“Oh yes.” Robin laughed inwardly and she kissed him again. Frederick laughed behind it too. After they drew apart the sound of stomping feet washed back through the kitchen, the parents looking down as Morgan re-entered with untied shoes and a shirt that was ill properly buttoned, dragging his small backpack behind him. He must have rushed to get back as quick as he could.

Frederick smiled and knelt before Morgan, assisting him. “Will you have a good day?”

“Yep.” Morgan nodding, standing patiently as his father unbuttoned his shirt.   
“And when you get home?” 

“We’ll throw a birthday party!”

“If you wish.” Frederick laughed and stood. “Come and eat and then we’ll go.”

“Nuh-uh, you stay, I’ll drive him.” Robin said, gulping down the remaining coffee and heading back into the room to get dressed.

“It’s no bother.” Frederick attempted, but Robin turned back, shaking her head, “Oh no, you’re getting a day off today.” and exited the kitchen.

Frederick sighed with a smile. “In any case, come eat, Morgan.”

Breakfast pasted and Morgan was sent to school. Robin had another birthday oriented plans and was out for some time longer, so the house was his. Frederick still did work, despite his “Day off” and sat at his desk, glasses balancing on his nose as he went through some files, an open computer sitting next to him.  It was when he refreshed his email that he stopped, eyes taken to the screen.

Morgan’s teacher emailed him not a few minuets ago, the subject about Morgan. Frederick frowned and turned in his chair towards the screen as he clicked and scanned the contents of the email. Was Morgan acting up? That was unlike him. Or an accident? Would he have to come pick him up?

Only as he read it was not those things. The teacher informed him that Morgan was very persistent that she email him regarding his birthday (Happy Birthday, she adds) and that Morgan misses him and that he can’t wait to come home, and that he also sends a kiss (And then she commented about how sweet Morgan was). Frederick smiled and replied to her, thanking her and thanking Morgan.  

When Morgan came home from school he bolted toward him, waving a paper around in his hand. “Papa Papa look I made you something!” He said as he ran into Fredericks leg and clug. Frederick laughed and wrapped his hands around him lifting him up and holding him to his side. 

“Show Papa what you made, Morgan.” He said.

Morgan smiled wide and handed him the paper. Frederick looked it over, the drawing him him wearing some bulky blue and silver armor done in crayon. “It’s you!” Morgan said excitedly. “Thats what you would look like as a knight.”

“Is that so?” Frederick smiled, kissing Morgan on the head as thanks.

“Yep! We were talking about knights today, and King Arthur, and princesses, but mostly knights! Knights in shining armor!” 

“Do knights wear blue armor?” Frederick asked, carrying Morgan back toward the front of the house where Robin was entering with many bags in her hands, shutting the door with her foot.

“No. But blue looked better.” Morgan nodded swiftly. “I think you look good in blue.”

“Thank you Morgan, I do too.” Frederick took the drawing and put it up on the fridge beside the other few that Morgan did.  

Frederick put him down and came to Robin, looking over to the bags. “And what do you have?”

“Cake supplies. We’re making you a fine birthday cake for dessert and Morgan is going to decorate it, right?” She turned to Morgan, who bounced happily. 

“Right!” He said. 


	65. Training (NSFW)

“Frederick I can’t go on,” Robin panted as she struggled to even lift her sword. “I have to call it in, my arms feel like rubber!” **  
**

“Nonsense, Robin.” Frederick rebutled, taking stance again. “If you can still hold it, you can still wield it. Now, again.”

Robin grumbled under her breath, but wobbly took stance again.

This intense training began after their last battle some days ago.  Robin’s tome broke mid fight and was left defenceless if not for Frederick who came to her rescue. Ever Since Frederick has been persistent on regular intensive swordsmanship training. She knew enough to manage well enough, but this wasn’t good enough for the knight.

It was evening, and the hot sun was setting beyond the castle walls. They’ve been out on the training field for hours.

Robin took a breath in and charged again, before being easily disarmed.

“You’re better than this, Robin. What if I were your enemy?”

“And what if I die right here of exhaustion?” Robin groaned. “Come on, Frederick. Let’s call it a night, I need a bath.”

Frederick frowned but picked up her tossed sword with a sigh “Very well. I will put these away and meet back at our quarters shortly. Please tell Morgan to get ready for bed.”

Robin stretched her arms over her head and tilt to the side, earning a satisfying crack. “Morgans sleeping over at Lissa’s quarters, Remember? He and Owain had a plan and everything.”

“Of course, how could I forget.” Frederick nodded. “Then I’ll prepare something for just the two of us for dinner while you bathe.”

“Excellent, I can’t wait.” Robin smiled, leaning up on her toes and kissing his cheek before leaving on her way back inside, Frederick walking off toward the sheds the other direction.

* * *

A half an hour later Robin stepped out from the bath. Her hair was patted dry with a towel before wrapping it around herself and exiting, following the sound of sizzles and utensils on pans. She changed into a robe and stepped into the kitchen where she naturally came to her husband’s side as he cooked. When he felt her presence he glanced over.

“Are you not going to change? You might catch a cold, love.”

“Don’t worry,” Robin mumbled, pinching at the food for a taste. “I’ll have you scare any cold away.” Frederick chuckled.

There was a calm pause of silence between them, filling the atmosphere with the ambient sounds of Fredericks cooking, before Robin hummed, curling her hand around his arm.

“It’s so rare, having the place to ourselves again.”

“Pleasant, isn’t it?” Frederick agreed with a small smile, looking back to her. Robin smiled too and nodded, her head against his shoulder.

“Yeah..”

Frederick watched as she closed her eyes and rested against him, and a slight frown tugged at his lips. He reached over placed a hand over her’s that held his arm.

“It is reasons like this why you should protect yourself all the more.” He sighed softly, his other hand stirring the contents in the pan before him.

“Frederick..” Robin frowned and looked up to him. “Look, I know it’s valuable for me to know more than one skill for battle, and I know how to take care of myself, but all this training not going to help if I just forget to restock my weapons again.” She huffed and put her head back against him. “The battle was rushed, I’m glad you were there but it was my own fault it happened.”

“I know, my love.” Frederick hushed, turning off the stove. “But this training, whether you enjoy it or not, is worth the time and energy.”

Robin turned back to him, and in a stubborn puff of air she frowned.

“Prove it.”

“Er-..Pardon?”

“Prove its worth my time. I have lots of things to manage for Chrom and I sacrifice time and energy for this one on one training, so prove its worth all of that.”

There was a long pause from Frederick who stared down at his wife, confused at first, before something passed his eye and he nodded.

“Prove it..” He mused. “Very well, I’ll prove it, but after dinner.”

Frederick moved away from her then to set the plates. Robin stood and watched, now being the one confused. After dinner? She expected a much much later example, she didn’t know what he meant.

Dinner went smoothly, and Frederick held her hand on the table. After all was eaten and the dishes were washed and put away, they walked together back to bed, or so Robin thought. Just as she closed the door behind her she turned back to be met with Fredericks lips on hers, gentle, but still a surprise. He lifted her chin with his thumb as he kissed, his other hand taking the ties of her robes and pulling them free. With too many questions pooling in her head Robin leaned away from his kiss to meet his gaze.

“Frederick I-”

“Hush, all in good time.” He cut her off, his voice lowered and tender. “Go lie down.” His head tilted toward the bed behind him, helping her out of her robe and folding it over his arm. Robin’s lips slanted curiously, but did as he said. Sitting against the headboard she watched Frederick do the usual things he did when he got ready for bed: Remove his tie, his shoes, his shirt, his belt, but stopped there. The man came over and sat beside her at the edge of the bed, when he leaned in and kissed her again. Robin leaned into Fredericks touch, her arm sliding across his chest to swing around his neck, but her thoughts were swimming busily. Having Frederick initiate like this was..rare, to say the least. Frederick was certainly driven, though, pressing against her lips and bringing his hands under her body, sliding her down to lay on the bed. His hand remained under her, coming to firmly hold her ass before sliding between her legs. Robin jumped slightly at the feeling of his touch on her sex. He stroked her gently, and very slowly on purpose. Robins brows knit, suddenly finding it very hard to focus on kissing as he did this. She felt herself flush in arousal before blinking as her mind caught up with her.

“F-Frederick,” She pulled away, looking for an answer. “I don’t see how –Nng” She felt a digit slip inside her, easily, with Fredericks stimulating touch. “W-well,  I-if Morgans not here I suppose it doesn’t m-matter.” She finished breathlessly. Frederick chuckled inwardly.

He continued to stroke her clit slowly, his finger moving in minimal motions, as he kissed her neck. He was taking longer than usual, but Robin let him do as he please, curious as to where it would lead. She would peek out from her lust heavy lids to see him, but he was calm, and seemingly unaffected.

Not much time later Robin got impatient, lifting her hips up to him along his stroke. She grumbled under her breath and pouted, feeling Frederick pause before complying and quickening, his finger finally giving more of a jerk in its motion that made Robin hum in pleasure. During this long build up her breath also gained, becoming heavier the more she was aroused. Robin sighed in relief, feeling the slightly stronger waves of pleasure wash over her that only seemed to build down in her core. She hummed some more and Frederick sped up, adding a finger, intensifying his movements in his hand alone. As he did that he kissed down her collarbone until his lips wrapped around her breast. Robin groaned and brought her hand through his hair. Her body twitched, her breathing was voiced and panting, she felt a moan build in her chest and ready to release if she were just a bit closer, almost reaching her end. She whinned and jerked her hips against him again, wanting it, feeling it come closer and closer to the tipping point–before suddenly it all stopped. Robin’s eyes shot open as Fredericks hand returned to its start pace. He lifted his head from her chest and looked across her face, looking satisfied and entertained.

“Noo-” She whined, pushing her head back against the pillow under her. “Oh please Frederick- I was so close I-”

“Patience, love.”

Robin blinked, still breathing heavy, before her face crossed, realization hitting her like a punch. “Oh you tricking dastard! I’ll–Ah!” He tapped her sensitive clit with his thumb, silencing her. He laughed.

“I told you I would prove it, did I not?” He kissed beside her ear, nuzzling her. “The end will be better like this, I promise.”

Robin grumbled again, her head flopping back against the pillow as she felt the agonizingly slow strokes of his thumb. Denied her orgasm left her needy and impatient, she grasped at the sheets under her tightly to restrain herself, wanting desperately to roll her hips against him. Her lips were sealed, eyes closed to try to focus on the feeling he did offer. She could hardly stand it.

“Please, Frederick, this is torture.” She groaned and looked to her husband. Her face was red, completely smitten, but he but kissed her lips and continued.

“You did ask for this, Robin.”

“Not THIS!” Her head rolled back and she tried to lift her hips up to him again, but he paused and was still until she stopped moving again. “Pleease! I beg you– I need it!”

Frederick watched her face contort with her plea and huffed, his fingers going faster as they thrusted into her. Robin’s breath caught in her throat before coming uneasy again, moaning and muttering strings of approval.

“Oh yesyesyes-” She sighed with pursed lips, head falling back. She withheld a moan and curled her lip under her teeth, an expression Frederick had to admit made him weak, but he did not falter.

While not thinking of Frederick’s plan, she did feel more intensely than before. Things felt better, and sharper, and she only wanted it more of it. She gripped the sheets, her toes curled, and she was teetering on release. Frederick, enamored by watching her, captured her lips again with his hastily. She moaned into him, submissive to his tongue and letting her eyes shut. He overwhelmed her, arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull him closer, pelvis pivoted off the bed. She broke the kiss again to moan and he stopped again, completely this time. She whined, but before she could complain again she watched as he moved to hold himself over her, a knee on either side, and his hands clawing at his pants. She guessed he intended to go on for another round, but the man couldn’t take it anymore, the strong tent in his pants telling her so. She reached out and helped him to speed things up, shimmying the pants down far enough as neither bothered to remove them completely, before pulling him back up her lips as he ground against her. They moaned together and with a little guidance Frederick slid himself into her entrance. Robins head fell back with a deep groan at the feeling, Frederick taking little time to thrust and pound into her, his nose coming to nuzzle into her neck. His hands reached for hers until their fingers intertwined, grasping each other as he moved.

“F-frederick I-i’m–”

“Hold on.” He growled against her, which she moaned out in protest.

“I can’t-” She choked behind a pant, shaking her head softly.

“Just a bit longer.” He moaned, giving a sharp jerk of his hips that made her whole body twitch.

Robin shut her eyes tight, holding on as long as she could. She gripped his hands until her knuckles turned white, and with little energy left she drew her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, both of them moaning deep in responce of the new feeling

“You’re doing great, j-just keep going.” She heard him say behind another throaty groan. As Robin reached the tipping point she went into a pattern of a moan with each thrust, her mouth open and head aback.

She was just about to the point of shaking before calling out again.

“Frederick!”

“Go-”

And ripping from her chest came a moan she withheld with her shuddering release. Frederick groaned and quickly followed suit, leaving the two in a panting mess slouched against each other. Robins body relaxed until she felt as if she melted into the bed and her legs slipped from around his waist. After gaining somewhat of his breath Frederick leaned back on his arms again and pulled out, kicking off his trousers before turning back to his wife.

“Robin?” He called, but she was not ready to speak yet. He smiled and kissed the corner of her lips before helping her up and drawing the covers around them both as he pulled her into his chest.

“Was that better than before, love?” He hushed as he looked over her affectionately, both of them still panting.

“Better than anything.” She replied weakly, smiling up to him before tapping his chest in a failed punch. “And this was your proof?” She chuckled “I suppose it worked, then.” She sighed deeply, curling into him and rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes closed.

* * *

“Now Robin, come at me again!” Frederick called a few paces away on the training field. She grit her teeth and charged again, the two blades crashing against each other for another round.

Chrom came to watch as he was on his way to see Lucina, crossing his arms and following the movements admirably.

“My Robin, you’ve sure come around to swordplay.” He nodded as they came to another stop.

“Of course, Milord.” Frederick smiled proudly to Chrom as Robin caught her breath. “Robin has learned that, with proper training and a degree of patience, great things will follow.” Frederick then turned to Robin again, who was giving him a glare he admitted to deserve. “Isn’t that right, Robin?”

Robin’s face flushed and raised her sword again. “It is, but we mustn’t involve milord, now shall we?” She bantered.

“No, we must not.” Frederick chuckled in return, and rose his sword again, stepping into stance.


	66. Work Loads

It wasn’t often Frederick would actually discourage one of his soldiers to lessen their workload, going so far to say the man didn’t have ‘Vacation’ in his vocabulary. However, this was indeed a particular case, and even he saw no benefit to overwork the body with so much strain.

Frederick was not the one to notice at first. It was at the discretion of Lady Lissa that he look into the matter.

“Frederick..” She said in a low voice, pulling the knight to the side after supper. “I’m really worried for Robin.” 

“For what reason, Milady?” He asked. 

Turning back to the center fire, Lissa frowned, her hands winding tighter around her staff. “It’s just a suspicion really..” She began, watching the troops slowly disperse back to their tents.”I haven’t seen Robin around supper for awhile..She’s stressed to the point of forgetfulness. If she keeps at it like this, She will be Ill–I’m, sure of it!”

“I understand milady.” He nodded. “If I may ask, have you brought this up to Robin herself? You both are close, are you not?”

“Well of course!” Lissa sighed, kicking at the dirt under her. “But she doesn’t take me seriously. You’d think as a cleric I’d have some say in the matter.” She pouted. “Will you Frederick? Please?”

Frederick lifted his head , his shoulders realigning into their square shape as he addressed her. “I will look into the matter. Ease your mind of this, Milady.”

As he said this Lissa’s glowing smile returned. “Thanks Fred! I knew I could rely on you!” She giggled, turning and skipping away, her pigtails swaying with her. Frederick watched after her before he too turned at the heel and headed toward the edge of camp where Robins tent was located. It only occurred to him how serious this was until he entered the tent, a sinking feeling wandering into his heart.

Unknown to Lissa, as well as the rest of the camp for that matter, Frederick was in the middle of a mental turmoil with himself. The subject; Robin. Their relationship was…not one he liked to dwell on in the case of his own embarrassment in laps of dignity. Frederick reminded himself they were purely professional, and that this too was a professional visit.

Frederick bent as he entered the tent, standing and scanning the space. It was evident that she had not let air in the tent for some time, a stale nature hanging in the air. On the desk beside her bowls of food were left out untouched, probably the work of Lissa. Frederick’s eyes rolled to Robin at last, sitting at her desk with the soft scribbling sounds of her quill and the flicking feather.

Frederick cleared his throat to get her attention, but she did not notice, or give any suggestion that she noticed, so he proceeded further. 

“Robin?” His voice lifted, coming to stand behind her. Peeking past her shoulder, he could see that she was writing out the plans on the next march, detailing the rocky roads and back up plans if their horses went lame or twisted an ankle. Robin didn’t lift her head from the page, her hand trembling as she wrote, her shoulders stiff and tense. Frederick frowned, hesitating before placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Ah!” Robin jumped at his touch, his hand retreating immediately. Robin turned in her seat to Frederick, who stood back into his posture.

“Apologies, Robin, I had no intent on startling you.” He cleared his throat. Robin watched him for a second before nodding briskly and turning back to her desk. 

“No, of course. Sorry I,” She brought a hand up to rub her eyes, her quill resting aside. “I was wrapped up in something.” 

Frederick withheld his frown. He could see the dark circles beneath her eyes, and the strain from within them. As he studied her, she shifted in her seat, sitting to face him now, cracking her back as she did.

“Well Frederick, did you need something from me?” She offered him a smile, which didn’t settle his heart any better. 

“Milady informs me of her concern regarding your new habits, Robin. She fears you aren’t taking apt care of yourself.”

Robin’s smile twitched downward. “She is very kind, but I’m fine. I told her that myself.” Robin sat back against her chair, looking even more tired than before. “I don’t mean to worry her, and I certainly didn’t mean to drag you into this, but its not something to be helped. I have to get these reports done.”

For a moment, Frederick wondered what her reply would be if he informed her of his concern, but he did not and looked back to the bowls sitting beside her.

“I am aware of your situation, Robin, and your work ethic is one that I wish others in the camp would attempt to mimic, but as of now you are skipping your meals, and have not removed yourself from your desk in hours. This is not the sound practice of anyone, let alone a soldier of Chroms army.” Robin raises her brows at the bowls, forgetting they were there, before her face darkened again. Frederick continued. “I can see why Lissa was worried, and rightfully so.”

Robin turned away from him, and Frederick realized his tone may have been more chastising than he intended. She looked so drained, staring down at her notes and the layers of maps and other paper work. She leaned into herself, taking a deep breath as she rubbed her face. She looked to be trying to calm herself down. Frederick felt the tug to want to help, but he resisted.

“I’ll try to be better.” Her voice came out smaller than before, surprising him, and causing an unexplainable ache. “I’m trying to keep up with it all but its just–” 

“Overwhelming?” Frederick answered, his lips in a tight frown, expression changing to something more comforting. Robin looked up to him before nodding slowly, wrapping her arms around herself. Frederick nodded and looked away politely. 

“I’ve never been in charge of anything this big before… Everyone relies on me–if I mess up even once I–” Robin cringed. “No, I’d rather not think of that.” 

Frederick came to stand beside her now, clasping her ink closed and putting away her quill.”It is quite the responsibility, Robin.” He agreed, continuing to tidy her desk. Robin watched him without a fuss. “But Milord has placed his trust in you, a trust we all know to be well placed–despite my first suspicions.” Frederick added that last part with a small frown, unaware of Robins hidden smile at the comment. “You should know that there are those in the camp that are here for you, Robin. You mustn’t force yourself through this alone.” 

Frederick lead Robin to her cot, helping her lie down. He would have brought her blanket up for her too, but he was not given the change as Robin quickly did so, and again the awkward air between them returning as perhaps Frederick now stood closer than he should have been, waiting on her like this. He cleared his throat and moved away, gathering the bowls.

“Tomorrow I give you the time during my fitness hour to catch up on your documents, as well as absence from the supplies run into town and laundry duty.”

Robin sat up in protest. “Frederick that’s not possibly fair! Someone would have to cover for me!” But before she could go on, Frederick raised his hand and stopped her, and it was mutually recognized that he would do her chores for her without it being said.

“Do this, Robin, I am not suggesting, I’m ordering.” His brow softened. “Do this for me, and when you are complete I give you the rest of the evening to rest.”

Frederick turned on his leave, the bowl stacked, carrying them out for her, but he did not get far.

“Frederick.”

Frederick stopped, turning back to Robin, still sitting up in bed. Her eyes searched his face, and he wondered if she was fighting to say something, before her eyes changed and shifted away uneasily.

“Apologize for Lissa for me, will you? and..Thank you.”

Frederick nodded and left Robins tent, a cool air brushing his face. The sky had darkened considerably, a few clouds cast across the far moon. Frederick took a deep, reassuring breath and walked back to the center fire. Later he would also ask Lord Chrom for a portion of Robins work, and maybe go out by morning to collect mushrooms for an especially enriching stew for next supper, something to fill her empty one with.


	67. Observations

As odd as it may sound, a recent pastime of Robins was watching Frederick parade the camp on days the shepherds rested. Sort of like bird watching, only with a man who serves as a sort of ‘overseer’ for the camp to ensure order is kept. Also similar to bird watching, he would lay bait out for the knight, watching his actions closely and determining what exactly the knight felt to adjust.  

Robin started simple. He would lay pebbles, scattered and sparse enough not to be noticed by any passer by, but big enough for Frederick to take notice. While crouching behind a tent Robin watched the knight walkthrough. His feet came to a stop, looking down at the path before him, before bending and picking up every rock Robin placed. Robin then followed him to the edge of camp where Frederick deposited them all, before moving on with the rest of his day. With each day, Robin would execute another test. 

The harmless stain on Chrom’s cape was dealt with in record time, as expected. The mud on the equipment, cleaned. The moved tents, ignored. Robin went as far to replace his entire crate of parchment with pink colored paper instead, but the knight used them all the same, earning a fair giggle from observers. 

Soon Robins study of the knight developed into a game with himself, betting on how Frederick might act on a particular thing. Gaius joins him at times, weighing in with that night’s dessert. So far, Robin was split even, and thoroughly perplexed. As much as he tried, he could not figure Frederick out. 

Robin sat on one of the crates in the supply tent, cross legged with his chin in his palm as he watched Frederick take inventory. The knight was silent for the most part, but after awhile of Robins staring he sighed and glanced over. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Robin?” 

“I don’t think there is, to be honest with you.” Robin sighed. 

Frederick continued with his counting, scribbling on a clipboard. “Then I must ask your insistence on staring at me.” 

“I can’t figure you out, Frederick.” 

Frederick looked up from the board in his hands, his brow arching at the frowning tactician. 

“Pardon?” 

“I must confess, I have been setting up situations and observing your reactions.” He said uncrossing his legs, his heels bumping along the crate mindlessly. 

“Ah, that would explain much. I suspected I was under something of a farce, though, I expected it to be Lady Lisa.” Frederick finished up his counting, turning to robin and holding his hands behind him; a go-to stance for the knight and another quirk Robin noticed about him.  

“But that’s just the thing: there are traits you uphold no matter the task, but there are also which I am sure to strike you but go unnoticed!” 

“And what draws your attention to me specifically, Robin?” Frederick asked, his eyes narrowing. Robin swallowed. He could not answer him right away, his tongue felt to be swelling and talking a task suddenly impossible–nevermind the flush biting his ears. Frederick carried on, sparing him momentarily. 

“While I feel the need to object as my duties do not involve being watched as a sort of entertainment, I am under no binds of secrecy. If such trivial things interest you so much, a simple question is in order to aid this.” 

Robin blinked. “Really?” he asked, and Frederick nodded. “Okay…I notice you tend to like things in order or clean, but as it comes to the training yard I littered it with hay. I half expected you to spend all day picking it up.” 

“The training yard is an area where troops learn and build backbone. They are responsible for keeping the area in top shape if they aim to have a successful day of training. The mess, therefore, is up to them.” 

“What about the late campfire?” 

Frederick shook his head. “While such things are to be avoid as much as possible, a rain or fog can postpone a proper fire for hours. Such errors must be accounted for while on the road and we must make due.” 

“And the tents? –You don’t know many people I had to convince to switch.” 

“Ah, yes. As tedious as that was, no one is under any strict order of placement. This saves the trouble if members of the Shepherds are perhaps in disagreement and avoiding a problem in a civl manner by lack of association. One, hypothetically, rearrange one’s tent every night if they so pleased-that is-if they’re also willing to put in the work.” 

Frederick blinked as Robin slumped against himself, sighing heavily to himself. 

“I just don’t get you.” He groaned, looking up, brows knit with concentration. “I mean, where do you stand?” 

“Where do I stand?” Frederick repeated thinking to himself for a moment before turning back. “Well, I stand as a knight, Robin. My actions all stem from doing anything in my power to aid those around myself. I do not work for my own benefit but the benefit of my Lords.” 

Robin sat watching the knight with no words before dropping his head in his hands and groaning, “Frederick I know that! But that can’t be everything!” And then Robin froze, his ears perking as he heard the subtle, but deep chuckle of Frederick, watching him leave the supply tent. Robin stared after him. He sighed as his shoulders dropped. Perhaps he was putting too much though into this. Maybe he was just so curious about him for another reason. A reason that probably wouldn’t help the flush Robin could not push away from his face. 


	68. Aid to loss

The previous week the Shepherds have battled relentlessly, and the draining days were finally put to rest, for the mean time anyhow. The camp was situated not far from a small town, thus it was mutually agreed that some would go in to buy a keg or two for a rejoicing of their recent success. Frederick of course was against the idea, believing it to be an irresponsible waste of the army’s funds, but Chrom insisted, and a night of folly began. 

In his nature, Frederick stood on the outskirts of the merry gathering of people, watching over his comrades and their fun. He thought to himself to keep watch in case all others were ill-fit to, though to his approval Lon ‘qu, Nowi, and Libra, too, did not partake in the drinking either.   
As he scanned the rambunctious crowd his eyes fell upon Robin, engrossed in conversation with Stahl as she held a mug to her lips. In the light of the center campfire he watched as she laughed, shadows bouncing around her smiles and giving a light no fire could compare. Frederick selfishly grinned to himself at the sight, quickly adjusting himself as her eyes were cast his way, his interest shifting hastily somewhere else. This ruse, however, turned honest as he saw a silhouetted figure of a man approach the camp, a small torch in his hand to light the way. Frederick saw to him immediately, leaving his post.   
  
“Who goes?” Frederick called into the darkness as the man approached the camp. Somewhat out of breath, he replied.   
“Messenger, sir.”   
“Proceed.” Frederick nodded, watching the man come to stand before him. He fiddled with the leather bag slung across his shoulder before pulling out a letter and handing it over.   
“To whom is it addressed?” Frederick asked, looking it over. The paper is dark, and there is no seal to its backing, assuming such a letter could be for a Shepherd and not his Lordship.   
“A Ser Frederick, sir.”   
“To me?” Frederick looked up to the postman, a slight disbelief.   
“Suppose so, sir. Good night, sir.” And with that the man turned to jog back from where he came.   
  
Frederick headed back to the crowd, and more importantly, the light of the fire. Little to his knowledge, Robin looked on attentively, her mug lowered as she watched the knight open the small envelope.   
Frederick pulled the parchment out, reading with some slight difficulty the handwriting. 

And then all sound seemed to fade from his ears, a fuzzy, water clogged experience akin to a halt in time. He held the letter still as he read it a second time, lowering it gently as his eyes came to stare at the fire, processing its contents.   
  
“Say Frederick, are you alright?” Chrom’s voice came in clear, and suddenly the sounds of the atmosphere had returned. Frederick turned to him and smiled neatly with a short nod of his head.   
“Perfectly, Milord.”   
Frederick began to excuse himself, retiring early. As he left he passed Sully who leaned as she watched him go.   
“Somthin’ botherin ya, Frederick?  
“Nothing, Milady. Please excuse me.”  
  
Frederick walked to his tent, entering and moving straight to his desk and bringing the small oil lamp to life, a soft glow lighting most of the small space. He was surprised to find that Robin had followed him, a moment later looking across his shoulder and she pushed aside the tent flap and stepped in. She was hesitant to speak at first.

“Frederick?”  
“Robin, how might I assist you?”  
“I just..” She floundered a bit. “I wanted to see if you were alright.”   
“As I said so before, I’m perfectly fine.”  
“Frederick it appears as though you’ve been crying.”

At this time Frederick lifted a hand to wipe dampness from his cheek, looking back at his hand with yet an emotional expression given.   
“It appears I have.” He said. “The results of a strenuous day, I should think.” He looked back to Robin expectantly, waiting for her to bid a goodnight. Only she refused to leave. After a moment of pause she dropped the tent flap she previously held open behind her, taking a seat at his only chair. She would continue to sit there until she heard the whole story, Frederick assumed, earning an weak sigh from him.   
“Very well.” He said, turning back to his desk and withdrew the letter from his persons. “I had…Just recived word from my home village. As you can imagine it is some great distance from here and the news is thusly dated within reason.” As he spoke Robin held a very serious composure he was unaccustomed to, pausing his speech only slightly as he noticed this before continuing. “It tells of the brisk northern winters reaching them earlier than expected this year. It is to my knowledge that my mother has fallen ill..Quite considerably, I’m afraid.”  
“Oh Frederick, I’m so sorry.”   
As tender as her tone was, Frederick held up a hand to cease her. “It also states she is unlikely going to survive this winter.”  
To his surprise she rose to her feet quite suddenly, stepping toward him with urgency.   
“Go to her.” She said, a hardness resonating in her eyes.   
“Robin please, such a whim on my behalf is highly irresponsible I-”  
“I don’t care, you deserve to be at her side.”   
Frederick began to frown. “Milady it is my duty to be at the side of my lieges, if any ill intent or harm may fall under them during my leave it be upon my shoulders I cannot allow-”  
“Frederick I’m sure nothing will–”  
“That is quite enough, Robin!”   
Frederick’s voice held a sudden sharpness that silenced the room, the echo of his voice still in her ears as she stared to him. Frederick held that stare a moment longer, the tension of the room making itself known to both parties, before he turned away from her and back toward his desk. “I do not wish to come off ungrateful for your consideration, milady, as I am sure you mean only good things, but I ask that you do not assert yourself into my affairs. It is not up to you how I wish to carry about my personal business of this matter. I bid you a good night.”   
Without turning, he listened as took a step away from him, bowing her head. “Good night Frederick.” She said, an audible quiver in her voice as she rushed out an equivalent to a stab in his chest cavity. Frederick hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as a frustrated exhale left his body.

Frederick turned to his writing desk once again and pulled up his chair, beginning the letter to settle the preparations of his mothers departure and funeral arrangements. He will deliver it to a post next town they pass, and he would surly have to confront Lord Chrom about it soon as well. 


	69. Isn't it romantic?

There are times Frederick would forget his duty to his lord. The moments were brief, and few in number, but something of a growing phenomenon the longer Robin stayed in the castle. 

The hour was late, and it could be reasonably assumed that most of the house had retired since dinner and gone to bed. The house was quiet but for the few servants cleaning up after the lords or washing up. Frederick was among them, gloved and apron clad as he polished some silver for tomorrows use. He’d notice the cutlery in good need of it and sought to it himself. As he was packing up, folding the apron and closing the pantry for the night, a muddled sound could be heard from upstairs. Frederick lifted his head to the roof above, frowning curiously. A glance at the wall clock informed well past midnight, but who could be up so late to play music? 

As Frederick came upstairs and gotten closer to the sound he narrowed it down to the castle library, where a record was apparently being played and gentle firelight pooled at the quarter-opened door. He kept his footing light, attempting to peek at who was responsible. Upon entering the room, he saw that his caution was unnecessary, as the perpetrator’s silhouette stood before the large windows, swaying along to the sweet and gentle voice. Frederick blinked, surprised as tho whom it was.

“Robin.” Frederick entered the room, arms held behind him as he approached her. She quickly spun toward him at the sound of his voice, before settling as she saw who called. 

“Oh, Frederick. You startled me.” She smiled. She was absent of her cloak, but wrapped around her a small shawl, her shoulders peeking above the fabric. Her hair was also down, a sight quiet unfamiliar to the knight he felt it almost risque, averting his eyes from it and to the record’s gentle spin instead.

“Apologies, milady. What, may I ask, brings you to the library at this hour?”

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry, I thought I had the music low enough.” Robin frowned, stepping away from the window. 

“Nonsense. I was simply finishing up some work downstairs when I heard it. The butlers pantry must be just below us.” Frederick offered a reassuring smile. Robin sighed thankfully, her shoulders dropping slightly. 

“Working this late, Frederick?” She shook her head, keeping her laugh a subtle hum. “I shouldn’t be surprised.” As she spoke she walked back toward the window, taking a seat beside it. “I couldn’t sleep myself…I thought I might pass the time with a book, but then I noticed the gramophone here. Is it new? I don’t recall one being in this room before.” 

“Indeed.” he nodded, looking to the record again, a new song starting up. “Lady Lissa requested it; said she enjoyed listening to it as she read.” 

“I couldn’t resist.” Robin clasped her hands together. “I’ve never used one before. I was half expecting to scratch the record.” 

Frederick laughed humbly to this, but a silence soon followed them. He was unsure how to carry on. He thought it’d be wise to encourage them both to retire, but he was not tired, and it would be rude not to at least offer Robin a refreshment if she were up. Before he could reach a conclusion, Robin spoke up again, lifting his gaze back to her. 

“Frederick you look like a butler, just standing there.” She laughed. “Come sit with me.” 

He thought a moment, before nodding with a smile, speaking as he came to sit beside her, albeit, stiffly. “Ah, forgive me. I was to offer some refreshments. For such nights, cocoa seems best suited.” 

“That’s very kind,” Robin smiled, wrapping herself tighter in her shawl. “But I’ll be alright.” 

Again, Frederick found he was at a loss of words. He watched Robin as she’d begun to stare off, just listening to the music and swaying gently. The light of the fireplace gave her face a flicker, her moonlit hair holding an amber-gold glow. Her eyes held a longing in them, her mind always in such deep thoughts. He felt drawn to them. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” She hummed, and Frederick realized the song ended. He sat back in the armchair, reflecting. 

“Yes, I suppose.” He said. “Do you enjoy this kind of music, milady?” 

“It’s certainly nice.” She agreed, tilting her head to look back at him. The fire reflected in her deep brown eyes. “I don’t have many memories of it…just sitting and listening…it’s nice.”

“Is that so?” Frederick mused. “And of dance, milady?” 

“Dance?” She sat up, her smile growing before shaking her head, her hand waving. “Oh no. Never dance. Me and mother didn’t have much time for things like that.”

“Ah, I see..My pardon for assuming.” he bowed his head.

“It’s no bother.” Robin hummed. 

Frederick mulled on the thought before lifting up. “It is often complimentary of the experience. One claims it to enhance the music, even.” 

“Is that so?” Robins lips quirked in a grin as her voiced lifted, turning and arching a brow at the knight. A look that always led to something, Frederick was sure. “Then do you dance, Frederick?” 

“Me?” He asked. “I claim no expert, only that I taught Lady Lissa and Lord Chrom when they were children.” Frederick shrugged a bit, folding his hands in his lap. 

To his surprise, Robin jumped to her feet, abandoning her shawl as she stood before him, reaching out and taking his hands. 

“Come teach me then.” 

“M-milady?” Frederick blinked as he was pulled to his feet, Robin guiding him to the clearing of the room before stopping. She smiled up to him and tilted her head again. 

“You can, can’t you? I want the whole experience, like you said.” 

Frederick stared down to her, his brow sliding into its natural furrow. He searched for words, perhaps looking for a reason not to, but he was drawing blank. She stood close enough to feel her heat, a sensation his armor often kept him from enough times that Frederick forgot what it was like. Her eyes locked to his expectantly, and her hands that held his were soft compared to his stern ones. Feeling his throat clamp, Frederick cleared his throat and broke his eyes away, lowering them. 

“I suppose I could spare the time, milady.” 

Robin grinned coyly, letting his hands go and taking a small step back. “Good. So, how do we start?”

Frederick nodded, taking the appropriate step between them and guiding her hands to his torso. 

“Adjust your hands like so, milady. We begin with the start of the next song.” With her hand on his shoulder and his side, Frederick place his hands at her hips. He held them still with a gentle grip, watching her face as they waited for the next song. Robin’s eyes shifted as she looked between Frederick’s still, serious ones. A moment later she lowered them, folding back a smile. Frederick swallowed and averted his gaze as well. 

Thankfully the tune slowed and ended, the needles gentle thump as it bumps to the next song. It begun with strings leading into winds in a slow tune before falling back to the voice singing out, as Frederick predicted. With a second for counting, Frederick lead in the first steps. Robin followed attentively. She watched her feet for a moment before looking back to Frederick’s face. It was easy to follow being a mellow tune, the sweet voice lifting and following with each sway they made together. Robin laughed a bit, impressing herself. Even Frederick offered a smile. 

“You follow very well, milady. This comes with great ease to you.” he said.

“You make for an excellent teacher.”She replied.

In the fire lit room, with the music filling the air and the stillness of the house in slumber, it truly felt to Frederick as if they were alone. The moment was a stillness so rare in his often hazardous agenda. He silently exhaled, a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. His eyes lowered to Robin, held closer in his arms, her eyes closed as she listened and moved with the music, each gentle step drawing the moment out longer. 

 _Isn’t it romantic_  
merely to be young on such a night as this?  
Isn’t it romantic?  
Every note that’s sung is like a lover’s kiss.

And that is when Frederick truly abandoned that which most often lead his life to what it was today. In that moment, he had forgotten the duty and dignity that followed his knighthood. Through the melody his mind did wander to a scene he would not like to admit even to himself. As the music winds to a halt, and Robin’s eyes flutters open, Frederick lifts his fingers gently to her chin, turning her face toward him as he captures her lips with little hesitation. How she’d melt at his touch, drawing herself closer to him as they wrap arms around each other. Frederick could taste the indulging sweetness of her tongue as she rested her cheek in the palm of his hand that held her head close to his. And as they parted, noses brushing and breaths coiling, their eyes would meet again, and something mutually known would be set between them; not through words, but by means of feelings.

 The vision of this so clear, flashing before his eyes, but a vision it remained. 

The song grew soft, the sound fading into nothing but for the muffling skip of the needle at the end of its record. Frederick blinked, loosening hold as he stepped away from Robin. She lifted her eyes and smiled up to him, nodding her head. 

“Thank you, Frederick. That was lovely.”

Frederick cleared his throat, searching for words. “Of course, milady.” He nodded. “I am happy to be of service.” 

Robin hummed again and slipped away from him, retrieving her shawl and dawning it again. “I think I’m ready to retire now. Will you look after the record for me?” 

“Of course, milady” Frederick bowed his head, watching Robin take her leave. She paused at the door frame, looking over her shoulder back into the room.

“I will cherish this memory, Frederick. With any luck I’ll keep them this time.”

Frederick smiled politely. “Yes,” he sighed. “With any luck.” 

Frederick stood still, watching as she left and leaving him in the very still room. His eyes lowered from the door and over to the fireplace, reflecting on his vision and the terrible tightness it left his chest in. 

He walked over to the record and lifted the needle. He pinched his nose and sighed. A vision best left to forget, he thought. How inappropriate of him. Presumptuous. Perhaps a nights rest would set him proper. A day planning a new training regimen would keep his mind off it, at least. 


	70. Another Life

_“This way, Frederick!” A woman with platinum blond hair called, her voice seeming to echo in his ears. Frederick looked up and followed her, her smile radiant and a dark colored cloak swirling as it moved around her. He felt himself smile.  
“You won’t believe what I found, come! Quickly!” She laughed. Frederick reached out to her, opening his mouth to speak, the shape of her name rising in his lungs before calling-_

Frederick’s eyes blinked awake, a blaring alarm reading 5:00 sounding to his left on the bedside table. He reached over, silencing the alarm as he sat up in bed and rubbed the grogginess from his face.   
Three months now, and still the strange dreams persist. They weren’t always the same dream, but a common setting, it would seem. It was especially confusing seeing how Frederick did not read much fiction in the first place, yet dreamt so vividly about this fantastical version of Ylisse. Magic books, dragons, knights and lords. And within these dreams, there was always a focus on…her.

Frederick went about his usual day. Morning run, shower, a check on the news, leave for work. Today he had a lunch meeting with an old friend from law school. Frederick suspected he was going to complain about his sister, how she refuses to take her studies seriously and so on. Frederick adjusted the tie of his suit in a mirror, before grabbing his leather bound briefcase and leaving the apartment. 

Half the day goes by before he thinks of her again. In his dreams time seems to jump. There are moments when he feels a disdain for her, walking along side her in a field with versions of people he knows, other times he watches her from a distance in a campsite looking area, fondly, as far as he could tell.  And, perhaps the most surprising, times were they’re married, and with a child. The name escapes him, but his eyes were just like hers. Bright and wonderful. 

“Frederick? Are you listening?” Chrom says from across the table, stirring Frederick from his thoughts.   
“Apologies, I have not been myself lately. What were you saying?”   
Chrom waves his hand dismissively. “Just about Lissa’s choice in study. Whats this about you, though? I’ve never known you to be the type to daydream.”   
Frederick frowns slightly, nodding to his friend’s words.   
“Indeed, however…” He pauses, Chrom looks up from his lunch. “I’ve been having awfully strange dreams as of late..”   
“Dreams?” Chrom’s brow arches. “What kind of dreams?”  
“Fantasy ones..As if I was in another land.” Frederick rests his fork on the plate as he stares off again, pulling what’s left of his memories of the dreams.   
“Have you told anyone else about this?”   
“No one besides you now.” he said.   
At this time Chrom also stops eating and sits back in his chair. “What else happens in these dreams?”   
After a long pause Frederick shook his head and picked up his utensils again. “Nothing of importance, friend. They will surely pass in time.” 

Frederick did not tell him about the woman, or his occasional child in the dreams. He was still unsure about it all. He would keep her as a secret for now. 

 _Frederick stood out on the stone balcony of the castle, his hands in their rightful place behind his back, staring out onto the darkening meddows as the sun was setting in the far distance behind a gathering of trees. The wind swept at his bangs but he stood still, moving only as he heard a faint voice behind him, turning to see the woman come to stand at his side._  
“Beautiful isn’t it?” She asked, gazing out with him. Frederick glanced down to her hand that came to rest on his forearm before nodding and looking out again.   
“Tis, Milady.”   
There was a subtle feeling held between them, an unspoken dread setting in about the days soon to come. How many other sunsets would they watch before facing the dread of war? How many lives would be spent the next week all watching the same sun? If there would ever be another sunrise..   
Frederick looked back down to the woman and he could see the troubled thoughts pooling in her eyes. He gently placed his hand over hers and squeezed. The action surprised her, but she did not pull away.   
“Frederick?”  
“Whatever is to come, Milady, know this: Wherever we stand, we stand together.”   
The woman smiled, blinking back a tear to her eye.   
“Thank you, Frederick.” She whispered, her eyes dancing over his face before she lifted on her toes, her head tilting, eyes closing, just about to  


5:00 alarm blaring at his ear, the man stared at the white ceiling above him, his chest feeling heavy just as sleep called for him to return. Frederick sat up in bed and combed through his hair with his fingers.   
It was getting harder and harder to wake up in the mornings, and Frederick had a mind to skip his morning exercise, just to stay in bed longer. These dreams were getting out of hand. What made it worse was that no matter how hard he tried, once awake he couldn’t fully picture her face, or remember her name; Snippets of figure, a flash of her pigtails or the odd coat she wore. Nothing stuck to him but the pull at his heart to return to her for whatever reason, a tug that has been growing stronger with each dream. One day, he made the mistake of dozing off in the office. Placed back into the world, a glimpse of her face, her hair splayed across the pillow she rested on, smiling at him with such affection without a sheet to cover her nakedness. Frederick came out of the nap with a jerk, nearly falling out of his chair and rousing many eyes from his coworkers.

It was a weekend, and for the first time in eight years, Frederick slept in. The irony was that he couldn’t sleep a wink. Try as he might, the dream would not come to him, and he spent the night tossing and turning, searching for it but finding nothing but the darkness of his eyelids. Noon was approaching, and he gave up on trying.   
Frederick left his apartment in slacks and a plain button up, heading toward the cafe around the corner. He was in no mood to make breakfast himself, and frankly too tired to try. As he waited in line he stared off blankly. Had the dreams finally passed? His life would return back to normal, but at what cost? Would he ever see her again? The thoughts swirled around in his mind, ordering and paying for his food half heartedly. He took the brown paper bag of food and his coffee and left the cafe. He must have been distracted enough not to notice the sidewalk, for just as he exited, he ran right into another person, successfully spilling the coffee across his white button up and yanking him away from his thoughts.   
“Oh! Oh goodness I’m SO sorry about that!” A voice gasped as Frederick looked down to himself.   
“It was my mistake, I have not been sleeping well.” He dismissed, taking a napkin from the bag in his other hand to help the spill, but to no avail.   
“Heh, yeah tell me about it.” The stranger laughed a bit. It was then Frederick looked up, feeling his breath escape from his lungs. She saw it too.   
The platinum blond hair in pigtails, a dark purple sweater and wide brown eyes. He should have recognized her from her voice, but how could that be? The woman who appeared in his dreams standing before him now? She looked to be just as surprised, her mouth hanging open slightly, even a flush to her cheeks.   
“I-uh,” She cleared her throat, speaking as Frederick still could not. “I should go.” She said quickly, turning and walking past him.   
“Robin-” He turned around and without thinking took her hand, stopping her as she whirled around to meet his eyes again. They both could not move, how a name formed on his lips without thinking surprising him, and moreso the woman who’s eyes widened.   
“That’s right.” She breathed. “How could you have…”   
“If I may be so bold,” Frederick interrupted, taking a step closer to her, Robin looking up to meet his eyes. “I would..very much like to meet again.. I think we can agree that we have much to talk about.”   
Robin coyly grinned before nodding. “Yes.” she said. “I would very much like that, Frederick.”   
Frederick blinked, before he too smiled with her, still holding her hand. 


	71. The Perfect plan

“I don’t understand..” Frederick looked down at the parchment in his hands. Robin smiled up to him, looking rather impressed with herself as she swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet. 

“It’s the perfect plan.” She said, though it helped Frederick’s confusion little. She was aware of this. 

What was so confusing to him was not the idea of the parchment, or Robin’s coming to him with her plan, as she has been known to do seeing how his position in Chrom’s army would give him some know-how on the battlefield and the tactical advantage of experiance. It was for the simple reason that the parchment which she handed him was blank; there was no writing on it, not a symbol of even a sketch to be had. Just a blank sheet of paper, crisp at the edges, and soft in his hands. 

Frederick turned away from his writing desk and set the sheet down. 

“Is this a type of farce?” He asked, “Or, perhaps a game of Lady Lissa at play?” 

“None.” Robin hummed. Her long coat swayed as she moved, until Robin made up her mind and came to sit upon the edge of his desk. Frederick’s eyes followed her. He didn’t want her sitting on his desk, but he said nothing and waited for her explanation. “There I was sitting in my quarters when I had the most brilliant plan. The plan that would save the halidome and all of its people.” 

Frederick’s lips frowned. “But you haven’t written it yet?” 

“No, I haven’t written it yet.” 

“Wouldn’t it be wise to?” 

“Of course it will be, but I can’t.  Not yet.” 

It was by this time Fredericks patience were drawing its end. Standing from the desk Frederick sighed and took the parchment, handing it back to the tactician in a gesture he hoped would make her leave. 

“Then you are wasting my time. How is it that you have a perfect plan and cannot write it down? Or by chance you don’t have a plan, and are being dishonest for whatever apparent reason suits you?” 

“I would never be dishonest to you, dear Frederick, I’m telling you that I cannot write it down.” 

“And why is that?” his voice had a trained restrained Robin could hear. His eyes narrowed at her, which made them sharper and more intimidating that his already sturdy stature. But Robin knew better, she did not fear the knight or question herself in his presence. She smiled again, a knowing smile, one that comes from knowing a secret, or having an answer to a question that Frederick hadn’t realized he asked because Robin was so very clever. 

“Because there are no words.”  

Frederick felt stunned. “There are no words?” he repeated, and watched as she jumped down from his desk and fold the parchment back up, sticking it into the inner pocket of her coat. Frederick watched as she danced around him now, balancing on her toes and looking up to him with that indulging look, her sparkling eyes tugging his irritation away. He sighed, and sat again. 

“Alright.” He humored her, “What is the plan that has no words?” 

Robin hummed to herself, balancing on the floor tile lines with her back turned to him, her arms outstretched, almost birdlike with the hang of her large coat sleeves. A funny thought, Frederick mused to himself, considering her name. After the humming subsided, Robin looked over her shoulder. 

“Faith.” She said. “Faith has no words. Faith is done through action, and with hope. Hope of the people and their faith in us, the halidome, and in Naga herself. Faith is what unites people. Faith is what wins wars because we have faith that what we fight for is for good causes and better futures. That’s why I cannot write it down.” 

Frederick nodded, folding her words over in his mind before speaking again. “And you expect to turn this plan over to Chrom to execute for days to come? While our enemies approach and ready for attack?” 

Robin stopped her imaginary balance beam and turned to face him fully now. Her arms dropping to her sides. “No of course not.” 

“Then why bring it up?” 

Robin blinked at him. Frederick thought it was a fairly simple question, but she stared at him, the light in her eyes turning into something softer than before. He watched as she brought her arms into the pockets of her trousers, and she pulled her eyes away from his. 

“Because you needed to be reminded.” She said in a quiet voice. 

“Reminded?” Frederick asked. 

“Yes, reminded. You are a good man, Frederick; strong, good hearted, with a fierce loyalty to the crown and its cause. But you also forget. You forget the reason to your actions, I feel, and you can get so wrapped up in your work you lose the reason you’re even working so hard.” 

Frederick felt at a loss for words. He blinked and looked back to his desk. His lips thinned as he thought, and a silence passed between them in the otherwise empty room. 

“Perhaps… Perhaps you are right, there.” He said. 

“I know.” She replied, humor finding its way back into her voice. “I usually am.” 

The corner of Fredericks lips cracked in a smile too, and he looked back to her. 

“Yes, well. Thank you for that, Robin. I appreciate your concern.” Frederick stood from the desk, pushing the chair in as Robin beamed and came to his side. “Come now,” Frederick continued. “I have a sneaking suspicion that you haven’t a plan for Lord Chrom this evening, so I will help you.” 

“Ah, how could you tell?” Robin moped and followed the knight out. Frederick laughed, and Robin took his arm to walk with. 

“Because, you haven’t the memory to repeat quite the speech to Chrom too.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in a long time, this is a brain dump to get me going again ://


	72. Tea Steward

Tharja’s persistence never ceased to amaze Robin.

They had been friends for some years now, meeting at work, exchanging book recommendations, enthusiastic pride in their sorting system and so on. During that time, Robin learned that the woman had an incredible sense of passive aggressive intimidation. Robin thought her…forwardness, was endearing, despite her initial fixation on him.

She was telling him about the place as she drove, pointing her chin up as she peered ahead, hands secure on the wheel.

“It’s a quaint little place, Robin. At night the dim lighting gives off a mystique elegance, and if you sit in the booths its like you’re the only ones there..” Tharja glanced over to him, catching herself of her own interests before getting back on track. “And patio seating, you’d like that, Robin.” 

“Ah-huh.” Robin hummed, bringing his elbow up to the window and tucking his cheek into his palm as his eyes watched blackly at the moving scenery. “And they have a lunch, too?” 

“Yes, known for their tea, apparently.” She bemused. At the red light she looked back to Robin with an thin frown. “Are you displeased with our outing, Robin?” She asked pointedly. 

Robin sat up. “No! Of course, Gods knows I needed the lunch break away from the library. Thank you, Tharja.” Robin smiled, and Tharja narrowed her eyes but looked back to the road, a satisfied hum like a serpent escaping her.

The place was as she described: A corner restaurant with the front windows opened out onto a patio space, the tables fenced off from the rest of the sidewalk with small flowerbeds and umbrellas at each table. Unfortunately for Robin all the tables were taken, so they sat just inside, close enough to still catch the breeze and some sun. The decor was very old fashioned with dark wood and stain-glass lighting.  There were no TV’s along the bar you would normally see, and even the walls held photographs and other memorabilia that made the place feel homey for Robin. Tharja could tell he liked it, reaching up and pinching his cheek as he smiled.

He flinched back, “Ow, alright, this place _is_ really nice.” Robin laughed, pushing her hand away.

“I know.” She replied, unsurprised, and lifted her menu, the dark maroon sleeves of her blouse rolled up to her elbows. 

As Robin spent his time looking around the space, and briefly to the people sitting around him, wondering about their lives, a member of the waitstaff came out of the kitchen carrying with him a large silver tray. Robin followed the tray with his eyes, a sight so uncommon for a restaurant to have instead of, for example, a tea-house, or any distinguished place like that. The man carried the tray to a table and began to prepare the tea himself. The set was complete, cups and saucers, sugar and creamer, and teapot of the same porcelain glass. The steel infuser, and loose tea scooped from a dark box.

As Robin picked out the elements of the set, his eyes went in progression from the tea, to the pouring of the water, to the waiter.

Robins mouth suddenly felt dry.

He was a beautiful man. Poise and dignified, his face hardened and serious.

“Robin..”

Broad shoulders, wide chest, and a thick head of hair Robin wanted to run his fingers through.

“Robin.” 

“Hmn?”

“Your order.” 

Robin looked back to an impatient Tharja glaring at him as the waitress beside her waited nervously with her little pen and paper.

Robin felt his face up to his ears heat up as he fumbled for an answer. “O-Oh, uh, a cuban sandwich is fine, please.”

“And to drink, sir?” She asked.

“Nothing!” 

As the waitress walked away Robin reached over to his glass of water someone placed in front of him while he wasn’t paying attention and gulped it down, Tharja’s eyes still piercing him.

“What was that?” She asked flatly, to which Robin replied in a coy, unbothered, “What was what?” quickly after.

Tharja sighed and rolled her eyes, turning in her seat to look behind her, and Robin followed her too, only to find that the tea man had moved on and was gone. Robin withheld the feeling to frown as she turned back to him.

“You wern’t listening, were you?”

Robin’s head dipped. “I’m so sorry, Tharja.”

She sat up in her seat, the corner of her lips tugged in distaste as she spread her fingers and looked over her nails. “I was telling you about my endeavors in furthering our current inventory of the subjects on the occult but obviously it wasn’t much of an interest to you.”

Robin rubbed his arm through his dark hoodie and nodded. “No no, please go on, it does sound very interesting. Did you have a certain era of the occult or..”

“Which is why I bring it up,” Tharja’s tone returned to her usual self, interested now that Robin had her attention. “I was thinking about the Victorian writings particularly, what do you think?” 

The lunch went on, and Robin soon forgot about the peculiar man with the silver tray. The love of books overtook the conversation, and with Tharjas keen interest in dark literature and Robins extensive knowledge on history, they were able to narrow down on particular book series and where they could order such rare books for their collection. Not long after their waitress returned, seating Robins sandwich and the cob salad Tharja had apparently ordered. As the girl begun to turn and walk away Tharja lifted her head.

“Two teas also, if you wouldn’t mind.” Tharja said, waving her hand. Robin looked up, reminded of the man from before. Would that mean he would come again? What would he order- he didn’t normally have tea with his lunch.

“Of course, what kind would that be.” the waitress smiled.

“An oolong for me.” Tharja stabbed her salad with the fork. 

The waitress scribbled in her book. She looked up to Robin. “And for you, sir?”

Robin swallowed. “Um.. an earl gray?” 

“Certainly. I’ll have our steward join you shortly.” The waitress left. 

Robin took a few bites of his sandwich, chewing slowly as he thought. “So..This place has a steward..for tea?”

Tharja shrugged. “I told you they were known for their tea. Might as well try it before we leave.”

Robin felt like hiding in his dark hoodie. As they continued their lunch, his eyes darted repeatedly to the kitchen, watching as the different waitstaff entered and exited, but never the man with the silver tray.

“Are you well, Robin?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” He said, earning a suspicious glance from Tharja. 

“You look…Jumpy.” 

“Good afternoon.” The man interjected from the patio side of their seating. Robins heart jumped into his throat and he stiffened, Tharja rolled her eyes again.

His silver tray resting beside their table on a folding stand. Robin looked up to his face as he worked, dark pointed eyes, a long nose, firm lips, and Naga blessed he was tall, at least another head taller than Robin. 

“Good afternoon,” Tharja replied when Robin could not, resting her chin in her palm as she watched the man prepare their tea. 

“I pray your lunch so far is satisfactory,” He set the infuser and poured the water, steam rippling out from the thin cup. “Oolong?”

Tharja raised her hand and said “Satisfactory indeed,” as monotonous as ever.

The man placed the cup and saucer before her, asking “Cream and sugar?” but she shook her head, moving on then to Robin’s cup.

“Are you the only one who handles the tea?” Robin asked as he watched. 

“Indeed sir,” He replied. “It is a skillful practice not many pursue nowadays, unfortunately.” 

“I see..” Robin mused, but his eyes couldn’t leave the man, his thoughts on conversation leaving him. The man worked with pride, and he spoke with real passion about the craft. Robin noticed a dark nametag along his breast pocket, white letters reading ‘Frederick.’ Of course it was Frederick, a dignified name like that for a man who worked with tea. 

“Cream and sugar, sir?” He asked, lifting the saucer. 

“Uh, honey, if you have it.” Robin cleared his throat. 

And then the man paused, and arched a brow down at him. Robin swallowed.

“An uncommon request.” Frederick nodded, placing the cup before him. “I will return shortly, sir, please excuse me.” he said before leaving, Robin’s eyes following him again. 

“Robin.” Tharja grumbled from the palm of her hand. “Your face is red.” 

Robin immediately buried his face in his hands. “Oh gods am I that obvious?!”

She shrugged, stabbing her salad a few times again. “Yes, but so was his.”

“W-wait, really?” 


	73. Shell Collector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fe: Heroes Summer Brawl saved my life, watered my crops, boosted my GPA and fed my children god bless Intelligent Systems for giving me more Frederick and Robin art.

Anna insisted her beach resort had the best spot for spear fishing in all of Ylisse, Robin unfortunately was not so lucky. 

Dusk would soon make its way across the sky and supper shortly prepared. Robin was making her way back to the resort, hoping over the pile of rocks that separated the beach from the cove just beyond, when she noticed the silhouette of the tall knight, pacing along the shoreline. She watched him scan at his feet, crouch and add something to a fishnet bag, before standing and walking forward with the same precision. Robin sighed and diverged from her path. 

Striding with trident in hand, Robin approached Frederick, leaning as she neared to catch his attention (and, admittedly, admiring his casual beach attire. Even without the bulky armor, Frederick held the same gallant posture). 

“Evening, Frederick,” she greeted, the knight lifting his head from his toes to meet her. “Did you drop something?” 

Frederick’s lips lifted in a polite smile. “Good evening Robin, and no, in fact just the opposite.” He turned back to the beach, continuing his meticulous walk as Robin kept up beside him now. “I am scanning the sands for any shells, and on this beach they seem to be particularly plentiful.” 

“I see..” Robin hummed, glancing at the net back he carried with the various shells clattering inside. “And might I ask why, exactly?” 

“For training of course.” Frederick said with vivacity, leaning down and picking up another flat, pearly shell and dropping it within the net. “It would be a terrible fate to have one tear their foot in the heat of battle. Shells can be rather sharp, and gone unnoticed within the loose ground and blinding sun.” 

“Frederick this was meant to be a vacation.” Robin frowned, but Frederick lifted his hand, giving her pause. 

“I understand that, Robin, however it would be foolish for the Shepherds to pass up an opportunity to practice their footwork on shifting ground; It’s components of balance as well as environmental awareness.” 

Robin bit her cheek. He was right, of course, and the shepherds would have a tactical advantage with such experience under their belt. Still, she wanted to enjoy the tranquility of the resort with her friends, relapse for just a moment and forget about the war surrounding them. 

“Tomorrow then,” Robin settled firmly. “But for the rest of the day, I insist we relax.” 

Frederick met her eyes with tentative disapproval. His brows drew forward as he considered such a thing, but he did not speak out against her, either. Instead he lifted the fishnet bag to her, changing the subject. “Would you care to see?”

Robin’s lips curled in a smile. She shuffled closer to him as he opened the bag, reaching in and lifting out some handfuls of shells at a time. Robin gasped at the range of sizes and colors, smooth and rough textures and most in all but perfect condition. 

“They’re beautiful, Frederick!” Robin gleamed. Frederick watched with a soft smile, watching how her eyes lit up with wonder and curiosity. He cared little for the shells themselves and found her reaction fascinating. 

“Ah,” Frederick hoisted the bag a bit higher, suddenly recalling one of his finds during the afternoon.“There is one in particular I wish for you to see.” He dug around the many shells within. Robin smiled and waited patiently, setting her trident aside in the sands. Very gently, Frederick withdrew his hand and placed within hers a[ trochus shell ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.picclickimg.com%2F00%2Fs%2FMTYwMFgxNjAw%2Fz%2FaR8AAOSwPhdVMRYT%2F%2524%2FOne1-4-45-Pearlized-White-Trochus-Niloticus-Sea-Shells-_1.jpg&t=YTk0ZmFmNjViZTk3ZTJlOWY5OGY1MzY5M2ZlMjhkNjYxMzg2NjBiOCx0cmV4OU51dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ag6-JZX_j3gBzaZee2dmHNQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fscotsomighty.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162480734215%2Fany-chance-we-can-get-some-fredrob-based-off&m=1)the size of her palm, white and lustrous like a pearl, smooth to the touch. 

“..I was reminded of you, Robin.” He said, and she found that his voice had changed into something very sincere. She felt too coy to meet his eyes, instead focusing on the shell she turned over in her hands, ghosting her fingers over its row of bumps and round edges. She handled it so delinquently. Frederick smiled.

“Thank you, Frederick.” Robin laughed inwardly. “I’ll treasure this gift.” She pulled the shell into her chest and withheld a grin as Frederick politely looked away. She would have to thank Anna for her recommendation in bathing attire later.

“So..” Robin began, returning to the conversation, sliding the shell into her tacticians robe and taking her trident in hand. “What do you plan on doing with the rest of the shells?” 

“I hadn’t given it much thought, in truth.” Frederick looked down to the bag of shells. “What does one do with shells besides their admiring purposes?” 

“Well,” Robin grinned, arching a brow as she swiveled to scan the beach behind the him. “Mainly, children come to the beach to collect them and keep them as treasures…” 

“I–” Frederick’s face flattened, turning to join her gaze. “Ah..I see.” 

Robin laughed again, gaining Frederick’s attention and subtle frown. “It’s alright, Frederick. I’m sure Anna will have some use for them.”

“Quite a profitable one, I suspect.” Frederick mused. Robin shrugged. 

“Come on, lets make are way back to the resort.” She tilted her head toward the building at the other end of the beach, torches beginning to be lit as the sky grows ever darker. Other Shepherds could be seen entering the building from their day of beach-time fun (and one seriously sunburnt Vaike). Frederick nodded and joined her in the walk up the beach. Robin took her time, but Frederick did not mind. 


	74. Jet Lag

Frederick looks down at his phone to his latest text. His message on his location had yet to be responded to. 

Slipping the device back into his pocket Frederick looks back up to the bustling airport. He’s been waiting for at least an hour now, and the count on civilians mistaking him for a security guard has been three. The blue yellow florescent lighting clashed with he blue and steel decor of the building and the setting sun in the distance. People in suits and loose fitting clothing alike were walking by, some in conversations on the phone and others talking among themselves. Frederick briefly wondered if he should call Robin to make sure he wasn’t getting himself lost, but he decided against it, giving the man a little more faith than he was probably credit for.  

Frederick thought back to their conversation before boarding. Robin wanted for him to stay home, stating getting a taxi home would save him both the time and gas, but Frederick insisted. Robin must have been too exhausted to argue with him; after a short pause on the phone Frederick heard a distant sigh, and it was agreed upon. 

He looked up again though the crowd, eyes narrowed as he scanned each face. In the sea of people there were no signs of him, and Frederick felt a tug at gut. The need to play mother hen, again, and go looking for him. Frederick frowned and checked his watch again. 

“Excuse me, do you work here?” 

Frederick stifled a sigh. “No, I’m just waiting for my–” 

Frederick turned around and his sentence fell short. A man smaller with him in a dark hoodie and fair hair stood smiling tiredly at him, if ‘Tired’ wasn’t the biggest understatement in the world. His eyes held dark circles under him, his posture slumped, and his expression was numbed by the hold of sleep that looked to take him at any moment. 

Frederick smiled, and without a word pulled Robin into an embrace. The second his arms were around him Robin collapsed into his arms, resting his cheek into his chest and humming gently. After a moment Frederick lifted his hand to hold the back of his head gently and peered down to catch his eyes. 

“Ready to leave?” He asked. Robin nodded. 

Frederick carried Robins bags for him as they walked back to his car. Not without a complaint from Robin, of course, but it sting was softened coming as he spoke in mumbles. Frederick laughed to himself, and withheld the easy comparison of Robin to a child past their bedtime. During the drive down the express way back home Frederick glanced over to Robin sitting beside him, only to find him asleep against the passenger seat window. The soft tuffs of his breath nearly masked by the sound of the cars rushing past and the harmonizing sound of the car itself in motion. At the next red light Frederick shrugged off his jacket and laid it over him as an impromptu blanket until he could properly tuck his exhausted lover at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this little prompt out of the way I'm here to let y'all know that I'm making a new Fredrobin stand-alone fic. If you follow me on tumblr you already know a little about it but its going to be a late Victorian inspired and at least 15 chapters planned out so look forward to that coming up. 
> 
> Again if you have any prompts themselves you'd like added to this collection just send me an ask at scotsomighty.tumblr.com


	75. Birthday Bear

The morning started with a note left for the knight on his cot-side table. 

The shepherds had a brief period of peace before they packed up and moved out to their next destination across Ylisse. The days of summer were drawing to an end and eventually the troops would need reequip at the next village for warmer garments to protect them from the oncoming cold as they marched. 

On such days Frederick studied the maps before his morning routine to get an ideal scope on the direction of travel, only as he dressed and walked to his desk, a small felted toy was left at the center of the table. Frederick paused, his suspicious brow arcing as he drew his hand away from his necktie and picked up the trinket. It was a bear, brown with pink ears and blue eyes. Turning it around Frederick could read in small red stitches the words “Find Me”. 

Was this some practical joke? Was someone looked for a rouse out of him? Nonetheless, Frederick slipped the trinket into his trouser pocket and went about his morning. Along the day he would seek out the culprit of these antics, if given the chance. 

Hours later as he inspected their supplies, Frederick was surprised to find another of these toys, held up by the tip of a spear. Frederick pulled it down and inspected it like he had the first. This one was purple with a white belly, eyes closed as if it were laughing. Again, later in the kitchens there was yet another; the fur was olive green, bigger than the others, but simple looking. In the war tent there was a yellow one with a flower beside its round ear, and again a red one with dark eyebrows and wax little claws on its rounded feet and hands. In no time at all Frederick was finding these bears everywhere he looked, all different shapes and sizes. He was fuming, and now determined to find who was responsible for littering the camp with these toys that very much got in the way of everything he did. 

 Frederick tread through the camp, looked for anyone who would give him an explanation, but it appeared that the rest of the shepherds were all skirting him. Typical. Even lord Chrom was absently seen. Frederick attempted to call out to him, but the prince grinned and waved from across the camp, arm-in-arm with lissa as she dragged him away. A black and poorly sewn bear left waiting beside the campfire. By late afternoon Frederick was arms deep in twelve to fifteen stuffed bears, carrying them around as he searched for…well, anyone with an explanation. 

It was when Frederick traveled to the outskirts of the camp that he saw her. Robin sat alone, cross-legged under a tree, with yet another bear in her hands. She was sewing something to it, head down and unaware of his presence. Frederick frowned and approached her. 

“I take it you are responsible for these shenanigans, Robin?” Frederick asked, his tone quite stiff as he was obviously irritated by all the running around. But when Robin looked up from her sewing she just laughed. The corner of her eyes crinkled as she lifted a hand before her lips and stiffened a giggle. 

“I see that you have made some new friends.” She said. Frederick looked down at himself, and realized how silly he must appear, clad in full armor with an armful of stuffed animals. Frederick sighed inwardly, kneeling beside her and dropping the new army of bears between them as he came to take a seat. 

“Was there a particular reason you littered these across the camp for me to find? And why I have been avoided like the plague to boot?” 

Robin smiled and shook her head, pulling the needle smoothly. “It wasn’t just me, Frederick. It’s the reason we all did this, after all.” 

Frederick’s brows drew together. He searched his mind for what she could mean but, alas, he drew blank. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.” He said.

Robin stopped her sewing, lowering the toy in front of her and looking over to him. She had this humorous glow about her, but a gentleness in her eyes.   
“Your birthday, Frederick. Had you truly forgotten?” 

“Ah.” Frederick sat back, and the events of the day became increasingly clear the more he thought about it. “No, I hadn’t forgotten, it just never occurred to me that anyone would conciser it, much less take it seriously.” He looked back over to Robin. “And no one had, until you joined us. Methinks you had more to do with this then you let on, Robin.”   
  
Robin laughed again and offered a lopsided shrug. “Well, perhaps, but its only fair.” After knotting the threat she reached down and cut the end with small scissors, inspecting her work. “You work tirelessly for the sake of us all, ensuring our safety and well being, and no one else does the same for you. It was the least I could do to give you a little surprise for today–A distraction from working if only for a moment.” 

Frederick suddenly thought back to the first bear that he encountered that day, the small felt one with the red writing “Find me”. He felt the weight of it in his pocket and looked back to Robin, who was winding up her thread to be put away, its crimson color wrapping together like a rivers current. Robin lifted the bear from her lap and handed it to him, smiling earnestly. Frederick took the bear gingerly into his hands. It was bigger than the others, brown and simple, but with an unmistakable necktie matching his own, and a little red heart over its chest, a little to the left. Its dark eyes made of smooth buttons. 

“I…Thank you, Robin. I must admit without any explanation, running around camp was albeit trying, but I appreciate the thought.” Frederick looked back to the small pile between them, at first going to add Robins bear to the mix, but something in him gave him pause, and he lowered the bear into his lap, keeping it there instead.

 “Did you make all of these yourself?” He asked. 

“Naga no, that would take me forever.” Robin chuckled, and after packing together the small tailoring kit she shifted herself to face the knight better. “Everyone made one. They all started taking secret lessons from Libra and helped each other out. I just fed the idea.” She grinned, poking one of the bears with the pink and blue patches. “Though, I don’t suppose you’d want to keep them. Sorry about that, I didn’t think that far..” 

“It’s..nothing, Robin. I will have Libra take them to donate, most likely. It will but an ease on his own toy making for some time, I imagine.” 

Robin nodded. “Yes, I’d like that.”   
  
Frederick gathered all the bears into a sack and returned them all to Libra, who was very pleased with his decision. Frederick had no use of the things and he certainly didn’t need them to be hauled from camp to camp. But he could spare one, a bear with a small necktie and embroidered heart, deep in his wardrobe chest where he would keep until the time he could pass it on. A child of his own, one day, perhaps. 


End file.
